Oretachi no Symphony
by ceruleanday
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Lesson 1

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushin Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

Emi Yoshikuni to omoimasu

Yoroshiku nee~

**LESSON 1 : INTRODUCE**

_Aki._

Musim gugur pertama di kota Konoha adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh para penduduknya. Entah mengapa. Namun, _autumn_ merupakan fase pertemuan antara angin dingin dan salju. Salju. Salju memang menyenangkan tapi tidak akan menyenangkan bila telah mencapai puncaknya. Kota Konoha sering diterpa badai salju kala _winter_ tapi seperti pepatah mengatakan, "_Sedia Payung Sebelum Hujan"_, warga Konoha adalah warga yang selalu siap sedia di setiap saat, baik itu di kala _summer_, sampai kembali _summer_ lagi. Musim semi memberi kesempatan bagi tiap benih untuk tumbuh dan berkembang. Rerumputan, bunga liar dan ilalang bertebaran di padang-padang, menghembuskan hawa sejuk bagi orang-orang yang melewatinya. Akan tetapi, ada juga warga Konoha yang sering meributkan masalah alergi serbuk bunga. Bagi mereka yang memiliki selaput lendir yang lemah, dipastikan akan mengalami alergi di setiap musim semi. Kemudian, musim semi akan berubah menjadi _aki_. Inilah musim yang sangat disukai oleh salah satu warga Konoha yang kini berstatus sebagai siswi Konoha Music University divisi piano. Sakura Haruno.

Gadis nyentrik berkelakuan aneh dan ajaib ini menyusuri jalanan _Hokage Avenue_ dengan langkah cepat dan lebar. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tas kecilnya dengan tak karuan. Entah apa yang dibawanya, yang jelas terlihat tasnya seperti tak berisi alias kosong. Ia bersiul kecil menyanyikan sedikit potongan salah satu _masterpiece_ maestro terkemuka dunia, Beethoven Symphony Nr. 7. Rambut pink pendek sebahu, poni hingga menutupi alis pinknya dan bandana berwarna kuning sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sehingga bila para _senpai_ yang ingin menagih _obento_ mereka yang sering dicuri oleh Sakura dapat dengan mudah mencarinya, hanya saja kelakuan nyentriknya itu yang malah membuatnya semakin terkenal di Konoha Music Academy. Bahkan, di kalangan divisi piano, nama Sakura Haruno Sang Pencuri Obento telah dipatenkan oleh mereka. Namun, tak berarti kualitas permainan jemarinya dikategorikan dalam _under rank_. Kembali pada aktivitasnya sekarang, ia telah berada tepat di depan pintu gerbang megah yang bertuliskan "_Konoha Music University_". Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dari bibirnya, ia kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas meneriakkan beberapa hal tak penting yang membuat para siswa di sekitarnya menghentikan sesaat aktivitasnya.

"_Mukyaa_... akhirnya..."

Hening sesaat dan aktivitas para siswa Konoha Music University yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah kembali normal. Para pemain _oboe_ dan _trumpet_ tahun terakhir yang akan mengikuti _concour_ dalam uji coba pemain musik profesional terlihat amat serius dengan kegiatannya. Siswi-siswi divisi _vocal_ berpakaian anggun layaknya seorang _duchess_ membentuk barisan khusus di sekitar air mancur sekolah yang juga amat megah; dengan patung Maestro _Schubert_ berdiri tegap di tengah-tengahnya, membawa sebuah _baton_ di tangan kanannya. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya sekumpulan siswa elit divisi _orchestra_ yang nampak sedang mendiskusikan masalah konser mereka di akhir tahun, tepat saat Natal.

Sakura yang hanya menampakkan wajah senangnya berjalan menuju halaman sekolahnya hingga mencapai sebuah bangunan megah benuansa Europe Classic Castle. Ia mendorong pintu masuk berkaca dengan ornamen-ornamen emas dan dua buah patung cupid yang membawa kendi di tiap pojok gedung. Langkah-langkah girang dan lebarnya menyusuri tiap anak tangga menuju lantai dua gedung tersebut. Melodi-melodi orkestra mulai terngiang di koklea Sakura. Ia tersenyum senang, menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai menikmati alunan melodi-melodi indah yang berasal dari sebuah aula latihan bagi siswa-siswi divisi orkestra. Akan tetapi, tepat saat ia berada di depan pintu kelas khususnya, senyum yang terus mengembang di balik bibir tipis nan merahnya itu tidak membentuk huruf "U" lagi tapi kembali datar. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sedih. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya bersedih padahal semestinya alunan melodi orkestra adalah obat terbaik baginya untuk tersenyum ceria. Hal itu sudah bukan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban baginya karena sejak semester pertama ia memasuki satu-satunya akademi musik terkompeten di Konoha no Sato, ia telah mengetahui dengan baik jawabannya.

"Tak ada piano dalam orkestra. _Mukyaa_..."

Ia jadi tambah sedih setelah menguraikan kata-kata itu. Ia merasa seperti dihujani beribu ton batu besar yang jatuh dari langit dan mengenai kepalanya. Dari balik pintu kelas khususnya, ia melihat piano yang sangat dicintainya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat hatinya semakin gundah dan kacau.

Suara alunan melodi orkestra itu berhenti; Sakura hendak membuka gagang pintu kelas khususnya. Namun, kelas itu secara tiba-tiba dibuka dengan paksa oleh seseorang dari dalam kelas sehingga membuat Sakura harus menerima bogem mentah di dahinya.

"_Gyabooooooooo_..."

Benjolan merah tepat di dahi menjadi hadiah di hari pertama semester baru di tahun ketiganya di Konoha Music University. Tangisan kecil ala Sakura Haruno, siswi divisi piano terdengar dengan jelas oleh seorang pria tua yang tanpa rasa bersalah membuka pintu kelas khusus Sakura. Pria tua itu menggunakan jas butut _cream_ dengan dasi bermotif polkadot merah. Kacamata berframe bulat oval menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi keriput-keriput khas pria beristri-dengan-keluarga-bahagia-selamanya, ditambah juga dengan rambut yang dipenuhi dengan wig berwarna putih alias uban.

"Hoo, Sakura-san...Ohayou Gozaimasu!" sapanya dengan nada ceria.

"_Mukyaa_..." keluh Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri dari terpaan bogem mentah dari _sensei_-nya. "O-ohayou Gozaima-shuu, _sensei_."

"Tadi, Sensei melihat Sakura-san hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan seperti kehilangan pandangan. Tak kusangka, Sakura-san datang sepagi ini, biasanya Sakura-san terjebak dalam stasiun yang penuh dengan orang-orang kan? Tapi, nilai plus dariku untuk Sakura-san."

Sakura seperti melihat beberapa burung kecil terbang mengitari atas kepalanya. "Haa, ada burung kecil..."

"Hoo, Sakura-san, hari ini adalah hari tercerah seperti biasanya, ya? Sensei senang sekali bisa mengajar lagi untuk tahun ini dan terutama menjadi guru privatmu seperti biasa. Apa ada masalah yang ingin kamu bahas sebagai pemanasan di hari pertama tahun ketigamu?"

Sakura berdiri sambil memegangi dahinya yang masih sakit. Ia lalu kembali ceria seperti biasa dan mengembangkan lagi senyum di bibir merahnya. Pipinya yang juga kemerah-merahan kembali cerah lagi.

"_Ano_..."

"Ya?" pria tua itu melihat Sakura dengan wajah senang tapi tak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

"A-apa Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam kelas, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura hati-hati

Pria tua itu mengangguk pelan dan tetap tersenyum, "Oh ya, maaf, Sensei lupa. Semestinya sensei menyilakan kamu masuk terlebih dahulu. Ayo masuk!"

"_Hai'_!"

Kedua pendidik dan terdidik itu memasuki ruangan yang khusus diberikan pada siswa-siswi tahun ketiga. Dua buah piano besar dan berwarna hitam terletak sejajar tepat di depan sebuah papan tulis dan jendela yang memberikan pemandangan indah taman Konoha Music University. Sakura mendekapkan kedua tangannya dan melihat ke arah jendela. Ia mulai terkagum-kagum lagi pada suasana taman yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Huaa, _sugoi_..."

"Melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah adalah hal yang bisa menginspirasi siapapun dalam berimajinasi. Sama seperti dalam memainkan setiap not dalam _score_ yang harus kamu pelajari hari ini, Sakura-san." ujar pria tua yang menjadi guru privat Sakura untuk tahun ketiganya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah _scorebook_ kepada Sakura. Sakura lalu memanyunkan bibirnya seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sensei..." panggil Sakura kecil.

"_Nani_―apa?"

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya dan mulai menangis.

"He? Ada apa Sakura-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan _scorebook_ itu?" tanya pria tua itu kebingungan, "Ah! Aku tahu. Sakura-san, bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan dulu, ok?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Ano, Sakura tak bisa memainkan karya ini sekarang."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu sakit? Ada yang mengubah mood-mu? Atau..."

"KRUYUKKKKK"

Terdengar suara aneh dari arah perut Sakura. Ia tertawa kecil mendengar suara dari perutnya sendiri. Rasa lapar menghantui dirinya sekarang. Ah! Dia lupa sarapan pagi. Karena terlalu senang dengan hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah, ia jadi lupa sarapan. Mengingat kondisi rumahnya yang terlalu―_rapi_, ia jadi tak bisa membuat sarapan; ia bahkan tak tahu di mana ia meletakkan kompor dan _rice cooker_-nya.

"Ah, Sakura-san, apakah kamu mendengar sesuatu yang aneh? Sepertinya ada suara binatang aneh dalam ruangan ini. Ataukah suara tonggeret dari luar sana? Sepertinya bukan, musim semi telah usai, mana mungkin masih ada tonggeret. Sakura-san?"

Sakura terlihat berdiri namun seperti kehilangan semangat untuk berdiri. Kepalanya terus ia tundukkan dan suara-suara berisik dari dalam perutnya bernyanyi terus-menerus membuatnya semakin menunduk. Semakin lama, suara-suara itu semakin menggeliat dan berbunyi semakin besar.

"Sakura―lapar, he he." jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Sensei, bisakah kita istirahat?"

"Oh? Baiklah! Anak muda butuh energi besar daripada orang tua. Untuk memainkan karya terbaik Rachmaninoff, harus dengan energi besar, iya kan Sakura-san?"

"Un!"

Keduanya keluar dari kelas itu tanpa memulai latihan sedikit pun. Dengan alasan kelaparan, Sakura mengajak senseinya untuk beristirahat dan makan _siang_ (?) di café kampusnya itu. Suara decitan dari sepatu pria tua yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura terdengar amat jelas di tiap koridor gedung kampus. Akan tetapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, yang ia inginkan hanya mendapatkan sekotak _obento_ lezat atau kalau pun ia tak mendapatkannya, ia bisa melakukan "hobinya" yang aneh itu.

Keheningan melingkupi suasana koridor divisi piano. Kelas khusus Sakura kembali sepi. Rangkaian melodi piano hutan milik Sakura tak terdengar lagi. Ia belum memulai apapun padahal siswa-siswi Konoha Music University rela meninggalkan segala urusan di luar sekolah dan berusaha dengan keras di tahun-tahun mereka terutama pada awal semester baru. Namun, langkah riang Sakura adalah rangkaian melodi yang ia ciptakan. Piano hutannya yang _messy_ adalah ciri khasnya tetapi awal dari rangkaian not-not dalam _scrobeook_ Sakura dimulai di saat ini, dalam sebuah simfoni...

XXxx____xxXX

_Konoha International Airport_

09.34 AM

Suasana di sekitar bandara Konoha yang begitu luas disesaki dengan ratusan, _bukan_, ribuan manusia dengan berbagai aktivitasnya. Kumpulan pria berjas hitam bergaya _perlente_ memenuhi ruang tunggu bandara. Gate-gate bernomor besar berdiri dengan gagah di depan kursi-kursi tunggu itu. Pesawat-pesawat yang telah siap untuk diterbangkan ke tujuannya masing-masing berjalan pelan dan nampak seperti mainan anak-anak yang sudah rusak. Jalurnya, bagi seorang anak berusia enam tahun pasti dianggap salah jalan. Tidak semestinya sebuah pesawat hanya berputar-putar di tempatnya layaknya mainan rusak. Hal itu takkan bisa dimengerti oleh anak-anak itu dan kalau pun ada yang memahaminya, anak tersebut pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak cerdas atau bahkan jenius.

Seperti di ruang tungu, di bagian _international arrival_ pun terjadi hal yang sama, hanya saja kumpulan manusia yang terbentuk lebih beraneka ragam dan bentuk. Wanita-wanita gemuk putih dengan pakaian bak seperti orang Hawai dilengkapi dengan kalung bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi lehernya berjalan sambil membawa anjing _puddle_-nya yang lucu. Kemudian, ada juga pria tua aneh yang hanya berputar-putar di tempatnya berdiri. Rambut yang Tuhan ciptakan ketika lahir dan akan tumbuh lebat hingga dewasa tak hadir lagi di tiap kerutan kulit kepalanya. Pria tua itu pasti sangat tua. Ia nampak seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang jatuh tapi ia tak tahu di mana letaknya barang yang ia jatuhkan.

"_Kami-sama_, di mana ia terjatuh? Tunjukkanlah letaknya, _Kami-sama_."

Sesosok pria berambut hitam pekat dengan mantel biru tua tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati sang kakek. Ia menepuk pelan bahu sang kakek.

"Ada sesuatu, Jii-san?" tanyanya pelan.

Kakek tua itu berbalik dan menatap lelaki muda berkulit putih itu. Namun, matanya yang sudah rabun tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas rupa lelaki itu.

"Anu, kelereng yang Jii-san belikan untuk cucu Jii-san terjatuh dan tidak tahu jatuh di mana." jawabnya ragu. Ia pun kembali pada aktivitasnya mencari benda yang dicarinya yang ternyata sebuah kelereng.

"Apakah kelereng ini yang Jii-san maksud?" ungkapnya datar tanpa nada.

"HA... iya, iya, betul! Kelereng ini... Haa... _Yokatta_. Arigatō Gozaimashita!" seru sang kakek senang, kemudian mengambil kelereng yang berhasil ditemukan oleh lelaki muda itu tanpa sengaja.

"Iie, tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi dulu, Jii-san." katanya seraya menundukkan kepala, tanda hormat.

Lelaki muda itu berjalan pelan namun dengan langkah pasti ke arah pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Setelah mengambil _luggage_-nya ia lalu menuju pintu keluar bandara. Berpuluh-puluh manusia berusaha keluar dari rombongan tur Amegakure. Lelaki muda itu tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dan tetap memperlihatkan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi. Maya _onyx_-nya menangkap tiap aktivitas yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan mendapat waktu yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat. Ia memicingkan matanya dan melihat seseorang yang mengangkat sebuah kertas bertuliskan "_Mr. Sasuke Uchiha_"

"Apa ini mobilku?" tanya lelaki muda itu kepada seorang pria kecil yang membawa kertas bertuliskan namanya.

"I-iya, U-uchiha do―no." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Aku akan menyupir sendiri." pintanya dengan nada yang masih datar. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arah pria kecil itu, tampak meminta sesuatu.

"Ah, iya. Ma-maaf. Ini kuncinya." katanya seraya memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada pria yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauhi pria kecil itu dan menuju mobilnya. Sebuah mobil _sport_ merah telah terparkir baik tepat di depan pintu keluar itu. Ia lalu menekan tombol _alarm_ dari balik kuncinya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saat ia baru saja ingin memasuki mobilnya, sekelompok wanita nyentrik dengan pakaian berbulu-bulu berteriak kegirangan ketika melihat Sasuke.

"_Kyaa_... lihat, lihat! Cowok itu manis sekali... _Kyaa_..."

"Iya, iya, betul. Sepertinya dia orang penting dan lihat mobilnya. Wow... pasti orang kaya."

"Hahh... ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya."

Dan begitu terus hal-hal yang diucapkan oleh wanita-wanita itu. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terusik tapi wanita-wanita itu lama-kelamaan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia memperlihatkan matanya yang menakutkan ke arah wanita-wanita iseng itu. Mereka akhirnya selangkah menjauh, menjauh, dan lari.

"Dasar cewek-cewek tak berguna."

XXxx____xxXX

Mobilnya melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia merasa ada yang hilang selama ini. Liburannya di Ame untuk menenangkan diri atas insiden lalu ternyata tak membawa hasil yang bagus. Ia masih saja dilingkupi rasa amarah dan jengkel terhadap perlakuan _sensei_ yang selalu dipercayainya. _Speedometer_ mobilnya hampir berada di angka 120 tapi ia menghiraukannya. Ia tak peduli dengan mobil polisi atau sebagainya. Yang dapat ia pikirkan sekarang adalah mendapat kepercayaan sensei-nya kembali seperti semula.

"_Kuso_!" umpatnya dalam hati berulang-ulang.

Ia memutar setiran mobilnya tanpa perhitungan ke kiri. Hampir saja ia menabrak tembok apartemennya. Ia mengambil napas yang panjang kemudian menghembuskannya, begitu terus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan _adrenalin_-nya belum mampu dikendalikan. Ia menatap wajahnya sendiri dari atas cermin yang terletak di atasnya. Sebuah helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan dan ia kembali tenang serta rileks. Dibukanya pintu mobilnya dan ia lalu berjalan menuju halaman apartemennya dan melihat-lihat kondisi apartemennya yang tidak berubah sama sekali (tentu saja, ia kan hanya meninggalkan apartemennya untuk tiga minggu saja).

Paman dan bibi pemilik apartemen terlihat sedang melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, yaitu menyiram dan menyiangi rumput yang ini tumbuh sangat subur. Padahal sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur tapi ruput _teki_ yang menghiasi setiap sisi halaman di sekitar apartemen bergaya klasik itu masih saja tumbuh dengan subur. Sasuke menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian membuka kenop pintu apartemen. Kemudian, ia membuka lemari kecil yang terletak di sisi kanan meja _FO_ apartemen itu. Ia mengambil kunci kamar apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya saja, ada hal selain kunci kamar yang ia temukan dalam lemari itu.

"Surat?"

Dibacanya surat itu. Ia memandang sedikit-sedikit ke segala penjuru sebelum membaca nama pengirim surat misterius itu.

"_Hatake Kakashi_? Mau apa lagi dia." ungkapnya seraya membanting pintu lemari itu.

Langkahnya lambat. Ia memang terlihat sangat lelah. Perjalanan panjang yang telah ia lalui dari Ame ke Konoha membuatnya _homesick._ Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang tahan dengan perjalanan jauh. Meskipun phobianya akan pesawat terbang dan kapal laut telah hilang, bukan berarti ia dengan sepenuhnya dapat dengan sedang hati menaiki kedua kendaraan jarak jauh itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Tak berubah dan masih bersih. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang selalu membersihkan kamarnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga sang _Madonna_ dari divisi _vocal_. Mereka memang sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi tapi sepertinya masih ada hubungan istimewa antara mereka. Sasuke ingin fokus pada pianonya begitu pula dengan gadis manis pemilik mata lavender itu. Tak sabar dengan rasa ngantuk yang merasuki dirinya, ia pun membanting badannya tanpa membuka sepatu dan mantelnya terlebih dahulu di atas sofa ruang tamu yang empuk.

"Hm, orang ini masih belum cukup menasehatiku rupanya." katanya seraya membuka lembaran dalam amplop surat itu.

_Mr. Uchiha Sasuke_

_Apa kabarmu? Pasti kau telah berada di rumah dengan selamat saat membaca surat ini. Yah, tentu saja. Langsung saja, mengenai kebodohan yang kau lakukan dahulu, aku berpikir terus dan mempertimbangkannya. Aku tak bermaksud mengejek permainanmu di akhir musim semi lalu, hanya saja kau sudah memasuki tahun keempatmu sekarang dan kau masih belum bisa mengubah caramu membawa alunan melodi-melodi itu. Kau tahu, sebagai mantan guru privatmu dan satu-satunya orang yang sudah menamparmu di depan Profesor Sarutobi (kurasa aku benar-benar mempermalukanmu, maaf), aku merasa aku adalah orang gagal. Hei, dengar ya, ini bukan pengakuan dosa meskipun saat membaca kalimat sebelumnya kau akan berpikir aku ini orang yang tak bermoral. Yah, apapun itu tetap saja aku harus memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi._

_Kau kenal Maestro Jiraiya kan? Di bulan Agustus nanti, dia akan ke Konoha dan kupastikan jika kau masih ingin meneruskan impianmu bertemu dengan Maestro tercintamu di Oto, kau harus menemui orang ini atau lebih tepatnya menemukan"nya"._

_Kurasa hanya itu. Hei, salamku untuk ibumu yang cantik itu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya._

_Maestro Hatake Kakashi._

"Cih, menggunakan kata _Maestro_ di depan namanya. Hahh... menemui orang ini, memangnya siapa dia..." katanya kecil seraya melempar lembaran surat yang telah dibacanya ke atas meja ruang tamu.

Ia merasa pusing sekali ditambah dengan rasa ngantuk yang mengantui dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia langsung saja terbaring di atas sofa ruang tamunya dan tertidur pulas. Ia membawa dirinya dalam beberapa mimpi buruk. Dimulai dari pengalaman mengerikan ketika ia masih kecil, saat ia baru saja pindah dari Oto di usianya yang ke-10. Ia harus menaiki sebuah pesawat dari sana ke Konoha, hanya saja ketika pesawat itu akan _landing_, tiba-tiba terjadi kesalahan dan menyebabkan kerusakan mesin. Pesawat itu terjatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter. Terjadi gesekan keras antara roda pesawat yang belum sepenuhnya keluar dengan jalur _landing_ pesawat. Sasuke kecil berteriak keras dan ketakutan. Ia terus memegangi pegangan kursinya dan berteriak. Dilihatnya suasana pun menjadi kacau. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya terus berdo'a dan ada juga yang berteriak bak akan menemui kematian. Untungnya saja, ia selamat dan jumlah penumpang yang juga banyak, kecuali satu orang, yaitu...

"TI TIT... TI TIT... TI TIT... TI TIT... TI TIT..."

Alarm ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia lupa mematikan alarmnya yang sering ia gunakan jika ia lupa akan waktu yang penting dan memang ada sesuatu yang penting di waktu itu.

_...._

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I come_

_..._

Ponsel Sasuke berdering lagi tapi kali ini adalah bunyi isyarat pesan. Sasuke terbangun dan dengan pelan ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu di angka enam. Ia menghela napas panjang dan memijit-mijit keningnya. Setelah badannya rileks, ia lalu mengambil ponsel dari atas meja.

"Hinata?"

_Konban wa_

_Apa aku mengganggumu? Ibumu menelepon tadi siang, katanya seharusnya kamu sudah sampai di Konoha. Kalau iya, bisa kita bertemu? Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan._

_P.S: Kutunggu di tempat biasa._

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia lalu menutup penutup ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari sofa empuknya menuju tempat biasa yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ merah melaju dengan kencang di jalanan ramai itu. Tak peduli apa kata orang, asalkan kau sampai pada tujuanmu, itulah motonya, dan juga jangan biarkan orang lain mengganggu ruang gerakmu. Sasuke akhirnya sampai di tempat yang Hinata maksud, yakni sebuah restoran mewah bergaya Eropa.

"Sasuke-kun?" sapa seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut yang digerai hingga pinggangnya. Wanita itu juga menambahkan syal merah muda yang mengitari tengkuknya.

"Hisashiburi." katanya lagi dan kini dengan senyum yang benar-benar manis.

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat wanita anggun itu. Ia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya. Senyum Hinata-lah yang hanya mampu mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas bila tak bisa menemukan tempo dan ketukan yang tepat untuk setiap _beat_ nada yang ingin dimainkannya. Ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ia kenal dan sayangi sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Hm, bagaimana liburanmu di Ame? Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Kak Neji pernah bilang, pantai di Ame sangat indah. Ah! Dan juga ada tebing-tebing curam disertai dengan air terjun. Pasti―" kata-kata Hinata terpotong saat Sasuke berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan sejak tadi.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?" tanyanya dengan tegas tapi berusaha untuk tidak menakuti Hinata.

Hinata berhenti menatap Sasuke dan kembali tenang, "A-aku hanya ingin berusaha membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik. Kurasa bukanlah saat yang tepat kalau aku harus membicarakan hal yang berat seperti..."

"Kakashi-_sensei_ memberiku satu kesempatan lagi. Tapi, kesempatan itu adalah hal yang konyol. Aku sudah bertekad akan berganti divisi tahun ini dan berusaha meraih impianku menjadi konduktor."

"Ber―pindah divisi?" tanya Hinata agak sedikit tercengang.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengangkat gelas _champagne_-nya.

Hinata nampak membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke selesai mengatakan hal yang tak biasa didengarnya itu, "Aku tahu kamu ingin sekali menjadi konduktor profesional, sama seperti Maestro Nagato, guru pertama yang mengajarimu mengenal alat musik. Tapi... kamu sudah punya jalan yang harus kamu lalui, Sasuke. Kakashi sensei memberimu satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki segalanya, bukankah itu bagus? Lebih baik kamu berkonsentrasi dengan pianomu sekarang dan kembali pada dirimu yang _dulu_."

Sasuke seperi tertohok oleh seuatu sehingga gelas _champagne_ yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba terhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia menatap Hinata dalam-dalam dan kembali tenang seraya meneguk _champagne_-nya.

"Aku tak pernah berubah, Hinata. Dulu dan sekarang masih aku. Tak ada yang berubah. Permainan jariku juga tak ada yang berubah. Lalu, bagian mana dari diriku yang kata orang-orang itu berubah? Hah... aku tak mengerti dengan arti dari perubahan itu sendiri. Ya, aku yang kosong dan tak punya _sense of music_." kata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang kosong seperti tak memiliki jiwa lagi.

"PLAKK!"

"Kupikir― kamu masih Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi tidak! Kamu bukan Sasuke yang AKU kenal. Saat aku mendengar alunan melodimu waktu itu, sudah tak ada jiwa lagi tapi dulu, waktu kita masih di bangku SMU―

Hinata berusaha berdiri tegar dan menatap Sasuke dengan tangis dan kecewa. Mata lavendernya yang indah itu kini tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan perkataan Sasuke dan sudah tak bisa menahan kekecawaan yang telah menumpuk di hatinya.

"―_kamu selalu memainkan piano itu dengan segenap hati dan tak pernah meragukan melodi itu sekali pun!_"

Seruan Hinata membuat Sasuke terkejut tapi tak membuatnya sampai lupa diri. Ia malah semakin kacau, "Aku adalah aku, yang dulu itu..."

"Aku benci pengecut sepertimu!"

Sasuke telah menerima tamparan dari Hinata ditambah dengan perkataan sadis Hinata padanya, "_Aku benci pengecut sepertimu!_". Langit terasa runtuh. Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Seketika, ia menarik lengan kecil Hinata saat Hinata berusaha untuk pergi darinya.

"Kumohon, tinggallah. Kumohon..."

Hinata merasa iba tapi rasa iba itu serasa hilang ketika wajah pengecut Sasuke muncul lagi. "Ti―tidak. Sudah kukatakan padamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku benci pengecut sepertimu."

Hinata menarik pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke. Perasaan hancur berkeping-keping adalah hal yang dirasakan Sasuke saat itu tapi ia tidak memikirkannya sekarang. Pikirannya masih dijejali dengan efek alkohol sehingga ia langsung tertidur di meja _bertender_ dan terjatuh...

XXxx____xxXX

"_Mukyaa_... Sakura senang sekali hari ini!" seru Sakura sambil membawa beberapa buah kantung plastik berisi makanan-makanan yang sangat disukainya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tak karuan dan melangkah menaiki tiap anak tangga menuju apartemennya.

"Tapi..." Sakura melihat dari balik tas sampingnya. Begitu banyak _scorebook _ yang harus bisa ia kuasai di tahun ketigaya ini. Dia jadi lemas tapi bukan berarti ia jadi patah semangat.

"_Yosh!_"

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemennya yang bernomor 201, ada hal yang "_tak biasa_" yang dilihatnya. Sesosok manusia sedang tertidur pulas tepat di depan pintu kamar sebelah kamar Sakura. Ternyata sosok manusia itu adalah seorang pria yang sangat populer di kalangan siswi-siswi Konoha Music University. Seseorang yang sebenarnya Sakura kenal tapi ia lupa akan namanya.

"Uoh? Si―siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketakutan.

Sakura berjalan selangkah demi seangkah mendekati sosok pria misterius itu. Sesampainya ia di dekat pria itu, ia duduk bersila berusaha memegangi pipi sosok itu. Tiba-tiba, sosok itu membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan saat wajah _charming_ itu terlihat tepat di depan mata Sakura, Sakura jadi berbunga-bunga.

"Huaa... _kakkoi_..." ungkapnya terkagum-kagum. Ia pun memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi sosok itu. Dan saat ia berhasil melakukannya, ia jadi memerah sendiri.

"Waa, dia lucu, seperti bantal―"

"Ngg..."

Sosok itu memiliki kulit yang putih bersinar dengan hidung yang mancung. Rambut berwarna hitam kelam ditambah dengan _blouse_ putih dan celana pajang hitam. Sosok itu merasa terganggu tidurnya tapi ia kembali menekuninya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini. Siapa ya? Mmm..." kata Sakura sambil menekan-nekan ujung dagunya dan mulai meningat nama sosok aneh itu, "'_apa-namanya' _senpai. Siapa ya?"

Nampaknya sampai berapapun lamanya Sakura berusaha mengingat nama sosok misterius itu, ia tak bisa mendapatkan namanya. Tapi, hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak mengenal nama sosok itu. Seantero Konoha Music Academy, bahkan kalau perlu seantero Konoha pasti mengenal sosok ini. Tentu saja, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke _The Prodigy_. Anak jenius nan berbakat di divisi piano. Tak ada anak sejenius ia dalam hal piano, terutama dalam ketepatan penjarian dan nada. Hanya saja, di tahun terakhirnya di Konoha Music Academy, ada hal lain yang akan mengubah dirinya dan semuanya bermula dari pertemuan konyol ini...

"He he―"

―_TSUDZUKU_―

Sebenarnya saya adalah pendatang baru di _FanFiction_ ini. Saya berusaha mewujudkan karakter tokoh utamanya di chapter pertama ini tapi sepertinya terkesan membosankan dan terlalu _panjang_. Maaf...

Saya hanya ingin mewujudkan imajinasi saya, jadi― kalau ada review saya sangat senang tapi kalau tidak, yah, tidak apa-apa.

Di akhir cerita ini, saya akan memberitahu mengenai asal-usul cerita ini (nggak penting banget!). Tapi bagi Anda yang menyukai anime-anime bertema musik, pasti Anda sudah mengetahuinya.

Posting untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama.

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni


	2. Lesson 2

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushin Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

**LESSON 2 : PRELUDE**

Terdengar suara alunan melodi yang begitu menusuk jiwa. Melodi-melodi itu bak berjalan beriringan mengitari taman firdaus dengan berbagai macam bunga dan ilalang. Orang itu merasa sangat nyaman, entah melodi apa yang mampu merasuki jiwanya sekarang padahal ia sudah memahami akan dirinya yang tak punya _sense_. Meskipun kelima panca inderanya hidup, ia masih tak mampu merasakan indahnya nyanyian-nyanyian yang klasik itu. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Semuanya seperti mengalir begitu saja melewati ubun-ubun kepalanya lalu ke setiap aliran darahnya dan memacu adrenalinnya untuk mengikuti alunan melodi itu.

Sedikit ada yang salah dengan ketukannya tapi ia tak memedulikannya. Ada yang salah dengan _beat_-nya tapi ia tetap mendengarnya dengan baik. Suara piano hutan itu mengalun pelan menyusup di setiap syarafnya.

Ia memang berada di sebuah padang ilalang. Suara klasik karya _Beethoven_ yang tersusun dalam _Symphony Nr. 7_ merupakan simfoni yang telah lama tak didengarnya. Ia merasa kembali pulang ke tempat Maestro-nya. Ia kembali ke usianya yang ke sepuluh. Ia lupa akan phobianya dan segala mimpi buruknya. Piano hutan itu membawa jiwanya jauh ke angkasa, menelusuri tata surya. Ia berjalan di atas komet dan bintang-bintang. Matahari tersenyum padanya. Akan tetapi, sinarnya terlalu menyilaukan sehingga ia harus kembali pada kenyataan, kenyataan yang pahit, kenyataan yang siap menemani mimpi-mimpi buruknya, dan kenyataan yang _bau_?

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang berwarna-warni, indah sekali, batinnya. Ada warna jingga dan _pink_. Pink? Ini bukan kamarnya. Mana mungkin ada ornamen berwarna _pink_ di kamar seorang Sasuke yang gelap itu? Ia berusaha kembali pada kesadarannya yang utuh. Seketika ia melihat sesuatu aneh yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Ha? Di-di mana INI?" tanyanya terkaget-kaget.

Suara piano hutan itu berhenti. Kesadaran Sasuke telah utuh sehingga semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya bisa dirasakannya dengan baik oleh kelima panca inderanya.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" seru seorang gadis berambut kusam dengan kaus oblong berwarna pink cerah, tak lupa bandana kuning yang menghiasi rambutnya yang juga berwarna pink.

Sasuke terheran-heran. Ia memandang di sekitarnya. Terlalu banyak benda-benda aneh yang memenuhi tempatnya tertidur beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kardus-kardus makanan kiriman dari kota lain, boneka-boneka tidur berukuran besar dan kecil, baju-baju yang belum disetrika, makanan kalengan yang tidak dibuang dan sampah-sampah aneh lainnya _plus_ dengan aneka satwa yang hidup di sekitarnya, alias serangga.

"Uchiha _senpai_!" serunya lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, ingin segera menyingkir dari tumpukan sampah yang membuatnya tak nyaman dan bau-bau aneh yang membuyarkan mimpi indahnya bersama dengan piano hutan itu. Ia berbalik ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan aneh dengan rambut yang sangat-sangat-sangat berantakan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama anehnya. Sasuke memicingkan satu matanya, kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"I-ini bukan kamarku. Si-siapa KAU?" teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis itu.

"Uchiha _senpai_, ingat tidak kejadian tadi malam?" tanya gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pakaian Sasuke yang putih bersih kini lusuh dan tak karuan. Sabuk celananya hilang entah ke mana tapi ia tak memperhatikannya. Ia terus saja menunjuk-nunjuk gadis itu sampai akhirnya ia jadi risih sendiri. Ia lalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam sehingga ia berada di tempat terasing begitu. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya, berusaha mencari pintu keluar dari ruangan pengap dan bau itu. Seketika, ia pun berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar itu yang dipenuhi dengan hiasan-hiasan pintu tak jelas.

"_Aryaa?_ U-uchiha _senpai_... sabuknya―" kata gadis itu sambil mengacungkan sebuah sabuk celana tanpa berdiri dari kursi pianonya. Ia jadi kebingungan lagi tapi senyum lebar kembali mengembang dari bibirnya.

Sasuke tampak ketakutan melihat hal yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia sudah sering menginap di rumah Hinata dan terbiasa dengan hal itu tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia nampak tak menyadari bahwa ia tertidur semalaman di sebuah kamar tepat di sebelah kamarnya sendiri.

"201? Ternyata ada juga adik kelas aneh yang tinggal bersebelahan denganku." ujarnya saat badannya sudah tenang.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar bernomor 201 itu. Suara gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba saja membawanya masuk tidur ke dalam kamarnya yang terlalu berantakan dan _bau_. Mana ada gadis macam begitu di era modern begini, batinnya bertanya-tanya. Karena tak ingin terlalu lama terlibat dengan hal _memalukan_ (?) yang baru saja ia alami, Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci kamar apartemennya di balik saku celananya dan membuka knop pintu kamar bernomor 202 itu.

"Dasar perempuan aneh. Kenapa ia bisa tinggal dengan sampah-sampah yang memenuhi kamarnya. Dan kenapa― kenapa aku bisa tertidur di kamar ITU?! Akh! Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan, Sasuke! LUPAKAN!" teriaknya sambil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke dalam _boks_ cucian di kamar mandi. Ia juga menampar-nampari kedua pipinya dengan keras, berusaha untuk kembali kepada kenyataan yang benar-benar utuh.

Ia menyalakan shower yang terletak tepat di atas _bathtub_ kamar mandinya. Ia menekan kenop showernya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Butiran-butiran air sedikit demi sedikit dan sangat deras mengalir dan membasahi tubuhnya yang putih itu. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan melupakan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar perempuan berambut pink itu, yang masih bisa diingatnya ialah ia baru saja menerima tamparan telak dari Hinata semalam. Hanya itu. Namun, rasanya masih sakit sampai sekarang.

Sasuke merasa sudah melupakan semua hal yang diasumsinya sebagai mimpi buruk saja. Ia menyeka rambutnya yang basah dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Diambilnya kemeja putih dengan _sweater_ cream yang diberikan ibunya di hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Setelah ia menekuni memakai pakaiannya, ia seperti mendengar bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Ia lalu mendekati pintu kamarnya itu dan melihat orang yang menekan belnya.

"Dia..."

Rambut pink aneh menonjol tepat di depan matanya. Memoar aneh yang ingin dillupakannya kembali muncul lagi. Sasuke tak mau membuka pintu kamarnya meskipun sang gadis nampak menekan terus-menerus belnya itu. Sasuke harus menenangkan diri dulu sebelum menghadapi masalah yang satu ini. Lama-kelamaan, suara bel itu pun berhenti dan Sasuke melihat sang gadis yang tampak sangat sedih dan berjalan menjauh dari arah pintu.

"_Fuuh..._ kenapa ada adik kelas yang bisa tinggal di sebelah apartemenku? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Hah... bukan saat ini aku memikirkan hal itu."

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasuke berbunyi

_...._

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I come_

_..._

"Pesan?"

_Hoi, kau sudah bangun kan? Kelasku dimulai 30 menit lagi._

_Kutunggu._

_Maestro Hatake Kakashi_.

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan sesegera mungkin mengambil potongan roti yang ada di atas meja makannya. Untungnya, ia membeli roti isi sebelum sampai di apartemennya kemarin siang. Perkiraannya memang selalu tepat bak kalkulator yang dengan tepat mampu menghitung angka-angka tersulit apapun. Perkiraannya dalam musik juga tepat. Itulah yang membuatnya terkenal namun tidak semua hal yang diperhitungkannya itu bisa sepenuhnya diterima oleh Kakashi, guru privat pianonya.

Mobil _sport_ merah itu telah terparkir di lapangan yang dijejali dengan kendaraan beroda empat itu. Beraneka bentuk dan macam mobil beserta aksesorisnya menghiasi tiap blok dalam lapangan itu. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari mobilnya ketika sekumpulan gadis-gadis dari divisi _orchestra_ berjalan keluar dari lapangan parkir itu. Salah satu gadis yang paling cantik berjalan anggun sambil memunggungi tas biolanya. Syal rajutan putih dengan kaus berlengan panjang disertai dengan celana yang juga panjang menghiasi setiap lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya. Gadis itu secara tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Sasuke-kun? Ohayō!" sapanya pelan.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah suara itu, "Hn. Ohayō."

"Kudengar kamu berlibur ke Ame. Bagaimana suasana di sana?"

"Biasa." jawabnya apa adanya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari lapangan parkir itu. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu juga mengikutinya.

"Hm, jawaban khas dari seorang maestro muda, _Sang Uchiha_." ejeknya seraya membetulkan tas biolanya.

"Kudengar, katanya kelas A akan membuat konser di akhir tahun." ungkap Sasuke basa-basi.

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Kami sedang mempersiapkannya sekarang. Kurasa, latihan _ekstra_ untuk setiap minggu tidak berlebihan kan?"

"Yah, kurasa. Tapi, untuk seorang _chairperson_ sepertimu, latihan _ekstra_ tidak hanya untuk tiap minggu saja kan, _nona_ Yamanaka?" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang juga mengejek.

Gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tertawa kecil. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar ejekan Sasuke itu.

"Impianku adalah menjadi seorang _chairperson_ dan saat itu terwujud, panggung kolosal Takigakure akan menungguku. Betul kan, _maestro _Uchiha?" jawabnya dengan nada sadistik.

Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecil tapi berusaha menutupinya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah, Asuma sensei pernah bilang padaku kalau Kakashi sensei masih mau menerimamu di tahun keempatmu, apa itu betul?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek dan menatap gedung Konoha Music Academy yang berdiri dengan gagah itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ino jadi kebingungan dengan sikap aneh Sasuke itu, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Hanya berpikir." jawab Sasuke. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju gedung kampus megah itu dan membuka knop pintu masuknya.

"Lalu, jawaban yang tadi..." tanya Ino masih penasaran dengan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Ino. Mata _onyx_-nya terasa begitu tajam seperti mampu memotong apapun yang ditatapnya. Sasuke lalu menatap langit yang begitu biru dengan sinar mentari yang terlihat begitu silau namun udara dingin khas _autumn_ terasa begitu nyata.

"Y―"

"UCHIHA SENPAIII!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar begitu memekikkan telingan Sasuke. Ia merasa terganggu. Saat dilihatnya arah teriakan itu, ia kembali mengingat memoar yang tadi pagi. Gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan bandana kuning disertai dengan tas samping yang begitu ringan plus pakaian ala musim semi yang serba _sweater_ menjadi gambaran akan sosok itu. Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"SABUKNYA..." teriaknya lagi sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, melihat hal mengerikan kedua yang dialaminya dalam dua hari belakangan ini. Ino yang sedari tadi tampak begitu tenang kini hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dengan mata yang membulat. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa begitu banyak siswi Konoha Music University yang begitu mengagumi sosok Uchiha ini tapi untuk yang satu ini, seorang siswi nyentrik dari divisi piano berteriak-teriak ke arah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa-suke-_san_?" tanya Ino kecil. Ia seperti bertanya pada diri dirinya sendiri.

Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno, siswi divisi piano berlari kecil menuju Sasuke tapi Sasuke tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal itu. Beberapa detik sebelum Sakura hendak melompat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghindar dari tubuh Sakura yang akan jatuh. Karena tak ada yang mau memeganginya, Sakura melakukan _roll_ ke depan dengan gaya mengerikan. Tak ada kendali, Sakura akhirnya menerima bogem mentah kedua di tahun ketiganya lagi. Dahinya mengenai sebuah batu besar yang tertanam di sekitar pepohonan dekat gedung kampus. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"_Auu... _sakit..."

"Mau apa dia?" umpat Sasuke sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya.

"U-u-uchiha _senpai_, sabuk―_nyaa_..." ungkap Sakura sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau― kau, siapa, HAH?!" tanya Sasuke ke arah Sakura. Tampak guratan mengerikan muncul di balik wajahnya yang sangat putih itu.

Ketika Sakura sudah sadar dengan rasa sakitnya, ia lalu berlari kecil lagi ke arah Sasuke, "Semalam, aku lihat Uchiha senpai begitu sesak seperti tak bisa bernafas, jadi..."

Sakura lalu memperlihatkan sabuk celana milik Sasuke ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dan bertanya-tanya.

"AKU LEPAS SAJA SABUKNYA!" lanjut Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba keadaan di sekitar kampus itu mendadak hening. Siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar halaman kampus itu langsung memandang ke arah datangnya suara ribut itu. Siswi-siswi yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Mereka juga menatap ke arah keributan itu. Sedetik kemudian, mata-mata para penggemar Sasuke menangkap sosok yang sangat dikaguminya itu bak seorang _Artemis_.

"I-itu kan―"

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!!! KYAAA...."

"Dia baru saja datang! Dia sudah pulang, KYA..."

"SASUKE-SAMA..."

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para gadis itu langsung mengubah suasana yang hening menjadi _euphoria_ sesaat. Sakura yang juga berusaha mendekati Sasuke tampak tak bisa melawan barisan para siswi yang sangat berisik itu. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan berusaha ingin segera kabur.

"Sekarang, ada apa lagi ini. _Kuso_! Kenapa hari-hariku begitu aneh?"

"U-uchiha senpaiii... sabuknya..." ujar Sakura dengan nada yang lelah.

Keributan yang aneh itu mulai lagi. Sasuke memang setenar itu di kalangan gadis-gadis kampus bertema musik itu. Hari pertama di tahun keempatnya dimulai dengan adegan seperti biasa di mana siswi-siswi super ribut (begitu kata Sasuke) berteriak histeris saat melihat dirinya. Sasuke terjebak dalam hal yang tak pernah diimpikannya.

Jauh dari tempat itu, sepasang mata biru muda menangkap pemandangan membosankan yang selalu terjadi di tiap awal semester baru dari balik gorden jendela ruangan khususnya bersama dengan _band-_nya. Pria muda berambut _blond_ memicingkan kedua matanya seraya memegangi biola uniknya. Tak seperti siswa divisi _violin_ yang menyukai gaya klasik di setiap _performance-_nya, suasana _rock_ selalu menyertai tiap penampilannya. Pakaiannya juga unik. Rompi berwarna hitam dengan kaus oblong berwarna jingga serta _jeans_ biru tua adalah keunikan yang selalu menyertai pria muda ini. Naruto Uzumaki sedang mengumpat kecil ke arah keributan tak penting itu.

"Dasar Sasuke-_teme_, selalu saja membuat keributan, memangnya tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain menebarkan pesona begitu?"

"Hoi, bilang saja kalau kau iri pada ketampanannya kan, Naruto?" ujar salah satu teman _band_-nya yang sedang mengasah _stick_ biolanya, Kiba Inuzuka.

"HEH, kalau soal itu mungkin aku kalah telak. Tapi... dalam soal _soul of music,_ aku-lah RAJANYA!" jawabnya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, "Lihat saja, di tahun ini, aku yang akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi _chairperson_ di kelas A!"

Tiba-tiba hening. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian, suara tawa keras melingkupi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai peralatan _violin_ dan sebuah piano besar. Poster-poster musisi _rock_ juga tertempel di tiap sudut dinding ruangan itu.

"Hei Naruto, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan _Miss_ Ino Yamanaka yang jenius itu? Hahahahaha... bermimipilah _bodoh_..." ujar Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya. Rambut nanasnya berdiri dengan tegak.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau benar sekali Shikamaru. Hei Naruto, kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang _chairperson_, mulailah dengan mengubah _soul_-mu yang tak cocok dengan gaya _orchestra_." kata Kiba menganjurkan seraya menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto mengelak dari tepukan bahu Kiba. Ia lalu mengacungkan jarinya ke atas dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Bagaimana pun caranya, yang jelas... TAHUN INI― AKU AKAN MENJADI _CHAIRPERSON_, lihat saja nanti."

Kedua teman _band­_-nya hanya menghela napas panjang. Berharap ada yang mampu memperbaiki otak sahabatnya itu. Naruto pun hanya tertawa sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya ke arah teman-temannya. Kiba dan Shikamaru pun hanya bisa tersenyum khawatir padanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau memang itu maumu. Tapi..." Shikamaru memegang dagunya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang begitu serius. "Kau belum ujian kelulusan untuk semester lalu kan?"

Naruto menghentikan senyum lebarnya dan kemudian ia menjadi lemas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak seperti tak bersemangat lagi.

"Cuma kau yang belum ujian kelulusan untuk semester lalu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" lanjut Shikamaru, "Kau-tak-bisa-ikut-dalam-kelas _orchestra_-tahun-ini. Jadi..."

"AAA!! IYA, IYA, aku akan ujian, UJIAN!" jawab Naruto tampak tak ingin Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau yang terlalu semangat dalam proyek _band_ kita tahun lalu. Jadinya... Ebisu sensei sudah tak mau mengurusimu lagi. Hahh..."

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah akan lulus tapi waktu itu..."

Naruto menceritakan kepada kedua temannya mengenai hal yang tak pernah diungkapkannya kepada siapapun bahkan kepada ayah angkatnya. Ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan hal buruk itu kepada kedua temannya yang sangat dipercayainya itu. Naruto memulai ceritanya di awal bulai Mei semester lalu. Di saat bunga-bunga masih bermekaran dan sinar mentari masih begitu hangat. Musim panas adalah waktu untuk berkarya dan memainkan melodi-melodi namun sebuah _violin_ tidak bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan tanpa bantuan seorang pianis. Untuk itu, Naruto berusaha meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi pianis dalam ujian kelulusannya. Di hari pertama latihan mereka, Sasuke langsung menghentikan permainannya saat Naruto baru saja memasuki bagian inti permainannya. Entah kenapa Sasuke tampak sangat stres dengan permainan Naruto itu. Sasuke tidak bisa mengikuti tempo Naruto yang terlalu menggebu-gebu begitu (sesuai dengan gayanya yang menyerupai _rocker_). Akhirnya, Sasuke meninggalkan latihan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto pun jadi tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menyelesaikan ujian semesternya sebab semua pianis yang ada mengikuti _concour_ di akhir semester sedangkan Sasuke pergi berlibur...

"Hahh... dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan. TEME!!" umpat Naruto sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya hingga urat-urat tangannya keluar.

Baik Kiba dan Shikamaru tak bisa berkomentar apapun akan cerita Naruto yang begitu― _menyedihkan_ (?). Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan kembali mengangkat semangat Naruto untuk mengambil ujian lagi.

"Bagaimana pun juga, sobat. Kau harus ujian kalau mau meraih impianmu menjadi _chairperson_. Hey, kau seperti bukan Naruto yang ku kenal. Naruto yang ku kenal adalah Naruto yang selalu semangat dan tak pernah berhenti berusaha hingga impiannya terwujud, IYA KAN?!"

Naruto mangangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar lagi, "_YOSH_! AKU PASTI MERAIH KURSI _CHAIRPERSON_ ITU! YEAHH..."

Suara tepukan tangan riuh rendah terdengar jelas di koklea Naruto. Kedua sahabatnya memberi _applause_ pada semangat Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Naruto pun kembali memainkan _violin_-nya yang unik itu. Ia rupanya telah berusaha keras.

XXxx____xxXX

"SAKURA-SAN? Akhirnya kamu datang. Ayo masuk." kata Tazuna sensei, guru privat Sakura di tahun ketiganya.

"Hai'." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa. "Sensei, Sakura tidak mengerti dengan _scorebook_ ini."

Sakura mengambil sebuah _scorebook_ yang diberikan Tazuna sensei di hari sebelumnya dari tas sampingnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya seraya berjalan mendekati sensei-nya yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela ruangan asri itu.

"Oh? Ini tentu saja tak bisa dimainkan seorang diri, Sakura-san." jawab Tazuna sensei pelan. "Karya_ Mozart _yang berjudul _Sonata for two Pianos_ ini dimainkan dengan dua piano."

"Dua piano?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan dua jarinya menunjukkan jumlah dua.

Tazuna-sensei mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, "Makanya, sensei meminta _orang_ ini untuk berduet denganmu."

"Eh? Berduet? Siapa?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"TOK TOK TOK"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas itu dan segera membuka knopnya. Tazuna sensei tampak begitu senang melihat orang yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan dengan dua piano itu. Sakura berbalik melihat sosok itu. Seketika...

"Uahh... Uchiha _senpai_!!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, memandang hal yang tak biasa lagi.

"Mungkin aku salah ruangan, maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Kamu tidak salah ruangan, Uchiha san. Ini adalah kelas yang Hatake sensei maksud. Ayo masuk." Kata Tazuna sensei enteng.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya; melihat Sakura dan Tazuna sensei dengan tatapan aneh. Ia merasa Kakashi sensei mempermainkannya. Tak mungkin ia harus mengawali semester baru di tahun terakhirnya bersama dengan gadis aneh yang mengambil sabuknya ketika ia tertidur.

"AH, iya! Sabuknya. Uchiha _senpai_ pasti ke sini untuk mengambil sabuk, iya kan?" kata Sakura seraya mengacungkan sabuk Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Jadi, kalau ingin latihan, kita bisa memulainya sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengerikan seperti biasa.

Sakura tampak ketakutan, ia lalu meletakkan sabuk Sasuke di atas kursi.

"Ah ha ha, seperti yang Hatake sensei katakan. Sifatmu yang sangat disiplin itu memang tak ada duanya. Baiklah, baiklah, tapi... ada baiknya kalau aku memperkenalkan murid spesialku ini padamu. Namanya, Sakura Haruno-san, dia siswi andalanku dari divisi _piano_."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _murderer_. Sakura jadi takut tapi kemudian berusaha membuat raut wajahnya agar tak terlihat ketakutan lagi.

"Yo-yo-yoroshiku... U-uchiha _SENPAI_!"

"Hn." balasnya.

Tazuna sensei berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap murid barunya dengan tatapan bangga. "Alasan Hatake sensei masih mau menerimamu ialah karena kamu adalah siswa berbakat dan sayang sekali jika sekolah ini membiarkan bakat luar biasamu berakhir begitu saja. Tapi..."

Tazuna sensei mengambil _scorebook_ yang berjudul _Sonata for zwei Klavier_ dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membaca judul _scorebook_ itu dan membuka tiap lembaran partitur not-not yang terpatri.

"Sudah bisa menebak dengan baik segala komposisinya, kan?" tanya Tazuna sensei.

"Hn," jawabnya, "Lalu, gadis ini..."

"AH! Aku akan berduet dengan Uchiha _senpai_. _Mukyaa_... senang sekali." kata Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Yah, begitulah. Hatake sensei memintamu untuk masuk ke kelasku agar kamu bisa mengajari Sakura-san akan melodi itu. Tapi, jangan khawatir, Sakura-san memiliki pendengaran yang sangat bagus, jadi ia mampu mengikuti permainan orang lain hanya dengan mendengar melodinya. Artinya, akan mudah baginya untuk memahami _scorebook_ ini." ungkap Tazuna sensei lengkap.

Sakura nyengir sendiri dan tersenyum lebar. "Mohon bantuannya, Uchiha _senpai_!"

"Hn. Tapi, jangan menghalangi _space_ nadaku."

"HAI'!" jawabnya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kepalanya seperti bentuk hormat.

"Bisa kita memulainya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke seraya meletakkan _scorebook_-nya di atas meja partitur piano.

"Oke." Sakura lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua pianis ini lalu duduk di kursi pianonya masing-masing.

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan konsentrasi penuh, ia memperlihatkan kepada Sakura ketukan dan tempo dalam _scorebook _itu. Kedua jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja piano itu; Sakura mengikuti bunyi ketukan itu dan menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya.

"Bentuknya bukan _pat-pat-tat-tat_, tapi _pat-pat...tat-tat_. Ingat itu." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan berusaha memproses memori itu dalam kedua tangannya melalui kesepuluh jarinya. Sesegera mungkin, terdengar melodi indah dari kedua piano itu. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengikuti dengan baik tempo yang seharusnya. Namun, seiring dengan alunan melodi yang semakin memuncak, permainan Sakura yang kelewatan. Tempo dan ketukannya semakin cepat. Sasuke merasa terusik. Sakura tidak bisa memainkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts piano sambil melihat _scorebook_ yang terpampang di depannya. Ia terus memainkan melodi itu dengan mata yang tertutup. Pendengarannya yang bagus tidak bisa bertahan ketika telah sampai pada not-not yang lambat.

"_Dasar!_" umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya. Semakin lama, Sasuke tidak tahan dengan permainan yang kacau ini. Dan akhirnya...

"BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!" seru Sasuke sambil melemparkan _scorebook_-nya ke arah Sakura yang sedang memainkan karya Mozart itu tanpa melihat ke arah _scorebook_-nya sendiri.

"_Gyabooooooo... _" seru Sakura berlebihan.

Tazuna sensei hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan tak tak biasa itu. Ia merasa pelajaran kali ini adalah hal yang bagus untuk siswi kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?!" seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang nampak memijit-mijit keningnya yang terkena lemparan telak Sasuke. "Bukankah seharusnya _pat-pat...tat-tat_ tapi ketukanmu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tak karuan begitu?! Lagipula, mana mungkin kau memainkan piano itu tanpa melihat ke arah _scorebook_-mu!"

Sakura meringis kesakitan, "_Mukyaa_... Sakura tidak bisa membaca not-not itu dengan baik. _Huahh_...."

Tazuna sensei berusaha menengahi pertengkaran satu pihak Sasuke ini. Ia pun meminta Sasuke untuk mengulang kembali permainannya dan menasehati Sakura agar berusaha mengikuti tempo yang sebenarnya. Tapi, hal yang sebelumnya terjadi, terjadi lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Ano, bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan latihannya besok saja. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Iya kan, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san?" tanya Tazuna sensei dengan bijaksana.

"Tidak. Dia belum bisa memahami ketukannya. Berapa kalipun dicoba kalau ketukannya belum mampu dipahami takkan bisa menghasilkan melodi yang bagus." ungkap Sasuke dengan nada sadis.

"_Aryaa..._" keluh Sakura.

"Ha ha, aku mengerti Sasuke-san, tapi kita bisa menambah waktu latihannya menjadi seminggu lagi. Jadi―"

"Tidak." tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong perkataan Tazuna sensei, "Hanya dengan tiga hari latihan ini akan selesai. Dan dia―"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura pun hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

"―akan menguasai _Sonata for zwei Klavier_ dalam waktu itu."

Tazuna sensei membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Namun, ia pun kembali pada senyum ramahnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu, Sasuke-san."

"Ah, sensei..." Sakura mengeluh dan nampak ingin menangis.

Sasuke terus menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang sangat sedih. Menurutnya, permainan Sakura melebihi permainannya, hanya saja ia tak mampu membaca dengan baik _scorebook_ yang harus dikuasainya. Dan _sense_ musiknya bak piano hutan yang mengalun di sebuah padang ilalang. Sasuke merasa mendapat tantangan baru di tahun ini. Melatih seorang _kouhai_ aneh yang tinggal bersebelahan dengannya dan juga memacu dirinya agar ia dapat diterima lagi oleh sang master, _Kakashi sensei_. Namun, setelah ini pun ia harus mencari, _bukan_, tapi lebih tepatnya menemukan seseorang yang gurunya katakan dalam suratnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah merasa mengenal nama ini.

"_Maestro Jiraiya_?"

―_TSUDZUKU_―

Lagi-lagi satu chapter yang terlalu panjang dan membosankan (apa menurut Anda begitu?). Tapi, saya sudah berusaha mewujudkan imajinasi saya.

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi yang sudah mereview. Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni


	3. Lesson 3

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushin Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

**LESSON 3 : ROCK IS MY WAY!**

Malam itu, Sakura merasa tubuhnya seperti ikan koi yang baru saja dilepas dari jaring nelayan. Tubuhnya menggelepar-gelepar dan siap untuk dicincang oleh koki dalam nampan yang besar. _Sushi_ memang makanan kesukaannya tapi kalau menjadi potongan mackarel dalam _sushi,_ tidak enak juga.

Ia menatap langit yang hitam itu dengan mata yang lelah. Kantung matanya berwarna keunguan. Rupanya ia begitu lelah. Bayangkan saja, ia terus saja memainkan _Sonata for Two Pianos_ seharian penuh. Latihan dengan_ senpai_ yang galak seperti Sasuke Uchiha adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya tapi mengingat ia merasa agak mengagumi sang _senpai_, ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan._ Ia_ bahkan harus menunda jam makan siangnya hingga pukul 3 sore. Tak terasa, perutnya berbunyi lagi.

_KRUYUKK_

"_Auu... _aku lapar."

Sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi terus-menerus, Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi itu. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai di apartemennya dan membuat sesuatu (padahal kamar apartemennya kacau begitu) untuk dimakan. Namun, ia teringat dengan perkataan mengerikan dari Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas khususnya.

"_Kau harus sampai di apartemenmu sebelum pukul 8. Mengingat kita berdekatan kamar, aku bisa mendengar latihan pianomu. Kalau kau belum memainkan pianomu sebelum waktu itu―_

"―_aku akan mengawasimu secara langsung._"

"_Mukyaa..._ Uchiha senpai kejam..."

Karena merasa tertekan dengan semua beban itu, Sakura tidak melihat-lihat di sekitarnya sehingga ia menabrak sesuatu, _tepatnya_, seseorang.

"Aa! _Go-gomen_! Gomennasai!" seru Sakura saat ia tak sengaja menabrak _sesuatu_ itu.

"UOO! Hei, lihat-lihat kalau jalan. Bisa berbahaya tau'." ujar _sesuatu_ itu sambil berusaha berdiri. Tas biola yang dipegangnya juga terjatuh. Kemudian, ia memungut dan memunggunginya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf―" Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf pada sesuatu yang ditabraknya itu. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sesosok pria muda berambut _blondy_ dengan pakaian yang tak biasa untuk siswa divisi _violin_.

"Hei, hei, hei, sudah. Kalau menunduk terus nanti lehermu juga sakit kan." kata pria muda itu dengan senyum lebar yang menjadi khasnya.

Sakura menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap pria muda itu. Ia mengernyitkan sedikit keningnya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah itu. Pria muda itu agak melihat ke arah wajah Sakura yang begitu merah karena udara dingin. Tiba-tiba pipi Naruto juga memerah tak jelas.

"_Kawai_." ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ano... apa kamu siswa sekolah musik?" tanya Sakura agak pelan, membuyarkan lamunan pria itu.

"Ya?"

"Itu―" Sakura menunjuk biola yang dipunggungi oleh pria muda itu. Pria itu menengok sedikit ke arah belakangnya.

"AH YA! Tentu saja. Aku murid KMU. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siswa divisi _violin_ yang akan menjadi _CHAIRPERSON_ TAHUN INI, YEAH!" serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura agak bergidik ketakutan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pria bernama Naruto itu.

"Ng. AH! Aku juga siswi Konoha Music University tapi aku dari divisi piano! Salam kenal!" Sakura menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya; memberi hormat kepada Naruto.

"_Aryaa?_ BENARKAH?! Kamu siswi divisi piano di KMU?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Sakura kemudian mengangguk kencang. "Uwa... ternyata dunia ini begitu kecil ya?"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah ide _brillian_ muncul di kepala Naruto. Ia terngiang dengan perkataan-perkataan teman _band_-nya mengenai ujian semester lalunya yang belum ia lalui. Lalu, tampak sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto memegangi kedua bahu Sakura. Ia menepuk pelan Sakura dan agak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dengan senyum lebar, ia lalu berusaha mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Hei, maukah kamu menjadi pianis dalam ujianku nanti? _Onegaishimasuu_..." pintanya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"HE? Pi-pianis?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu mengangguk kencang dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sakura.

"Hahh, sudah begitu banyak siswa dari divisi piano yang kuminta untuk menjadi partner dalam ujianku tapi mereka semua berkata tidak bisa dan lebih buruk lagi malah berkata tidak mau. HUAH... KENAPA DUNIA INI BEGITU KEJAM PADAKU?!"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alisnya. Ia merasa agak iba dengan pria malang (?) ini. Dengan wajah menimbang-nimbang, Sakura tampak berpikir.

"Mmm..."

"Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon..." pinta Naruto berulang-ulang.

Kerutan-kerutan di antara kedua alis Sakura tampak jelas. Ia memang suka membantu orang dalam kesulitan apapun, bahkan ia mampu menolong orang yang tak dikenalnya untuk diambilkan kucing kesayangannya yang terjebak di atas pohon setinggi 8 meter. Akan tetapi, untuk masalah ini...

_KRUYUKK_

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Naruto seraya mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa itu suara binatang buas?"

Perut Sakura memainkan melodi seperti biasanya. Sepertinya tingkat kelaparannya sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Akhirnya, ia mendapat sebuah ilham.

"Mm, aku akan menjadi partner dalam ujianmu tapi dengan satu syarat." ungkap Sakura seraya mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya.

"Apa?"

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Sakura. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah meminta siapapun untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi, mengingat perutnya yang terus saja meminta untuk diisi, ia akhirnya mengutarakan syarat luar biasa ini. Bagaimana pun juga, kedua musisi berbeda aliran ini nampak begitu senang dengan kontrak yang telah mereka buat hanya dengan pertemuan singkat itu. Naruto akhirnya memiliki seorang pianis yang akan menemaninya dalam menyelesaikan ujian semesternya yang tertunda. _Selamat tinggal kebodohan dan selamat tinggal Sasuke-teme, CHAIRPERSON, AKU DATANG!_ batin Naruto berkata dalam kegembiraan.

Kedua bocah riang itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan terang yang dipenuhi dengan lampion-lampion merah. _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ _Avenue_ adalah nama jalan yang sedang mereka telusuri sekarang. Jalanan bersih itu memang agak sepi tapi ketika mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai rumah makan, keadaan sepi yang menyelimuti jalanan itu hilang dalam hitungan detik.

"TADA... Ini adalah rumahku sekaligus rumah makan yang PALING terkenal seantero Konoha. Masakan papaku tak ada duanya!" serunya sambil membuka pintu rumah makan bernuansa tradisional itu. Warna-warna cerah memenuhi dekorasi rumah makan itu. Restoran bergaya elit tentu saja sudah kalah dengan rumah makan ini, begitu celotehan Naruto. Tapi, Sakura tak memedulikannya, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah _makan sepuasnya_.

"Uwaa... _sugoi_!" ujar Sakura senang.

Naruto tampak menggembungkan dadanya. Pujian-pujian yang didengarnya terasa begitu menyejukkan hatinya.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 40-an (begitu pikiran Sakura) sedang sibuk dengan beberapa menu yang dilihatnya. Ia berteriak pelan ke arah salah satu koki yang ada di dapur untuk mengerjakan tulisan yang ada di kertas kecil yang dipegang oleh pria itu. Pakaian serba putih dengan serbet yang juga berwarna putih merupakan ciri khas pria ini. Senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya juga adalah ciri khasnya. Ayah Naruto ini tak perlu berlama-lama dalam mengerjakan _blackchips ice cream _yang dipesan oleh seorang anak kecil yang duduk di meja depan. Pria itu lalu keluar dari meja kerjanya dan meletakkan segelas es krim nikmat itu ke hadapan anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan _PSP_-nya.

"_YOSH_! Satu es krim lezat karya Namikaze Minato sudah siap untuk dinikmati." ujarnya sambil meletakkan gelas berisi es krim itu tepat di depan anak kecil yang duduk di kursi meja depan bersama dengan tissunya.

"ARIGATOU!" jawab si anak.

"_Dou Itashimashite_. Selamat menikmati."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah anak itu. Sudah cukup dengan melihat senyum pelanggannya, seorang Minato merasa itulah harga setimpal yang diperolehnya sebagai seorang _chef_ di rumah makan tradisional namun bergaya _Western_ ini. Tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara khas dari seorang Naruto berteriak menyapanya.

"TADAIMA! PAPI! _Ups_, maksudku, _tou-san_!"

Sakura menatap sosok pria yang disapa oleh Naruto itu. Ia juga ikut tersenyum saat ayah Naruto itu berbalik menatap Naruto dan dia.

"Oi Naruto! _Okaeri_! Bagaimana sekolahmu, nak?"

"He he, menyenangkan seperti biasa, pap!" seru Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Oh ya, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada papi."

"Hm? Siapa?" tanya Minato sambil mengelap kedua tangannya dengan serbet yang terikat di depan konter pembayaran.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat Naruto tampak mengeluarkan kode pada ayahnya untuk melihat ke arah sebelahnya.

"Hoo, gadis yang cantik sekali." kata ayah Naruto itu seperti mengatakan _pacar barumu ya Naruto_. Naruto lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, pertanda tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sakura.

"Konban wa." sapa Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Konban wa." balas Minato dengan senyum ala dirinya, "Temanmu ya, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk kencang. Tiba-tiba ia memegangi satu pundak Sakura, "Pap, dia yang akan menjadi partner dalam ujianku nanti."

"Oh, benarkah itu? Bolehkah ku tahu namamu?" tanya Minato sedikit mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno saya dari divisi piano saya baru saja bertemu dengan Uzumakisan di jalan tadi saya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Uzumakisan juga siswa di Konoha Music University, begitu pula saya senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan Uzumakisan." cerocos Sakura.

Minato mengangguk-angguk pelan saat mendengar perkataan Sakura yang begitu cepat. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan tapi berusaha ditutupinya dengan senyum khasnya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya lagi, makanya otaknya jadi lancar (?).

_KRUYUKK_

"_Mukyaa..._ _perutku berbunyi lagi_." ungkap Sakura dari dalam hatinya.

"AH! Karena anak muda butuh energi yang lebih besar, maka... hari ini kau boleh makan sepuasnya, _SA-KU-RA-CHAN_, ehem!" ujar Naruto seraya mengerling ke arah ayahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan senang.

Naruto mengagguk kencang lagi. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura, seperti berbisik, "_Sesuai perjanjian kita, kan_?"

"Un!"

"PAP, Nona Haruno adalah dewi fortuna-ku,_ jadi_... tolong ya pap, ehe..." kata Naruto memohon pada ayahnya.

"Iya, iya, ayah tahu kok. Oh ya, Sakura-san ingin pesan apa? Di restoran ini kami memiliki semua yang diinginkan oleh pencinta kuliner. Kita bisa memulai dari nasi goreng spesial URAKEN, kurasa." kata Minato menganjurkan.

"Ah ya, TENTU SAJA." jawab Sakura dengan semangat

XXxx____xxXX

Waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat itu membuat seorang Sasuke yang berkarakter _busy person_ agak terusik dari kesibukannya yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring makan malamnya. Ia memang mandiri, segala hal yang mungkin ia kerjakan, ia kerjakan sendiri. Mulai dari membereskan tempat tidurnya, mencuci pakaian dalamnya, mengambil _vacuum cleaner_ dan mulai membersihkan debu-debu di tiap pojok apartemennya dan memasak. Ia terlahir dengan jari-jari yang memiliki kelentukan dalam bermain tuts piano terutama dalam hal memasak. Semuanya mampu dikuasainya kecuali...

"Sudah jam 8 rupanya." katanya sambil meletakkan piring bersih yang sudah dicucinya ke dalam rak.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa empuknya dan mengambil remote _dvd player_-nya. Seperti biasa, setelah makan malam, Sasuke pasti mendengarkan sebuah simfoni karya maestro terkenal tak terkecuali kaset pertama yang dihadiahkan oleh maestro Nagato padanya ketika ia masih di Oto. Ia lalu berusaha mengikuti alunan melodi itu dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya bak seorang konduktor profesional.

Dengan pelan namun pasti, ia mengayun-ayunkan keduan tangannya mengikuti alunan simfoni indah itu. _Spring_ karya Mestro _Beethoven_ bak sebuah musim semi di tengah-tengah dinginnya udara musim gugur. Simfoni itu menggema di telinganya dengan begitu sempurna, hingga _Spring_ berubah menjadi _Rainy Day_...

"TI TIT... TI TIT... TI TIT... TI TIT... TI TIT..."

Alarm ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke lalu tersadar dari aktivitas mengayun-ayunkan tangan dan menggapai ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dibukanya ponsel itu dan sebuah _note_ terpampang di layar ponselnya itu.

_Latihan dengan cewek bodoh_

_Pukul 8 tepat_

_Jangan lupa!_

Sasuke ternyata mengaktifkan alarm ponselnya hanya untuk mengingatkan pada latihan duetnya bersama dengan gadis aneh yang tinggal bersebelahan dengannya. Namun, ia belum mendengar suara dentingan piano dari balik kamar apartemennya itu.

"Dia belum memainkannya. _Dasar_. Apa dia lupa?"

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa empuknya dan akan melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, ia berpikir ulang.

"Tidak, kalau aku menggedor pintu apartemennya nanti orang-orang akan berkata hal-hal yang aneh."

Sasuke akhirnya duduk kembali di sofanya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, ia lalu menyalakan kaset yang di_pause_-nya. Namun, ia tak bisa kembali pada alunan melodi seperti yang pertama. Ia jadi kesal pada dirinya.

"Bodoh, bodoh, kenapa kau jadi begini Sasuke? Lupakan untuk sementara latihan itu."

Berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk fokus, ingatan akan wajah bodoh Sakura saat latihan tadi siang muncul secara tiba-tiba di otaknya.

"Dia itu―"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke mengambil jaket hitamnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura yang bernomor 201 itu. Ia lalu menekan bel apartemen Sakura. Berulang kali ditekannya tapi sang pemilik apartemen tak kunjung muncul. Sasuke kemudian membuat suatu kesimpulan.

"Dia benar-benar lupa dengan peringatanku. Dasar cewek bodoh."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia berusaha mencari-cari _clue_ kira-kira di mana keberadaan Sakura sekarang. Ia berjanji pada Tazuna sensei, _tidak_, tepatnya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melatih Sakura menguasai _masterpiece_ karya _Mozart_, _Sonata for zwei Klavier_ dalam waktu tiga hari saja. Ia merasa harus memenuhi janjinya itu karena bagaimana pun juga janji seorang Uchiha adalah hutang sampai mati (begitu katanya). Tiba-tiba saja, dentingan nyaring dibawa oleh syaraf motorisnya dan diterjemahkan oleh otaknya sebagai suatu jawaban.

"Sekolah." ujarnya kecil.

Dengan cepat ia masuk kembali dalam kamar apartemennya dan mengambil kunci mobil _sport_ andalannya. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga gedung apartemen itu seraya membetulkan letak jaket yang dikenakannya. Dibukanya pintu mobil kesayangannya itu dan ia memutar kunci ke lubangnya. Secepat kilat, ia pun menginjak gas mobilnya itu dan melesat menjauhi apartemen yang telah ditinggali selama empat tahun belakangan.

XXxx____xxXX

"Tempat terbaik untuk latihan adalah di sekolah, tentu saja." kata Sakura sambil menaiki undakan kecil di halaman kampusnya itu. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tasnya yang ringan itu sambil menengok sedikit-sedikit ke arah Naruto yang berjalan sambil mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ternyata udara musim gugur di malam hari dingin sekali ya, _brr..._" katanya seraya mengusap-usap lengannya yang kedinginan, "Hei, di ruanganku ada piano. Kita latihan di situ saja."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung Konoha Music University yang masih terbuka. Jam berjalannya aktivitas kampus ialah hingga tengah malam jadi bagi para siswa yang masih ingin berlatih maka diperbolehkan memakai perlengkapan di sekolah. Sakura sudah sering ke kampusnya hingga tengah malam hanya untuk mendengarkan anak-anak divisi _orchestra_ latihan. Setelah melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya yaitu bermain piano, ia langsung melesat ke aula _orchestra_.

Naruto membuka pintu masuk sekolahnya dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk duluan, "_Ladies first_, kurasa."

"Trims." Balas Sakura dengan senyum lelah.

"_Same-same_." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kedua sahabat (?) yang baru saja dipertemukan oleh nasib ini berjalan menyusuri undakan-undakan anak tangga yang begitu banyak. Tapi, mengingat Naruto adalah anak yang sehat, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang _suka_ sekali makan, stamina mereka pun masih ada. Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah koridor yang masih diberi cahaya yang terang. Agak ujung di koridor itu, Naruto lalu menunjuk pintu ruangan yang menjadi _basecamp_ teman-teman _band_-nya.

"Dan inilah ruanganku." katanya sambil membukakan pintu ruangan khususnya.

"UWA... lebih luas daipada ruanganku. _Hee..._ ada banyak sekali biola." seru Sakura agak sedikit kegirangan.

Naruto tersenyum bangga. "_YOSH_! AYO KITA LATIHAN!"

"HOI!!" seru Sakura kemudian. "Oh iya, memangnya kita akan memainkan apa di ujianmu nanti?"

Naruto lalu menatap Sakura dan teringat dengan sesuatu. Dengan cepat, ia merogoh sebuah _scorebook_ dari atas meja komputer milik Shikamaru dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Itu. Bacalah."

Sakura membaca judul _scorebook_ yang disodorkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Beethovenno _Spring._ _Aryaa..._ aku tahu." ujar Sakura dengan senyum bahagia, "Melodi ini sudah pernah kumainkan di tahun pertamaku. Jangan khawatir Naruto-_kun_! Kita pasti bisa melalui ujianmu dengan BAIK!"

"_BEGITUKAH_? Bagus! Oke... kita mulai sekarang. _Hajimemasho!!!_" seru Naruto seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke langit.

"_HAI'!!!_" seru Sakura sambil melakukan hal yang sama.

Maka, kedua musisi muda itu pun mulai berada pada posisi siap memainkan instrumennya masing-masing. Naruto baru saja meletakkan biola kesayangannya di pundak kirinya dan menjepitnya dengan tulang pipinya. Dipegangnya _stick_ biola itu dan ia menengok sedikit ke arah Sakura yang baru saja membuka penutup tuts pianonya. Setelah semuanya siap, Naruto lalu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

Sebuah melodi merdu dari _violin_ klasik mengalun sangat indah. _Intro_ masterpiece karya Beethoven yang berjudul _Spring_ itu mengisi seluruh penjuru ruangan hening nan sepi. Lantunan melodisasi yang harmonis kini dipadukan dengan sebuah alunan melodi piano yang juga sangat apik. Permainan jemari Sakura bak air yang mengalir dari sebuah air terjun dan kemudian bermuara di danau biru. Kedua instrumen penyegar jiwa ini bermain begitu terpadu hingga di awal _climax_-nya. Lama-kelamaan tempo biola yang teratur menjadi tak karuan. Piano hutan itu bak berubah menjadi kucing yang berlari mengejar nada yang tak bisa dijangkaunya. Nada-nada itu terkoyak dan hancur.

"_Yamete.._.." seru Sakura seketika, membuat Naruto terkaget-kaget. Permainan melodi itu pun berhenti seketika. Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "_Fuahh_..."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Temponya berlarian. Ada yang salah dengan permainan kita, Naruto." ujar Sakura sambil memegangi dagunya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Eh? Apa iya? Kurasa semuanya sudah benar." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, merasa semuanya baik-baik saja, "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ulang sekali lagi?"

"Mm, baiklah."

Mereka mengulang lagi permainan itu. Seperti biasa, biola Naruto memainkan titik nada yang pertama kemudian diikuti dengan permainan piano. Sakura berusaha menyelami dasar nada dari _Spring_ itu. Musim semi adalah musim bunga, musim bunga artinya musim cinta, di mana semua hal tumbuh dan berkembang. Tanpa melihat ke arah _scorebook_-nya seperti biasa, Sakura memainkan kesepuluh jemarinya dengan begitu telaten. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang berusaha keras mencapai harmoni _Spring_ itu. Namun, lagi-lagi terjadi hal yang sama. Tepat di tengah permainan, temponya hancur terkoyak oleh emosi yang berapi-api.

"_Stop!_" seru Sakura sekali lagi, membuat Naruto terkaget.

"_Nande_?" tanyanya masih keheranan. "Ada yang salah lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Temponya... temponya terlalu cepat, Naruto. Yang aku tahu _Spring_ adalah musim semi yang indah. Artinya, nada yang dimainkan harus pelan dan teratur."

"Akh, _Spring_ kan bermakna semangat muda bak padang ilalang. Artinya, nadanya harus bersemangat!" cerocos Naruto

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya, "_Spring_ adalah waktu yang indah untuk _hanami_!"

"Bukan! _Spring _adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersih-bersih!" seru Naruto tak mau dikalah.

"Tidak! _Spring_ adalah melodi cinta seseorang untuk kekasihnya!" balas Sakura sama hebohnya.

"TIDAK! _Spring _merupakan _soul _seorang musisi profesional!"

"TIDAKKK! _Spring _adalah jiwa bagi tiap insan, tak terkecuali anak-anak maupun nenek-nenek!"

"_TIDAKKKKK! SPRING_ adalah simfoni bagi anak remaja yang ingin terus hidup!"

"BUKANNN! _Spring _adalah..."

"TIDAKKKKKK! _SPRING _adalah...."

"TIDAKKKKKK! _Spring _adalah..."

"BUKANNN! _Spring _adalah..."

"TIDAKKKKKK! _Spring _adalah..."

"TIDAKKKKKK..."

"TIDAKKKKKK..."

"_HENTIKANNNNN..._" teriak Sakura seketika, membuat segala keributan diantara mereka berhenti. "_Aryaa..._ aku capek."

Sakura melemparkan kepalanya ke atas meja piano. Ia nampak begitu lelah dan stres dengan permainannya sendiri, _bukan_, tapi permainan mereka.

"Hahh... jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura-chan? Ujianku dimulai minggu depan dan kalau aku tidak mengambil ujian itu..."

Sakura mengangkat sedikit kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERAIH IMPIANKU MENJADI _CHAIRPERSON_, UWAA..." Naruto berusaha membuat Sakura agar tetap menjadi partnernya dalam ujian semester lalunya minggu depan. Sakura lalu menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap kasihan ke arah Naruto.

"Mmm, baiklah. AYO KITA ULANG LAGI!"

"AHA! Inilah jiwa anak muda yang diinginkan _maestro _Beethoven dalam _Spring_." ujar Naruto senang.

Naruto baru saja akan menggesekkan _stick_ biolanya saat sebuah gedoran menganggu konsentrasinya. Ia jadi merasa terusik dengan suara ribut itu. Akhirnya, ia berjalan dengan wajah masam ke arah pintu ruangannya. Saat ia membuka knop pintunya, pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan muncul di hadapannya.

"SIAPA?!" teriaknya sambil menarik knop pintu.

"Cewek bodoh itu ada di sini kan?"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya dan Sakura agak bergidik. Saat Sakura berusaha membalikkan badannya dan melihat orang yang mengetuk dengan keras pintu ruangan khusus Naruto, ia jadi _sweatdrop_.

"Eh he he... Uchiha _senpai_." ujar Sakura ketakutan.

"Mau apa kau di sini, _teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan, tak senang dengan kedatangan rival sejatinya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan padamu untuk kembali ke apartemenmu sebelum pukul delapan, hah?!" seru Sasuke dengan kedua alis yang membentuk huruf V.

"Hei, ini ruanganku! Dan Sakura-chan sedang latihan denganku. Jangan-ganggu-kami." ucap Naruto tapi tak begitu diperhatikan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tak bicara denganmu dan aku tak peduli dengan latihanmu atau apa, _dobe_, yang jelas gadis bodoh yang kau ajak untuk menjadi partner dalam ujian gagalmu itu juga ada jam latihan _tambahan_ denganku." jawab Sasuke dengan nada sadis. Emosi Naruto meletup saat ia mendengar cemoohan Sasuke akan kegagalan dirinya.

"Dengar ya, Tuan Sok, aku juga tak peduli kau peduli atau tidak. _Yang jelas_, Sakura-chan sedang sibuk sekarang dan tak bisa menerima interupsi apapun. TITIK."

Sakura yang berusaha menghindar dari tatapan ngeri Sasuke akhirnya tak bisa mengelak lagi. Saat Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berdebat mengenai hal-hal yang tak penting, Sakura berencana untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Sayangnya...

"Kau mau ke mana, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Sakura.

Sakura tampak tak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan khusus milik Naruto itu. Naruto yang juga merasa _terhina _(?) tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan hampir melayangkan tinjunya, tapi belum jadi.

"Kau jangan kasar sama Sakura-chan, _BAKA-TEME_!" seru Naruto sambil masih menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke pun mau tak mau melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah belakang baju Sakura.

Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan mata _onyx_-nya yang kelam dan mengerikan itu. Naruto agak bergidik tapi dia tak mau kalah untuk hal remeh seperti itu. Ia pun berusaha mengeluarkan jurus tatapan mautnya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Tenang saja. Selama ada aku, orang mengerikan ini tidak akan menyakitimu..." ujar Naruto pada Sakura yang hanya diam mematung.

Tiba-tiba, senyum seringai muncul di bibir tipis Sasuke. "Tampaknya usahamu untuk menjadi _chairperson_ di tahun ini lumayan besar. Tapi... kalau orangnya sudah gagal, selamanya takkan bisa menggapai langit. Kau itu hanya itik yang mengharapkan terbang di angkasa."

"_Omae..._" emosi Naruto bergejolak dengan penghinaan Sasuke.

"Selain itu, pantas saja kau nyaris di _drop out_ oleh pengasuhmu karena _style_-mu yang kacau itu, _usuratonkachi_." kata Sasuke tanpa raut wajah apapun, "Dan― singkirkan tanganmu, Uzumaki."

Sasuke bukan saja seorang pianis berjari-jari ulet tetapi juga seorang master _aikido_. Ditariknya tangan Naruto yang menarik keras kerah bajunya yang kancingnya hampir melorot. Naruto tampak meringis tapi berusaha mengelak dengan menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"_KUSOOO..._" umpat Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sedang bebas. Sakura jadi kebingungan.

"Na-ru-to?"

"Dia sudah janji akan menjadi partnerku dan kami sedang latihan. KAU semestinya mengerti dan PAHAM akan kesibukan KAMI, _U-chi-ha_."

"Hm."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang lain sehingga sekarang kedua pemuda itu bermain tarik-tarikan _bak_ tarik tambang dengan Sakura sebagai talinya.

"_Mukyaa..._" keluh Sakura tak paham. Ia sudah kelelahan sehingga tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. "_Doshite_? _Aa..._"

"Lepaskan dia, _TEME_!"

"Kau yang seharusnya melepas dia, _baka_."

"Kau sudah menyakiti Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi!"

"Dia ada latihan penting dan tak bisa ditunda lagi! Kau pikir latihan konyolmu ini lebih berarti dari latihannya, HAH?!"

"Tentu saja, karena Sakura-chan adalah gadis jenius. Dia pasti bisa melakukan apa saja dengan cepat, termasuk latihanku!"

Sakura merasa dunia berputar di atas kepalanya dan lama-kelamaan dia berhalusinasi akan burung-burung pipit terbang di atas kepalanya.

"_Ehe_... selamat pagi burung kecil―"

Kepala Sakura menjadi lunglai dan tertunduk ke bawah. Ia pingsan. Rasa lelah sehabis latihan bersama senpai yang kejam dan latihan memusingkan dengan Naruto membuatnya menjadi letih. Ia butuh istirahat.

"UWA... Sakura? SAKURA-CHAN? SAKURA-CHAN?! KAU KENAPA?!" seru Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang jadi aneh.

"Lepaskan tarikanmu, Uzumaki. Kau hanya membuatnya semakin _tercekik_." kata Sasuke sambil melepas tarikan tangannya dan menggapai badan Sakura. Ia pun berusaha membawa Sakura dengan _bridal style_.

"EE? KAU MAU APAKAN DIA, HAH? LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI SAKURA-CHAN!" seru Naruto saat tak mau Sasuke mengangkat berat tubuh Sakura.

"Dia butuh istirahat. Dasar si bodoh ini, padahal dia belum latihan sama sekali."

Sasuke berdiri sambil membawa Sakura dalam rangkulannya (?). "Aku akan membawanya pulang. Apartemennya bersebelahan denganku. Dan kau―"

"―kau sebaiknya melatih tempomu sendiri. Dari yang kudengar dalam permainan _violin_-mu, kau seperti petir dalam _Spring_. Lalu, _Spring _berubah seketika menjadi _Rainy Day. _Sakura yang berusaha mengejar tempomu menjadi kewalahan. Kau bahkan tak pernah mendengar permainan piano Sakura sama sekali. Meskipun kau yang akan menjadi objek pengamatan dalam ujian nanti, tidak berarti kau mengabaikan permainan pianonya, _bodoh_. _Spring _memerlukan harmonisasi. Dan harmonisasi itu diperoleh dari _soul_ yang tenang, bukan _soul_ yang _berapi-api_."

Naruto merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Sasuke yang barusan. Ia tak bisa membalas semua komentar Sasuke akan permainannya tadi. Dia baru sadar bahwa yang selama ini membuat latihannya kacau adalah dirinya sendiri. Kepala Naruto tertunduk namun tiba-tiba...

"Aku ikut."

"Hn?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menatap Naruto. "Ikut apa?"

"Katamu, Sakura-chan tinggal bersebelahan denganmu. Itu artinya, itu artinya..."

Naruto kemudian menaikkan wajahnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, "AKU BISA LATIHAN DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN SETELAH DIA BANGUN! DAN JUGA... AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SAKURA-CHAN KAU APA-APAI!"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto, "Memangnya kau pikir, aku ini pria macam apa, HAH?"

"Dengar ya, tidak ada yang tahu apa isi hati orang lain, _teme_."

Sasuke pun mau tak mau membiarkan Naruto untuk manaiki mobil _sport_ merahnya guna menuju gedung apartemen kedua pianis itu. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura di kursi belakang sementara Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan si supir, alias Sasuke.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan mengganggu latihan_nya_." ujar Sasuke sambil memutar setiran mobilnya ke kiri.

"_Jeez_, kau pikir aku ini sebodoh yang kau kira, hah? Dengar ya, meskipun kau _The Prodigy_ atau apalah namanya, _I'm still the KING of violin_."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memulai pertengkaran apapun. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobilnya melaju kencang. Sakura nampaknya tidur dalam senyum. Apa dianya yang bodoh atau memang nasib yang seperti ini. Cukup beruntung bagi Sakura untuk bisa tinggal bersebelahan dengan seorang _senpai_ cakep nan jenius, hanya saja ia tak pernah menyadarinya begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mungkinkah ini nasib atau hanya kebetulan?

"HOI!! LIHAT-LIHAT SPEEDOMETERMU! KAU BISA MEMBUNUH SESEORANG DI DALAM SINI!!"

―_TSUDZUKU_―

KAMUS :

_Gomennasai_ : maafkan saya

_Scorebook_ : buku partitur nada

_Dou Itashimashite _: sama-sama

_Hajimemasho _: Ayo dimulai!

_Hanami _: piknik sambil menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran

_Kuso _: "Damn"

_Teme _: "jerk"

_Dobe _: "stupid"

_Usuratonkachi_ : "very-very stupid / moron"

_Yamete _: berhenti! Stop it!

_Chairperson _: pemimpin ansambel (mungkin seperti ketua kelas dalam sebuah kelas, dengan konduktor berperan sebagai guru)

_Onegaishimasu_ : kumohon

Oh ya, sebelumnya saya tidak memberikan kamus untuk kata-kata yang bergaris miring. Ah ya, maaf-maaf-maaf.

Bagaimana menurut Anda dengan chapter kali ini. Adegan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke kayaknya kurang gimana gitu... (emangnya kenapa?). Masih panjang dan membosankan (apakah menurut Anda begitu?)

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi yang sudah mereview. Saya sangat bahagia saat melihat penulis-penulis yang nge-review cerita saya ini. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni 


	4. Lesson 4

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushin Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

**LESSON 4: PLAY MY SYMPHONY!**

Ada sebuah padang ilalang yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga. Warna-warna cerah termasuk warna _pink_ kesukaannya juga menghiasi padang itu. Ia berjalan pelan diantara semak rerumputan yang tinggi itu. Tapi, ia menyukainya. Ia sangat senang dengan aroma dedaunan herbal dan bunga-bunga yang menyeruak di antara hamparan pucuk-pucuk daun kecil.

"_Spring..._"

Sakura mengigau. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang _Spring _memang ada benarnya juga. _Spring _adalah melodi bak padang ilalang tapi kita juga bisa melakukan _hanami_. _Spring_ bukan hanya milik anak-anak atau orang tua saja tapi _Spring_ juga miliki mereka yang berjiwa muda. _Spring_ adalah spirit bagi kaum muda untuk terus hidup dan mengembangkan sayapnya di udara.

"Mmm..."

Sakura berlari ke arah datangnya wewangian itu. Itu bukanlah aroma bunga dan dedaunan dari padang ilalang tapi sesuatu yang begitu― _lezat. _Sakura seperti mencium aroma enak dari arah dapur. Ia merasa sedang tertidur di suatu tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Saat ia berusaha untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tiba-tiba sepasang mata biru memandangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"OI, Sakura-chan! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!"

Sakura mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya yang masih agak berat itu. Tapi, aroma harum itu menggodanya untuk segera bangun.

"Umm..."

"Hei, kelihatannya kau sangat lelah. Dasar si _teme_ itu! Kalau kasih latihan, kira-kira juga dong!" seru Naruto sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Naruto? Aroma enak apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya, berusaha mencari asal aroma yang diciumnya itu.

"Aroma enak?" Naruto memutar kepalanya sedikit dan melihat ke arah dapur. "Oo, si _teme_ sedang masak. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja saat dia tahu kau pingsan karena keletihan berlatih, dia membawamu ke apartemennya. Aku JUGA ikut! Terus, dia langsung sibuk di dapurnya."

"Apartemen Uchiha senpai? Inikah?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sambil mencubit dagunya.

Sakura menaikkan kepalanya dari posisinya yang tertidur dari sebuah sofa empuk. Ia melihat ke sana ke mari, memandang setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ruangan bernuansa hangat dengan warna merah marun yang menghiasi sudut langit-langit apartemen itu membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi lebih enak. Jendela apartemen yang agak terbuka membuat sinar mentari sedikit memberikan warna kekuningannya. Sakura tersenyum pelan.

"UAA... _SUGOI_... jadi, inikah isi apartemen Uchiha senpai? Rapi sekali..." ujar Sakura terkagum-kagum.

Naruto lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya seperti berupaya membisikkan sesuatu ke Sakura.

"Hei, hei, dengar ya, aku takut dia akan melakukan _sesuatu_ padamu. Makanya... aku juga ikut menemanimu di sini. Lagipula, dengan begitu kita bisa latihan di tempatmu, iya kan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan senyum khasnya yang manis itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi kemerahan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"_Demo_..."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya. Ia nampak sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa aku ada di apartemen Uchiha senpai, Naruto?" tanya Sakura berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Semalam, maunya sih kami meletakkanmu yang sedang tertidur itu di kamarmu tapi mengingat sangatlah aneh bila _kita-kita_ ini yang cowok mau _merogoh _pakaianmu untuk mencari kunci apartemenmu, jadinya... Sasuke_-teme_ bilang sebaiknya kau ditaruh di apartemennya saja." ungkap Naruto sejelas-jelasnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sakura berdiri dan memutar-mutar kepalanya; berusaha mencari asal aroma lezat itu. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah dapur apartemen Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja...

"Kau sudah bangun ya, cewek bodoh."

"Jangan panggil dia bodoh, _bodoh_!" seru Naruto membela Sakura.

Sasuke muncul dari arah dapurnya sambil membawa sebuah panci panas yang berisi sesuatu yang lezat. Aroma wangi yang dicium oleh Sakura kembali menyeruak dari setiap syaraf-syaraf di sekitar hidungnya.

"_Mukyaa..._ bubur dengan buah plum!" Sakura tiba-tiba meneriakkan sesuatu sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Kalau sudah soal makanan, ia jadi semangat lagi. "Apa ini untukku, Uchiha senpai?"

Sakura tersenyum-senyum aneh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun merasa terganggu.

"Minggir. Kalau sudah selesai dimakan, taruh saja mangkuknya di meja cucian. Aku mau mandi dulu." kata Sasuke datar sambil melepaskan celemek putihnya.

"UOO... rupanya si Uchiha itu pintar masak juga. Tapi, tentunya tidak seenak masakan papiku..." ujar Naruto yang tak mau mengakui kelezatan aroma masakan Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung meletakkan beberapa sendok bubur buatan Sasuke itu ke dalam mangkuknya. Ia lalu mengambil sendok bubur yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!" seru Sakura dengan senyum lebar, "Uchiha senpai memang yang nomor SATU!"

Naruto yang hanya melirik tanpa melakukan hal yang sama yang seperti Sakura lakukan tampak tidak tahan lagi dengan aroma harum masakan Sasuke itu. Tanpa basa-basi pula, ia duduk di bawah bersama dengan Sakura. Kedua musisi muda itu tidak berniat untuk duduk di atas sofa yang berhadapan dengan meja yang dipakainya sekarang. Mereka lebih suka duduk di lantai kayu hangat itu agar kehangatan itu dapat menyerupai sebuah _kotatsu_.

"Fuahh... _SUGOI! SUGOI! SUGOI!_ Enak sekali........." Sakura menyeruput buburnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Jiwanya terasa melayang dan kini telah berada di langit ketujuh. Taman _Eden _itu tampak begitu indah. Seluruh penat dan letihnya karena latihan akhirnya hilang setelah menyantap bubur buatan Sasuke itu.

"HMM... lumayan." komentar Naruto dalam diam. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia ingin meneriakkan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Tapi mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Sasuke, rasa gengsi itu pun menutupi segalanya.

"Mm, Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja mengelap sekitar mulutnya yang belepotan bubur dengan tissu.

Naruto mengambil ponsel dari balik saku _jeans_-nya. Dilihatnya jam yang terletak di depan layar ponselnya itu. "Jam 9 lewat 20 pagi. Ha ha... kau tidur cukup lama juga ya, Sakura chan. Tadi, aku tertidur di sofa ini. Aneh juga menginap secara tak sengaja di rumah seorang Uchiha."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan menampakkan wajah kecewa. Naruto pun jadi bertanya-tanya akan wajah Sakura yang begitu.

"Ummmm."

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Apa kau sakit? Kau demam? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan makanannya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja cucian di dapur yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Naruto. Dengan pelan diletakkannya seluruh mangkuk kotor yang dipakainya untuk menyantap bubur nikmat buatan _senpai_nya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil napas yang panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"_Fuahhhh..."_

Dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang, Sakura merasa telah kembali pada jiwanya yang dahulu. Ia kembali bersemangat dan ingin segera menjalani hari-harinya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Kegiatan sekolah tidak ada sehingga nampaknya ia harus mencari kesibukan sendiri.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita latihan!" seru Naruto sambil membawa mangkuk kotornya ke dalam dapur apartemen Sasuke itu.

"Ano... Itu..."

Sakura ingin sekali latihan dengan Naruto. Namun, ia ingat dengan latihan pentingnya bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan guru yang selama ini mengasuhnya dan memberinya semangat, Tazuna sensei. Ia harus menguasai _Pianos for zwei Klavier_ lusa esok. Ia harus menunda selama dua hari latihan pentingnya dengan Naruto demi dirinya dan demi gurunya itu...

....

_I'm there for you_

_No matter what_

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_You know that's true_

_You will there for me_

_And I'm there for you_

_..._

Ponsel Naruto berdering saat ia baru saja akan meletakkan mangkuknya ke meja cucian di samping kirinya. Dengan sigap diletakkannya mangkuk itu dan ia merogoh saku celananya. Ia lalu melihat ke layar tampilan ponselnya itu. Sebuah nama penting membuatnya agak bergidik.

"_Moshimoshi_." kata Naruto. "Oh, papi. Emm, sori. Latihan semalam benar-benar bikin lelah jadinya... harus menginap di rumah teman. _Ehe_..."

"_Apa?! _Tapi...Uh, oke. Oke, oke. Iya, aku pulang sekarang."

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Naruto menutup ponselnya. Terlihat aura kekecewaan di balik senyum lebarnya itu. Ia berharap bisa menjalani hari libur ini bersama dengan partnernya dan berlatih hingga mencapai titian nada sempurna. Akan tetapi, sesuatu penting mengharuskannya untuk menghentikan angan−angan itu.

"Dari ayahmu ya?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto mengangguk kecewa. Bibirnya dimajukan dan tersirat kekecewaan besar dari wajahnya yang ceria itu. Ia lalu memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan tersenyum lebar ala dirinya.

"Maaf ya Sakura-chan. Ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang juga. Hahh... maunya sih latihan tapi..."

"Mm, _daijobu_. Masih ada hari lain kan?" ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang selalu tersungging dari bibirnya.

"_Hahh_, padahal sudah susah-susah memberanikan diri untuk tinggal dengan si Uchiha itu tapi harus begini deh." keluh Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa harus susah-susah, _dobe_?"

Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke yang dingin itu kembali terdengar lagi. Naruto yang terusik kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan tegap ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja memasukkan kancing bawah kemeja putihnya dalam lubangnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan hampa. Mata _onyx_-nya menjadi lebih hitam dari biasanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas panjang, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan sampai kelelahan lagi ya, Sakura-chan! Aku selalu menunggu latihan kita! _Ja'._"

Naruto berjalan keluar dari pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia menutup pintu itu. Sasuke memandang heran tapi tidak jadi masalah sekarang.

"_Hoi! Makasih buat buburnya_!" seru Naruto lewat bel suara yang terpasang di luar apartemen Sasuke, "_Dan kau, teme! Jangan buat Sakura-chan pingsan lagi."_

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya begitu? Dasar bodoh."

Sasuke telah selesai dengan kegiatannya mengancingi kemejanya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Sakura yang terbengong sendiri. Sakura diam mematung dan entah kenapa ia jadi seperti itu. Ia merasa kosong.

"Hei bodoh. Kau mau apa bengong seperti itu? Kembali ke apartemenmu dan mandi sana. Kau bau sekali tau'." ujar Sasuke sadis sambil menggulung lengan bajunya ke atas. Ia baru saja mengambil sabun cuci piring dan _sponge_-nya.

"Kita akan melanjutkan latihan setelah kau mandi. Aku tidak mau mati tercekik saat latihan karena badanmu yang bau itu."

Sakura masih terdiam mematung. Sakura lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang kusam terlihat begitu menyesakkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Sakura terdengar sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. Bibirnya pun dimanyunkan seperti biasa.

"_Aryaa..._ air dan gas di kamarku dimatikan oleh petugasnya. Katanya, mereka sudah tidak mau memperbaiki ledeng dan kompor di kamarku yang berantakan itu. Aku tidak punya air untuk mandi dan gas untuk memasak."

Sakura tampak begitu sengsara. Ia merasa sangat kotor (dan bau). Ia menangisi nasibnya yang malang itu. Ia masih bisa hidup dari _obento_ yang berhasil dicurinya dari teman-temannya dan makanan gratis malam sebelumnya dari restoran Naruto kemudian bubur gratis nan lezat buatan Sasuke. Tapi, untuk soal mandi dan cuci rambut...

"Kau hanya punya waktu dua hari sebelum pertunjukan itu, Sakura." kata Sasuke agak kalem. "Aku sudah berjanji pada gurumu untuk melatihmu menguasai _Sonata for zwei Klavier_ hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Dan kau juga menerimanya."

Sakura menundukkan lagi kepalanya. "Aku―aku hanya ingin membantu Naruto yang kesusahan begitu."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura yang apa adanya itu. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, _ternyata ada juga orang yang lebih mengutamakan kesusahan orang yang tak begitu dikenalnya daripada kesusahan dirinya sendiri_. Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa begitu gatal. Ia terlihat seperti orang kehilangan arah.

"Itu salahmu." kata Sasuke tak peduli, "Kalau kau punya waktu berharga yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menguasai latihan privatmu, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menerima tawaran orang bodoh macam dia!"

"NARUTO TIDAK BODOH!" teriak Sakura seketika, "Naruto itu... dia itu..."

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi, tidak berarti dengan menerima tawaran si _dobe_ itu, jam latihanmu berkurang."

"_Auuu..._"

Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah dengan semuanya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu apartemen Sasuke. Saat ia baru saja membuka knop pintunya, nampak butiran air mata jatuh dari matanya. Ia hanya sedih dengan dirinya yang tak bisa diaturnya. Jika seandainya saja ia merapikan dan membersihkan kamarnya, petugas-petugas itu tidak akan mematikan aliran air dan gas dalam apartemennya.

Ia lalu membuka knop pintu apartemen senpainya itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kita latihan di kamarku saja."

"_Aryaa_?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Tapi sebelum itu―"

Wajah Sasuke yang agak mendekat dengan kepala Sakura sepertinya terusik dengan bau aneh yang menyuar dari balik rambut Sakura. Sasuke mengingat sebuah bau busuk aneh yang pernah diciumnya sebelumnya. Rambut Sakura benar-benar bau...

"Berapa kali kau mencuci rambutmu dalam seminggu, hah?" ujar Sasuke sambil menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah! Itu... kadang sekali seminggu tapi kalau aku sedang ada _mood_, bisa dua kali dalam seminggu." jawabnya apa adanya. "Ehe, memangnya kenapa, Uchiha _senpai_?"

"Kau―"

"Kau―"

"Kau―"

"KAU BAU SEKALI!"

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu apartemennya yang dibuka oleh Sakura dan sesegera mungkin menggapai kamar mandi apartemennya. Sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, ia lalu membanting kepala Sakura yang bau itu ke dalam _bathup_. Ditariknya _shower_ mandinya dan dinyalakan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke menyiramkan air itu ke setiap helaian rambut pink Sakura. Sakura mengerjap dan berteriak-teriak.

"AAA... _YAMETE... YAMETE..."_

"_Dasar cewek aneh! Tidak pernah kulihat cewek yang bahkan tak pernah mencuci rambutnya sendiri..." _batin Sasuke mengumpat.

Sasuke lalu memencet botol shampoo yang beraroma melon itu. Diusapnya dengan air dan mulai mengeramasi rambut Sakura yang bau tadi.

"OI... MEMANGNYA IBUMU TAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU HIDUP BERSIH, HAH?!" seru Sasuke saat rambut Sakura telah dipenuhi dengan busa putih.

Sakura merasa seperti ikan cincang yang dibumbui dan siap diletakkan di atas pemanggang yang panas. Kebiasaan buruknya untuk tidak mencuci rambutnya sudah dilakukannya sejak masuk bangku perkuliahan. Tapi, ia menikmati semua itu. Selama ia masih bisa bermain dengan pianonya, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun juga, meskipun itu berkaitan dengan membersihkan badannya sendiri.

"YAMETE..........."

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK-TERIAK, _BAKA_!"

"_Mukyaa..._"

Awal latihan Sakura sepertinya selalu berlangsung dengan kejadian-kejadian yang tak disukainya. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini bukankah hal yang sangat bagus?

"SETELAH INI, KAU JUGA HARUS MANDI!!"

"_Uchiha senpai wa eraiiii..._"

XXxx____xxXX

Sebuah nada adalah sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan efek besar pada syaraf motoris seseorang. Apapun aliran musik yang telah tercipta di dunia ini, semua nada yang dibentuk akan membuat seseorang menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Melodi dalam sebuah orkestra adalah hal terindah bagi penikmat klasik, begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini. Setelah menyantap bubur buah _plum _dari surga karya Uchiha Sasuke, ia kini berada di taman lain yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu, rambutmu ini bau sekali. Anehnya, ternyata masih ada seorang perempuan yang tahan memiliki aroma rambut yang seperti ini."

Seorang Sasuke yang bahkan tak pernah _mengeringkan _rambut ibunya sendiri dengan _hairdryer _malah melakukan hal tersebut pada rambut _pink _Sakura yang kini tampak lebih bersinar. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Dalam sehari, ia benar-benar beruntung, _sangat _beruntung.

Alunan melodi _Spring _karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart menemani kedua pianis ini dalam sebuah ruangan hangat itu. Hari Minggu adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk jalan-jalan dan menikmati alam terbuka tapi dengan adanya melodi _Spring _yang sangat indah itu, segalanya bisa dinikmati meskipun dalam sebuah apartemen.

"Ehe... _arigatou ne, _Uchiha senpai." ujar Sakura kecil. "Setelah ini, aku janji akan latihan."

Sakura menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk tanda _peace._ Sasuke melihatnya tak begitu tertarik. Ia masih menekuni pekerjaannya mengeringkan rambut Sakura yang basah.

"Hn."

Sasuke merasa agak aneh dengan hal yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak habis pikir, seorang gadis seharusnya selalu memperhatikan dirinya terutama _mahkota_ yang sangat dibanggakannya tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang malah sebaliknya. Ia jadi teringat dengan dirinya dulu ketika masih berhubungan dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Dalam sebulan, Hinata pasti meminta waktu Sasuke untuk menemaninya berbelanja ataupun ke salon. Namun, frekuensi kegiatan di salon jauh lebih kecil daripada _shopping._ Hinata adalah anak tunggal direktur perusahaan pembuat alat-alat musik orkestra, Hyuuga Corp. tapi ia termasuk anak yang mandiri. Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri sehingga segala keperluan dirinya, ia siapkan secara matang. Ia pergi berbelanja bukan untuk pakaian atau sepatu mahal ala _Madonna_, melainkan berbelanja kebutuhan mingguannya. Sasuke pun (meskipun sedikit agak enggan) menemani Hinata melalukan rutinitasnya itu.

Pikiran masa lalu Sasuke menjadi buyar ketika Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang tampak bengong. Sasuke lalu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mematikan _hairdryer_ yang dipegangnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Uchiha senpai? Kenapa bengong? Rambutku sudah kering dari tadi." ujar Sakura sambil masih menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang dipikirnya sangat empuk itu.

"Hei, hentikan bodoh." katanya sambil menyambar tangan Sakura dari wajahnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya memanyunkan bibirnya, "_Bu bu bu_―"

"Kita latihan sekarang." Sasuke berdiri dari sofa empuk yang baru saja ia duduki. Sakura yang duduk diam di bawahnya pun ikut berdiri. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang pasti itu.

Di ruang tengah, sebuah piano hitam besar terlihat berdiri dengan kokoh, sama seperti piano yang ada di kamar apartemen Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pertama, kau dengarkan permainanku dulu. Tazuna sensei pernah berkata bahwa kau memiliki pendengaran yang sangat bagus, kan? Jadi, cermati permainanku dengan telinga yang kau banggakan itu."

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi pianonya. Dengan satu hentakan pelan, ia mulai memainkan nada-nada yang terpatri jelas dalam susunan not balok dari _scorebook _yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia mulai dengan alunan simfoni sebuah piano klasik berusia dua abad. _Beethoven _adalah musisi jenius yang selalu membawa alunan melodinya hingga ke dasar _timbre _yang ingin seseorang dengar. Tak ada nada yang meleset. Semuanya adalah harmoni dengan tuts piano sebagai media ekspresi harmoni itu. Kesepuluh jari Sasuke bermain-main bak penari _flamenco _yang begitu ulet. Jari-jarinya menari di atas lantai putih dan hitam itu. Ia jelas menikmati permainannya begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha mengikuti alunan melodi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Visualisasi kesepuluh jari Sasuke ia cetak melalui kesepuluh jarinya. Otaknya berhasil memproses dengan baik semua tempo, ketukan dan nada-nada sulit itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua pianis yang hidup dua ratus tahun yang lalu memainkan _Sonata for zwei Klavier _dengan bahagia.

"AHA... Uchiha senpai wa _SUTEKI, SUTEKI_..." seru Sakura saat Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan nada terakhirnya.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang ia biarkan tertutup saat memasuki not-not terakhir. Ia berusaha menyelami nada-nada itu hingga ke dasar hatinya tapi masih ada yang kurang, selalu ada yang kurang.

"Sudah kau dengar kan? Intinya ialah ketepatan tempo dan jari. Ketukannya sudah kuberitahu kemarin, selebihnya kau lakukan sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk kencang. "_YOSH!_"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu." kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursi pianonya. Ia lalu mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi yang sama dan memulai memainkan bagiannya.

Seperti biasa, dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang, Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap rangkaian tuts-tuts piano berwarna putih dengan gradasi hitam sebagai penurun setengah nada itu. Kesepuluh jarinya menyentuh tuts-tuts tersebut dan sebuah melodi yang begitu sempurna terdengar begitu apik. Berbeda dengan permainan Sasuke yang _terlalu _tepat sesuai dengan peraturan dalam _scorebook _itu, Sakura memainkan _Sonata for Two Pianos _dengan caranya sendiri. Ia sungguh menikmati alunan melodi yang diciptakannya. Ia mampu membuat padang ilalangnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli dengan semua _forte, pianissimo _dan _mezzo piano _yang terangkai teratur dalam _scorebook _ciptaan Maestro Beethoven. Sakura adalah maestro akan permainannya. Ia menyelami dasar titian nada dengan simfoninya.

Piano hutan yang selalu terngiang di memori Sasuke kini melantunkan taman bunga _Sakura_ yang sangat indah. Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan berusaha mencari nada-nada yang hilang dari permainan Sakura. Seketika juga ia menghentikan permainan Sakura.

"Berhenti." ujar Sasuke lebih kalem.

Sakura pun berhenti memainkan jemarinya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tanpa raut wajah apapun. Sikapnya masih datar seperti biasa.

"Apa ada yang salah, Uchiha _senpai_?" tanya Sakura pelan, tak ingin menyulut emosi Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah meja kecil yang terdapat satu set _music player_ andalannya. Dimasukkannya sebuah keping kaset dan dinyalakannya. _Music player _itu menyanyikan sebuah sonata yang sangat dikenal Sakura. _Sonata for zwei Klavier _asli terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"_Sonata for Two Pianos _yang ASLI!" seru Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Kesalahan utamamu ialah kau sama sekali tidak mampu meletakkan _pitch _nada pada melodi-melodi lambat. Itulah fungsi dari sebuah _scorebook_. Terkadang seorang pemain ansambel lupa dengan tanda dinamik yang berada pada melodi-melodi tertentu, maka jika tidak bisa membaca _scorebook_―"

Sakura menjadi lemas ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Ia memang tidak bisa membaca _scorebook _dengan cepat. Ia butuh beberapa saat untuk memainkan melodi dengan _scorebook _yang belum pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya. Sakura hanya memiliki memori yang bagus dan pendengaran cekatan dalam mempelajari sebuah simfoni.

"―kau bisa mendengar secara langsung permainan yang asli."

Sasuke tampak menampilkan senyum tipis tapi tak bisa dilihat Sakura yang sedang lemas dengan dirinya.

Sakura lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai berimajinasi dengan alunan klasik sebuah _Sonata for zwei Klavier _yang mengalun pelan dan memenuhi seisi kamar apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela kamarnya yang tertutup sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang memainkan-mainkan kepalanya yang nampak mengikuti harmonisasi permainan Maestro Beethoven. Kedua matanya tertutup. Ia sangat menikmati alunan musik itu. Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Saat ia melihat Sakura yang memainkan piano hutannya dengan begitu dalam bak seorang putri duyung yang menyelami lautan di samudera biru dengan hati yang riang, tak ada beban dalam setiap tekanan permainan Sakura. Sasuke merasa _iri_ dengan sikap _bodoh _Sakura yang aneh dalam setiap _performance_-nya...

"Karya yang asli pasti selalu lebih bagus..." ujar Sakura kecil seraya membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Sasuke berdiri tegap kembali dan memandang Sakura yang tersenyum manis ke arah piano hitam itu. Pipi Sakura yang kemerahan mengembang bak balon udara berwarna merah terbang ke udara. Rambut pinknya senada dengan wajahnya yang suka tersenyum itu, hanya saja sungguh berbeda dengan kelakuannya yang _tidak _biasa.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Setelah kau menguasai _pitch _nadanya, kita akan latihan di ruangan khususmu." kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura membalikkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Mata _onyx-_nya yang kelam terasa begitu dingin bagai pisau es yang siap menembak ke segala arah. Sakura yang melihat sedikit-sedikit ke arah Sasuke hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya dan tidak berpikir apapun.

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa terusik atas sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya itu.

"Mm, Uchiha _senpai_ sepertinya sangat sedih. Apa uchiha senpai kesepian?" tiba-tiba Sakura menanyakan hal yang tidak biasa. Sebelumnya, Sakura hanya bisa menatap takut ke mata kelam Sasuke itu. Tapi kini, ia semakin penasaran dengan sosok pria yang dipertemukannya oleh_ Tuhan_. "Menurut Sakura, Uchiha senpai adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sangat pintar memasak. Tapi... ada sesua―"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang mulai memegangi dagunya untuk berpikir. Ia memegang ubun-ubun Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. Ada sebuah kehangatan aneh yang tiba-tiba dibawa syaraf sensorisnya ke area _cerebellum_-nya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Lanjutkan latihanmu, _baka_." Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura hingga Sakura terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura pun mengelak dan akhirnya kembali ke posisi siapnya.

Pelan tapi pasti. Alunan nada _pianissimo_ datang mengetuk pintu ruang ritme piano itu. Sakura tak mau menghentikan tarian _flamenco_-nya di atas lantai putih dan hitam itu. Ia masih ingin berdua saja dengan pianonya dan ia tak mau ada satu orangpun yang mengganggunya. Ruangan nada Sakura kini lebih teratur. Permainan jarinya menjadi lebih klasik dan riang. Ia kini telah mengetahui tiap alunan, melodi, harmoni, dinamik nada, ketukan, dan tempo yang semestinya ia lalui di tiap _scorebook _itu. Ia hanya mendengar tapi ia mampu membawa jiwanya jauh-jauh-jauh sekali dari dasar _scorebook _yang penuh dengan not-not. Sakura membawa kesepuluh jarinya dalam melodi indah yang sebenarnya. _Soul_-nya telah kembali ke bumi dan siap mengguncang dunia.

Sasuke agak tersenyum kecil saat Sakura mengakhiri melodi dua piano itu. Namun, cepat-cepat digantinya dengan seringai kecil.

Permainannya telah selesai. Waktu yang kini menunjukkan pukul tiga di sore hari itu membuat perut Sakura keroncongan lagi. Ia butuh energi untuk bermain lebih lama.

"_Mukyaa_... jam makan siang lewat lagi..." keluh Sakura sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tuts-tuts piano.

"OI, kau bisa merusak pianonya!" seru Sasuke sambil mengangkat kepala Sakura yang lunglai.

"_Ehe_... aku lapar."

"Dasar. Memangnya perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?! Seperti karet saja." Sasuke berusaha mengangkat kepala Sakura dan meluruskannya tapi percuma saja, Sakura dalam kondisi yang _tak bagus _untuk latihan sehingga meskipun ditendang sekalipun, ia takkan membalas.

_...._

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I come_

_..._

Sebuah pesan singkat terpampang di layar ponsel Sasuke. Sesegera mungkin ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan diambilnya ponselnya itu. Sakura yang telah bebas dari perlakuan Sasuke kemudian merebahkan lagi kepalanya di atas tuts-tuts piano hingga membuat nada yang sumbang. Ia terus saja menggumamkan hal yang tak jelas.

"_Lapar... lapar... lapar..._"

Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan dibacanya pesan singkat itu.

_Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan._

_Tunda semua acara pentingmu di hari Minggu ini._

_Temui aku sekarang di sekolah._

_Maestro Hatake Kakashi_.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya; bertanya-tanya akan hal penting yang dimaksud oleh guru privatnya itu. Ia lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kembali. Dilihatnya Sakura yang tampak sengsara seperti orang yang kesakitan.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih terbaring di atas tuts-tuts piano dengan kencang.

"Kita makan siang di restoran saja. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Setelah itu kau pulang sendiri." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil mantel hitamnya dan kunci mobilnya di dekat meja _music player _itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senang. Jika dapat dilihat dengan jelas, tampak bintang-bintang menyilaukan di mata Sakura. Ia begitu _mengagumi _senpai yang baik itu bukan karena ketampanannya tapi karena kebaikannya dalam memberikan _delicious meal _untuknya.

"Traktir? BENARKAH? _Mukyaa_... Sakura senang sekali!"

"Hn."

XXxx____xxXX

Sakura melihat semua yang ingin dilihatnya dengan mobil Sasuke. Mobilnya melewati sebuah jembatan besar yang terlihat sebuah danau besar berwarna biru menyilaukan. Sakura terkagum-kagum akan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang luar biasa itu. Ia terus saja menatap kagum tanpa hentinya sehingga membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menyetir dengan nyaman.

"Diamlah, _bodoh_!" seru Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sakura yang juga sudah letih akhirnya diam.

"_Bu... bu...bu... _Uchiha senpai nggak asik." ujar Sakura seperti anak kecil.

"_Cih_."

"Ano, sebaiknya kita makan di restoran milik ayahnya Naruto SAJA!" teriak Sakura seketika. "Makanan di sana enak-enak. Ada nasi goreng spesial URAKEN yang enak itu, _lalu, lalu,_ ada ramen porsi jumbo! Kalau senpai mau boleh ditambahkan dengan _ca siu_. Kemudian, AH! Ada juga kepiting rebus dengan bumbu kari. Atau kalau Uchiha senpai tidak suka _seafood, _kita bisa mencoba _beefsteak _yang super OISHI itu! _Na, na, _ada juga kare India yang pedas. Uwaa... aku sampai menangis saat mencoba kare itu. Uchiha senpai pasti juga akan mengalami hal yang sama, _ehe_... Terus, makanan yang lembut juga ada. _Blackchips ice cream, Mocca ice cream, _DAN _takoyaki ice cre―_"

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGOCEH AKAN HAL YANG TAK JELAS ITU?" seru Sasuke dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka itu. Ia lalu terdiam dan duduk manis tanpa mengoceh lagi. Sasuke benar-benar pusing dengan hari-harinya belakangan ini.

"Ano―Sakura hanya ingin melihat Uchiha senpai tertawa sekali saja. Tapi, Sakura selalu gagal." kata Sakura renyuh.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang lemas itu. Kalau sudah diteriaki, Sakura pasti tertunduk lemas dan takut tapi untuk selanjutnya ia akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi, rasa tak enak itu kemudian menggelayuti perasaan Sasuke. Ada sesuatu hal yang muncul di kepalanya untuk tidak membuat gadis _malang _di sampingnya itu lebih _malang_ lagi.

"Hah, baiklah, baiklah. Kita makan di situ saja. Kau puas kan?" ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura menatap senang ke arah Sasuke. Senyum manisnya mengembang. "_YOSHAAA_!!!"

"OI, BERISIK TAU'!"

"_Uchiha senpai wa yasashi..._"

Kedua pianis yang terjebak dalam latihan _Sonata for zwei Klavier _itu menjalani hari pertama latihan mereka dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Sakura, _tentu saja_, sangat beruntung dan senang dengan latihannya itu. Namun, yang dirasakan Sasuke sebaliknya. Ia seperti terikat oleh rantai besi namun sekuat apapun ia berusaha membukanya, ia tak mampu lepas dari belenggu itu sebab Sakura memegang kunci rantainya. Semoga saja simfoni mereka dapat menghasilkan sonata yang harmoni...

―_TSUDZUKU_―

KAMUS :

_Mukyaa_ : hanya sebuah ungkapan akan ekspresi Sakura yang senang atau sedih.

_Suteki _: mengagumkan!

_Erai _: mengerikan, kejam

_Yasashi_ : baik hati

_Pitch _: tinggi rendahnya nada

_Timbre _: warna suara

_Forte _: bunyi yang keras

_Pianissimo _: bunyi yang sangat lembut

_Mezzo piano _: bunyi yang agak lembut

Kisah ini memang terinspirasi dari sebuah manga karya Ninomiya Tomoka (ada yang tahu manga apakah itu?) tapi saya mencampurnya dengan imajinasi saya juga. Jadi, ada _problem complex_ yang bakalan berasal dari pikiran saya.

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi yang sudah mereview. _DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!_

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sepertinya masih ada yang janggal (apakah Anda juga berpikiran yang sama?) tapi begitulah plotnya (_khe khe khe_)

Masih panjang dan membosankan (apakah menurut Anda begitu?).

Sangat mengharapkan review demi kelangsungan hidupnya fanfic ini (_lebay_!). Tapi, kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kalau bisa sih dikasih review, _ehe_...

Mengenai bubur buah plum itu, _ehem_, waktu saya ke Hokkaido untuk mengikuti pertemuan _Children Space Summit_, sarapan pagi yang disediakan adalah bubur hangat dengan buah plum merah. Rasa buah plumnya sih agak kecut tapi sangat enak.

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni 


	5. Lesson 5

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushina__ Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

**LESSON 5 : SURPRISING MEETING!**

Segera setelah Naruto menerima telpon dari ayahnya, ia lalu melesat menuju rumah makan tercintanya itu. Naruto harus mengantarkan beberapa pesanan masakan daging asap dengan ukuran jumbo ke sebuah rumah bergaya _Japanese _di ujung jalan _White Tulip Avenue. _Semua pengantar pesanan dan koki yang ada sedang mengurusi sebuah pesta mewah di hotel berbintang enam sehingga Naruto yang harus mengantar pesanan yang satu itu. Dengan sepeda motor_ ninja _milik Izumo, salah satu koki di rumah makan ayahnya, ia menyusuri kawasan perumahan elite itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kompleks perumahan mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Dan tak kalah takjubnya, ada juga orang kaya yang memasang kamera pengintai di setiap sisi tembok pagar rumahnya yang tinggi itu. Naruto merasa diawasi.

"Kelakuan orang-orang kaya memang aneh." katanya mengomentari.

Ia kemudian menghentikan gerak motornya tepat di sebuah pagar kayu rumah yang benar-benar _Japanese style_. Pohon-pohon bonsai dengan rumput teki yang tumbuh subur dan tertata rapi di sekitarnya menjadikan rumah asri itu semakin indah. Rumah berlantai satu namun sangat lebar itu hampir seluruhnya tersusun dari balok kayu dan batuan bata. Air mancur yang bergerimicik membuat perasaan orang-orang yang melewatinya akan mengalami _hipnotis _sesaat. Suara gemericik air tersebut mampu menenangkan jiwa siapapun. Taman berjenis _chaniwa _itu memang sangat cocok dinikmati di kala melakukan _chanoyu. _Naruto memasang wajah takjubnya sekali lagi.

"Inikah rumahnya? Besar sekali..."

Naruto turun dari motornya dan mengambil rantang bersusun empat yang terikat kuat di kursi belakang motornya itu. Ia lalu membawanya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah bel suara membuat Naruto penasaran. Ditekannya tombol bel itu dan sebuah suara keluar seketika.

"_Siapa? Ada perlu apa?_"

"Ng, ini dari restoran URAKEN. Kami membawa menu yang dipesan oleh pemilik rumah ini." jawab Naruto sedikit _nerves_.

"_Baik, tunggu sebentar. Kami akan membuka pintunya_."

Secara otomatis bak pagar-pagar institusi internasional, pagar kayu itu membuka sendiri. Tanpa disentuh pun, susunan balok kayu itu terbuka dan mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk. Naruto menengok sedikit-sedikit seraya berjalan pelan memasuki rumah _keren _itu.

"Woa..." ujar Naruto masih takjub.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah tak pasti. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya, memastikan dengan baik seluruh keindahan yang ada di halaman luas rumah itu. Ia hanya bergumam kecil dengan memperlihatkan mata birunya ke sebuah rumah yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh kumpulan _keindahan _itu.

Naruto memicingkan matanya; mengawasi kemungkinan adanya suatu individu yang akan mengucapkan _selamat datang _dan _terima kasih _padanya. Ia hanya berdiri bak patung _jizou _tepat di depan pintu tinggi dan besar itu. Biasanya rumah yang _Japanese style _akan menggunakan pintu geser sebagai pintu keluar-masuk rumahnya namun yang sekarang Naruto lihat ialah pintu berbentuk segiempat tinggi dan besar berornamen warna emas dan coklat kayu serta tak lupa sebuah lonceng kecil menempel di pintu itu.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Ia berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu itu tapi takut sekonyong-konyong muncul beberapa pasukan berbaju hitam yang akan menyambutnya.

Namun, yang kini bisa dirasakannya ialah sebuah suara _violin _indah yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ruangan itu terletak tepat di depan air mancur khas _Japanese _yang memberikan suara gemericik air. Nada-nada _mezzo piano _mengalun dengan sangat indah bak ditemani oleh air-air yang mengalir dengan begitu teratur. _Violin _itu bukanlah biola biasa. Ya, tentu saja. _Violin _itu adalah biola milik seorang dewi yang berasal dari padang ilalang. _Spring _yang sangat dikenal Naruto bermain dalam melodi biola itu dengan sangat teratur. Tiap dinamik dan ketukannya sangat menggungah jiwa, tak terkecuali Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

"_Siapa ya? Permainannya bagus sekali..._" kata Naruto memuji dalam hati.

Naruto berusaha memutar kepalanya dan memundurkan badannya guna menangkap pemain _violin _surga itu. Ia hanya mampu melihat sesosok wanita berbalut kimono jingga tanpa tahu wajah wanita itu. Ia jadi penasaran hingga tak sadar suara _vioin _itu berhenti. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan berusaha mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih jelas akan pemilik melodi indah itu. Namun, ia tak berhasil, ia bahkan sudah tak melihat sosok wanita itu lagi.

"_Ke mana dia pergi_?"

Naruto masih memutar-mutar kepalanya, mencari pentunjuk akan jejak melodi biola _Spring _itu. Lama ia menunggu hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

_CKREKK_

Seorang wanita berkimono muncul dari balik pintu megah itu. Naruto terkagum-kagum pada kecantikan dan keanggunan sang wanita yang terlihat _sangat _dewasa. Kimono berwarna dasar jingga dengan motif daun _ginkou_ dan bunga _krisan _putih menghiasi kimononya. Rambut pirangnya yang indah itu digelung dengan penjepit rambut ala putri istana. Naruto membulatkan matanya dan sedikit mengerjap.

Wanita itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan seraya membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada Naruto yang masih mmebulatkan matanya.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita cantik itu dengan suara rendah.

Naruto akhirnya kembali pada kesadarannya yang utuh dan menatap wanita yang membungkuk hormat di depannya. Ia, tanpa disadari telah menyodorkan rantang bersusun empat yang dipegangnya terus ke arah wanita itu, "_Bodoh._"

"Eh, anu, i―itu... i―ini, pe-pesanannya." ujar Naruto dengan nada yang tak teratur. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya tersengal-sengal dan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia terkena _syndrome _kasmaran.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto tanpa senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menghela napas pendek dan meluruskan kedua tangannya. Ia juga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mengembalikan letak kepalanya yang menurutnya sangat pegal. Naruto membulatkan matanya lagi.

"_Fuahh,_ hei, bagaimana _aktingku_ tadi? Cocok tidak untuk pertemuan penting keluarga?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya dan menatap keheranan ke arah wanita itu. Wanita yang dianggapnya bak bidadari yang turun dari langit atau mungkin saja putri duyung yang rela menjual ekornya pada nenek sihir untuk ditukar dengan kaki agar ia bisa berjalan di daratan ternyata hanya _berakting_.

Mata biru nila itu menyusup ke mata biru muda Naruto. Dipicingkannya matanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu lalu memanyunkan bibirnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menarik paksa penjepit rambut yang menggelung indah rambutnya. Kini, rambut pirangnya terurai hingga ke pinggangnya. Naruto merasa mengenal wanita yang ditatapnya keheranan itu.

"Ano......." ujar Naruto dengan kosong.

"Oh IYA! Maaf! Maaf! Apa ini masakan daging asap URAKEN yang katanya SANGAT terkenal itu? _YOKATTA..._ akhrnya, datang juga pesananku..." ungkap wanita pirang itu dengan senang seraya mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Naruto hanya mengangguk terkaget-kaget. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"HAH... baju berlapis-lapis ini terasa menyesakkan sekali! Akh, sekarang kan sudah abad ke-21, memangnya masih penting ya menggunakan pakaian menyusahkan seperti ini hanya untuk menghadiri pertemuan keluarga?"

"Eh?"

Wanita yang mengherankan Naruto itu berusaha memutar-mutar _obi _kimononya agar terlepas. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, butuh kesabaran untuk melepaskan tiap ornamen yang tertempel dari kimononya itu. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa dan sesak. Naruto hanya membuka menutup mulutnya yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu tak bisa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara wanita lain bertalu-talu terdengar dari arah dalam rumah itu. Wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan pakaiannya tersadar lalu sesegera mungkin menaikkan wajahnya; ia menatap wajah Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Hei, biar kuambil pesanan itu. Dan ini bayaran _plus _dengan tipmu. Makasih. _Bye_..." ujarnya cepat.

"_Ha-hai'_." jawab Naruto sekadarnya. "_Mungkinkah dia itu..._"

"_Mungkinkah dia itu perempuan yang tadi._"

Wanita yang menarik dengan paksa rantang bersusun empat yang dipegang lemas oleh Naruto berlari kecil ke dalam rumahnya. Namun, ia lupa menutup pintu rumahnya yang sangat tradisional namun _Western _itu. Ia menundukkan sekali lagi wajahnya ke Naruto, memohon maaf atas ketidaksopanannya. Ditutupnya pintu rumahnya itu dengan wajah takut. Naruto yang tertunduk lemas lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pagar rumah itu. Sesampainya ia di depan pagar kayu yang secara otomatis tertutup itu, ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari bel suara yang tertempel di samping kirinya.

"_HEI, MAKASIH ATAS KIRIMAN MAKANANNYA!!_"

Ternyata, itu adalah suara wanita yang tadi ditemuinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Untuk mengefisiensikan waktu, Naruto lalu memutar kunci motornya dan menggasnya. Motor _ninja _kebanggan Izumo itu melesat menjauh dari kompleks perumahan mewah itu.

XXxx____xxXX

Naruto baru saja melewati sebuah jalan yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan _Ek _yang berdiri tegak di setiap sisi-sisi jalan. Warna coklat daun berjatuhan karena semilir angin musim gugur yang dingin itu. Tapi, Naruto tetap menjalankan motornya dengan perasaan bahagia. Entah kenapa, sejak ia meninggalkan rumah berkayu itu, perasaannya sungguh sangat _nyaman _namun diselimuti dengan kegelisahan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide brilian mendatangi Naruto.

"Tak ada salahnya kan duduk sebentar di taman bermain." katanya kecil sambil menepikan motornya di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Wajahnya memerah dan senyum lebar terlukis jelas. Ia berjalan kecil ke arah taman yang sepi itu dan kemudian duduk di sebuah perosotan.

"_Fuahh..._ segarnya..." Naruto menghela napasnya dan kemudian meregangkan badannya. Ia lalu merebahkan badannya di atas perosotan itu.

Sebuah mimpi datang tak diundang ke khayalannya. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar saja dari rutinitasnya sebagai siswa divisi _violin _yang sedang berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya agar ia dapat lulus dari ujian semester yang tak sempat ia lalui. Sebuah kenangan manis dengan _almarhum_ ibunya saat ia berusia enam tahun tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu tidurnya. Ia mendapatkan sebuah _viola _untuk pertama kalinya di hari ulang tahunnya itu. Ia sangat senang sekali, tentunya. Setiap waktu, ia selalu memainkan _viola _kesayangannya tanpa istirahat hingga bakatnya diakui oleh sebuah institusi musik di Konoha. Ia berpindah kampus. Hanya saja, _style-_nya yang sangat berbeda itu membuatnya minder. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, ia berhasil membuka diri dan berteman dengan Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru yang mengakui akan bakatnya. Bersama-sama, mereka pun membentuk sebuah _band _unik beraliran _rock _simfoni. Mereka sudah sering diundang dalam berbagai acara, di area kampus maupun di luar area kampus. Namun, ketika sebuah ide brilian itu muncul, ia ingin mencoba bermain dalam divisi _orchestra_. Menjadi seorang _chairperson _dan membuktikan pada semua orang akan kemampuan permainan biolanya. Tapi...

"_Good Morning_? Boleh saya bertanya?"

Seorang pria tua bermantel tebal tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia nyaris tertidur pulas.

"Ngg, siapa?" tanyanya masih setengah sadar. "Ada perlu apa, _jiijii_?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum seraya melepaskan topi koboinya. Rambut putih ala kakek-kakek tua menghiasi warna rambutnya itu. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap dengan baik pria tua itu.

"Apa kamu sedang kebingungan?" tanya pria tua itu seketika, membuat Naruto _benar-benar_ kebingungan.

"Eh?" Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya. "Maksud _jiijii_?"

"Tak biasanya ada remaja muda sepertimu terlelap di tempat sepi seperti ini. Pasti, ada masalah dengan hidupmu, kan?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya dan menundukkan kepala. Ia melihat pasir perosotan yang berwarna putih itu dengan hampa.

"Entahlah." jawabnya singkat.

"Ho, ho, _I see, I see_."

Pria tua bermantel tebal itu mendongak dan memandangi langit yang begitu biru. Sinar mentari yang hangat terasa menyejukkan dan agak menyilaukan matanya.

"_Hahh_... kalau remaja muda sepertimu sudah kehilangan arah, maka semua orang tua di dunia ini akan kebingungan. Kalau ingin terus berjalan tanpa kehilangan arah, _pertama-tama_, lihatlah dunia ini dengan setiap sisinya yang berbeda, _kedua_, pelajarilah ilmu dari orang-orang besar, dan _ketiga_―"

Naruto menaikkan wajahnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendengar perkataan pria tua yang tak dikenalnya itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di balik ucapannya.

"―_teruslah berusaha untuk berdiri meskipun kau terjatuh_. _Kemudian, berlarilah sejauh-jauhnya_."

Naruto kembali pada wajah normalnya meskipun masih datar. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak memiliki _soul _yang klasik itu. Makanya, tak ada yang mau mengakui permainan _violin_-ku. Hahhh... hanya Sakura-_chan_ yang dengan senang hati mau menjadi partner piano dalam ujianku. Tapi sekarang, ia sedang sibuk dengan latihannya bersama si _teme_."

"_Violin_? Kau―kau pemain _violin_?" tanya pria tua itu tiba-tiba.

"Yeah." jawab Naruto dengan perasaan agak enggan.

"EHEM!" pria tua itu berdehem keras. "Dengar ya, anak muda. Kau itu masih memiliki waktu yang lebih lama daripada _kami_, yang tua-tua ini. Jangan jadikan kerikil kecil bahkan bongkahan _GUNUNG MYOBOKUZAN_ menghancurkan SEMANGATMU!"

"Waktumu masih banyak. Gunakan semua waktumu itu untuk mencari melodi yang menurutmu hilang dan not-not yang tak bisa kau RAIH sekalipun! Tak ada kerikil tajam yang tak bisa diasah. Pernahkah kau mendengar cerita akan tetesan-tetesan air yang mampu meluluhkan kerasnya batu karang meskipun dalam ribuan tahun?"

Naruto menatap dalam-dalam pria tua itu. Seketika, pria tua itu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan berjongkok. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Jangan pernah menyerah mencari jati diri karena sebenarnya kekuatan yang terbesar berasal dari hati dan semangatmu." kata pria tua itu seraya memukul dada Naruto, berusaha menyemangatinya. Pria itu kemudian memakai kembali topi koboinya.

Naruto sedikit berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan pria tua itu mungkin saja ada benarnya. Ia hanya takut dengan segala pikiran orang lain akan dirinya. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin menunjukkan dirinya di depan orang lain, makanya ia berusaha untuk menjadi seorang _chairperson_ di tahun keempatnya ini, tahun terakhirnya. Naruto melihat pria tua itu menjauh darinya. Seketika, ia nampaknya harus menanyakan nama pria yang telah memberikannya petuah itu.

"_Jiijii_! Boleh kutahu nama _Jiijii_?" tanya Naruto dari kejauhan.

Pria tua itu berhenti melangkah. Ia lalu membalikkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Panggil saja _Maestro_ Jiraiya."

"Hmm, apa _Jiijii_ lapar? Aku akan mentraktir _Jiijii_!"

Mendengar kata traktir dari mulut Naruto, pria tua yang mengaku bernama Jiraiya itu menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Senyum lebar mengembang dari wajahnya.

"_With pleasure, young man_." jawabnya.

XXxx____xxXX

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil _sport _merahnya tepat di pinggir jalan yang lengang itu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sudah turun sedari tadi dan menatap berbinar-binar ke arah tulisan besar yang terpampang di atas pintu masuk rumah makan yang sangat dicintainya. Seperti rangkaian not dalam _scorebook_, Sasuke mampu meneliti kira-kira _berjenis_ apa rumah makan itu. Meskipun tampak luarnya terlihat begitu tradisional namun Sakura mengenal dengan pasti isi dari rumah makan itu.

"_Izakaya_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih menatap bangga ke arah rumah makan berornamen hangat itu. Cocok sekali menemani dinginnya udara musim gugur.

"UN!" Sakura menganggukkan dengan keras kepalanya, "Tapi, bukan sembarang _izakaya_. _URAKEN NO RESUTORAN DESU_!" seru Sakura seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit. Udara yang dingin itu tidak pernah membuat Sakura takut mati kedinginan meskipun _death glare _yang sudah sering diperolehnya dari Sasuke mampu menusuk hingga ke ulu hati.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Seleramu memang seperti kakek-kakek tua."

Sakura memutar kepalanya dan menatap sinis Sasuke. Ia merasa terhina dengan komentar Sasuke padanya. Seperti biasa, ia memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ngg... Uchiha senpai belum melihat isi restoran ini, makanya ngomong kayak gitu." ungkap Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun. Kedua pianis muda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah makan yang menurut Sakura begitu _keren_. Dengan hati yang riang dan senang, Sakura menggeser pintu kayu rumah makan milik ayah Naruto itu. Pemandangan khas sebuah restoran makanan Jepang sangatlah kental. Kursi-kursi yang diletakkan teratur di setiap sudut ruangan dijejali dengan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang duduk di rumah makan itu disibukkan dengan makanan mereka namun ada juga beberapa orang yang hanya mengobrol dengan partner bicaranya. Sakura menatap riang ke suasana itu.

"Uwaaa... ramai seperti biasanya ya!" serunya diantara keributan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap hampa ke arah orang-orang itu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana panjangnya dan dilihatnya seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto. Namikaze Minato menyapa Sakura yang sedang memutar-mutar kepalanya, memandangi tiap sisi ruangan itu.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

"Ng? Aa, ayahnya Naruto! Uzumaki-_jiisan, Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" sapa Sakura hormat seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Panggil Minato saja." jawab ayah Naruto itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Senyum khasnya mengembang. "Mencari Naruto ya? Dia tidak ada karena harus mengantarkan pesanan."

"Tidak. Kami tidak mencari Naruto. Kami ingin memesan sesuatu." Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Pipinya yang kemerah-merahan menggembung layaknya balon merah yang terbang ke udara. Sasuke nampak tidak tertarik dengan semua _hal _yang ada dalam rumah makan berlogo URAKEN itu.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Ingin pesan apa?" tanya ayah Naruto pelan.

"Mmmm... hari ini bukan Sakura yang memutuskan akan makan apa. Tapi, orang ini―" Sakura membalikkan badannya seketika dan menarik lengan mantel Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak menampilkan ekspresi wajah apapun hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Sakura padanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit dan menatap Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau putuskan saja sendiri mau makan apa."

"TIDAK! Tidak boleh! Kalau ada orang baik yang ingin mentraktir kita, maka orang tersebut lah yang berhak memberikan saran." cerocos Sakura dengan cepat. Ia merasa bahwa bukan haknya sekarang untuk menikmati semua makanan _gratisan _dari senpainya itu.

"Memangnya aku ini ibumu yang harus memberi referensi akan makanan yang _harus _kau makan, hah?" ungkap Sasuke dengan nada sadis. Mata _onyx­_-nya yang kelam itu terlihat lebih kelam.

"Nggg... Uchiha senpai terlalu baik! Nanti bisa merepotkan. Bagaimana kalau aku makan terlalu banyak sehingga uang Uchiha-senpai yang menipis itu habis? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja Uchiha-senpai terkena denda parkir dan harus membayar dendanya? Bagaimana kalau Uchiha-senpai tiba-tiba sakit perut dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana kalau―"

"_Hmmpphh_..."

Mulut Sakura yang terus saja bercoleteh itu tiba-tiba saja tertutup oleh telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar gumaman-gumaman Sakura akan hal yang terlalu _hiperbolis_.

"_Diam, berisik!_" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Pipi Sakura memerah lagi. Ia _blushing _bukan karena dinginnya udara musim gugur tapi karena hembusan udara hangat dari arah Sasuke. Namun, Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke yang berusaha membuatnya diam. Sakura merasa agak sesak meskipun Sasuke hanya menutup mulutnya sebentar dan tak rapat. Ia memang tak pintar dalam hal pernafasan. Nilai pelajaran renangnya ketika masih di bangku sekolah selalu jelek karena ia bahkan tak bisa membuat gelembung ketika kepalanya berada dalam air. Sakura lalu menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke itu.

"Aa!" pekik Sasuke karena gigitan Sakura. "Hei, memangnya kau ini kucing apa?! Main gigit-gigit."

Sakura berusaha mengambil napas yang panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke berhenti meringis atas kelakuan Sakura itu.

"Sakura tidak bisa bernapas, _Uchiha senpai_!" jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merah itu. "_Fuahh... fuahh..._"

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah bodoh itu, _bodoh_." kata Sasuke masih agak kesal dengan perbuatan Sakura.

Sasuke memegang keningnya dan memijitnya sedikit-sedikit. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya yang _sia-sia_ hanya untuk menemani _kouhai _yang aneh itu makan siang. Sakura lalu menolak pinggang dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun, ia berpikir kembali akan suatu ide yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari situasi bingung itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Minato-_jiisan_ yang memberikan saran?"

Ayah Naruto yang hanya bisa melihat bingung ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura akan pertengkaran kecil mereka akhirnya tersadar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan senyum khas yang selalu terlukis di balik wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto itu.

"Saran ya?" Namikaze Minato berusaha mencari-cari menu yang kira-kira pas dengan selera kedua pemuda-pemudi itu. Bagi Sakura, semua makanan yang tersajikan dalam rumah makan itu lezat-lezat, tak peduli semahal atau semurah apapun harganya.

"Yang utama ialah, di restoran kami ini segala macam jenis kuliner ada dalam daftar menu. Sakura-san bisa memilih makanan ala _Eastern _atau juga _Western_. Bahkan, saya baru saja memasukkan menu _Middle East _yang sangat pedas itu."

Sakura menatap berbinar-binar akan semua penjelasan dari Minato itu. Ia lalu meneriakkan persetujuan akan saran yang diberikan ayah Naruto.

"UWAH... restoran URAKEN memang yang NOMOR SATU!" seru Sakura kegirangan. "Jadi, Uchiha _senpai _mau pesan a―"

Lagi-lagi, perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh interupsi dari Sasuke. Sakura lalu menggembunkan lagi pipinya dan kesal. "Aku pesan _beef cheese burger _dengan _coffee latte_. Saya rasa kedua menu itu pasti ada di tempat seperti ini kan?" ujar Sasuke masih dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Baiklah. Segera datang _beef cheese burger _dan _coffee latte_! Lalu, Sakura-san ingin pesan apa?" ujar ayah Naruto itu dengan cepat.

Sakura memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari-cari menu yang kira-kira dapat memenuhi perutnya yang bernyanyi-nyanyi terus sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"AH! Aku ingin pesan RAMEN SPESIAL DENGAN CAMPURAN KOYA DAN DAUN BAWANG! Kemudian, kemudian, es krim _blackchoco_ plus dengan _waffel_-nya!"

"_YOSH_! Pesanan Sakura-san dan―"

Minato menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Ia ingin mengenal namanya. Sasuke kemudian menyadarinya dan hendak menjawab tapi Sakura dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan yang _bukan _ditujukan untuknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! _Senpai_ nomor SATU yang pintar masak dan berasal dari divisi piano!" jawab Sakura semangat. "Iya kan, _Uchiha senpai_?"

"Terserah kau sajalah." balas Sasuke sambil berjalan kecil menuju sebuah meja yang kosong. Sakura pun mengikutinya.

"Oh, oke. Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san, dalam lima menit pesanannya akan datang." kata ayah Naruto. "Silakan menunggu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "_HAI_'!"

Maka, kedua pianis berbeda _gaya _itu pun menunggu pesanan mereka masing-masing di sebuah meja dekat jendela rumah makan itu. Sasuke hanya menegakkan lengannya pada meja seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dagunya. Ia nampak memandangi orang-orang yang lewat melalui jendela besar di sebelah kirinya. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang begitu tenang, Sakura terus saja memutar-mutar kepalanya dan memandangi semua kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian membuka syal rajutan lembut berwarna hijau yang terbalut di sekitar lehernya. Sebuah _liontin _berbentuk segiempat dengan ornamen bulan sabit keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sasuke yang melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura kemudian memicingkan matanya dan mulai memecah keheningan itu.

"Tak kusangka, perempuan yang jarang cuci rambut sepertimu ternyata masih memperhatikan penampilan juga."

Sakura menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Sasuke, berusaha menerjemahkan maksud kata-kata Sasuke. "Ah, ini ya!"

Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan liontin yang secara tak sengaja agak mengeluarkan kilaunya akibat cahaya mentari yang menerobos melalui jendela di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Ini pemberian _Obaa-sama_. _Obaa-sama_ adalah orang pertama yang mengakui bakatku untuk pertama kalinya. Kata beliau, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain bermain piano. Makanya sejak lulus SMU, aku berusaha mewujudkan impian _Obaa-sama_ yang ingin sekali melihatku bermain piano di atas panggung _Phylaharmonic Orchestra_. Itu adalah mimpi besar beliau yang mungkin saja _saat ini_ akan sangat sulit kukabulkan―"

Sakura sedikit berkekeh di akhir penjelasannya. Wajah yang agak sendu itu kemudian berubah menjadi cerah lagi

"―_demo_, suatu hari, aku akan menunjukkan pada _Obaa-sama_ bahwa sesulit apapun impian itu, aku bisa mewujudkannya!"

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan raut wajah yang datar seperti biasa. Ia kemudian menghela napas pendek dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi nyaman itu. Disilangkannya kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. Mata _onyx-_nya yang hitam itu seperti berusaha membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, kau belum bisa mewujudkan impian nenekmu." kata Sasuke datar. Sakura yang melihatnya tampak lesu.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Setiap hari, aku selalu memainkan piano dengan berbagai melodi yang telah kudengar sebelumnya. Tazuna-_sensei_ adalah guru pertama yang juga menyadari permainan jariku yang berbeda itu. Aku ini memang bodoh. _Scorebook _yang mudah saja harus kupelajari dalam hitungan hari. _Hahh_..."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja seperti ingin tertidur. Senyum manis yang selalu terukir di balik pipinya yang _blushing _itu memudar. Ia sadar akan kekurangannya itu tapi semua hal yang tak bisa ia pelajari dengan cepat bukanlah berasal dari dalam dirinya yang memang _tak ingin_ mempelajarinya, melainkan berasal dari sebuah _memoar _buruk di masa kecilnya yang berusaha ia lupakan...

Sasuke yang sebenarnya _agak_ iri dengan cara Sakura membawakan setiap melodi dalam permainannya hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkomentar ke arah Sakura. Ia belum pernah mendengar dentingan tuts piano yang penuh dengan _emosi _dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Tapi, dentingan tuts piano itu ternyata datang kepadanya dan dibawakan oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Sakura memiliki caranya sendiri. Ia membuat peraturannya sendiri melalui piano hutannya. _Emosi _yang Sasuke ingin rasakan mampu dibawakan oleh Sakura melalui kesepuluh jemarinya yang ulet. Namun, ia tak memiliki _emosi _untuk merasakan melodi-melodiitu. Ia hanya memiliki ketepatan penjarian dan kecepatan membaca not, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Mungkin saja, hal sederhana itulah yang membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi merasa jenuh dengan permainan piano muridnya itu.

Keheningan yang muncul lagi tiba-tiba dipecahkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan rok putih selutut yang membawa nampan besar berisikan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu rupanya sangat atletis. Dua nampan besar dibawanya tanpa takut akan jatuh. Wanita yang bernama Ayame itu kemudian meletakkan mangkuk panas berisi ramen pesanan Sakura.

"Satu mangkuk ramen spesial koya dan daun bawang. Kemudian, satu gelas _blackchoco ice cream _plus _waffel_―" kata Ayame sambil menurunkan menu pesanan Sakura di atas mejanya.

"―_beef cheese burger _dan _coffee latte_ sudah siap untuk dinikmati."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang lesu itu. Setelah ia melihat asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk ramennya, semangatnya tumbuh lagi. Bintang kejora bersinar dari balik matanya.

"UWAA... _SUGOI_! Pasti lezat sekali..."

"Tentu saja! Ramen buatan paman Teuchi adalah yang nomor satu di seantero Konoha!" seru Ayame membalas seruan Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mengambil sepasang sumpit yang telah disediakan di mejanya. Ia membuka pembungkus sumpitnya yang diikuti dengan membagi dua sumpit itu.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!"

Sakura menyeruput mi dalam ramennya yang panas itu. Semangatnya bila bertemu dengan makanan mampu menghancurkan gedung-gedung tinggi _se_-Konoha. Sasuke yang tak ambil peduli dengan kelakuan Sakura itu kemudian mengangkat cangkir _coffee latte­_-nya dan meniup asap panas yang dikeluarkannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu lain yang ingin dipesan? Jus, misalnya?" tawar Ayame kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Saya rasa ini cukup. Berapa semuanya?"

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya yang hangat itu. Ayame kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dari balik kantung celemeknya. Diberikannya kertas itu ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke membaca harga yang tercantum pada kertas itu.

"Semuanya 2500 yen." ujar Ayame kecil.

Sasuke merogoh dompetnya dari balik mantelnya. Dikeluarkannya uang seribuan berjumlah dua lembar kepada Ayame dan sekoin yen bertuliskan lima ratus. Ayame pun menerimanya dengan senyum manis.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_. Selamat menikmati."

"_Doumo_." balas Sasuke sopan.

Kedua pianis itu menyantap menu mereka dalam tenang. Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke menghabiskan semua pesanannya dalam diam sedangkan Sakura baru saja menyendokkan es krim _blackchoco _yang mulai meleleh.

"Hei, aku pergi sekarang. Aku harus sampai di tempat yang kutuju sebelum pukul empat lewat tiga puluh. Kau tahu jalan pulang kan?"

Sakura yang menyeruput es krimnya dengan senang itu tiba-tiba memanyunkan bibirnya dan sejenak berpikir. "Hm, kalau jalan pulang sih tahu _tapi._.."

Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sakura tidak membawa selembar bahkan sekoin pun uang. Dengan cepat, dirogohnya beberapa uang koin dan diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ini untuk naik bus. Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus sampai di apartemenmu dan kembalilah berlatih sendiri. Lalu, jangan singgah ke mana-mana seperti _anak kecil_ yang minta diberikan permen." kata Sasuke masih dengan nada sadis seperti biasanya.

"_Mukyaa... anak kecil_?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sendiri dirinya dengan wajah lesu.

"_Demo_... memangnya, Uchiha senpai mau ke mana?"

"Suatu tempat yang sudah sering kau datangi. Aku pergi dulu." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sasuke lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan langkah pasti keluar dari restoran itu. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh itu. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Sakura.

"_Tempat yang sudah sering ku datangi_? Apa ya? Mmm..."

Lama sekali Sakura berpikir hingga suatu keributan yang sangat dikenal Sakura terdengar di telinganya. Suara Naruto yang ribut tiba-tiba memenuhi seisi restoran itu. Sakura memutar kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran dan ditemani dengan seorang kakek tua yang tak dikenalnya.

"Naruto dan―"

"Ini adalah rumah makan PALING terkenal seantero KONOHA, _jiijii_! Rumah makan milik papiku adalah yang nomor SATU!" seru Naruto memperkenalkan rumah makan kebanggannya itu pada kakek tua yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu di sebuah taman bermain.

"_Oho... it's very NICE_!" seru kakek tua itu lebih heboh. "Sepertinya enak-enak."

"Tentu saja! Silakan pesan apa saja dan dalam hitungan menit, semuanya siap. _Jiijii _duduk di situ saja." kata Naruto menawarkan tempat duduk dekat _counter _pembayaran pada kakek tua itu.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tua. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menyendokkan es krimnya ke dalam mulutnya. Rambut pinknya yang tak biasa itu membuat kakek tua yang memutar-mutar kepalanya memperhatikan seisi restoran itu menjadi penasaran.

"Ah! Aku duduk di situ saja, Naruto."

Naruto membalikkan kepalanya, melihat kakek tua itu dengan tatapan bertanya

"Di situ? Itu kan―" Naruto memicingkan matanya, melihat sosok perempuan yang duduk tenang di dekat jendela. "―_SAKURA-CHAN_! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Sakura mendengar teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia membulatkan matanya, melihat ke arah Naruto yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Naruto!"

Kakek tua bertopi koboi itu menggumamkan sesuatu. "_Jadi, itu ya yang namanya Sakura-chan? Pianis, eh?_"

Naruto duduk di tempat Sasuke duduk beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wajah riang dengan senyum lebar terlukis jelas pada penglihatan Sakura. Kakek tua yang mengikuti Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura agak mengernyitkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya.

"_Oho..._ jadi, nona _cantik _ini yang katanya akan menjadi partnermu, Naruto?" tanya kakek tua seraya melepas topi koboinya.

"_HAIII'_!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sakura-chan bisa ada di sini? Pasti makanan yang dibuat oleh si Uchiha-_teme _itu membuatmu sakit perut kan?"

"Eh he he, tidak. Karena latihannya sampai sore begitu dan Uchiha senpai harus pergi ke suatu tempat, kemudian Uchiha senpai bilang makan siang di restoran saja. Lalu, aku bilang makan siang di restoran milik ayah Naruto saja!" ungkap Sakura cepat.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tak ada satu pun orang yang lupa dengan kelezatan makanan yang ada di rumah makan INI!" balas Naruto sama riangnya.

"_Uchiha_?" tanya pria tua itu dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura yang terus saja membahas tentang makanan dan menu baru yang ayah Naruto masukkan dalam daftar membuat kakek tua yang duduk di sebelah Sakura merasa terkucilkan.

"_EHEM_!"

"Eh? Ada apa _jiijii_?" tanya Naruto seketika.

"Kalian melupakan satu orang di sini."

"AH! Ehe... maaf, maaf, maaf _jiijii_." ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Karena keasyikan ngobrol soal menu baru ayahku, kita jadi lupa. _Ehe..._"

Sakura memegangi dagunya dan berusaha mengenali wajah milik kakek tua yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Ia merasa mengenalnya tapi tak tahu pernah melihat di mana.

"Sebelum memesan makanan, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan kalian berdua. Bisa kan?"

Sakura dan Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan percakapan mereka tentang makanan melihat pria tua berambut putih itu. Mereka lalu saling bertukar pandang dan Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa _jiijii_?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"_EHEM_! Aku sangat senang sekali kau sudah kembali riang, _young man_." katanya seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. "Yeah. Semua itu karena _jiijii_,kurasa. Lalu, _jiijii _mau bicara tentang apa?"

"Oh ya! Kudengar dari igauanmu ketika di taman bermain tadi, kau adalah pemain _violin _ya?"

Naruto mengangguk kencang dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi, bertanya-tanya.

"Dan lalu, YOU―" Pria tua itu menunjuk Sakura yang terkejut. Sakura memajukan sedikit bibirnya, keheranan dengan sikap pria tua yang merasa pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "―_pianis_, eh?"

"Ngg... _ha-hai'_." jawab Sakura agak bergidik.

"Ho, ho... _BRAVO, BRAVO..._" seru si pria berambut putih dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Pernah bermain di orkestra sebelumnya?"

Sakura dan Naruto bertukar pandang lagi dan keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ho... sayang sekali."

"Tentu saja belum pernah main di orkestra, _jii_―" tiba-tiba saja ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"NO! NO! Panggil _Maestro_ Jiraiya saja." pria tua itu mengucapkan dengan bangga namanya itu. Sakura membulatkan matanya tapi reaksi Naruto biasa-biasa saja.

"_Mestro? Maestro Jiraiya_?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang masih lebar. "Mmm..."

Sakura tampak berpikir lagi. Naruto yang menatap Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dagunya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menatap aneh ke arah Sakura dan pria tua itu.

"Memangnya siapa _jiijii_ ini, Sakura-chan?"

"Ho, ho, pernahkah kalian mendengar sebuah sonata berjudul _Aoi Hana_? Sonata yang dimainkan dalam sebuah orkestra beberapa tahun yang lalu di panggung _Phylaharmonic Orchestra_? Bagi siswa sekolah musik seperti kalian pasti tahu kan?" ujar si pria tua dengan terkekeh-kekeh. "Kudengar orang yang menciptakannya sangatlah terkenal dan menurut desas-desus, orang itu akan pindah ke negara lain dan akan mengajar di salah satu sekolah musik negara tersebut. Hanya saja, sekarang orang itu sedang tidak ingin mengajar siapapun dan lebih suka mengobrol dengan anak-anak muda yang memiliki semangat hidup seperti kalian berdua."

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu kuning menyala terang di atas kepala Sakura. Sakura mendapat sebuah ilham. "AH!! AKU TAHU! _Maestro Jiraiya_! Maestro terkenal yang berasal dari negara _Kusa_! Pencipta sonata untuk orkestra dengan melodi yang sangat indah! Iya kan, _jii-san_?"

"Ho, ho, _you're definitely RIGHT, pinky_!" jawab pria tua.

"_Pinky_?" ujar Sakura keheranan.

Naruto yang baru saja tersadar dari perkataan Sakura itu kemudian membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut. _Benar-benar _terkejut.

"JADI... _JIIJII_ INI... _JIIJII _INI... _MAESTRO JIRAIYA_ YANG TERKENAL ITU?!" serunya sambil memukul mejanya. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan melebarkan matanya. Ia baru mengingat nama terkenal itu. Seorang _maestro _yang sudah sering menjadi _konduktor _di beberapa pertunjukan orkestra profesional di seluruh dunia. Sakura pun terkaget-kaget.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?!" seru Naruto yang membuat semua mata pengunjung di sekitarnya menatap ke arahnya. Ia yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian kemudian meminta maaf dan duduk tenang di kursinya kembali. "Jadi, _jiijii _ini benar-benar _maestro _yang terkenal itu ya? Apa benar _jiijii _akan mengajar di Konoha? Di sekolah apa?"

Pria tua itu mengusung dadanya, merasa bangga dengan sebutan _terkenal _itu.

"Hei, hei, tenang dulu, _young man_. Yah... begitulah. Seseorang memintaku untuk sedikit memberi semangat pada musisi-musisi muda di negara ini. Kalau tidak salah nama sekolahnya..."

"Jangan-jangan, _Konoha Music University_, ya?" tanya Sakura lebih tenang.

"Ya! _That's the name_!" jawabnya riang. "Jangan-jangan juga, kalian berdua siswa sekolah itu ya?"

Sakura dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dengan sebuah helaan napas pendek, kedua musisi muda itu mengangguk kencang seraya menyerukan jawaban mereka secara bersamaan.

"_HAIIII'_!!!" jawab Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ho, ho, menyenangkan sekali secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan siswa Konoha Music University. Kalian berdua tampak memiliki semangat muda seorang musisi ya?"

"_YOSH!!_" jawab Sakura dan Naruto secara bersamaan lagi.

"Oh ya, mengenai soal orkestra tadi, katanya kalian belum pernah bermain dalam orkestra ya?"

Sakura mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Naruto. "Tak ada piano dalam orkestra." kata Sakura seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Begitu ya? Hmmm..." pria tua itu memegangi dagunya sambil menatap ke arah kedua musisi muda itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyerukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura dan Naruto _benar-benar-sangat_ terkejut.

"Kalau begitu... _AKAN KUMASUKKAN NAMA KALIAN DALAM KELAS ORKESTRA YANG AKAN KUBENTUK NANTI_! Bagaimana? Kalian setuju kan?"

Baik Sakura dan Naruto hanya diam. Keempat bola mata menatap bingung ke arah pria tua bernama _Jiraiya _itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan keras memenuhi seisi restoran itu. Semua orang memandang ke arah meja dekat jendela tersebut. Keheningan muncul namun titik _euphoria _berkumpul pada meja Sakura dan Naruto itu. Mereka berdua tampak begitu senang.

"Benarkah itu _jiijii_?! A-apa, aku bisa menjadi _chairperson_-nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu tergantung. Tapi, untuk sementara... kau yang akan memimpin ansambelnya. Kalau kau bisa lulus dalam ujian yang kau bilang di taman tadi, kursi _chairperson _akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi, kalau kau mau berusaha, pasti akan ada jalan, _young man_. Lalu, kau, _pinky_―"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, bukan _pinky_." ujar Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ok, ok. Dan kau, _Haruno-san_, kau akan menjadi_ maskot_ kelas S-OKE!"

"_Ma-maskot_?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"_S-OKE_?" tanya Naruto yang juga keheranan.

Pria tua berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura dan Naruto. Benar-benar aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, pria tua yang berprofesi sebagai _konduktor _profesional itu akan membentuk kelasnya sendiri, S-OKE di Konoha Music University. _Maestro _Jiraiya memang seorang konduktor hebat namun untuk yang satu ini, baik Sakura maupun Naruto sedikit menyangsikan.

"_YOSH!! AYO KITA KALAHKAN KELAS A ORKESTRA_!" seru mestro Jiraiya itu seketika seraya menagcungkan tangannya ke atas. "Tapi... bolehkan aku meminta bantuan kepada murid-murid yang bersemangat ini dalam menyusun S-OKE?"

Meskipun masih bertanya-tanya dalam ketidakpastian, Sakura dan Naruto pun akhirnya mengangguk khawatir. Dan kemudian mereka juga menyerukan persetujuannya kepada _maestro _nyentrik itu. Sakura merasa senang sekali begitu pula dengan Naruto. Rupanya, dengan adanya kelas S-OKE (?), semangat kedua musisi itu untuk melalui semua ujian-ujiannya meningkat. Naruto menjadi lebih semangat lagi dan batinnya berkata untuk terus berlatih memainkan biolanya yang belum teratur itu. Dan Sakura pun merasa termotivasi untuk berlatih lagi demi gurunya dan _senpai­_nya...

"_YOSH_!!!"

―_TSUDZUKU_―

KAMUS :

_Chaniwa_ : taman ala Jepang, yang secara harfiah berarti kebun/halaman teh.

_Chanoyu _: upacara minum teh

_Jizou _: patung dewa keselamatan yang sering diletakkan di jalanan maupun di kuil.

_Viola _: biola dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dibanding _violin_. Digunakan untuk pemula.

_Yokatta _: syukurlah...

_Izakaya _: kedai minuman.

_Gunung Myobokuzan _: gunung yang dihuni oleh katak-katak di manga Naruto.

Waduh... kayaknya chapter ini adalah chapter yang terpanjang! Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa sepanjang ini. Saya takut malah jadi membosankan. T_T. Maafkan saya... Maafkan saya...

Akhirnya, Jiraiya nongol juga tuh. _Ehe..._ Di cerita ini, sifat Jiraiya _nggak_ kayak yang di anime. Itu tuh... yang _ero _itu. Jadi, tenang aja deh...

Oh ya, saya memang pernah ke _Nihon_. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya pada bulan April saya pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengikuti _Children Space Summit_. Pokoknya, menyenangkan deh. Bisa lihat bianglala di Tokyo (walaupun cuma sebentar). _And, _saya juga sudah merasakan air panas di _onsen_, ehe...

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi yang sudah mereview. Saya sangat bahagia saat melihat penulis-penulis yang nge-review cerita saya ini. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

Kapan ya kira-kira saya bisa balas semua review teman-teman author? Hmm... Hmm...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni 


	6. Lesson 6

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushina__ Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

**LESSON 6 : NEW TEAM!**

Sasuke baru saja sampai di sebuah kampus yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Gedungnya yang selalu berdiri dengan kokoh terlihat begitu menyilaukan mata. Mentari yang nampak ingin sekali pulang ke peraduannya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Patung konduktor dunia, _Maestro Schubert _masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tegap dan raut wajah yang benar-benar tak pernah berubah. Sasuke agak menyipitkan matanya seraya mengangkat lengan kanannya ke depan matanya, berusaha untuk sedikit menghindar dari kilaunya sinar mentari sore. Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk gedung Konoha Music Academy. Dibukanya pintu kaca itu seraya menengok sedikit-sedikit ke belakangnya, nampak seperti memastikan _tak ada_ siapapun yang mengikutinya.

Langkahnya yang cepat dan pasti terus saja menyusuri sebuah koridor luas di lantai tiga gedung kampusnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah pintu kayu yang lebar, dengan dua pintu yang di tengah-tengahnya terpatri sebuah nama yang diukir dengan baik.

_Ruangan Direktu__r_

_Profesor Sarutobi_.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan diletakkannya punggung tangannya itu ke arah pintu. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu itu hingga sebuah suara berat seorang pria tua memintanya untuk masuk.

"Masuklah Uchiha-san, kami sudah menunggumu."

Dengan pelan, Sasuke memutar knop pintu kayu tersebut. Sebuah suara khas dari pintu kayu terdengar begitu nyaring hingga orang-orang yang berdiri di dalam ruangan luas itu menatap Sasuke seketika.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Seorang kakek tua dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu hangat berdiri dari kursi kerjanya yang beroda itu. Ia tersenyum ramah seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh, akhirnya kamu datang juga, Uchiha-san. Senang sekali bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat seperti biasanya. Apa kabarmu, _nak_?" tanya kakek tua yang bernama Profesor Sarutobi itu seraya berjalan pelan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Saya baik-baik saja, _Sarutobi-sama_." ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat kembali badannya. Mata _onyx-_nya yang kelam itu sedikit melirik ke arah kirinya. Ia melihat seseorang berambut perak jabrik yang memakai _sweater _coklat dengan dasi hitam yang menghiasi _sweater-_nya itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke langsung mengembalikan lirikannya ke arah Profesor Sarutobi yang sedang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu bersama Tazuna-sensei, Uchiha-san? Kudengar dari Hatake-san, kamu melatih siswi Tazuna-sensei hanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja, apa itu benar?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sekali dan dijawabnya pertanyaan dari rektor kampusnya yang juga seorang konduktor profesional.

"Ya."

"Apa berhasil?"

Sasuke agak menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Profesor Sarutobi itu. Akhirnya, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"Masih dalam proses, _Sir_."

Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Senyum khasnya seperti menunjukkan kebanggan pada siswa andalannya itu. Sasuke yang menatapnya datar tak mampu berkata-kata lebih dari itu. Hatake Kakashi yang masih tersenyum ke arah Sasuke kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. Di balik senyum ramahnya, seperti terdapat tekanan _mematikan _yang luar biasa. Tapi bagi Sasuke, semua tatapan dan senyum itu sudah menjadi_ manisan_ yang selalu dirasakannya sejak tahun pertamanya bersama dengan guru privatnya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hatake-san? Kurasa, murid kebanggaan kampus kita ini memang bisa diandalkan."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, _kurasa_. Kita di sini sedang membicarakan mengenai rencana mengajar _Maestro _Jiraiya kan, _Sarutobi-sama_?"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang di dekat jendela ruangan itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia lalu melepas silangan tangannya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya dalam saku celana berwarna hitamnya itu.

"Ah, ya, ya, aku lupa."

Kakek tua berambut jarang itu berjalan pelan dan duduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang terletak tepat di depan meja kantornya. Ia juga meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di depannya sedangkan Kakashi hanya berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Hm, sebaiknya kita mulai dari mana ya? Oh ya, pertama-tama, maaf kalau sudah mengganggu waktu bebasmu di hari minggu ini, Uchiha-san."

"Saya rasa, dia tak punya _kesibukan _di hari Minggu ini, _Sarutobi-sama_. Iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya, senyum itu adalah senyum yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

Sasuke tak bisa, _bukan_, tepatnya tak mau menjawab pertanyaan guru privatnya itu. Kakashi yang memiliki tekanan _mengerikan _itu seperti siap menerkam Sasuke bak tikus yang terperangkap dalam kandang singa.

"Meskipun begitu, Uchiha-san pasti memiliki _hal_ penting yang harus dikerjakan hari ini kan?"

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah kaki meja di bawahnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya, memisahkannya dengan Profesor Sarutobi. Mata _onyx-_nya yang menyimpan berbagai rahasia itu kembali menatap datar ke arah Profesor Sarutobi yang baru saja menumpukan dagunya pada buku-buku jemarinya yang keriput.

"Saya hanya melatih permainan piano Haruno-san hari ini. Maaf kalau saya datang terlambat." jawabnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. "Apakah rencana mengajar guru baru yang dikatakan oleh Hatake-sensei tadi ada hubungannya dengan saya?"

"Ya. Sangat berhubungan, Uchiha-san." jawab Profesor Sarutobi pelan. "Terkadang, seorang maestro lupa akan kewajibannya dalam mengurusi daun-daun muda. Oleh karena itu, kami memanggilmu hari ini agar Uchiha-san bisa membantu _Maestro Jiraiya_ memenuhi kewajibannya itu di sekolah ini."

"Maestro _Jiraiya_?" tanya Sasuke agak menyipitkan matanya.

Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk pelan. Ia meluruskan badannya dan menyandarkannya di sofa yang diduduki sekarang. "Mungkin nama itu agak asing bagimu yang sudah sering mendengar karya-karya maestro profesional setingkat _Schubert_. Tak pernahkah Uchiha-san mendengar simfoni berjudul _Aoi Hana_ yang ditampilkan pada panggung _Phylaharmonic Orchestra_ beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Sasuke agaknya ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi buru-buru ditutupnya kembali; tak ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya ingin mendengar saja.

"Dia itu dulu adalah murid kesayanganku. _Sedikit bodoh_, kurasa. Tapi, dia memiliki semua melodi yang tak dimiliki oleh semua musisi di kampus kita ini, bahkan aku. _Yah_, meskipun sudah menjadi sesama konduktor pun kita juga harus berbesar hati untuk belajar dari orang yang lebih muda kan, Uchiha-san? Kudengar, Uchiha-san pernah tinggal bersama dengan _Maestro _Nagato yang terkenal itu? Di Oto?"

Sasuke agak terkejut tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya dan kembali tenang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk kecil. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelayuti dirinya saat Profesor Sarutobi mengucapkan nama maestro masa kecilnya tadi. Ia merasa seperti seorang pasien _psikiater _yang ditanyai mengenai masa lalunya dan diminta untuk menceritakan segala kenangan lama yang ada dalam memorinya.

"Hm, itu artinya permainan pianomu memang sedikit terpengaruh oleh Maestro Nagato ya? Bagus, bagus sekali. Dengan begitu, akan semakin mudah bagimu untuk mengawasi _anak-anak_ didikan _Maestro _Jiraiya nanti." ujar Profesor Sarutobi seraya berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke arah jendela yang berdiri kokoh memberikan batasan antara ruangan luas berkarpet merah tua yang menempel pada lantai-lantainya dengan udara luar yang mulai dingin. Sinar mentari pun kian menghilang.

"_Anak didikan_?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Profesor Sarutobi dari tempatnya duduk. Siluet bayangan kakek tua yang diciptakan oleh sinar mentari yang kian menghilang itu membuat Sasuke agak memicingkan matanya. Kakashi yang masih berdiri tegap di belakang Sasuke hanya menguap lebar dan tak berkomentar apapun.

"Permintaannya yang benar-benar di luar dugaanku itu membuatku pusing. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dari awal, aku sudah meduga, dia pasti akan meminta _imbalan_ atas panggilanku untuk mengajar di sini. Oleh karenanya―"

Profesor Sarutobi membalikkan badannya dan memandang ke arah kedua pria berusia yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya itu. Dengan senyuman lebar khasnya, ia mengucapkan hal yang jauh dari bayangan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"―_berjuanglah_, Uchiha-san. Jika suatu saat tiba-tiba kamu terikat dengan suatu ikatan yang tak bisa dilepas, maka berusahalah untuk melaluinya sebab itulah jalan yang terbaik. Kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Uchiha-san. Selebihnya, kamu bisa menanyakannya pada Hatake-san."

Kakek tua berambut jarang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah sinar mentari sore di musim gugur melalui jendela dalam ruangannya. Sasuke agak berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berdiri tegap dari sofanya. Seraya membetulkan mantel hitamnya, ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan itu. Kakashi pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebelum membuka knop pintu ruangan hangat yang dilengkapi dengan pemanas bara api itu, Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit badannya sedangkan Kakashi masih saja menguap lebar.

"Saya pergi dulu, _Sarutobi-sama_."

Dari balik punggungnya, Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk pelan seraya menjawab "ya" kecil. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan membuka knop pintu kayu yang lebar itu. Kakashi yang mengikutinya dari belakang; tampak tak tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke, bersama dengan guru privatnya itu berjalan menuruni tiap undakan anak tangga yang ada. Kakashi sepertinya sangat mengantuk sehingga selama berjalan, ia hanya bisa menguap lebar tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun dengan murid_ kesayangannya_ itu. Tiba-tiba tepat di lantai dasar, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kakashi agak bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi seraya memegang rambut perak jabriknya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu dari awal kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau masukkan aku ke dalam kandang singa?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menantang. Mata _onyx-_nya siap melawan mata Kakashi yang mengantuk itu. "Sudah cukup bagiku dengan menerima latihan konyol bersama cewek berambut pink aneh itu. Dan sekarang... apa lagi, hah?"

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia hanya tersenyum renyuh menerima perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit kasar itu. Tapi, baginya hal itu sudah biasa.

"Menurutmu?" ungkap Kakashi datar. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti itu. Dengan masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya itu, Kakashi berjalan pelan menjauhi Sasuke. "Kau tahu, kau takkan pernah menjadi seorang _konduktor_ kalau caramu berbicara dengan gurumu sendiri seperti itu."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan cara bicaraku?" balas Sasuke datar yang lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, berusaha mengejar Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh-kekeh mendengar pengakuan muridnya yang satu itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit-langit lantai dasar itu yang bergambar langit biru dan dihiasi dengan awan-awan putih. Lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan di setiap sisi langit-langit itu membuat seorang Kakashi menerawang jauh. Matanya yang terkesan sangat mengantuk itu menjadi lebih mengantuk lagi. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, ya, aku memang tak peduli. Hanya bercanda, Sasuke."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, memandang bosan ke arah Kakashi.

"Jadi... maksud dari surat yang waktu itu ternyata ini ya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ya... boleh dibilang seperti itu."

"Memangnya, kau mau aku melakukan apa dengan _guru _baru itu?"

"Kau cari saja jawabannya sendiri. Kau kan suka tantangan." jawab Kakashi apa adanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya. "Setelah ini, aku akan berganti divisi." kata Sasuke seketika, membuat Kakashi terkejut. "Kenapa terkejut? Bukannya sudah kuberitahu?"

"Eh... _iya_, mungkin. Jadi, kata-katamu yang waktu itu serius ya? Kupikir kau hanya bercanda." ujar Kakashi seadanya; tidak melihat-lihat situasi. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya seraya memegangi dagunya seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Kakashi yang akhirnya sadar kemudian memandang Sasuke yang tampak mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya.

"Hei, kalau memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu, takkan ada wanita yang mau denganmu, Sasuke." kekeh Kakashi dengan senyum aneh. Tapi, Sasuke masih saja memberikan _death glare_-nya pada Kakashi. Tak lama, Kakashi pun memperlihatkan wajah takutnya. "Iya, iya, hanya bercanda lagi. Dasar kau ini, tak pernah berubah. Sebagai informasi tambahan, kelas A akan―"

"Membuat konser akhir tahun tepat pada hari Natal. Info itu sudah tersebar di mana-mana, Kakashi. Kau hanya mengulang perkataan semua guru-guru di kampus ini."

Kakashi memicingkan matanya, melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melaluinya. "Kau mau ikut bermain dalam konser itu kan? Meskipun tak ada piano tapi kau bisa bermain _violin._ Siapa tahu saja kau bisa menggeser_ jabatan_ si Yamanaka itu." kata Kakashi datar.

Kakashi memutar badannya dan menatap punggung Sasuke dengan wajah yang juga datar. Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang datar. "Aku ingin membuat orkestraku sendiri dan bermain di dalamnya. Setelah latihan konyol bersama cewek berambut pink itu selesai, surat permohonan pemindahan divisi akan kukirim pada _Sarutobi-sama."_

"Ho... masih juga ingin mengejar mimpi kecilmu itu ya? _Maestro _Nagato pasti akan senang sekali melihatmu memainkan _baton _di depan panggung orkestra, _ne_? Tapi, kusarankan padamu untuk memikirkannya sekali lagi. Aku masih mau menerimamu di tahun terakhirmu di akademi ini bukan karena aku ingin melihatmu _besar_ menjadi seorang konduktor melainkan―"

Sebuah tatapan serius ala Kakashi membuat Sasuke agak bergidik. Aura _mengerikan _yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hatake Kakashi, si guru peniru ini memang sangat ampuh melemahkan semangat murid-murid yang dianggapnya tak becus. Di kalangan para pengajar seantero kampus KMU, Hatake Kakashi-_lah _satu-satunya guru yang menguasai titi nada mutlak yang sangat sulit dicapai oleh para musisi. Sejak kedatangan Sasuke di Konoha Music University, Kakashi langsung menawarkan diri untuk menjadi guru privatnya. Menurutnya, Sasuke memiliki semua teknik permainan nada pada dirinya. Sebuah tantangan besar baginya untuk membesarkan Sasuke hingga sekarang ini. Tapi, melihat Sasuke menjadi seorang konduktor ternyata di luar rencananya.

"―_menjadi dirimu sendiri_." ujar Kakashi kemudian. Sasuke agak mengangkat kepalanya tapi tak memedulikan perkataan Kakashi itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang konduktor hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan dari _Mestro _Nagato, kau salah besar, Sasuke. Seorang musisi hidup bukan dari pengakuan tapi suara tepukan tangan para penonton yang menyaksikan pertunjukannya di panggung orkestra. Nikmati saja hidupmu yang sekarang ini. Dan kalau kau merasa sudah puas, _yah..._ lanjutkan saja impian kecilmu itu."

Sasuke tetap berdiri dalam diam. Ia tak mau lebih banyak berkomentar akan penyataan Kakashi yang sangat bertentangan dengan prinsip hidupnya sekarang.

Sebuah seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Sasuke seperti tertawa akan semua perkataan Kakashi yang dianggapnya hanya sebagai gurauan itu. Dengan sebuah helaan nepas panjang, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkah pastinya dan meninggalkan pengasuhnya itu. Kakashi yang melihat kelakuan muridnya itu hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi tanpa menunjukkan raut wajah serius. Rupanya, nasehat apapun yang keluar darinya untuk Sasuke tidak akan mempan. Sasuke itu seperti _shield _yang digunakan oleh para prajurit perang sedangkan Kakashi adalah busur panah yang ujungnya terbuat dari _cloroform_. Sungguh sangat sulit melunakkan hati sedingin es batu itu...

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah, Sasuke." komen Kakashi yang ditutupi dengan mulut yang terbula lebar. Ia menguap ngantuk lagi. "Hoi, berjuang untuk latihanmu ya!"

Sasuke tak mendengarkan apapun lagi. Ia berjalan menjauhi Kakashi yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan di lantai dasar itu. Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya akan maksud perkataan dari Profesor Sarutobi beberapa waktu yang lalu. _Apa maksudnya_? batinnya bertanya dalam bingung. Sebenarnya, ikatan apa yang dimaksud oleh kakek tua itu? Dan kenapa harus _dia _yang membantu seorang maestro baru yang akan mengajar di kampus Konoha Music University? Semua pertanyaan itu bak burung-burung camar yang terbang di atas permukaan air yang tenang namun di dalamnya tersimpan berbagai makhluk laut yang mengerikan, seperti _piranha_.

Mobil _sport _merah itu menjauhi sebuah jalan luas yang di setiap sisinya dihiasi oleh pemandangan sebuah taman rumput. Sangat baik untuk melakukan piknik saat musim panas di taman itu. Namun, di musim gugur seperti ini, dedaunan coklat yang biasanya menempel di setiap ranting pepohonan itu berguguran dan hanya membuat sampah. Tapi, para cacing tentunya sangat menyukainya. Selain sebagai makanannya, dedaunan yang rontok itu merupakan kompos alami sebagai penyubur rumput hijau. Sasuke terus saja mengemudikan mobilnya itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Kalau sedang _bad mood_, saat sedang menyetir mobil di jalan yang sepi, ia terus saja bekerja pada kecepatan tinggi. Seperti biasa, Sasuke pun akhirnya sampai di gedung apartemennya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan lunglai. Kakek dan nenek pemilik apartemen yang menyapanya hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis. Rupanya, Sasuke begitu letih. Belum lagi ia harus menaiki tiap anak tangga guna menggapai kamarnya sendiri.

Tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, ia sedikit melirik ke arah pintu kamar milik Sakura. Kamar bernomor 201 itu mengingatkannya akan suatu memori aneh di hari pertamanya sejak kembali dari liburannya di Amegakure. Tak perlu waktu banyak untuk memutar knop pintu kamarnya seraya membanting dirinya di sofa ruang ramu apartemennya yang empuk itu. Kepalanya sakit sekali dan ia pun tertidur...

XXxx____xxXX

"Hei, kalian dengar berita tentang kedatangan maestro Jiraiya yang terkenal itu ke kampus kita?"

"Iya! Katanya, _Maestro Jiraiya-sama_ akan mengajar di kampus kita. _SUGOI_..."

"Kukira wajah seorang maestro harus menunjukkan suatu kebijaksanaan kan? Wajahnya di situ benar-benar _jelek_."

"Kau itu selalu berbicara tanpa kenal situasi ya."

"_Maestro_ Jiraiya akan mengajar di kelas A. Uwahh... beruntung sekali anak-anak divisi _orchestra _itu."

"Hei, kalian semua juga bukan anak kelas A kan, kecuali si _makhluk hijau_ ini. Kenapa malah heboh begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Keributan yang terjadi tepat di sebuah majalah dinding yang tertempel rapi di salah satu dinding koridor Konoha Music University benar-benar membuat siswa-siwa yang lewat menjadi geger. Seorang siswa yang memegang _stick _khusus untuk pemain timpani tersenyum seraya menatap berbinar-binar ke arah sebuah kertas berornamen perak dengan huruf kapital besar yang tertulis MAESTRO JIRAIYA'S COMING! itu. Pria muda berpakaian serba hijau plus dengan syal yang juga berwarna hijau lumut masih saja meributkan akan berita dinding yang katanya sangat menakjubkan itu. Rambut _bob_-nya yang benar-benar lurus sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Oi Lee, kau kan satu-satunya pemain timpani di angkatan kita. Beruntung sekali kau sering bermain di kelas A. Hei, bagaimana perkembangan konser akhir tahun kelas itu, _eh_?" tanya seorang siswa dari divisi _violin _yang juga merupakan teman se-_band_nya Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

Cowok berpakaian serba hijau yang bernama Lee itu menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya menunjukkan suatu kebanggaan yang _amat-luar-biasa_.

"Sangat menyenangkan tentunya. Bermain di orkestra tentunya berbeda dengan bermain secara individu." jawabnya dengan nada sombong.

"Yang seperti itu kan sudah jelas! Tidak mungkin ada seorang pemain _timpani _bermain secara individual di depan panggung pementasan. Kau tidak usah bertanya akan hal yang sudah jelas itu, _Inuzuka_."

Seorang siswi dengan rambut yang dicepol dua seperti telinga panda tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara sekelompok siswa yang sedang meributkan akan _big news _itu. Nampak, ia sedang memunggungi sesuatu yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari badannya yang mungil itu. Ia menolakkan pinggangnya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya hingga membentuk huruf V yang sangat jelas.

"Hei, memangnya bertanya saja tidak boleh ya? Dasar cewek _besar_." balas Kiba seketika; membuat siswi pemain _kontrabas _itu semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku bukan CEWEK BESAR! Dan jangan sebut-sebut nama itu hanya karena aku satu-satunya cewek dari divisi _kontrabas_!" serunya. Kiba yang mendengar seruan berukuran 100 desibel itu hanya menutup kedua lubang telinganya dengan jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah.

"Kalian berdua diamlah. Kita tidak boleh terlalu ribut di area belajar siswa." ujar salah satu siswa yang sedang memegang sebungkus keripik kentang dan yang paling _lebar _diantara mereka.

"Ck, ck, ck, Chouji, Chouji. Kalau kau terus saja mengunyah, mana bisa berat badanmu turun begitu." timpal Kiba. "Pemain _horn _harus punya napas yang kuat kan?"

"Malah kupikir, dengan Chouji yang mengunyah terus, napasnya akan semakin kuat. Kemudian, badannya yang besar itu akan semakin gen―" ujar salah satu siswa yang sedari tadi terus saja menampilkan senyum manis dari balik wajahnya. Namun, perkataannya tiba-tiba saja terpotong oleh Kiba yang secara spontan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kiba seperti membisikkan sesuatu ke arah pria yang tersenyum itu dengan wajah mengerikan.

"_Kata 'gendut' itu sangatlah tabu bagi Chouji_!"

Pria yang terus tersenyum itu akhrinya diam. Ia kembali menampilkan senyum _penuh kebohongan _ke arah teman-temannya. Dan Chouji terus saja mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Sai... kukira, kau ada jam latihan di divisi _orchestra _sekarang?" tanya Ten-Ten, siswi bercepol dua dengan tas kontrabas yang terletak tepat di punggungnya.

"_EH_?!" sekonyong-konyong semua musisi yang ada di situ terkaget. Mereka seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan Ten-Ten tadi.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku?" tanya Ten-Ten dengan wajah yang bingung. Kedua alisnya mengkerut.

"_ORKESTRA?!_ _SEJAK KAPAN?! SAI..._"

Siswa-siswa yang bergerombol membentuk kelompok besar tepat di depan mejalah dinding kampus itu berteriak terkaget-kaget ke arah Sai. Sai yang melihat teman-teman seangkatannya itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan tetap tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan kaget teman-temannya. Yang hanya dipedulikannya sekarang ialah ternyata ia lupa dengan pengumuman yang diterimanya di malam sebelumnya. Sebuah telepon dari pihak kampus memberitakan padanya bahwa dia diminta untuk bermain di kelas A. Permainannya dalam _concour _beberapa bulan yang lalu ternyata memikat hati para pengajar di Konoha Music University. Bahkan, _Tsunade-sama_, pengajar khusus untuk divisi _orchestra _dan divisi _vocal, _yang katanya tidak menerima siswa yang mempunyai kemampuan pas-pasan, _agak _tertarik dengan permainan Sai.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. _Ja'_." kata Sai masih dengan senyum penuh kebohongan ala dirinya. "Trims sudah mengingatkan, _panda­_-chan."

Ten-Ten yang merasa terusik dengan panggilan kecil yang diucapkan oleh Sai hanya bisa berdecak pinggang seraya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia masih kesal.

"_Panda-_chan? UAHAHA...." Kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar nama Ten-Ten yang aneh itu. Sai memang orang yang _terlalu _jujur.

Sebuah _death glare _yang benar-benar _deathly _menghujani seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Merasa tak kuat menerima tekanan luar biasa itu, Kiba akhirnya diam namun ia masih saja terkekeh-kekeh dan tertawa saat meninggalkan kerumunan teman-temannya itu. Lee yang juga tampak sudah tak tertarik dengan perbincangan itu akhirnya berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Yah, aku juga harus latihan. Sampai jumpa."

Chouji dan Ten-Ten juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka pun akhirnya menghilang. Koridor yang ribut tadi menjadi tenang. Sangat hening. Terlalu hening untuk seorang Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di koridor itu. Ia hanya mendengar sepintas keributan siswa-siswa seangkatannya itu. Namun, sesuatu yang jelas ialah ia akhirnya mendapat jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Jadi dia yang bernama _Maestro Jiraiya_. Wajah yang aneh. Harus '_menemukan_', eh?"

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di balik wajah _charming _seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa membaca keseluruhan berita di majalah dinding itu, ia berlalu dan melanjutkan langkah cepatnya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kelas khusus yang terdapat dua buah piano di dalamnya. Saat ia melirik sedikit melalui kaca kecil yang terdapat pada pintu ruangan itu, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Kelas itu kosong.

"Dia belum datang, rupanya. _Dasar_."

Sasuke meletakkan _scorebook_-nya di atas meja piano yang akan dimainkannya. Melihat ruangan kelas yang kosong itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam sebentar. Sebuah buku bersampul tebal dengan lukisan wajah _Mozart _tergeletak di atas meja piano milik Sakura. Buku tebal itu seperti baru saja dibaca oleh seseorang. Pembatas bukunya hanya diletakkan sembarangan sehingga Sasuke dapat dengan mudah mendapati halaman buku yang tak sempat dibaca oleh si empunya.

"_Sonata for zwei Klavier. Dibuat oleh W. A. Mozart pada abad ke-18. Sonata ini merupakan duet pertama kalinya dengan seorang wanita yang sangat dekat dengannya..._"

Sasuke membaca sedikit bagian yang sangat jelas di lembaran yang terbuka. Ia mendapati chapter mengenai sejarah salah satu _masterpiece _Mozart yang sekarang dibacanya. Mata _onyx-_nya seperti berjalan-jalan menyusuri tiap baris dari literatur kuno itu. Hingga akhir paragraf, ia akhirnya menutup buku itu.

Seseorang membuka pelan knop pintu itu. Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan melihat Tazuna-sensei baru saja memasuki ruangannya bersama dengan Sakura. Seperti biasa, senyum ramah ala Tazuna-sensei mengembang ke arah Sasuke.

"Pagi sekali, Uchiha-san." ujar Tazuna-sensei seraya membuka mantel bulunya dan meletakkannya di gantungan baju.

"Dia terlambat."

"Yah... Sakura-san selalu terjebak di stasiun kereta. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu sangat mudah rapuh hanya dengan disenggol sedikit saja. Ia bahkan pernah datang ke sekolah dengan rok yang basah terkena lumpur. Katanya, dia terjatuh gara-gara ada orang gendut besar yang menyenggolnya di dekat stasiun kereta. Kasihan sekali dia itu. Tapi, semangatnya untuk belajar sangatlah tinggi." Tazuna-sensei menjelaskan alasan Sakura selalu terlambat. Namun, Sasuke tampak menyangsikan bagian di mana _Sakura mudah rapuh_. Anak yang suka makan itu ternyata _rapuh_?

"Lalu, bagaimana perkembangan latihannya?" tanya Tazuna-sensei pelan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela kelas itu.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Tazuna-sensei. "Sayangnya, dia masih belum bisa membaca _scorebook _dengan cepat. Tapi, selebihnya sudah bagus. Terkadang, ia selalu hilang ingatan."

"Hilang ingatan? Maksud Uchiha-san?" Tazuna-sensei bertanya dalam bingung.

"Seorang pianis tidak perlu menunjukkan raut wajah aneh saat bermain dengan pianonya. Dan dia― dia selalu melakukan itu."

Tazuna-sensei agak tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke. Ia kemudian menatap dalam-dalam ke arahnya.

"Dia punya masa lalu buruk dengan itu, Uchiha-san. Sakura-san itu tidak pernah berusaha untuk membenci belajar membaca _scorebook _dengan cepat, hanya saja saat ia mulai berkonsentrasi, ia tampak seperti patung. Ia bahkan lupa dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jadi... karena itulah, aku meminta kepada para petinggi sekolah untuk menjadi guru privatnya Sakura-san. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan orang yang punya _phobia _kan, Uchiha-san? Dan karena itulah, aku meminta Hatake-san agar kau mau melatihnya menghilangkan _phobia­_-nya itu terhadap _scorebook_. Bisa kan?"

Wajah Tazuna-sensei berubah menjadi sangat sendu. Tampak guratan permohonan dan kesedihan dari balik kerutan yang menghiasi wajah tuanya itu. Sasuke kemudian menutup kelopak matanya dan menghela napas pendek. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari balik saku celananya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, langkah-langkah riang Sakura terdengar. Sakura membuka knop pintu ruangan khususnya dan menampakkan wajah senangnya.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu, _Sensei! _Eto_, Uchiha-senpai juga!"

"_Ohayou, _Sakura-san." balas Tazuna sensei dengan senyumnya.

Sasuke hanya ber_-hn_ saja. Ia menatap Sakura yang riang itu dengan datar. Pipi Sakura yang merah itu rupanya memang benar-benar unik. Rambut pink-nya yang sama uniknya terlihat lebih rapi dengan bandana kuning yang selalu melekat di rambutnya. Pakaian hangat dengan rok putih yang mengembang hingga ke dengkulnya membuatnya seperti boneka _barbie _anak-anak. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan kosong.

"Ano... sekarang Sakura sudah bisa membaca letak-letak tanda dinamiknya, Uchiha-senpai. Semalam, Sakura terus berlatih hingga subuh. Jadinya... Sakura terlambat datang. _Gomen_..." Sakura memegangi rambutnya seraya membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Berita bagus. Kalau begitu, kita bisa lanjutkan latihannya." kata Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di kursi pianonya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengambil _scorebook_-nya dari dalam tas sampingnya yang ringan. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menuju pianonya sendiri. Diletakkannya _scorebook_ miliknya di meja partitur.

Tazuna-sensei menatap bangga ke arah Sakura. Ia pun melihat seberapa gigihnya usaha murid kesayangannya itu berlatih dalam menguasai sonata pertama di tahun ketiganya.

Sakura berusaha membawa melodi-melodinya beriringan dengan melodi milik Sasuke. Meskipun raut wajah yang tak bisa hilang itu terus ditampilkannya selama memainkan pianonya, Sasuke yang meliriknya membiarkan Sakura untuk terus begitu. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Tazuna-sensei mengenai _masa lalu buruk _Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menuntun melodi riang Sakura menuju rangkaian simfoni air terjun. Tiap nada yang kedua pianis itu hasilkan akhirnya bersatu di sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Kemilau cahaya mentari yang mengintip ke arah mereka juga memberi kehangatan akan ruangan yang sedikit dingin itu. Jemari Sakura tampak menari-nari di atas rerumputan hijau. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun berupaya untuk mengejar tarian Sakura yang lepas itu. Sebuah kepingan melodi yang pernah hilang seperti kembali di hati seorang Sasuke. Dia memainkan pianonya dengan lepas hingga di akhir ketukan.

"_Bravo... Bravo..._"

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari arah Tazuna-sensei. Sakura yang tampak begitu letih memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts pianonya memutar kepalanya dan melihat gurunya tersenyum bangga ke arahnya. Sakura sangat senang dengan latihannya yang ternyata tak sia-sia. Sasuke pun juga tersenyum tipis menatap kedua orang yang terlihat sangat riang itu.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus, Sakura-san!"

"BENARKAH ITU?!" seru Sakura tak percaya.

Tazuna-sensei hanya tersenyum lebar seraya terus menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya dalam dua hari Sakura-san mampu menguasai sonata itu. Tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya ketepatan nada dan ketukan serta luapan emosi yang bersatu dengan harmonis itu. Sepertinya latihanmu dengan Uchiha-san tidak sia-sia, kan?"

Sakura mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. Pipinya _blushing_ saat melihat Sasuke yang agak tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun senyum tipis ala Sasuke itu cepat-cepat dihilangkannya. Sakura lalu memutar kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Tazuna-sensei.

"Uchiha-senpai berusaha mengubah permainan Sakura yang tak teratur itu. Kata Uchiha-senpai, Sakura selalu lupa di bagian melodi yang lambat. Dengan itu, Uchiha-senpai memberitahu Sakura untuk menulis tanda dinamiknya di sebelah partitur nada yang lambat supaya Sakura tahu tiap ketukannya!"

Sekali lagi Tazuna-sensei tersenyum bangga ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura pun membalas senyum bangga dengan senyum lebar ala dirinya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke lalu berdiri dari kursi pianonya sambil menutup _scorebook _miliknya. Sakura yang melihatnya agak mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya.

"Uchiha-senpai, mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura agak penasaran.

"Kurasa, kita harus merayakan kesuksesan besar ini kan, Uchiha-san?" ujar Tazuna-sensei ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja memutar badannya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus saya lakukan setelah ini. Maaf, Anda bisa merayakannya tanpa saya." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutar knop pintu ruangan khusus Sakura itu.

"Uchiha-senpai! Sakura IKUT!" seru Sakura yang berusaha berdiri dari kursi pianonya.

Sasuke baru saja akan memutar knop pintu sebelum sebuah suara nyaring milik seorang pria muda berambut _blondy _terdengar bertalu-talu di sekitar koridor itu. Sasuke yang membuka pintu ruangan itu mengernyitkan dahinya seraya mendapati seorang Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wajah Naruto penuh dengan peluh. Rupanya, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke ruangan khusus Sakura itu. Dengan masih ber-_hoshos_ ria, Naruto pun berteriak memanggil nama Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN! DAFTAR KELAS BARUNYA SUDAH ADA! AYO KITA LIHAT..."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu ruangannya itu. Sasuke yang hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh tidak begitu tertarik dengan seruan-seruan tak jelas milik cowok _blondy_ itu. Sasuke pun berusaha keluar dari Sakura dan Naruto yang menghalangi geraknya.

"Minggir, _dobe_."

"Iya, iya." jawab Naruto tak peduli. Saat ini ia tidak ingin bertengkar mulut dengan Sasuke sebab ia lebih memedulikan percakapannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke yang telah terbebas itu akhirnya bisa keluar juga.

"BENARKAH? Di mana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura berbinar-binar.

Tanpa panjang kata lagi, Naruto lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang kecil itu. Ditarikanya Sakura dan dibawa larilah dirinya menjauh dari ruangan khususnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat ia mendengar sebuah kata dari teriakan Naruto pada Sakura yang sedikit telah menjauh dari dirinya.

"_Si Tanuki_-_jiijii, er― maksudku, Maestro Jiraiya sudah membuatnya_..."

Sasuke agak memutar kepalanya, berusaha memproses kata-kata yang sedikit didengarnya itu. Tazuna-sensei yang kebingungan dengan situasi itu pun keluar dari ruangan khusus Sakura dan melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung, berpikir.

"Ada berita seru apa di luar sana, Uchiha-san? Apa kamu tahu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan tersadar dari alam pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Selamat menjalani hari-harimu, Uchiha-san. Dan terima kasih karena sudah membantu Sakura-san." kata Tazuna-sensei dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia hanya menjawab ungkapan terima kasih Tazuna-sensei dengan senyum tipis. Namun, sesuatu yang lain berkata dalam otaknya untuk ikut melihat _euphoria _di dekat papan pengumuman ruang guru itu...

_KELAS KHUSUS "MAESTRO JIRAIYA"_

_VIOLIN: Kimihiro Watanuki, Karasuma Ichijou, Takano Akira, Watanabe Hajime, Uzumaki Naruto, Osakabe Itoko, Takigawa Yoshiki, Kririhara Natsuno, Megumi Haruna, Inuzuka Kiba, Otonashi Misa, Sato Yuuya, Harada Kimi, _

_ Kato Kei, Kazuki Komon, Kinomoto Touya, Hitsugaya Fuuji, Mimiko _

_ Usagi, Futaba Rentarou, Minami Itsuki, Kitahara Kenji, Masamori Kota._

_VIOLA : Nara Shikamaru, Sugisaka Mizuki, Moegi Risa, Kunimitsu Fujitaka, Kiryuu Kana, Miyamoto Yuuki, Ishibori Mitsuhiko, Ninomiya Mizuo, Matsunaga Youichiro, Hiraki Shiori._

_HORN : Tsubasa Andou, Hanabusa Saguru, Akimichi Chouji, Fukae Akira._

_FLUTE: Mukogawa Reiko, Umeda Miko, Kuzuha Fuko, Karin._

_CLARINET : Fuma Sasame, Shizuka Kanina, Kubo Shiori._

_BASS CLARINET: Fujimura Takeshi._

_OBOE : Shiro Naruo, Aburame Shino. _

_TRUMPET: Nakamura Hiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Himeya Jun._

_BASON : Senjyu Ren, Akihira Takako.._

_PICCOLO: Nakashima Ken. _

_CORS ANGLAIS: Yuuichi Tate, Takayanagi Masataka._

_CORNET: Fukuzawa Narita_

_TROMBONE: Noriko Nijyo, Shuusuke Kira, Takeshima Tsukako._

_TUBA: Katsuragi Shiba._

_CELLO: Ogasawara Sachiko, Tori Eriko, Tsukimori Echizen, Haruo Hana,_

_ Mizuno Yoko, Ryousuke Keita, Shimako Toda, Hasekura Rei, Juri Ueno._

_KONTRABAS: Ten-Ten, Morino Hidate, Hiroyama Kenichi, Kuran Ichiru, Hiroshi Tamaki,_

_ Miyamoto Shinichi_

_TIMPANI: Rock Lee._

_PIANO: Haruno Sakura._

Suara-suara teriakan dari para siswa yang mengelilingi papan pengumuman ruangan guru dan staf kampus membuat suasana bising yang memekikkan telinga. Para siswa perempuan yang merasa namanya tertera jelas di deretan nama-nama musisi yang akan mengikuti kelas khusus milik Maestro Jiraiya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya membuat suara bak sirine rumah sakit. Guru-guru yang tidak mengetahui akan pengumuman _tak jelas _itu kemudian mendekati sekumpulan siswa ribut itu. Seorang _Tsunade _yang sedang beristirahat di kursinya akhirnya turun tangan.

"DIAM!!" teriaknya dari arah ruang guru yang hanya dibatasi dengan tembok setinggi pinggul. "APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN RIBUTKAN, HAH?! KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

Kemudian, keributan yang benar-benar membisingkan itu hilang seketika. Hening sesaat sebelum Naruto datang dari arah sebaliknya bersama dengan Sakura. Langkah ribut Naruto memecah keheningan sesaat itu. Keributan kembali terjadi.

"_KORE... KORE MITTE_..." seru Naruto berusaha menerobos kumpulan siswa yang menghalangi pandangannya. "UOOO... si _Tanuki-jiijii _benar-benar memasukkan namaku dan namamu, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tampaknya tak bisa menerobos dari kumpulan manusia-manusia itu. Ia hanya menunggu di luar sambil memajukan bibirnya. Dahinya mengkerut dan terus bertanya-tanya. Ia pun berusaha memanggil Naruto tapi tak didengarnya.

Urat-urat halus terlihat di dahi milik Tsunade yang tak ditutupi dengan poni itu. Ia hanya berdecak pinggang membuat guru-guru lain yang berdiri di belakangnya ketakutan. Meskipun diteriaki beberapa kali pun, kerumunan anak-anak itu tetap saja mengeluarkan suara-suara keras hingga akhirnya suara-suara itu terdengar di telinga Profesor Sarutobi.

"Ada apa ini, Tsunade?" tanya Profesor Sarutobi yang baru saja datang ke ruangan guru itu. Seorang pria berjas hitam plus dengan kaca hitam mengikutinya dari belakang, bak seorang _bodyguard_. "Hayate, kau pergilah dan siapkan mobil di luar."

Pria yang bernama Hayate itu mengangguk mengerti dan seketika berjalan menjauh dari Profesor Sarutobi. Tsunade yang tampak begitu _stres _akhirnya menceritakan seluruh _euphoria_ yang tiba-tiba terjadi di papan pengumuman itu pada kakek yang penuh wibawa itu.

"Biarkan saja anak-anak itu, Tsunade." ujar Profesor Sarutobi dengan tenang. Senyum ramah yang muncul dari wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi dengan keriput itu mengembang.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Tsunade seraya agak melunakkan kerutan di dahinya dan menurunkan tangannya dari kedua pinggulnya. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan keributan ini, _Profesor_."

"Tak apa, tak apa. Hal ini sudah kulegalkan. Kau tahu tidak, _dia _sudah kembali dari perjalanan jauhnya. Dan sebagai imbalan atas permintaanku, _dia_ akan membentuk kelas baru. Kalau tidak salah, nama kelasnya itu..."

"_Watashi no OKE. _Atau kita bisa menyebutnya dengan S-OKE."

Seorang pria tua berusia kurang lebih lima puluh tahunan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang Profesor Sarutobi dan Tsunade. Guru-guru lain yang menatap pria tua itu hanya membulatkan mata seraya terkejut kagum. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa hari itu mereka akan melihat sosok seorang _maestro _dunia secara langsung. Seorang _Jiraiya _baru saja tiba diantara kerumunan musisi-musisi itu. Rambut putih khas miliknya membuat Tsunade hanya melebarkan matanya dan terkaget.

"KAU― Kau―"

"Hai Tsunade. _Long time no see_, ne? Kau semakin cantik saja tapi semakin tua juga, _khe khe_..." kekeh Jiraiya seraya membuka topi koboi yang selalu dikenakannya. "Dan― apa kabarmu, kakek tua, ­_er― _maksudku, _Sarutobi-jii_."

"Ya, ya, aku baik-baik saja, _anak bodoh_. Sekarang kau puas kan?" jawab Profesor Sarutobi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang. "Setelah ini, bagaimana caramu mengurus kedua kelas itu, hah?"

Jiraiya masih terkekeh. Senyum tua ala dirinya mengembang hingga ia memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan _berkilau _itu.

"Maka dari itu, aku butuh bantuan salah satu siswa di kampus ini, kurasa. Apa Sarutobi-_jii _tahu kira-kira diantara _bocah ingusan_ itu, siapa yang bisa memimpin kelasku." ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya yang putih.

"Kenal seseorang dari keluarga _Uchiha_?" tanya Profesor Sarutobi dengan wajah bijak. Dikeluarkannya selembar foto dari balik saku jasnya. Foto itu disodorkan ke arah Jiraiya.

"OHO... adiknya si _Uchiha _yang itu ya! Ya, ya, keluarga pemusik yang benar-benar hebat. Tak pernah kudengar kabar _si kakak_ sejak konser terakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa anak ingusan ini sama hebatnya dengan kakaknya itu, _heh_?" Jiraiya memandangi foto Sasuke yang sedang bermain piano. Wajah Sasuke di foto itu begitu datar tapi sangat serius.

Profesor Sarutobi mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan samakan seseorang dengan sosok yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, _Jiraiya_. Aku sudah pernah memberitahukan hal itu padamu. Lihatlah Tsunade, karena tak punya beban pikiran, dia masih saja menikmati hidupnya, berbeda denganmu yang suka berpindah-pindah."

Jiraiya menatap Tsunade yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan dirinya. Kekehan lebar ala Jiraiya pun membuyarkan lamunan Tsunade. Setelah sadar, Tsunade yang merasa terus saja ditatap oleh Jiraiya akhirnya kembali pada posisi awalnya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggulnya dan dahinya mengkerut.

"Oleh karena itu, _she's still single_, _jiijii_..."

Jiraiya yang tak tahan lagi mendengar seruan-seruan dari pada siswa akhirnya meminta perhatian mereka. Seketika, muncul keheningan. Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya pun membalas teriakan itu sama hebohnya.

"HOO... _TANUKI-JIIJII..._SEDANG APA DI SINI?"

Jiraiya yang merasa agak kesal dengan panggilan Naruto itu hanya mengernyit kecil seraya menatap ke arah Naruto yang hanya terkekeh riang. Setelah suasana di sekitarnya lebih tenang, Jiraiya berdehem keras.

"_EHEM_! Kurasa tak perlu memperkenalkan diri sebab semua yang di sini pasti tahu kan siapa pria_ terganteng_ ini―"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda tak setuju.

"―_yah..._ tentunya berita tentang kelas baru yang kubentuk itu benar-benar bagus kan? Tapi sayangnya, _maestro _yang ganteng nan baik hati ini tidak bisa mengasuh kelas baru itu setiap hari karena sebenarnya kelas yang harus kuurus adalah kelas A orkestra."

Tampak guratan kekecawaan dari para siswa itu. Mereka ber-_ah _dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat kecewa. Namun, Jiraiya menenangkan keributan itu lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kalian semua pasti kecewa. OLEH KARENA ITULAH... aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian semua!"

Kerumunan siswa yang menutupi jalur jalan di koridor ruangan guru itu membuat Jiraiya sedikit memicingkan matanya tatkala rambut hitam mencolok dengan gaya _stay cool _yang mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya muncul. Sosok berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam tanpa mau mengikuti _euphoria _dari siswa-siswa yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan itu. Jiraiya kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya menunjuk sosok itu.

"KAU YANG DI SANA!"

Siswa-siswa itu saling bertukar pandang, bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya. Ketika sadar dengan sosok yang ditunjuk, siswa-siswa itu termasuk Naruto dan Sakura melihat ke belakang mereka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja bergabung dalam keributan itu.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, _iya kan_?"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Mata _onyx-_nya yang sedingin es itu menatap _pria yang harus ditemukannya_. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka saling bertemu. Tapi, kalau saja Sasuke tidak ikut dalam kerumunan itu, mereka tidak akan saling bertemu dan Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan_ Maestro_ Jiraiya.

"DENGAN BANGGA KUUMUMKAN BAHWA UCHIHA SASUKE YANG AKAN MENJADI ASISTENKU! Atau lebih tepatnya menggantikanku di depan para pemain ansambel kelas S-OKE, _eh_."

Semua orang yang ada di koridor itu, bahkan para guru pun terkejut akan perkataan Jiraiya itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terlihat begitu tenang. Wajahnya masih saja datar seperti biasa. Rupanya, ia sudah tahu dengan semua hal itu. _Pertama_, surat dari Kakashi, _kedua_, panggilan ke ruangan Profesor Sarutobi dan _ketiga_, kertas pengumuman di majalah dinding itu...

"_ARYAA_... UCHIHA-SENPAI? Asisten konduktor? _SUGOI..._" seru Sakura tiba-tiba

"_KYAA... SASUKE-SAMA! SASUKE-SAMA AKAN MEMIMPIN KELAS S-OKE!"_

"_UNTUNG SAJA NAMAKU ADA DIANTARA PARA PEMAIN KELAS S-OKE! KYAA... SENANGNYA!_"

Sasuke memutar-mutar kepalanya; melihat siswi-siswi KMU yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Siswi-siswi itu pun akhirnya berlalu dan berusaha mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang hanya mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha menghindar, akhirnya tertolong dengan seruan dari Jiraiya.

"Nah... kita bisa memulai kelas baru ini minggu depan! JA'-NE... " ujar Jiraiya seketika, menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Jadi ini ya rencana Kakashi dan kakek tua itu_?" umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil mendengar teriakan-teriakan memusingkan dari siswa perempuan itu.

Sakura yang merasa agak _cemburu _(?) hanya menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat Sasuke yang dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis dari berbagai divisi itu. Tiba-tiba saja, langkah raksasa Sakura terdengar di koridor dan membuat siswi-siswi itu berhenti berteriak-teriak. Saat keheningan terjadi, Sakura pun berjalan bak _wanita perkasa_ ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan kerutan di dahinya hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_UCHIHA-SENPAI_― AYO LARI..."

Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke dan membawa lari dirinya menjauhi kerumunan siswi-siswi tak jelas itu. Naruto yang melihat Sakura berlari akhirnya berusaha keluar dari jebakan manusia itu dan ikut berlari mengejar Sakura yang sedang membawa lari Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN... KAU MAU KE MANA?"

Sakura yang telah berlari agak jauh dari siswi-siswi yang ternyata juga berusaha mengejar Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya.

"MENYELAMATKAN UCHIHA-SENPAI DARI PARA MONSTER ITU!" jawab Sakura riang.

"OI... lepaskan tanganmu, _henna onna!!_" seru Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tarikan Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN... _MATTE..._"

Ketiga musisi muda itu berlari dengan riang. Mereka berlari entah ke mana, yang jelas bisa terbebas dari kerumunan siswi dan siswa yang sangat menyesakkan itu. Sakura terus saja tertawa lepas dan berlari bak kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas di atas hamparan bunga di padang ilalang. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tawa riangnya bak angin musim semi itu terlihat begitu lepas. Sasuke yang akhirnya menerima saja perlakuan Sakura itu terus berlari juga. Peluh karena lelah bukan masalah asalkan mereka bisa menggapai pelangi melodi di awan putih itu...

"_YOSHAAAA...."_

―_TSUDZUKU_―

KAMUS :

_Baton:_ stick yang selalu digunakan konduktor orkestra.

_Shield:_ tameng

_Cloroform :_ sejenis gabus

_Kore mitte : _lihat!

_Tanuki-jiijii :_ paman tupai

_Henna onna :_ cewek aneh

_Matte : _tunggu!

Oh tidak! Satu lagi chapter yang super-puanjang ini! Maaf-maaf-maaf. Kalau nulis biasa lupa sampai keasyikan nggak lihat panjangnya nih cerita. Maaf-maaf-maaf.

_For information_ saja, nama-nama di kelas S-OKEnya Jiraiya itu bukan _hyapasento _bikinan saya tapi lihat di salah satu majalah anime kepunyaan saya.

Eh, temen-temen kelas S-OKE akhirnya muncul juga! Sasuke emang nggak kenal yang namanya Maestro Jiraiya sebelumnya. _And_, ada yang bisa nebak nggak, Sai bawa alat musik apa? Hayo, apa?

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi yang sudah mereview. Saya sangat bahagia saat melihat penulis-penulis yang nge-review cerita saya ini. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

_Eto... _buat **Furukara-Kyu**, makasih banget atas waktunya yang sudah baca cerita ini dari awal, (senyum tersipu-sipu) trus, buat **hiryuka nishimori**, ehe... makasih juga (sambil garuk-garuk kepala). Trus, **kakkoi-chan**, iya deh, aku doain kamu supaya bisa ke _Nihon_. _Ganba nee_. And, **kawaii-haruna**, makasih juga sudah ngereview my first fanfic yang tak jelas ini.

Sasuke lama kelamaan bakalan _jatuh hati_ (?) pada Sakura kok meskipun Sakura-nya kayak _anak-anak_ gitu. Plus, karakter Itachi sebagai kakak Sasuke juga akan saya munculkan. Dan, oh ya, Sakura itu memang punya masa lalu yang buruk banget tentang _scorebook_. Mau tahu apa? Apakah Sasuke bakal bisa hilangin masa lalunya Sakura itu? Gimana perkembangan S-OKE? _KEEP READING GUYS_...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni 


	7. Lesson 7

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushina__ Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

**LESSON 7 : ****TELL ME YOUR SECRET...**

Kupu-kupu, belalang sembah, dan _kabuto mushi_. Ketiga serangga khas musim panas itu terbang di antara rerumputan hijau yang tertata rapi. Kupu-kupu cantik terbang diantara semak-semak yang tinggi dengan sayap yang berwarna merah muda, jingga, dan hitam yang menghiasi tubuhnya itu. Sayapnya yang lebar tak takut dengan kerasnya tiupan angin di musim panas. Begitu pula dengan belalang sembah hijau yang bertubuh kurus tapi cekatan itu. Tubuhnya yang panjang dan hijau sangat lekat dengan kecepatannya dalam hal melebarkan sayap dibanding dengan serangga apapun. Ia berada di garis yang paling depan, seperti tentara _frontline_ yang siap menerima serangan dari musuh. Sedangkan, _kabuto mushi _terlihat sangat perhatian. Dengan sayap lebarnya hitam pekat, ia memandangi kedua serangga yang telah terbang jauh di depannya; mengawasi kalau-kalau ada serangga lain di belakang mereka yang siap menerkam. Ketiga serangga itu terbang jauh, jauh, jauh sekali hingga letih datang kepada mereka.

Di sebuah taman tersembunyi di area belakang kampus, terdapat air mancur kecil yang airnya bergemiricik dan mampu menyegarkan pikiran yang sedang kalut. Seorang pria muda bernama Naruto menengadah dan memandang langit yang begitu biru. Ia pun membanting badannya yang kecil nan cekatan ke taman rumput teki itu. Peluh sehabis berlari jauh dari gedung utama hingga ke area taman belakang kampus membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk berkeringat. Sakura pun berdiri seraya membungkukkan badan dan memegangi kedua dengkulnya. Keringatnya berjatuhan di pelipisnya dan disekanya dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke hanya duduk diam di taman itu sambil mengambil napas panjang. Rambutnya yang hitam legam tampak bersinar tatkala sinar mentari tiba-tiba kembali keluar dari awan putih itu.

"_Mukyaa..._ akhirnya kita selamat dari para monster itu!" seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seperti siap meninju siapapun.

"Mereka itu bukan monster, Sakura-chan. Tapi, _gargoyle_ yang suka menerkam anak-anak..."

Suara Naruto tampak dimain-mainkan bak suara nenek sihir. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri tegap; mengejar Sakura dari belakang. Kedua musisi muda yang semangat itu berlari-lari lagi saling kejar-kejaran di sekitar air mancur itu. Tak tahan terus dikejar, Sakura akhirnya mengambil segenggam air di pelataran air mancur itu dan dikibaskannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya tertawa-tawa riang, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Sasuke yang telah tenang kemudian memicingkan matanya; melihat kelakuan kedua anak manusia yang dianggapnya _terlalu_ riang itu. Wajahnya yang tenang sudah tak mampu mengeluarkan gurat-gurat kemarahan dan kebencian lagi. Ia _terlalu _letih untuk itu.

"UCHIHA-SENPAI!!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya guna membetulkan napasnya yang hilang.

"Oi _teme_... kenapa duduk di situ saja?! Kau lelah sampai sebegitunya ya? Kau harus banyak olahraga! Jangan hanya memakai otakmu terus..."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, matanya pun disipitkan karena sinar mentari yang terlalu silau membuat pandangannya mengabur. Ia melihat sedikit ke arah teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Dasar berisik, _usuratonkachi_!" serunya, berusaha berdiri dari posisinya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke kesusahan berdiri kemudian berlari kecil ke arahnya. Wajah Sakura menampilkan raut kekhawatiran.

"Uchiha-senpai, _daijobu_?" tanyanya seraya memberi tangannya ke Sasuke.

"Hn." jawabnya; menampik tangan Sakura. "Dasar kau ini, selalu saja membawa lari seseorang secara tiba-tiba."

Sakura hanya nyengir dan terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Rambut pink cerahnya itu membuat mentari tersenyum dan tertarik sehingga ia memberi sedikit sinarnya pada rambutnya itu. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua pipi Sakura yang merah nan cerah itu. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang aneh menggeliat-geliat di perutnya. _Is there something wrong with me_? batinnya bertanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apa perut Uchiha-senpai sakit?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"_Bah_... itu sih karena otot perutnya yang mengalami ketegangan. Tak pernah olahraga ya kau?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah muncul tepat di belakang Sakura sambil berdecak pinggang. Wajah tak sukanya ditampilkan hanya untuk Sasuke. Mata _onyx _Sasuke pun memandang penuh ketidaksukaan ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Ya, ya, ya, bukan urusanku. Tapi... kita memang lari cukup jauh dari kumpulan cewek-cewek itu ya?" Naruto sedikit meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi ke atas. Hembusan angin hangat menerpa rambut pirang jabriknya bak rerumputan hijau yang melambai-lambai.

Suara teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis di koridor ruang guru beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah tidak terlalu bising lagi. Meskipun terdengar samar-samar, yang jelas kumpulas gadis-gadis itu tak tahu letak sosok pujaan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Rupanya, strategi Sakura yang menarik paksa Sasuke dan berlari hingga jauh tak terhingga ini sukses besar. Hanya saja, raut tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu nampak jelas di balik wajah _charming-_nya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku harus kembali ke gedung utama."

Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya dari Sakura dan Naruto. Ia ingn secepatnya kembali ke kelasnya dan membicarakan mengenai berita mengejutkan yang didengarnya tadi dengan Kakashi. Ia masih butuh sedikit penjelasan.

"Tak ada kata terima kasih atau sebagainya. Semestinya, kau diajarkan cara berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang sudah menolongmu kan?" ujar Naruto dengan kening yang bertautan. "Sakura-chan jadi harus lari-lari sejauh ini untuk menolongmu, begitu pula aku."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tak melihat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. "Tak ada yang menyuruhmu ikut lari juga, _dobe_." ujarnya sadis seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana panjangnya. Semilir angin sedikit berhembus dan menerpa pula rambut kehitaman Sasuke. Ia seakan tak peduli dengan _pertolongan _Sakura.

Sakura yang tak suka dengan pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian menengahi mereka. Ia lalu berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Ano.... kita memang harus meminta penjelasan dari Maestro Jiraiya kan? Ah ya, dan juga..." Sakura agak memegangi dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Karena kelamaan bicara, Sasuke pun berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"AH... kelas baru itu akan dimulai minggu depan kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, menatap Sakura yang masih berpikir. "Itu artinya, Naruto tidak bisa masuk kelas itu kalau belum ujian! _Na, na_, latihan Sakura dengan Uchiha-senpai sudah selesai. Jadi sekarang, kita bisa memulai lagi latihan kita yang tertunda itu!!" seru Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura itu. Ia hampir saja lupa dengan misi utamanya akhir-akhir ini.

Mendengar seruan Sakura mengenai ujian gagal Naruto itu. Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Masih dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang cepat.

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan wajah tak sukanya saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, seperti _trims _atau lebih bagus lagi _makasih sudah membantu_. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya dan bibirnya dimanyunkan.

"Tak usah sebegitu marahnya dengan Uchiha-senpai, Naruto. Uchiha-senpai memang seperti itu. _Demo... _Sakura yakin suatu saat nanti Uchiha-senpai akan membuka hatinya dan bicara dengan orang banyak." kata Sakura sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Senyum manisnya terukir dari balik wajahnya _plus_ dengan pipi yang kemerahan.

Melihat Sasuke yang terus saja berjalan tanpa melihat ke sekelilingnya, Sakura kemudian menyerukan sesuatu ke arahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak. "UCHIHA-SENPAI... BERHATI-HATILAH DENGAN MONSTER-MONSTER ITU!"

"Dia tidak akan mendengarnya, Sakura-chan. Hhhh... sampai kapan dia mau bersikap acuh tak acuh begitu?"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar komentar Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya dan mengernyit.

"Bukannya yang bersikap acuh tak acuh adalah kamu, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Lupa dengan latihanmu." ujar Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya dan senyum terkekeh-kekeh. "OH IYA! Bukannya Uchiha-senpai yang dipilih oleh Maestro Jiraiya sebagai asistennya ya?"

Sakura dan Naruto terkejut seketika. Mereka yang terdiam dalam hening akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari lagi kembali ke gedung utama. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, Naruto dan Sakura berlari terus meskipun kaki mereka seperti daging _ham _yang baru saja diangkat dari penggorengan. Mereka tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka pun tak jadi masalah. Pelarian panjang itu akhirnya berakhir di sebuah ruangan khusus dengan sebuah piano dan berbagai bentuk _viola _dan _violin _yang berjejer di sekitar lemari penyimpanan. Ruangan Naruto tampak sepi. Tapi, bukan berarti semangat kedua anak manusia itu semakin meredup. Dengan penuh kepercayaan tinggi, baik Sakura maupun Naruto memulai lagi latihan mereka yang tertunda hingga mentari bergeser dari garis lengkungnya...

XXxx____xxXX

"Sudah mau pulang, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi yang baru saja memakai mantel panjangnya yang berwarna coklat hangat. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menutup pelindung tuts piano di ruangan khususnya yang luasnya dua kali luas ruangan khusus milik Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk seraya mengangkat badannya lebih tegap. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Latihan sehari penuh setelah insiden kerjar-kejaran itu ternyata menyita banyak energinya. Ia bahkan belum makan siang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan makan malam. Pukul enam di sore itu terlihat begitu kelam saat burung-burung gagak berkaok-kaok pulang ke sarangnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku soal asisten Maestro Jiraiya itu?" ujar Kakashi dengan tatapan khasnya, mata mengantuk seperti biasa. "Mungkin saja dengan menjadi asisten beliau, impian kecilmu itu bisa sedikit terwujud, eh."

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan tatapan dinginnya ke arah pengasuhnya itu. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sasuke tidak ingin mengomentari masalah itu sekarang. Ia lebih memilih berkomentar dalam diam seraya menggulung kedua lengan sweater biru tua yang menjadi pelapis kemeja putihnya, menghangatkannya dari dinginnya udara musim gugur.

Kakashi membuka pintu ruangan khusus Sasuke dan keluar. Sasuke pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Setelah ini kau langsung mau pulang?" tanya Kakashi tepat di depan elevator sambil merogoh sesuatu dari balik tas kantor bututnya. Sebuah buku bersampul jingga dengan gambar lingkaran bergaris miring di tengahnya dibukanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Masih membaca buku _hentai _itu, rupanya kau." komen Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh. "Kau juga mau baca? Oh iya, sekarang kau sudah dewasa kan. Berapa umurmu sekarang? Mm, 20 tahun? Atau 30 tahun?"

"21 di tahun ini." jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit keras; membuat Kakashi bergidik ngeri.

"Ah iya. Aku sampai lupa padahal baru sebulan yang lalu kau berulang tahun. Kalau tidak salah, pacarmu itu, siapa lagi namanya? Oh iya, gadis Hyuuga yang manis itu memberimu kue tart yang besar sekali ya? Ya, ya, aku masih ingat waktu itu. Kejadian yang lucu sekali..."

Kakashi terus saja berceloteh tanpa henti membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kenangan manis, atau apalah, yang berhubungan dengan ulang tahunnya tepat di tanggal 23 Juli yang lalu. Merasa tidak tahan dengan celotehan Kakashi, Sasuke lalu memencet salah satu tombol berbentuk tanda panah ke bawah di dinding elevator itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pintu elevator itu terbuka. Kosong dan tak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Sasuke dan Kakashi masuk dalam diam.

"Boleh ku tahu perkembangan latihanmu dengan gadis kesayangan Tazuna-sensei?" tanya Kakashi tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak, mengamati tiap huruf dan baris dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sasuke meregangkan lehernya yang kaku sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Badannya terasa agak sakit. Rupanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto pagi tadi memang benar. Sudah beberapa hari ini, ia lupa mengunjungi lapangan _squash _dekat kediaman utama keluarga Hinata karena latihannya dengan Sakura. Biasanya, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berolahraga di lapangan itu. Melempari bola tenis di dinding dengan raket berat hingga peluh datang kepadanya.

"Dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan _Sonata for zwei Klavier _itu dengan baik. Dia punya permainan jari yang _unik_."

Kakashi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar kata unik dari mulut Sasuke. Ia agak tertarik dengan pembicaraan tak penting itu.

"Unik, eh?"

"Tertarik untuk melihat permainan cewek aneh itu?" seringai kecil muncul di balik senyum kecil Sasuke.

Bunyi elevator terdengar seketika, membuat percakapan antara Kakashi dan Sasuke sedikit terinterupsi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke biasanya lebih memilih turun ke lantai dasar dengan menggunakan tangga gedung tapi untuk kali ini ia ingin menaiki elevator saja, mengingat badannya yang sedikit kaku sehabis berlarian dengan Sakura dan Naruto pagi itu.

Kedua murid dan guru itu keluar dari elevator sekolah. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Kakashi lalu berjalan kecil menuju pintu keluar kampus dengan Sasuke yang juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Pertanyaan Sasuke di elevator tadi belum dijawabnya.

"Jadi, itulah mengapa Maestro Jiraiya memasukkan nama gadis itu ke dalam kelas spesialnya ya? Padahal piano sangatlah jarang dimainkan dalam orkestra. Itu sama saja dengan memasukkannya dalam sangkar besi."

"Kau belum tahu dia." jawab Sasuke seketika.

"Kau juga kan?" balas Kakashi sama dinginnya. "Hh, apapun yang Sarutobi-sama berikan padamu, kau terima saja. Menjadi asisten konduktor pun adalah salah satu permintaannya. Tapi... satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Sasuke―"

Sasuke baru saja akan berjalan menuruni undakan kecil di halaman kampusnya yang luas. Tapi, langkahnya itu terhenti oleh ucapan Kakashi. Ia memutar sedikiit kepalanya, mendengar dengan baik perkataan Kakashi.

"―semua ini bukan keputusan sepihak dari kami, pihak sekolah melainkan keputusan bersama antara aku, Sarutobi-sama, Maestro Jiraiya, dan _ayahmu_. Jangan bilang kalau kau masih musuhan sama ayahmu itu ya?"

Mendengar nama ayahnya, entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Ia sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya sejak tahun pertamanya di Konoha Music University. Ada suatu masalah antara dirinya dengan sosok seorang ayah yang dulu sangat dibanggakannya. Masalah itu tentu saja berhubungan dengan masa depannya sebagai seorang musisi profesional.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kakashi." lanjutnya seraya berjalan cepat menjauhi Kakashi.

"Oi... kenapa kau selalu marah setiap kali kita bertemu untuk pulang?"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya yang lebar itu dengan cepat, berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan segala perkataan Kakashi yang menurutnya selalu saja berusaha untuk menasehatinya. Namun, langkah cepatnya itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah suara dentingan piano samar-samar menelitik pendengaran Sasuke yang tajam itu. Ia terhenti dan membalikkan badannya; melihat ke atas gedung kampusnya. Sebuah ruangan yang masih disinari dengan cahaya lampu merupakan asal dari suara piano itu.

"_Spring_?" kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Pianonya lumayan bagus tapi biolanya terlalu cepat."

"Hei, menurutmu apakah suara biola itu terlalu kaku, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kakashi memegangi dagunya seraya berusaha mendengarkan dengan baik suara biola yang muncul dari ruangan yang masih bercahaya itu. Ia menganalisis komposisi permainan biolanya.

"Ya. Ketukannya terlalu cepat. Sepertinya, si pemain biola hanya memperhatikan tiap notasinya tanpa mendengarkan si piano. Berapa kalipun dicoba kalau si pemain biola tetap seperti ini, harmonisasi _Spring _tidak akan muncul. Memangnya kenapa, tiba-tiba kau bertanya soal permainan orang lain? Biasanya kau hanya mengejek dan mencela." ujar Kakashi datar. Sasuke nampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan Kakashi itu. Ia lalu berjalan lagi menuju lapangan parkir dan meninggalkan Kakashi.

XXxx____xxXX

Sore yang dalam seketika berubah menjadi malam tidak membuat seorang Sasuke lelah untuk belajar. Meskipun badannya sedikit sakit, ia terlalu penasaran dengan hal yang terus saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia baru saja selesai dari rutinitas hariannya di petang hari, mandi dan mencuci rambut kemudian memasak makan malamnya sendiri. Ia meletakkan sepiring _brocoli lettuce _dengan kerang berbumbu ala _France_ di atas meja ruang tengahnya. Masih saja terbayang akan suara piano dan biola yang tak bersatu itu. Ia berusaha untuk merelaksasi dirinya dan menyendok kudapan malamnya yang sehat namun pikiran tak berujung itu masih melayang-layang di kepalanya.

"Hah... kalau begini terus, yang akan mati adalah aku."

Sasuke berdiri pelan dan berjalan ke arah salah satu rak buku yang berdiri kokoh di ruangan bacanya. Diambilnya sebuah buku diantara tumpukan buku-buku yang tertata sangat rapi itu. Buku yang diambilnya memang sedikit usang tapi saat dibuka tiap lembarannya, buku itu berisi partitur nada dengan coretan-coretan pena di sekitarnya. Coretan seorang Sasuke sebagai mahasiswa sekolah musik di tahun pertamanya.

"_Spring..._"

Tiap halaman dalam buku bersampul biru muda itu dibuka secara perlahan oleh Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan ke arah sofa empuknya. Ia baru saja akan duduk di atas sofa itu saat sebuah suara bel terdengar, membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke.

"Siapa malam-malam begini?"

Sasuke membuka knop pintu apartemennya. Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu orang yang memencet belnya, tanpa prasangka apapun, Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan melihat rambut pink muncul tiba-tiba di bawah hidungnya.

"_Uchiha-senpai..." _Sakura terdengar begitu sengsara. Terlihat, ia hanya membawa sebuah kaus dan celana tidur dengan sikat gigi. Sebuah air mata kecil keluar di sela-sela matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald itu.

"Apa, hah? Jangan bilang kalau gas dan air di apartemenmu masih belum diperbaiki oleh petugas apartemen. Dan, jangan bilang kalau kau belum mandi."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Tak tahan dengan keadaan Sakura yang menyedihkan itu, Sasuke akhirnya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju ke dalam apartemennya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya bahkan di luar koridor apartemennya padahal sepasang mata lavender baru saja tiba di ujung tangga itu. Sosok bak seorang dewi dengan mata lavender indah itu membawa sekeranjang buah yang dibungkus rapi dengan pita dan bunga. Saat dilihatnya suasana di kamar bernomor 202 itu, entah kenapa hati sang dewi hancur dan sakit. Hadiah permohonan maaf atas kelakuannya dulu pada sang arjuna menurutnya tidak berguna dan tak ada artinya untuk saat ini.

"_Sasuke-kun_..."

"Kau ini benar-benar seperti anak TK."

"AH! Sakura memang pernah bercita-cita ingin menjadi guru TK!" serunya seketika. "Tapi..."

Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah handuk lembut terlempar ke arah wajahnya. Sasuke melemparkan handuk baru yang diambilnya dari lemari di dekat meja _music player_. "Kau mandi dulu. Gunakan air dengan hemat."

"_Hai'_..." jawab Sakura dengan nada lemas, tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu dihadapkan pada kelakuan Sakura yang menurutnya di luar batas kelakuan manusia normal kini hanya melihat dengan kerutan tipis di dahinya. _Ada yang aneh dengan cewek itu_, Sasuke membatin.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sakura membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi milik Sasuke dengan wajah tak bersemangat. Kaus tidurnya yang berwarna putih dengan gambar beruang _teddy _di tengahnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambut pinknya. Sasuke baru saja meletakkan sepiring makan malam untuk Sakura di atas meja ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Kalau kau belum membersihkan kamarmu sampai kelas baru itu dimulai, aku tidak akan menerima rengekanmu lagi."

"_Hai'_." jawab Sakura tanpa nada alias datar. "_Senpai_, apa ini makan malam Sakura?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Hn."

Sakura duduk dengan tenang di bawah sofa empuk itu. Sakura ternyata lebih memilih duduk di lantai kayu berkarpet dibanding duduk di sofa. Sasuke pun hanya duduk di sofa itu dan menatap Sakura yang menyantap kudapan lezat buatannya dalam diam.

"_Gochisousama deshita_. Senpai..." Sakura meletakkan sendok dan garpu makan malamnya di atas piring yang telah kosong itu. Kemudian, ia bersuara.

"Hn."

"Apa menurut senpai, Sakura tidak bisa bermain piano berduet dengan biola? Berapa kali pun dicoba, latihan dengan Naruto selalu menemui jalan buntu. Hh..."

"Bukan salahmu."

"Eh?" Sakura tekejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia pun memutar kepalanya dan melihat dalam-dalam ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di atasnya sambil membuka lagi buku bersampul biru yang belum sempat sepenuhnya dibaca. "Bukan salah Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Mata _onyx-_nya pun membalas tatapan penuh tanya Sakura. "Dia tidak mentraktirmu lagi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang, bibirnya juga dimanyunkan. "Karena latihannya menemui jalan buntu, baik Sakura maupun Naruto akhirnya pulang dalam diam. Kami pun berusaha mengintrospeksi diri kami masing-masing. _Jangan-jangan..._ memang Sakura yang bodoh..."

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar kalau ternyata kau itu sangat _bodoh_." ujar Sasuke tanpa perasaan. Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit meringis. "_Hahh..._ lihat _scorebook _ini. Sedikit berbeda memang dengan _scorebook _yang kau pelajari. Tapi, intinya sama."

Buku bersampul biru yang diambil Sasuke dari rak ruangan baca apartemennya kemudian disodorkannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura lalu mengambilnya dan berusaha menghilangkan air matanya dengan lengan kaus tidurnya yang panjang. Ia pun membaca dengan konsentrasi tinggi akan _scorebook _itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu berkonsentrasi. Kau lihat saja coretan di sebelah partiturnya. Yang utama ialah _Spring _adalah ungkapan perasaan Mozart yang kemudian bercampur menjadi satu. _Ongaku_ sama saja seperti tubuh dengan jiwa. Bermain musik tanpa jiwa artinya mati. Kau tahu itu kan, _kouhai_?" ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju piano yang berdiri kokoh tepat di depan jendela ruang utamanya itu. "Kupikir kau adalah siswi yang pantang menyerah. Atau _coward_?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajahnya. Pipinya yang kemerahan juga kembali cerah. "Sakura bukan seorang pengecut, Uchiha-senpai."

Sakura pun berdiri tegap dan berjalan pelan ke arah piano hitam Sasuke. Sekali lagi, meskipun bukan latihan resmi, Sakura menerima tutor gratis dari seorang Sasuke yang hebat itu. Ia duduk di atas kursi kecil piano dan dimulainya permainan musim semi itu dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang. Sasuke memicingkan matanya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat permainan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya dalam minggu itu. Tapi, meskipun agak enggan melihat wajah aneh Sakura setiap kali bertemu, namun yang membuatnya nyaman berbicara dengannya ialah karena suara piano hutan Sakura yang selalu terngiang di telinganya...

Hentakan nada pelan hingga cepat berlalu dengan baik di telingan seorang Sasuke. Sasuke yang mulai menyukai permainan melodi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan benar-benar tipis ke arah Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan nada terakhir _Spring _itu. Sakura yang kelelahan masih saja tersenyum lebar. Rambut pinknya terlihat bercahaya akibat kemilau rembulan yang benar-benar terang.

"Uwa.... _full moon_!" seru Sakura sambil menatap ke arah jendela tepat di belakangnya. Ia beranjak dari kursi piano dan melihat bulan purnama yang besar sekali. Ternyata di musim gugur, bulan pun belum malu-malu memperlihatkan cahayanya di malam hari, begitu pula dengan mentari.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang tersenyum riang ke arah bulan penuh itu. "Kau memang seperti anak-anak. Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Dua puluh tahun!" jawabnya riang. "Masih anak-anak ya? Padahal, _Obaasama _bilang Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa menikah kalau sifat Sakura belum berubah. _Hahh..._ apa aku akan menjadi perawan tua seperti nyonya Tsunade-_shisou_?" ujar Sakura terkekeh-kekeh.

Wajah Sasuke saat melihat Sakura sedikit melembut. Pandangannya pun terlihat lebih dewasa. Tak mau menatap ke arah Sakura terlalu lama, ia lalu melihat _full moon _seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"_Ano_... setiap bulan purnama, _Obaa-sama _selalu menceritakan kisah _putri kaguya_ pada Sakura. Sedih sekali jika menjadi sang putri, makanya... Sakura bertekad tidak akan menjadi putri apapun! Kalau bisa, Sakura mau menjadi kelinci kecil yang imut..."

"Kau lebih cocok jadi beruang madu daripada kelinci." ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Liontin segiempat berornamen bulan sabit yang melingkar di leher Sakura kemudian dikeluarkannya. Ia lalu membuka liontin itu dan tersenyum sedih saat melihat dua lembar foto wajah seseorang yang berada di liontin itu.

"_Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama_ adalah sosok orang tua yang sangat berharga bagi Sakura. Tapi― aku kabur dari rumah karena suatu hal. Katanya, aku berlari hingga ke jalan besar di malam dingin itu hingga sebuah mobil menyerempet tubuh mungilku. Aku _amnesia_ untuk waktu yang lama namun akhirnya kepingan ingatan itu kembali. Hanya saja... saat ingatan telah kembali, aku sudah tidak berada di rumah _okaa-sama _dan _otou-sama_ lagi. Ternyata, aku diselamatkan oleh ibu dari pihak _okaa-sama_. Aku mulai belajar piano sejak usiaku lima tahun. Waktu itu, aku masih tinggal di rumah _okaa-sama _dan _otou-sama_. Sesuatu yang menurutku aneh ialah aku masih bisa mengingat semua melodi yang pernah diajarkan oleh pembimbingku meskipun aku lupa akan semua memori dengan _okaa-sama _dan _otou-sama_. Makanya, Sakura pernah bilang ke Uchiha-senpai bahwa satu-satunya hal yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanyalah bermain piano."

Sasuke mendengar dalam diam. Adalah suatu kewajiban bagi seorang pria untuk mendengarkan seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara. Itulah hal yang diajarkan oleh ibunya saat ia masih kecil. Dan, mungkin inilah awal cerita _masa lalu buruk _Sakura mengenai _scorebook_.

"Lalu... _okaa-sama _dan _otou-sama_ berusaha membawaku pulang ke rumah. Tapi, aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin bermain piano dengan caraku sendiri dan _Obaa-sama _memberikanku kebebasan itu. Oh iya, Sakura lupa dengan bagian Sakura punya kakak laki-laki!"

"_Aniki?_" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh, memandang tiap kerlipan bintang dan benda-benda langit malam lainnya. Sebuah memori masa kecilnya tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Yang membawa tubuh mungil Sakura saat terjatuh di jalan adalah _Onii-sama_!" serunya seketika. "Tapi, sebelum pingsan, Sakura bilang ke _Onii-sama _untuk tidak membawa tubuh Sakura ke rumah tapi ke rumah nenek."

"Pantas saja kau lebih suka tinggal di rumah nenekmu. Sebelum amnesia, kau memang sudah dibawa ke rumahnya oleh kakakmu, kan." kata Sasuke rasional.

Sakura hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Ehe..._ mungkin memang begitu."

Sasuke menghela napas pendek saat mendengar jawaban Sakura yang apa adanya itu. Biasanya, tak ada satu pun orang yang mau menceritakan suatu hal yang penting pada diri Sasuke sebelumnya. Namun, ia baru saja mendengar cerita seorang _kouhai _berambut pink yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Sakura pun entah kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya menceritakan masa kecilnya pada Sasuke padahal Sakura terkenal dengan dirinya yang tertutup. Di balik wajah riangnya, Sakura terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia sehingga ia perlu menutupinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menceritakan hal seperti itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan posisi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Namun, tatapannya kini ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan bahunya. "Tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, semuanya keluar tanpa disadari."

"Kau memang tidak pernah _sadar_." balas Sasuke datar. "Lalu, dari mana kau dapatkan kebiasaan tidak pernah membersihkan kamar apartemenmu dan mencuci rambut sekali dalam seminggu, hah?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menunjuk dagunya. Ia tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Eh... siapa ya? AH! Itu mungkin kebiasaan _Obaa-sama_! Walaupun rumah _Obaa-sama _kecil tapi suasananya sangat MENYENANGKAN... Sedikit berantakan, kurasa. Ah... Sakura jadi ingin mengunjungi _Obaa-sama_..."

_Seorang nenek berusia 70 tahunan dengan rambut tipis tentu saja akan menghemat penggunaan shampoo. Tapi, bagi __gadis yang masih berusia dua puluh tahun, mencuci rambut sekali dalam seminggu dengan alasan menghemat shampoo adalah alasan yang irasional_, Sasuke membatin.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kepala Sakura diputar tepat di arah tatapan Sasuke. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandang lurus-lurus mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Cahaya bulan yang memisahkan jarak antara mereka agak memudar. Dinginnya malam di musim gugur terasa semakin membekukan daratan di manapun. Sakura yang menatap kembali _full moon_ itu kemudian berjalan semakin mendekati jendela dingin itu. Jemarinya menyentuh kaca jendela yang agak membeku itu.

"Entahlah." jawab Sakura. Mata hijau emeraldnya terlihat kosong. Jelas Sakura berusaha melupakan alasannya kabur dari rumah ketika ia masih sangat kecil.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya." ujar Sasuke pelan seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya yang bersilangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Tazuna-sensei adalah sosok guru yang berharga bagimu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia menutup liontin segiempat yang terus dipegangnya dan dimasukkannya kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Oh iya, Sakura belum tahu siapa pengasuh Uchiha-senpai!"

"Kau tidak akan berani melihatnya. Dia guru yang berbahaya." jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan datar.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Berbahaya? _Hah..._ jangan-jangan, pengasuh Uchiha-senpai seperti raksasa hijau seperti yang di film-film itu kan?

"Bukan." jawab Sasuke masih datar.

"Ah, kalau bukan raksasa hijau berarti _werewolf_! Pantas saja Uchiha-senpai bilang berbahaya. _Werewolf _hanya berubah menjadi serigala jahat di setiap bulan purnama. _Aryaa... _dia bisa membahayakan masyarakat..."

Sasuke memegang wajahnya. Ia pusing dengan segala deskripsi tak logis Sakura akan sosok seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"Dia bukan raksasa hijau maupun _werewolf_, _baka._.."

"Kalau bukan raksasa hijau maupun _werewolf_. Jadi..."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura yang mencari-cari sosok monster apa lagi yang ingin diucapkannya. "Pasti drakula! _Vampire _jahat tukang hisap darah manusia! _Vampire _lebih berbahaya dari nyamuk malaria karena dia akan menghisap darah kita sampai habis sedangkan nyamuk malaria... _eh_, kalau nyamuk malaria..."

"Nyamuk malaria membawa bakteri bernama _Anopheles_. Bakteri itu mampu memecah _eritrosit _manusia normal sehingga kadar sel darah merah manusia akan mengalami penurunan drastis. Sel darah putih yang jumlahnya melebihi sel darah merah akan mengakibatkan demam tinggi dan mimisan. Nyamuk _Anopheles _lebih berbahaya dari _vampire_, kau tahu. Seekor nyamuk dapat membuat pandemi luar biasa. Bukannya kau sudah mempelajari biologi di bangku SMU? Semua hal di dunia ini bisa dijelaskan secara rasional. Alasan kenapa _vampire _menghisap darah manusia juga ada jawaban _sciencetic_-nya―"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. "Sakura kira drakula menghisap darah manusia karena mereka terkena kutukan oleh Tuhan."

"Jika semua orang jahat di dunia ini dikutuk oleh Tuhan, apakah mereka akan berubah menjadi drakula?" ujar Sasuke sewot. "Darah v_ampire _tak mampu membentuk haemoglobin secara sempurna. Itulah mengapa mereka butuh pasokan darah dari luar, sama seperti transfusi darah pada manusia, untuk menyokong kehidupan mereka, mulai dari bernapas hingga berjalan."

Sakura lalu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Uchiha-senpai selalu saja tahu akan segala hal."

"Pengasuhku itu... bukan monster seperti yang kau maksud, Sakura. Ia lebih mengerikan dari para monster itu. Ia tak suka dengan anak-anak, terlebih lagi orang dewasa berperilaku seperti anak-anak sepertimu. Dan juga... "

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan buku berwarna jingga dengan gambar lingkaran bergaris miring yang menghiasi sampulnya. _Icha-Icha Paradise. _Buka aneh yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh Kakashi ke mana-mana. Mengingat perilaku Kakashi yang seperti itu, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke menyebut Kakashi lebih mengerikan dari para monster apapun.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan lamunannya itu. Ia bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dan juga apa, _senpai_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"_Iie_, bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah. Jangan bicara hal yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam percakapan tak jelas itu, Sasuke lalu berjalan pelan ke arah salah satu lemari di ruang tengah itu. Sasuke mengambil sebuah tas yang berbentuk biola. Ia membuka tas biola itu dengan _bow­_-nya. Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki _peg_ biolanya.

"Uchiha-senpai..."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memutar-mutar _sekrup kuping_ biolanya agar suaranya tidak _fals_.

"Uchiha-senpai pemain _violin _juga?" tanya Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn."

Wajah Sakura kembali cerah. Ia rupanya sangat senang dengan pengakuan Sasuke itu. Ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha-senpai, selain pintar bermain piano, juga sangat pintar bermain _violin_.

"_SUGOI..._" ujar Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sasuke telah selesai mengatur biola yang telah lama tak digunakannya itu. Sedikit ada debu yang menutupi biola yang berwarna coklat tua itu. Namun, Sasuke mengelapnya dengan siku kemeja putihnya yang digelung hingga ke atas.

"Sore tadi, aku melihat ruangan Naruto masih menyala. Kalian rupanya masih latihan."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, selalu menemui jalan buntu..."

"_Violin _yang terlalu kaku akan membuat melodi yang dimainkan menjadi tidak enak untuk didengar. Meskipun dimainkan bersama dengan piano pun, tidak akan timbul harmonisasi _Spring_. Ada tiga hal yang harus dipahami oleh _si dobe _sebelum memainkan _Spring_ ini―"

Sasuke meletakkan tulang pipi sebelah kirinya di _chin rest _biola coklatnya. Mata _onyx-_nya sedikit melirik ke arah biolanya. _Stick _biola itu diangkatnya ke udara dengan pelan dan kemudian dilengketkan ke senarnya. Sebuah suara halus ala senar biola terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sakura yang sangat peka. Sasuke membawakan alunan melodi _Spring _dengan begitu indah. Sakura baru menyadari perbedaan besar antara permainan Naruto dengan Sasuke. _Spring _ala Naruto terlalu riang dan cepat sedangkan _Spring _milik Sasuke sangat menghanyutkan, dalam, dan teratur. Meskipun tak ada emosi dalam melodi Sasuke, Sakura sangat menikmatinya. Ia tersenyum pada imajinasinya. Ia melihat padang ilalang di musim semi―

Kupu-kupu, belalang sembah dan _kabuto mushi_. Semestinya ketiga serangga itu hanya ada di musim panas. Namun, ketiga serangga itu terbang di sekeliling padang ilalang, membentuk suatu harmonisasi yang sungguh menyatu. Sadar dengan lamunan yang berujung, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Sasuke dengan piano hutannya. Ia mendengar perlahan letak jemarinya untuk nada cepat yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia menemukannya... Ia mengikuti tarian _flamenco _Sasuke di atas lantai kayu. Rerumputan hijau dengan pohon _Sakura_ tampak di sekitar mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke bak kupu-kupu dan _kabuto mushi _yang terbang di padang ilalang sedangkan belalang sembah masih saja berlari dari teriknya mentari musim panas...

"_BRAVO... BRAVO_..." seru Sakura setelah menyelesaikan nada terakhir miliknya. "Jadi, itu ya _Spring _yang sebenarnya..."

Sasuke meletakkan _bow _biolanya di atas meja _music player_. Napasnya agak tersengal-sengal. Rupanya, ia mendapatkan nyeri tulang leher. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain _violin _tapi kecakapannya tak berkurang sedikit pun. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya seraya mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

"Uchiha-senpai... _daijobu desuka_?" terdengar guratan kekhawatiran dari balik suara Sakura.

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke.

"_Ano..._ soal yang tadi pagi, Sakura minta maaf karena membuat Uchiha-senpai harus lari berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah. Pasti Uchiha-senpai lelah sekali. Dan juga... Sakura minta maaf karena selalu merepotkan Uchiha-senpai. _HONTOU GOMENNASAI..._"

Sakura berdiri dari kursi pianonya dan membungkukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya. Ia sangat menyesal telah menyusahkan Sasuke dalam beberapa hari ini dan selalu merepotkannya.

Lama sekali Sakura terus membungkukkan kepalanya hingga Sasuke kembali bersuara. Hening yang lama itu ternyata membuat seorang Sasuke tidak suka juga.

"Hei, menurutmu, apakah kita harus mengikuti jalan yang telah kita lalui selama ini hingga akhir atau memulai jalan baru yang menjadi mimpi kecil kita?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan hal yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Sakura. Muncul berbagai tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Sakura. _Processor _otaknya tak mampu mengolah informasi dan data yang besar itu. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya dalam bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Uchiha-senpai?"

Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura yang memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya. Ia sudah salah menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada orang yang juga salah. Tapi, satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa pertanyaannya itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh seorang Hinata yang penyabar. Aneh juga, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sosok Hinata yang sudah mengatakannya _pengecut _beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia bahkan bingung sebenarnya hubungan apa yang diinginkan oleh _Hyuuga's heiress_ itu. Namun, wajah bodoh ala Sakura tidak pernah membuatnya bingung akan hubungan apa yang ada antara dia dan Sakura saat ini. _Senpai _dan _kouhai_, tentu saja. Ataukah dia tak sadar dengan hubungan baru yang muncul itu?

"Mana mungkin orang yang tak pernah sadar sepertimu bisa menjawabnya." komen Sasuke seraya meletakkan lengan kanannya tepat di atas matanya; mencoba untuk beristirahat.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa Uchiha-senpai mau bilang kalau Sakura bodoh?"

"Hn."

Sakura semakin menggembungkan pipinya. "Sakura tidak bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh, _baka onna_." lanjut Sasuke datar.

"Tidak!"

"_Baka.._."

"Tidakkkk!!"

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak, Sakura." ujar Sasuke pelan. Sakura pun akhirnya berhenti berteriak-teriak dan diam. Suara Sasuke menjadi semakin pelan. Samar-samar, ia tak bisa menahan rasa ngantuk itu dan lama-kelamaan, pandangannya mengabur.

"Katakan pada Naruto untuk melatih kembali biolanya yang terkesan terlalu _rock _itu, _lalu_, sebaiknya suruh dia menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran supaya bisa mendengarkan permainan pianomu―"

Sakura agak tertawa kecil saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan _alat bantu pendengaran_ untuk Naruto. Ia memperhatikan tiap nasehat Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat penting itu.

"―dan jangan terlalu memaksakan gaya permainannya yang bukan berasal dari dalam hatinya. _Seandainya saja musik tak berjiwa... tak ada yang harus mati_..."

Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Ia akhirnya tertidur lelap di sofa empuknya. Sakura pun tak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk bermain melodi lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup bersalah baginya yang telah membuat Sasuke berlari seharian menghindari terkaman gadis-gadis Konoha Music University. Namun, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Bermain piano dan berlari...

Sakura mengambil sebuah selimut hangat dari kamar tidur Sasuke. Diletakkannya selimut hangat itu pada tubuh Sasuke yang nampak kedinginan itu. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah merahnya. Ia memang perlu memberi kesempatan pada kakak kelasnya itu untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Karena tak ingin mengganggu kedamaian Sasuke, ia lalu berinisiatif untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan terlelap di sana. Namun, saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sosok Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya yang kecil terasa ada yang menarik.

"_Aryaa_?"

"_Hinata... kumohon jangan pergi..._"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya dengan igauan Sasuke dalam tidurnya yang seperti bayi itu. "_Hinata? _Siapa?"

Sakura tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam situasi aneh itu. Dengan pelan, ia berusaha melepaskan tarikan Sasuke yang keras itu. Agak keras rupanya hingga lama Sakura bisa terlepas dari belenggu itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melepas sendiri tarikannya dan mengambil posisi tidur yang lain.

"_Ouch..._ " keluh Sakura seraya memegangi pergelangan tangan yang ditarik oleh Sasuke denga tangan yang lain. Entah kenapa saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil nama seseorang yang tak dikenal Sakura itu, sebuah perasaan tak enak menggelayuti hatinya.

"_Uchiha senpai... konban wa..._"

Mimpi panjang membawa Sasuke terlelap lama. Ia bak berjalan jauh, jauh sekali dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia tak tahu ia ada di mana. Namun, ia terus saja berjalan di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan awan putih itu. Sebuah suara dentingan piano hutan samar-samar terdengar dari arah kejauhan. Ia meyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok yang bermain piano itu. Hanya punggung dan rambut panjang sosok itu yang mampu dilihatnya. Rambut panjang berwarna cerah hingga ke pinggulnya sangat serasi dengan alunan melodi karya _Choppin _yang tenang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya mampu melihat warna _pink _dari sosok pemain piano hutan itu sebelum mimpi lain datang kepadanya...

―_TSUDZUKU_―

KAMUS :

_Kabuto mushi_ : sejenis kepik dengan dua capit di ujung kepalanya. Biasanya sayapnya berwarna hitam.

_Gargoyle _: makhluk gaib di cerita-cerita dongeng.

_Hentai_ : artinya kurang lebih seperti ecchi (porno)

_Squash _: salah satu jenis olahraga yang mirip dengan tenis lapangan namun menggunakan dinding sebagai media arah pelemparan bola oleh raket.

_Gochisousama deshita _: aku selesai! (diucapkan setelah selesai makan)

_Brocoli lettuce _: sejenis makanan yang terbuat dari brocoli dengan mayonaise, dsb.

_Ongaku _:musik

_Kouhai _: adik kelas

_Coward _: pengecut

_Okaa-sama :_ ibu (sopan). Penggunaan okaa-sama sangat jarang dalam pergaulan sehari-hari.

_Otou-sama _: ayah (sopan). Penggunaan otou-sama sangat jarang dalam pergaulan sehari-hari.

_Onii-sama _: kakak laki-laki (sopan). Penggunaan onii-sama sangat jarang dalam pergaulan sehari-hari.

_Peg / sekrup kuping_: pengatur panjang-pendek senar biola.

_Hontou gomennasai _: maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

_Konban wa _: selamat malam.

Chapter kali ini menurut saya nggak terlalu seru (sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang gatal banget, belum keramas sejak beberapa hari yang lalu). Sepertinya percakapan antara Sasuke dan Sakura agak aneh. Saya juga bingung (~_~)'. Kalau menurut author yang baca gimana?

Saya belum mau memasukkan adegan _fluffy _antara Sasuke dan Sakura sampai cerita kelas S-OKE muncul. Maaf-maaf-maaf...

Eto... ini jawaban atas review teman-teman author.

**kakkoi-chan** : asisten konduktor dalam fic ini mungkin juga sama dengan maksud kamu (asisten dosen). Tapi, seiring berjalannya fic ini, pasti bakal ketahuan kerjaan Sasuke di S-OKE ngapain aja. Thanks udah mereviwe fic aku. Tetep baca ya...

**hiryuka nishimori** : makasih udah ngereview ceritaku. Semangat juga untuk tetep nulis fic.

**kawaii-haruna** : Jiraiya memang dikenal sebagai konduktor profesional. Kayaknya sih emang agak aneh gitu. Tapi, pas saya nyari karakter OC yang cocok, mungkin Jiraiya inilah yang bagus dijadiin guru pendiri S-OKE. And, makasih udah ngereview. Stay review ya!

**Furukara Kyu** : Ehe... makasih banget udah jadi author yang selalu review cerita aku. Saya setuju dengan komen di bawah fic kamu, Tomato Friendship. _Hargailah karya orang lain dan hargai karyamu_. Aku jadi mikir lama karena kata-kata itu. Memang kita harus menghargai karya siapapun. Eh, update Vampire Class-nya jangan lama-lama ya, daku penasaran nih. (maksa banget, maap!)

**han** : maaf baru bisa balas reviewnya sekarang. Nih, udah aku kasih kamus buat kata-kata yang nggak jelas. Makasih udah ngereview.

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi author-author yang sudah mereview dan nggak sempat saya balas. Di chapter ini. Saya sangat bahagia saat melihat penulis-penulis yang nge-review cerita saya ini. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni 


	8. Lesson 8

_**Oretachi no Symphony**_

A Naruto _Fanfiction_

--

_Oretachi no Symphony © Emi Yoshikuni  
Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

_Kushina__ Hero1ne_ proudly presents

"Ichiban no Monogatari" called _**Oretachi no Symphony**_.

**LESSON 8 : VINI, VIDI,...**

Pagi itu terasa sangat hangat. Meskipun udara musim gugur sedikit menyelimuti kehangatan sinar matahari yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, siswa-siswi sekolah musik di kota ternama, Konohagakure no Sato bertebaran di mana-mana. Di sisi-sisi kampus, mulai dari gerbang pintu masuk hingga ke ujung atas gedung kampus, selalu saja ada keributan diantara anak-anak muda itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Terlihat semangat-semangat khas anak muda dikobarkan oleh mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan percakapannya. Mungkin saja, berita kelas baru yang dibentuk oleh Maestro dunia di Konoha Music University menjadi inti keributan mereka.

Naruto baru saja tiba di kampusnya itu sambil menguap lebar. Rompi hitamnya yang khas serta kaus oblong jingga dengan motif pusaran air di tengahnya merupakan pakaian keberuntungannya. Dia memang menyukai hitam dan jingga, katanya dapat membawa _hoki_. Rambut _blondy_-nya dibiarkan teracak-acak tak beraturan. Ia memang tidak memedulikan soal penampilannya soalnya itu memang ciri khas seorang _rocker_. Tapi, semangatnya yang selalu besar itu kini tak tampak. Yang tampak dari sosok seorang Naruto kini ialah kantung mata berwarna keunguan dan tas biola yang tidak ditutup dengan baik.

"OI, NARUTO!!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik seperti buah nanas menyapa Naruto dari arah kejauhan. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan melihat dengan baik sosok orang yang memanggilnya itu. Langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Shikamaru..." ujar Naruto tanpa semangat.

"_Hei..._ kenapa dengan dirimu, _buddy_? Seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Kau ada masalah? Bukannya kau adalah orang yang paling ribut soal kelas baru Meastro Jiraiya, lalu kenapa sekarang kau lemas begitu." Shikamaru berlari kecil dari arah belakang Naruto dan kemudian menepuk bahunya. Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Percuma saja masuk ke S-OKE kalau aku tak lulus dari ujian semesterku, Shika..." jawab Naruto dengan tampang murung. Shikamaru terus menepuk bahu sohibnya itu, berusaha mengangkat semangat Naruto yang pupus. Langkah kedua pemuda itu berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di ujung tangga lantai dasar gedung kampus Konoha Music University.

Dengan pelan, baik Naruto dan Shikamaru menaiki tiap anak tangga kampus itu. Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu ruangan khusus Naruto dan teman band-nya, sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar dengan begitu nyaring bak _toa _yang tak henti-hentinya menyerukan hal yang sama.

"HEI, HEI, HEI... KALIAN LIHAT TIDAK? LIHAT TIDAK?" seru Inuzuka Kiba dengan suara nyaringnya. Kedua _caninus-_nya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Lihat apa, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru seraya meletakkan tas punggungnya yang besar di kursi komputernya. Seketika, Kiba menyodorkan sebuah kertas pengumuman tepat di hidung Shikamaru. Naruto hanya duduk diam di salah satu kursi dekat jendela ruangan pengap itu. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk dan kusam. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di jendela yang tertutup, berusaha untuk tertidur.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak suka dengan kertas pengumuman yang tiba-tiba saja menempel di hidungnya. "S-OKE, _ne_?"

Kiba mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan kencang. Semangatnya terlihat berkobar. Ia tampak menunggu respon dari pemuda berambut nanas itu alias Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru seperti tak berkomentar apapun. Ia malah mulai menyibukkan diri dengan komputernya. Dasar _computer geeky_.

"Hoi... masa' kau tak senang sih, _Shika_? Kau tahu... ini adalah terobosan TERBESAR selama hidupku di kampus INI! Masuk dalam kelas orkestra dan bermain _violin _di depan para penonton! Suara tepukan tangan yang ramai dan ucapan _'BRAVO... BRAVO..._'. Tak pernah kubayangkan hal ini sebelumnya..."

"Ya, ya, kuucapkan selamat kalau begitu." jawab Shikamaru yang masih menatap layar komputernya yang baru dinyalakan dengan bibir yang sedikit dimanyunkan.

"Hanya itu?"

"'_Hanya itu'_ apa?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Memangnya kau minta aku berkata apa akan terobosan besar selama kau ada di kampus ini? Apakah aku harus bilang, '_Hei Kiba, selamat ya. Semoga sukses selalu_.' atau kau mau aku bilang '_Selamat memasuki tahap baru dalam hidupmu_'. Kau tidak melihat '_dia_'?"

Mata Shikamaru seperti meminta Kiba untuk melihat Naruto yang hanya termenung dan melemas di sudut ruangan itu. Kiba pun memutar kepalanya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Ke-kenapa dengannya?" tanya Kiba pada akhirnya. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tak tahu. Yang jelas, _down spirit syndrome_."

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua alisnya seperti bertemu dan menyatu. Wajahnya penuh dengan tanya. Ia tak tahu dengan keadaan sahabat biolanya yang terkenal periang itu. Namun, yang hanya bisa dilihat sekarang ialah sosok manusia berambut _blondy _yang mirip ikan belut. Terlihat lunglai, siap untuk dimasak di penggorengan panas.

"Oi, Naruto... Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Kiba seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tubuhnya seperti karet tak berbentuk. Naruto duduk di kursi yang terbalik. Kepalanya dibiarkan lunglai di penopang kursinya dan kedua tangannya hanya jatuh ke bawah. Tak ada aura semangat dari diri Naruto saat ini.

"_S-OKE... maafkan aku_..." gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"_Hora, hora,_ bukannya sang pemilik semangat tinggi adalah tuan Uzumaki Naruto, _ne_? Hari ini setan apa yang memasuki dirimu, HAH? Di mana Naruto yang kukenal penuh dengan spirit itu?! Kita adalah teman kan? Ingat dengan moto kita? _One for all, all for one_."

"Memangnya kita punya moto?" tanya Naruto seketika. "Sejak kapan?"

Kiba jadi salah tingkah. Sebenarnya tidak ada moto yang mereka buat. Hanya kata-kata yang dianggapnya keren. Itupun diambilnya dari bagian salah satu film kolosal, _The Three Musketeers_.

"_Dan_― aku tidak kesetanan, Kiba." timpal Naruto dengan nada lemas.

Kiba hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hee... _gomen_. Tapi, bukannya namamu juga masuk dalam S-OKE kan? Kenapa kau malah sedih? Kupikir, impianmu sejak dulu ialah bermain di panggung orkestra. Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan bagus?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menghela napas pendek. Kedua mata birunya seakan menerawang jauh dan terbang entah ke mana. Memang tidak biasa bagi Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal dengan semangat tingginya itu kini hanya diam mematung tak ingin bicara dan melakukan apapun. Ayahnya pun terus saja menanyakan akan dirinya yang aneh ketika Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah lesu, seperti tak pernah tidur selama beberapa hari.

_Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto_, kedua sahabat Naruto membatin dalam kepasrahan.

"Hei, memangnya latihanmu bersama dengan _kouhai _berambut pink itu gagal lagi? Atau, dia mengusirmu seperti yang dilakukan oleh si Uchiha itu?" tanya Kiba sambil menempelkan kertas pengumuman yang menghebohkan itu di sisi dinding ruangan yang telah dipenuhi dengan poster-poster penyanyi _rocker_.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Tidak. Malah... semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Kiba agak penasaran.

"_Ngg..._ tak ada kekompakan antara pianonya dan biolaku. Lalu, kemarin kita memutuskan untuk merehab sebentar latihan kita untuk mencari tahu letak kesalahan permainannya. Tapi... meskipun sudah latihan sampai pagi pun, sama sekali tak ada jawaban........"

Naruto membanting kepalanya di sisi penopang kursi yang didudukinya sehinga bunyi _dukk _keras terdengar. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang sedangkan Kiba tak tahu harus memperlihatkan raut wajah yang seperti apa.

"Kau perlu libur, Naruto." tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya. Meskipun matanya masih asyik dengan _software music composer _yang diciptakannya sendiri tapi ia masih mau memberi saran pada temannya. Baik Naruto dan Kiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Shikamaru. "Maksudku, untuk sehari saja kau bersenang-senang. Dengar ya, otak manusia itu sama seperti komputer. Tapi, intinya tentu saja berbeda. Kalau _processor _bekerja terus tanpa istirahat, maka komputer akan mengalami _hang_ dan rusak. Begitu pula dengan otakmu. Jadi―"

Sebuah lampu kuning menyala di atas kepala Kiba. Dengan seringai besar di wajahnya, ia kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras. Sebuah ilham datang kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang yang baru dibuka di dekat _Ek forest _itu? Kata kakakku yang juga bekerja sebagai dokter hewan di sana, akan ada binatang baru yang datang! Katanya lagi, binatang yang BESAR!" seru Kiba hiperbolis.

"Hei, jangan bilang kita ke sana untuk menerima kerja sambilan lagi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malas ala dirinya. "Kalau untuk itu, aku tidak mau."

Naruto hanya menatap lemas ke arah Kiba. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak ingin melakukan apapun di hari itu. Kantung matanya pun semakin menebal saja dengan warna hitam keungunan yang memberi corak di sekitarnya. Liburan sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh Naruto ialah _tidur_.

"HOI... liburan seperti itu tidak hanya cuci mata sambil melihat-lihat binatang, kau tahu! Tapi, bisa juga menambah uang!" seru Kiba menjawab ketidakmauan Shikamaru mengikuti idenya.

"'Kalau soal uang, kau lebih baik mengamen di jalanan dengan biolamu. Pasti akan banyak orang yang akan membayar jasamu itu. Terlebih lagi, _rock violin_, pasti orang-orang akan memujamu." jawab Shikamaru dengan kedua alis yang bertaut.

"Sekarang bukan zamannya mengamen dengan cara klasik seperti itu! Dengar ya, kata kakakku, kita bisa mendapatkan setidaknya 5000 yen hanya dengan membersihkan kandang seekor gajah. UOO... 5000 yen... bisa membeli hamburger berapa banyak ya? Kalau ide ini kukasih tahu ke Chouji, dia pasti langsung berkata iya." timpal Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau Chouji sih sudah pasti. Dia ya dia, aku ya aku." ujar Shikamaru sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Sekarang juga bukan zamannya mencari uang dengan otot saja, kau tahu!"

"Sama saja kan, kalau bekerja hanya menggunakan otak terus, lama-kelamaan bisa membuatmu gila, _Mr. Geeky_." ujar Kiba seraya berdecak pinggang. "Lihat dirimu, Ya Tuhan. Kau hanya bermain dengan komputermu terus setiap hari. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau masuk ke institut teknologi konoha yang terkenal dengan anak-anak jenius itu? Kau malah masuk ke kampus musik yang sangat berbeda dengan impianmu sejak kecil. Hei, Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan khusus itu. Terlihat ia sedang mengingat sesuatu di masa lalunya tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, wajah malas dan bibir manyun ala dirinya tampak seperti biasa.

"_Hah..._ mungkin kau benar. Aku sudah salah masuk kampus. Tapi, aku salah masuk kampus karena aku memang orang yang salah." jawab Shikamaru apa adanya. Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Naruto memunculkan senyum tipis di balik wajahnya.

Kiba menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "_Heh_, itulah Shikamaru yang kukenal."

"_Whatever you are, you are yourself_. Tidak usah memikirkan menjadi siapapun kalau kau bisa menggapai langit meskipun kau hanya itik buruk rupa. _Toh_, seekor itik akan berubah menjadi angsa. Iya kan, Naruto?" ujar Shikamaru sebelum kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto merasa agak bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Mungkin memang ia sudah berusaha dengan keras agar bisa masuk ke dalam kelas orkestra. Memang ia belum menyelesaikan ujiannya yang tertunda itu. Dan memang, ia hanyalah itik buruk rupa saat ini. Tapi, belum tentu menjad itik buruk rupa selamanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum yang sedikit demi sedikit mengembang di balik wajah kusutnya. Senyum cerah kemudian menghiasi dirinya yang terlihat lemah.

"He he, aku memang hanya seekor itik buruk rupa tapi bukan itik selamanya―"

Naruto berdiri pelan dari kursinya dan terlihat lagi aura-aura semangat dari dalam dirinya. Entah bagaimana seorang Shikamaru mampu mengubah diri Naruto yang tampak lunglai itu hanya dengan perkataan biasa. Naruto pun mengangkat tinjunya ke langit.

"_YOSH!!_ GANBA NE...." seru Naruto dengan semangat yang telah pulih. Kiba yang melihat Naruto telah sehat kembali pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis sedangkan Shikamaru terus saja menatap layar komputernya.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil terus menatap Naruto yang memunggungi tas biolanya.

"Ng, mencari Sakura-chan!" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Oh ya Shikamaru―"

Shikamaru berbalik dari pekerjaannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tampang bertanya-tanya, "Apa?"

"_Danke Schön_. Kau memang sohib yang keren!"

Shikamaru hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat membaik. "_Vielen Danke_."

"_YOSH!! _Hee... aku akan latihan lagi. _BYE BYE MINNA!_"

"HOO..." jawab Kiba seraya mengangkat tinjunya juga ke atas. "Terus semangat Naruto! Kita harus bertemu di S-OKE orkestra! Hei, kalau kau gagal dalam ujianmu, aku akan memukulmu hingga babak belur. INGAT ITU!"

Kiba terus saja menyerukan berbagai hal pada Naruto yang tampak menjauh. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah cepat di koridor kelas itu. Kiba hanya melihat Naruto yang tampak mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Kiba pun mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya kala memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, menjauh dan jauh sekali.

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya." komen Shikamaru kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

XXxx____xxXX

Udara musim gugur memang identik dengan hawanya yang dingin namun tak sedingin udara di musim salju yang terlalu membeku bak es. Tapi bagi seorang Sakura, tak ada hal apapun yang mampu menumbangkan semangatnya untuk terus bermain piano meskipun hawa dingin di ruangannya itu terasa nyata. Masih saja terlintas di pikirannya akan kejadian malam itu. Sejak ia meninggalkan kamar Sasuke untuk kembali ke apartemennya, perasaan menusuk bak es beku tertancap di ulu hatinya. Tak masalah baginya jika harus mendapat bogem mentah dari Sasuke sampai kepalanya benjol-benjol. Tapi, untuk kali ini, ada sebuah batu besar terpendam di kerongkongannya hingga ia tak bisa makan dan minum.

Dengan perasaan –_entah seperti apa_–, Sakura meletakkan kesepuluh jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Angin musim gugur yang dingin itu menyusup di sela-sela jendela ruangannya yang sepi. Ia sedang sendiri, tentu saja. Hanya dirinya dengan ditemani oleh piano kesayangan yang telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Jemarinya bergerak, mengikuti not-not yang terpatri di atas _scorebook _itu. _Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto 2 _terdengar tenang dan damai. Jemari Sakura menari-nari seperti biasanya di atas tuts pianonya. Tanpa memperhatikan dengan baik ke arah _scorebook_-nya, Sakura memainkan karya Maestro _Rachmaninoff _dengan caranya sendiri. Ia memang selalu memainkan piano dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan raut emosi dan hal itu tak bisa diubah. Ia memang berbeda...

Di tengah suara piano hutannya yang hening dan tenang, Sakura merasa ada yang sedikit berubah dengan jemarinya. Ataukah ada hal yang aneh selain jemarinya? Ia tak tahu. Ia terus bermain hingga melodinya meleset. Sakura berhenti menggerakkan jemarinya seraya menatap bingung ke arah tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura berusaha memutar pergelangan tangannya yang menurutnya sedikit kaku. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Rasa nyeri menusuk pergelangan tangan kecilnya itu _tapi_ hanya yang sebelah kanan. Kemudian, ia teringat dengan kejadian di malam itu. Saat Sasuke secara tak sadar menarik dan menggegam erat tangan kecil Sakura hingga muncul rasa sakit. Seorang pianis sangat bergantung pada kedua tangannya, tentu saja. Namun, Sakura hanya pasrah. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti tidaklah sadar akan perbuatannya itu. Dan, Sakura tidak mau menyalahkan siapapun termasuk _senpai-_nya.

"_Uchiha-senpai.._."

Pikiran Sakura kosong. Jemarinya bingung akan bergerak ke mana. Ia tak mampu lagi menikmati permainan _Rachmaninoff_, melodi kedua yang harus dipelajarinya setelah melodi karya _W. A. Mozart_ dalam _Sonata for Two Pianos_. Yang ada hanya wajah sedih.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut pinknya yang halus itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja piano dan kedua tangannya yang juga diletakkan di atas. Ia menggumamkan hal-hal yang tak jelas seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya itu. Terlihat jelas seorang Sakura yang tidak bersemangat.

"_Tazuna-sensei, doko nano_?"

Sakura memang tidak melihat guru kesayangannya, Tazuna-sensei, di kelasnya. Biasanya, Tazuna-sensei selalu datang lebih duluan daripada dirinya yang selalu terlambat. Tapi, kali ini lain cerita. Tak ada jejak satu pun akan kedatangan Tazuna-sensei di kampus berlogo musik itu.

Dalam kekalutan tak jelas itu, bandana kuning Sakura secara tak sengaja jatuh di lantai. Matanya yang terkesan sangat mengantuk tak peduli dengan bandana yang selalu menempel di rambut pinknya. Ia kembali menekuni tidurnya hingga sebuah suara ketukan pelan membangunkannya dari tidur kecilnya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Ngg... _Dare_?" tanya Sakura seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedikit menitikkan air mata.

Sakura berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu ruangan khususnya. Rambut pinknya terlihat acak-acakan tapi seperti biasa Sakura tak peduli. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memutar knop pintu itu seraya melihat sosok orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" sapa sosok pengetuk pintu itu.

"Ng, _Ohayou_. Ada apa?"

"Apa benar ini ruangan milik nona Haruno Sakura?" Sosok yang mengetuk pintu ruangan khusus Sakura itu memakai semacam _scraft _terikat di kepalanya bak seorang pengendara motor _harley davidson_. Kemudian, sosok itu juga seperti meletakkan sebatang bambu atau entah apa itu di mulutnya. Sakura yang menatapnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"EH?!" seru Sakura ketakutan.

Pria yang tampak seperti preman itu hanya menatap keheranan ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa menatap aneh begitu, hah?"

"_A-a-ano..."_

"Ya, ya, namaku Shiranui Genma. Salam kenal. Ini, ambillah. Sepertinya surat dari gurumu. Cuma itu yang ingin kuberi tahu. _Ja'_."

Sakura membuka surat yang disodorkan oleh pria bernama Genma itu. Ternyata memang benar itu tulisan tangan milik gurunya, Tazuna-sensei. Ia hanya melihat sebuah kata '_sakit_' dari berbagai kata di dalam suratnya. Sudah jelas kalau Tazuna-sensei absen menghadiri kelas Sakura karena demam musim gugur.

"_Matte_!"

Pria itu berbalik dan masih menatap keheranan ke arah Sakura. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ano... arigatou_. Terima kasih sudah mengirimkan suratnya ke sini." ujar Sakura kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Bambu kecil yang menyertai mulutnya digerak-gerakkan. "_Doumo_."

Sakura berjalan gontai ke arah kursi pianonya. Ia kembali menekuni tidurnya dan baru saja memulai untuk bermimpi. Namun, sebuah suara keras dengan langkah kaki besar membuyarkan angan-angan kosongnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! APA KAU DI DALAM?"

"Naruto..." ujar Sakura dengan wajah letih seraya mengangkatnya dari atas meja pianonya.

"Hey, hey, tadi kulihat ada pria aneh keluar dari kelasmu, mau apa dia?"

Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya lagi. Ia memandang wajah Naruto dengan hampa.

"Surat dari Tazuna-sensei. Tazuna-sensei terkena demam musim gugur." jawab Sakura apa adanya.

Naruto memegang pundak Sakura, berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang lunglai itu. Masih saja terlihat keadaan _kouhai_-nya yangbegitu tak teratur, ia lalu berusaha menegakkan kepala Sakura yang lemas.

"Oi, Oi... kenapa yang sekarang lemas malah kau? Dengar ya, bagaimana pun juga, kita harus tetap latihan! Jangan menyerah! Aku yakin kita pasti BISA!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara.

Mendengar kata latihan, Sakura teringat dengan percakapan kecilnya dengan Sasuke di malam sebelumnya. Percakapan singkat namun penuh dengan memori.

_Ada tiga hal yang harus dipahami oleh si dobe sebelum memainkan Spring__ ini―__._ Suara Sasuke terngiang di telinga Sakura. Ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke atas.

"Ada tiga hal―"

Naruto melihat dalam tanya. "Tiga hal? Tiga hal apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ada tiga hal yang harus dipahami oleh Naruto sebelum memainkan _Spring_. _Pertama,_ katakan pada Naruto untuk melatih kembali biolanya yang terkesan terlalu _rock _itu. _Kedua,_ sebaiknya Naruto menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran supaya bisa mendengarkan permainan piano Sakura. _Dan ketiga,_ jangan terlalu memaksakan gaya permainan Naruto yang bukan berasal dari dalam hati―"

Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengatakan hal yang sedemikian cepatnya seperti sedang mendikte anak-anak kecil dari sesuatu yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Sakura merasa sangat lega karena sudah memberikan informasi berharga dari _senpai_-nya ke Naruto. Pipinya yang kemerahan mengembang dan senyum terukir di balik bibir kecilnya.

"_Hahh... _Sakura lega sekali sudah mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakan..."

Sebuah suara _dukk _terdengar. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai keramik kelas khusus Sakura itu. Pose tubuhnya mirip sekali seperti karakter-karakter komik Jepang yang sedang putus harapan. Terasa aua-aura keputusasaan dari balik wajah Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto? Apa Naruto sakit?" tanya Sakura seraya menggenggam jemarinya.

"_Iie_... i-itu pasti dari Sasuke kan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Uchiha-senpai yang mengatakan itu semua tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengeluarkan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang kemerahan itu. Pipinya yang juga benar-benar merah seperti buah tomat terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Uchiha-senpai tidak pernah mengatakan kalau permainan biola Naruto itu jelek. Itu artinya, Uchiha-senpai menghargai permainan biola Naruto yang terkesan _rock_. Hanya saja, _Spring _adalah lagu klasik yang penuh dengan perasaan, makanya, Naruto tidak usah terlalu terpaku pada peraturan. Begitu kata Uchiha-senpai!" seru Sakura, masih menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Begitu ya?" ujar Naruto berusaha berdiri dari keterpurukannya. "Jadi, yang harus kulakukan adalah―"

"BERMAIN BIOLA DARI DALAM HATI!" jawab Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Naruto. "Hmm, Naruto bisa memulainya dengan membuat padang ilalang Naruto sendiri. Kemudian, ada kupu-kupu, belalang sembah dan _KABUTO MUSHI_!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan terbentuk huruf U besar di wajahnya. "_SOU DA..._"

Wajahnya kembali cerah seperti semula. Dengan kekehan ala Naruto, semangat yang pasang surut itu menjadi bergelombang lagi, siap menerjang tembok besi dan mengancurkannya. Dengan tinju yang melayang di angkasa, Naruto pun memulai lagi latihannya yang tertunda meski rasa ngantuk karena tidak tidur semalaman menghantui tubuhnya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berlatih lagi bersama Naruto agar semua perasaan bosan dan perasaan –_entah apa itu_– bisa hilang dari hatinya. Ia hanya ingin bermain piano tanpa adanya interupsi dari pikiran apapun. Sakura dan Naruto memulai lagi _garis start _mereka di padang ilalang yang basah itu karena hujan. Sang kupu-kupu yang telah berlari jauh bersama sang _kabuto mushi _melihat sang belalang sembah yang terjerat oleh jaring perangkap. Kupu-kupu menjulurkan sayapnya yang lebar dan cantik itu ke arah belalang sembah agar ia dapat berlari bersama-sama lagi sedangkan _kabuto mushi _terbang entah ke mana...

XXxx____xxXX

Langit sore yang tampak lebih gelap itu semakin menggelap bak ingin menelan mentari. Burung-burung gagak yang terbang pulang menuju sarangnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mengerikan. Keadaan di daratan pun tak ada bedanya. Manusia-manusia yang letih karena baru saja selesai dari rutinitas mereka sehari-hari terlihat memenuhi seluruh distrik utama di kota yang dingin itu. Syal dan sweater rajutan adalah dua hal yang sangat pas dipadukan di musim gugur ini. Dedaunan coklat berguguran di setiap sisi-sisi jalanan di pusat kota Konoha. Lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni menghiasi jantung kota Konoha yang indah itu. Sebuah air mancur besar di tengah distrik pertokoan Konoha menggerimicikkan airnya yang sejuk. Sedikit dingin memang tapi tak apa bagi anak-anak yang berharap mendapatkan peruntungan di tahun itu. Anak-anak kecil di kota paling bersih itu selalu melemparkan koin-koin yen ke arah air mancur; berharap menemukan sesuatu yang baik di tahun naga itu. Ah ya! Ada juga seorang pemuda berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahun menepi di dekat air mancur itu. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya melihat-lihat kelakuan anak-anak kecil yang berebutan melempar koin lebih duluan dengan senyum tipis. Ia hanya melihat tanpa melemparkan koin seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak itu.

Syal rajutan merah marun mengelilingi lehernya. Hembusan hawa dingin keluar dari napasnya. Mantel panjang berwarna coklat muda menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Dan rambut merahnya yang khas itu sedikit berderai terkena hembusan angin petang yang sedikit _chilly_.

"_Konoha... banyak yang berubah ya_..."

Sebuah jam unik dengan rantai kecil keemasan seperti kalung dikeluarkannya dari balik saku mantel tebalnya. Ia memencet salah satu tombol di jam uniknya itu dan penutupnya terbuka seketika. Jam itu berdetik dan terus saja berdetik. Masih dengan senyum tipis, pemuda itu memandang penuh makna ke arah jam berornamen _bulan sabit_ keemasannya. Raut wajah sedih dengan senyum kecil cocok menggambarkan keadaan pemuda jangkung itu. Jelas ada memori terpendam dalam jam emas kecil itu...

"Apa dia masih ingat aku ya?" tanyanya seraya memasukkan jam unik itu kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tertawa kecil dan memalingkan kepalanya, berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan manusia yang tengah sibuk di sekitarnya.

Langkah demi langkah, pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu berjalan hingga menggapai sebuah jalan kecil yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai _pohon Ek_ yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Jalanan itu tampak sangat sepi tapi lampu redup yang meneranginya malah membuat perasaan pemuda itu seperti tidak sendiri. Di ujung jalan sepi itu terdapat taman bermain anak-anak yang di sekelilingnya dihiasi dengan bunga sakura yang sedikit menebarkan kelopaknya. Angin dingin membuat sang bunga harus bersedia menerbangkan kelopak cantiknya yang berwarna merah muda. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar dan memandang bunga sakura yang berguguran. Sebuah memori kecil akan bunga sakura dan seseorang kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Ia pun sedikit bersenandung.

"_Sakura no shita de... watashitachi ni aitai... kumo ga zettai ni shiroi... kaze mo hontou ni kirei..._"

_..._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything might to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_..._

Ia menghentikan senandung kecilnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dirogohnya ponsel itu dari balik saku mantelnya dan melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis jelas di layar ponselnya.

"_Temari-neesan_?"

_Hei, sudah sampai di Konoha?_

_Baik-baik saja kan? Tidak tersesat kan?_

_Sudah sepuluh tahun kita tidak ke Konoha,_

_Kupikir kau pasti tersesat di jalan dan malah jadi gembel._

_He he, hanya bercanda._

_Oh ya, jangan lupa membersihkan mouthpiece oboe-mu setiap hari_

_Hanya itu._

Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas pendek seraya tersenyum saat membaca pesan singkat dari kakak perempuannya yang menurutnya terlalu _overprotective _padanya. Ia lalu menutup ponselnya sebelum sesuatu lain mengusik dirinya.

"Masih ada lanjutannya?"

_Dan juga, jangan terlambat makan_

_Tidur yang cukup. Kau tinggal di mansion ayah kan?_

_Baguslah, kalau begitu._

_Lalu, salamku untuk "si nona" yang kau cari itu._

_Salam hangat. Your lovely sister._

Dengan sebuah hentakan, ia menutup penutup ponselnya. Melihat langit yang terlihat lebih gelap dan hitam, si pemuda memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda itu. Bayangan dirinya yang kehitaman semakin lama semakin menghilang. Hembusan angin malam di musim gugur itu benar-benar menusuk jiwa seseorang yang kosong...

XXxx____xxXX

"_YOSHAAAA..._"

"_SUTEKI... SUTEKI..."_

Seruan-seruan kegembiraan dari arah sebuah ruangan khusus itu. Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya bisa melalui serangkaian terpaan badai dan cobaan lainnya yang selalu menghalangi latihan mereka. Mulai dari seorang murid tahun pertama yang salah masuk kelas, mengira kelas Sakura adalah kelasnya. Kemudian, ada juga seorang kakek yang berteriak-teriak di koridor seperti memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang ternyata adalah cucunya yang kabur dari _omiai kekkon_. Lalu, telpon salah sambung yang masuk di ponsel Naruto dan terus saja mengira kalau Naruto itu adalah mantan pacarnya yang hilang sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dengan penjelasan yang panjang lebar akhirnya wanita salah sambung itu menutup telponnya itupun dengan bantuan Sakura yang merasa terusik akan interupsi latihannya hingga sejam lamanya. Tanpa basi-basi, Sakura lalu menarik ponsel Naruto dan menyerukan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti ikan kakap.

"_AKU INI ISTRINYA. JANGAN GANGGU LATIHAN KAMI, WEE..._"

Padahal Naruto tahu kalau Sakura hanya bercanda sebab setelah mengatakan itu Sakura malah mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh, bodoh dan bodoh. Naruto hanya terkekeh-kekeh begitu pula dengan Sakura. Cobaan-cobaan itu tentu saja tidak membuat semangat kedua musisi muda itu menghentikan latihan mereka. _Yah_, meskipun hingga siang berganti malam.

"_Mukyaa..._ Sakura lelah..." keluh Sakura sambil membanting kepalanya ke tuts pianonya.

Naruto melakukan peregangan tubuh dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia juga menguap lebar, ingin sekali tidur.

"Aku juga lelah. Ingin sekali rasanya tidur..."

"Jam berapa sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Sembilan lewat tiga puluh tepat. _Hahh..._ aku mau pulang."

"Sembilan tiga puluh? _GYABOO... Uchiha-senpai pasti marah sekali!!!_" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berubah seketika. Ia teringat akan sesuatu tentang Sasuke pada pukul 9.30 malam. Tapi, ia juga lupa hal apa itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si teme? _HOO..._ jangan-jangan, dia menyuruhmu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga di apartemennya ya? Atau jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan..."

Sebuah pikiran aneh mengusik otak Naruto. Lagi-lagi, ia memikirkan hal-hal yang tak wajar. Masih terpaut dengan pikiran anehnya, Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto di ruangannya sendiri. Saat sadar telah ditinggalkan oleh Sakura, Naruto pun bergegas untuk pulang.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"APA?" jawab Sakura yang berjalan sangat cepat mendahului langkah Naruto.

"Besok kita latihan lagi YA!!" seru Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang telah berada jauh darinya. "JUMAT NANTI, KITA AKAN BERTANDING, OKE?"

"_HAI'_... JA NE..."

"_OYASUMINASAI..._" Naruto memandang sendu ke arah Sakura yang sosoknya telah hilang itu. Masih melambaikan tangannya, ia berharap besar dari latihannya dengan Sakura. "_YOSH... S-OKE... I'M COMING_..."

Bayangan-bayangan akan sosok manusia yang menelusuri tiap jalan di Konoha membuat seorang Sakura sedikit bergidik. Tapi, saat ia keluar dari jalanan sepi itu dan melihat keramaian di jantung kota Konoha, ia malah ber­_waah_ ria meskipun terlihat jelas warna keunguan di kantong matanya. Langkahnya cepat karena ia berlari, tentu saja. Ia pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah stasiun kereta Konoha agar ia bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemennya dan mengingat sesuatu tentang Sasuke yang ia lupakan. Biasanya, Sakura tidak akan lupa dengan segala hal yang telah dilihatnya, _photography memory_, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar lupa.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk tiba di apartemennya meskipun ketika masih di dalam kereta ia hampir ketiduran. Untung saja, ada seorang nenek yang membangunkannya. Sakura tiba di apartemennya dengan wajah lusuh. Ia merogoh kunci apartemennya yang bernomor 201 itu dari balik kantung roknya. Namun, kuncinya terlepas dari tangan Sakura sehingga terjatuh di lantai. Saat memungutnya, sosok pemuda berambut hitam baru saja tiba di ujung tangga sambil membawa sekantung plastik yang penuh dengan bahan makanan. Sosok itu memicingkan mata _onyx-_nya; melihat Sakura berusaha mencari kunci apartemennya yang terjatuh.

"Hei, _baka onna_. Apa yang kau lakukan? Seperti kehilangan jarum atau entah apa."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Ah, Uchiha-senpai, ano... kunci apartemen Sakura terjatuh. Sakura harus menemukannya, kalau tidak, Sakura tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke bawah kakinya. Ternyata dia menginjak kunci Sakura.

_Dia ini. Kalau tidak mau susah dicari kalau terjatuh, kenapa tidak diberi gantungan kunci saja._ Sasuke membatin.

"Ini kuncimu. Sebaiknya kau kasih gantungan di kuncinya supaya tidak susah kalau dicari. _Hahh..._ aku masuk dulu." ujar Sasuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya.

"Hah... _arigatou_. Sakura akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak..."

"Oh ya, tadi pagi, aku sudah bicara dengan petugas apartemen. Besok, mereka akan memperbaiki gas dan air di apartemenmu. Tapi, kau harus membersihkan kamarmu yang berantakan itu. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menundukkannya dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih lagi, Uchiha-senpai. Sekarang, Sakura mau tidur dulu."

"Hn."

Kedua pianis yang saling bertetangga itu pun masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka masing-masing. Namun, Sakura benar-benar lupa akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke malam itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama lupa, sudah tak jadi masalah. Sakura pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke arah tumpukan-tumpukan bantal dan kantung plastik berisi boneka-boneka di ruang tengah apartemennya dan siap untuk bermimpi sedangkan Sasuke masih saja sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Apakah aku pernah bilang akan mentraktirnya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur itu.

Malam yang dingin itu dengan cepat berganti dengan kokokan ayam jago di pagi yang cerah. Sasuke bangun lebih awal agar dapat berlatih piano sendiri di ruangan khususnya. Tapi, ia juga tak peduli untuk datang terlambat atau cepat sebab Kakashi pasti akan datang _terlalu lambat _untuk ukuran seorang instruktur pribadi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu memang kebiasaan seorang Hatake Kakashi, si tukang terlambat.

Sasuke baru saja mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkah kakinya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemandangan asing terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Sakura tampak seperti seekor kucing yang selalu menggulungkan badannya. Tapi, Sakura bukan seekor kucing dan tak mungkin Sakura mau berpose seperti itu. Sasuke lalu mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Hei, bodoh. Kau sedang apa berpose seperti itu?"

"Nggg..." terdengar rengekan kecil dari Sakura.

Sasuke lalu memegang dahi Sakura yang tertutupi oleh poni pink itu. Rasa membakar dibawa oleh syaraf-syaraf telapak tangannya menuju ke otaknya. Sakura terkena demam musim gugur.

"Semalam kau makan apa, hah?"

"Nggg... mi instan." jawab Sakura dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Wajahnya berwarna begitu merah seperti tomat masak.

_Melihat kondisi kamarnya yang sangat berantakan itu, ia pasti memakan mi instan yang sudah kadaluarsa._ Sasuke membatin.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Ngggg...."

"Tidak usah '_ngg_' terus. Kau terkena demam tinggi dan satu-satunya obat untuk itu hanya istirahat dan minum _paracetamol_. Hei..." ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha mengangkat lengan mungil Sakura.

"Mana kunci apartemenmu?"

Sakura lalu memberi kunci apartemennya pada Sasuke. Setelah memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintunya, sebuah pemandangan tak layak terlintas di mata seorang Sasuke.

"Kau masih belum membereskan kamarmu?!" seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang berdiri lunglai.

"Nggg, semalam Sakura sudah merasa kedinginan. Jadi..."

"Dasar."

Tak ada ide lain selain meletakkan tubuh lemas Sakura di apartemennya sendiri. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Ia tak mungkin meletakkan Sakura yang sedang sakit itu di kamarnya yang penuh dengan barang dan kotor. Ia takut dikira membiarkan seorang gadis malang mati kesakitan di sebelah kamarnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sasuke lalu merogoh kunci apartemen dari balik saku celana panjangnya. Setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka, ia lalu menarik lengan kecil Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang sangat rapi itu.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu apartemennya yang gelap itu. Ia lupa membuka gorden jendelanya sehingga apartemennya terkesan sangat gelap. Sakura hanya berdiri lemas di ujung pintu apertemen Sasuke.

"Sini. Kau tidur di kamarku tapi kau jangan macam-macam. Aku ambil obat dulu. Kau sudah makan?"

"_Hai'_."

Sasuke lalu bergegas mengambil kotak obat dari lemari di ruang tengah. Sakura pun berjalan pelan ke arah kamar yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Dengan pelan, ia duduk lemas di sisi ranjang empuk Sasuke yang hangat itu. Sakura memang orang yang benar-benar beruntung tapi mengingat ia sedang sakit, ia cukup tidak terlalu beruntung hari itu.

"_Senpai..._" panggil Sakura dengan nada lemah.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyodorkan segelas air dan sebutir obat penurun panas pada Sakura. Sakura pun meminumnya tanpa disuruh.

"_Uchiha-senpai_..."

"_Nani_?"

"_Ano_... Sakura harus latihan dengan Naruto. Makanya... Sakura... Sakura harus―"

"Kau istirahat saja. Kalau _si dobe_ tahu kau sakit parah, dia pasti akan sangat khawatir sampai-sampai bisa mengguncang seisi kampus dan membuat keributan tak jelas."

"_Demo_... hari ujiannya adalah besok... dan, dan, Sakura harus memantap―"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan langkah pasti Sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya. "Sudah kubilang kau tidur saja. Aku yang akan mengurusinya."

"Me-mengurusi? Bagaimana?"

"Hn. Kalau suhu tubuhmu belum turun sampai besok, aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu." jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"_Demo..._"

"Tidak apa. Hanya memainkan _Spring, _kan? Melodi itu sudah pernah kumainkan sebelumnya. Kau beristirahatlah."

"_Hai'..._"

Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkah pastinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya yang berornamen coklat muda nan hangat itu. Sakura hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin mengabur itu.

"_Arigatou, Uchiha-senpai_..."

Sebentar, langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar ucapan kecil dan lemas dari bibir mungil Sakura. Ia hanya mengatakan _hn _dan segera keluar dari apartemennya. Ia, tentu saja, harus mengunci apartemennya dari luar sehingga Sakura terjebak di dalam apartemennya. Tapi, bagi Sakura itu bukan masalah sebab ia hanya ingin tidur di kasur yang empuk itu. Bantal, kasur dan _bedcover _serba berwarna putih itu benar-benar membuat tubuh Sakura sangat nyaman. Demam tinggi di musim gugur ternyata selamanya tidak memberi dampak buruk terlebih lagi jika tiba-tiba saja sang _kabuto mushi _datang menolong sang kupu-kupu yang keletihan karena berlari membantu sang belalang sembah yang terjerat oleh jaring keputusasaan...

―_TSUDZUKU_―

KAMUS :

_Caninus_ : taring

_Computer geeky _: gila komputer

_Down spirit syndrome _: sindrom turunnya semangat

_Hora _: hei...

_Kouhai _: adik kelas.

_Software music composer_: perangkat lunak komposer musik.

_Danke schon _: terima kasih (Bhs. Jerman)

_Vielen danke_: sama-sama (Bhs. Jerman)

_Doko nano _: di mana?

_Dare _: siapa?

_Iie _: tidak.

_Sou da _: begitu ya?

_Sakura no shita de... Watashitachi ni aitai... Kumo ga zettai ni shiroi... __Kaze mo hontou ni kirei..._ :

Di bawah pohon sakura... kita bertemu... awan tentu berwarna putih... angin juga benar-benar indah

_-neesan_: panggilan untuk kakak perempuan.

_Mouthpiece _: ujung tempat memasukkan udara dari mulut pada alat musik oboe.

_Suteki _: mengagumkan!

_Omiai kekkon _: acara perjodohan.

_Oyasuminasai _: selamat beristirahat.

_Paracetamol _: obat penurun panas.

_Demo _: tapi...

_Nani _: apa?

Saya harap chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan... (~_~)'. _Eto..._ karena sekarang sudah masuk sekolah, untuk posting chapter-chapter selanjutnya nggak secepat seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Maaf-maaf-maaf. Emi juga udah kelas 3 SMU and yah... banyak hal yang mesti diurusi. Buat PR, ulangan harian, bimbingan belajar, TRY OUT, tes-tes percobaan buat SPMB, de el el (hahh... capekkk...)

_MINNA_, doakan supaya Emi bisa lulus UAN, UAS, dan SPMB ya! AMIN...

_E__to..._ ini jawaban atas review teman-teman author

**hiryuka nishimori :** hu hui... akhirnya ada chemistry (kimia? .) nih antara Sasuke dan Sakura. He he... bagaimana menurut kamu? Makasih atas reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya**...**

**Lil-ecchan : **oh ya, maaf kalau sebelumnya saya nggak ngasih arti dari judul fic ini. Artinya ntu, '_Simfoni Kita_'. Dan, makasih udah ngereview. Buat, fic kamu yang saya review juga (kalo nggak salah main pair-nya Kiba ma Hinata, maaf lupa judulnya), cepet-cepet di update ya! Thanks!

**Furukara Kyu : **maafkan atas kesalahan saya yang tidak disengaja itu. Kebalik ya kata-katanya? Maap deh. Trus, udah tau kan siapa dalang (eh maksudna...) yang jadi saingannya sasuke? Ehe... ehe... Trus, di review kamu, kamu nanya apakah Sakura tidur di apartemen Sasuke di chapter 7. Sebenanya sih nggak. Sakura tidur di apartemennya sendiri kok begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Waduh... kalo mereka tidur berduaan, bisa gawat tuh... (sambil garuk-garuk kelapa, eh kepala maksudnya)

**kawaii-haruna**: hai, mau jawab reviewnya nih! Si sakura itu emang kayak anak-anak banget. Dia sih selalu ngikut-ngikut aja. Kalo dikejar-kejar ma Naruto, di pasti lari-lari gitu... Makasih udah ngereview!!!!

**Uchietam : **saya juga nggak terlalu pintar main musik. Cuma bisa main pianika ma recorder doang tapi sekarang lagi belajar maen keyboard. And, di review kamu, kamu nanya apa itu konduktor (temennya isolator ya?). Iya juga sih, konduktor itu emang temennya isolator. Tapi, konduktor di sini artinya sama dengan dirigen (pemimpin orkestra musik). Itu tuh, yang suka gerak-gerakin tangan pake baton di depan pemain orkestra klasik. Thanks buat reviewnya! Review lagi ya!

**kakkoi-chan : **makasih atas pujian akan kalimat-kalimat yang saya rasa terlalu panjang ini. He he he...(hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh dan tersenyum tersipu-sipu). Oh ya, waktu itu emang Hinata datang buat minta maaf ke Sasuke karena peristiwa di chapter 1 itu tuh... Tapi, Sasuke nggak manggil Hinata kok. Thanks udah ngereview...KEEP REVIEW...

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi author-author yang sudah mereview dan nggak sempat saya balas. Di chapter ini. Saya sangat bahagia saat melihat penulis-penulis yang nge-review cerita saya ini. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni 


	9. Lesson 9

_Tanggal 10 Januari lalu, nee-san Emi mesti balik ke Bandung buat lanjutin tugas S2 dari dosennya. __Padahal masih ada libur sampe akhir Januari tapi gara-gara misunderstanding, nee-san balik deh ke sana..._

_Sebagian besar hidup itu kita memang dihabiskan untuk terus belajar, belajar dan belajar..._

_So, this story is dedicated for all the teachers and students arround the world, include Emi's great teacher (kayak GTO aja), Renold-sensei who is sooo alike Kakashi-sensei (XD, wakwakwak... malu ah!). _

_P.S : Kalau misalnya Renold-sensei dapat nih situs dan baca fic daku, jangan lupa bilang-bilang (paling juga nggak__. Dasar Emi... Emi...)_

**LESSON 9 : A TEACHER AND HIS STUDENT**

Koridor-koridor di lantai lima kampus terbesar se-Konoha itu terlihat sangat hening dan sepi. Seperti tak tampak sedikit pun kehidupan di sana. Tak ada suara maupun derap langkah manusia. Karpet berwarna _bloody red_ yang menutupi seluruh sisi lantai koridornya memberi kesan gelap. Sungguh mengerikan. Meskipun bukan lantai teratas, lantai lima merupakan lantai yang dipenuhi dengan ruangan-ruangan misterius. Hanya orang-orang yang berkepentingan saja yang boleh memasuki ruangan-ruangan itu, misalnya saja seperti Hatake Kakashi. Tapi, untuk orang seperti Hatake Kakashi, ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu kosongnya di tempat terang, bukan seperti di koridor gelap di lantai lima itu. Terang saja, soalnya Hatake Kakashi tidak bisa membaca dengan hikmat buku anehnya yang berjudul _Icha-Icha Paradise Vol.3 _yang katanya baru saja keluar kemarin dan dalam kondisi '_persediaan terbatas_'.

Dan benar saja, ada dua tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh seorang Kakashi di kala istirahat makan siang. _Pertama_, taman belakang kampus yang terdapat kursi kayu. Di tempat itu, Kakashi biasanya menyicipi makan siangnya sambil membaca buku. Sebagian besar makan siangnya diperoleh dari siswi-siswi KMU yang mengagumi sosok guru muda berambut perak jabrik itu. Mereka secara diam-diam meletakkan _obento _ke dalam laci mejanya atau di atas mejanya di ruang guru. Tak perlu susah-susah untuk menjadi sosok yang dikagumi, katanya. Menurutnya, hanya dengan menampilkan sisi misterius dalam dirimu, maka cepat atau lambat para gadis tukang mengikik itu akan menjadikanmu bak dewa _Neptunus_. Dan itulah resep mujarab dari Hatake Kakashi. Kemungkinan _kedua_ ialah, jika ia tak bisa ditemukan di kursi kayu taman belakang maka ia pasti berada di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan Konoha Music University memiliki luas seperti aula utama gedung orkestra (mungkin seluas _Great Hall _di Harry Potter). Terlalu banyak rak dan buku yang menjejali ruangan besar itu. Warna ruangannya didominasi dengan putih dan _cream_. Sangat bagus untuk merelaksasi diri dari rutinitas siswa-siswa KMU yang lelah bermain musik terus menerus. Begitu pula bagi seorang Kakashi.

...

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_..._

Ponsel Kakashi berbunyi. Sebuah pesan pendek tertera di layar ponselnya itu. Dengan helaan napas panjang ia membaca surat pendek dari seseorang yang menurutnya _very important person_ dan pasti berhubungan dengan _school council_.

"Pertemuan dengan orang tua itu lagi._ Hahh._.."

Kakashi memasukkan buku bersampul jingga yang belum selesai dibacanya ke dalam tas kantornya. Ia pun mengenakan kembali mantel biru tua yang terpasang di kursinya. Tak lupa juga sambil mengacak-acak rambut keperakannya.

Langkah pasti Kakashi terdengar begitu khas. Suara kikikan dari para siswi yang secara tidak sengaja melihat sosok guru pujaannya itu terdengar di telinga Kakashi. Kakashi pun hanya membalas sapaan para muridnya itu dengan senyum tipis, mengingat kedua matanya yang terkesan mengantuk itu. Ah ya! Dia harus memberitahu hal ini pada Sasuke sebelum emosi Sasuke naik lagi. Sudah beberapa kali Kakashi selalu saja lupa untuk memberitahu kepentingannya pada Sasuke yang pernah menungguinya selama tiga jam tanpa hasil di ruangan khususnya. Dan sebagai hasilnya, Kakashi mendapatkan bogem mentah dari _the prodigy_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi memilih salah satu nomor dari sekian nomor yang tertera di buku alamat ponselnya. Sebuah nama '_Sasuke_' dipencetnya dan terdengar bunyi sambungan masuk.

"Hei Sasuke. Begini, aku ada keperluan mendesak dan tidak bisa masuk di kelasmu setelah ini. Jadi, kau latihan sendiri saja ya―"

Tak ada jawaban dari balik pembicaraan itu. Sasuke tak merespon untuk waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya ia bersuara juga.

"_Bukannya sejak tadi kau tidak masuk ke kelasku? Sudahlah, terserah kau saja._"

Kakashi terkekeh. Benar juga sebenarnya. Dia memang belum memasuki kelas Sasuke sejak kedatangannya yang begitu telat di kampus. Tapi, biasanya Sasuke akan memarahinya selama beberapa menit sebelum menutup pembicaraan mereka. Kakashi pun sedikit berpikir kalau-kalau Sasuke salah makan atau apa. _Sedang sibuk dengan partnernya mungkin,_ Kakashi membatin seraya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dengan helaan napas pendek, Kakashi melanjutkan kembali langkahnya seraya menutup ponselnya yang sambungannya telah lebih duluan diputus oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam elevator itu dan memencet tombol bertuliskan angka lima. Sesegera mungkin, elevator yang dimasukinya pun melesat naik ke atas. Tak perlu waktu lama agar sampai di lantai lima gedung utama kampus musik itu. Setelah pintu elevatornya terbuka, satu hal yang selalu Kakashi rasakan apabila berada di lantai lima adalah hening dan sepi. Tak ada suara satu pun kecuali suara langkah kakinya sendiri. Kakashi berjalan menelusuri koridor demi koridor hingga ia sampai di sebuah ujung koridor yang di sisi kanannya terdapat sebuah pintu kayu besar. Tulisan _VIP _tertera tepat di atas pintu besar itu. Baru saja Kakashi berencana untuk mengetuk pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka sendiri. Dengan wajah mengantuk, Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedikit redup dan lama-kelamaan terkena sorotan lampu sehingga membuat Kakashi harus memicingkan matanya.

"Hei Kakashi... Tidak terlambat lagi hari ini?" tanya seorang pria berjenggot yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya tepat di ujung pintu masuk ruangan luas yang dijejali dengan berbagai kursi _meeting_ dan meja panjang berbentuk _oval_. Di bagian depan, kursi-kursi itu telah diduduki oleh orang-orang yang bagi Kakashi sudah tak asing lagi. _Kumpulan orang-orang tua merepotkan_, Kakashi membatin.

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Yah..._ kurasa begitu. Tak biasanya kau tidak merokok, Asuma."

"Kau tahu kan kalau istriku, _Kurenai _ tidak suka dengan asap rokok apalagi_ ayah_."

"Jadi, hanya di tempat tersembunyi ya kau baru merokok." balas Kakashi enteng.

"Kau juga sama kan. Membaca buku anehmu itu di tempat tersembunyi."

Kedua pria berusia tiga puluhan tahun itu tertawa akan perkataan mereka. "Bagaimana dengan siswa-siswi di kelas A?" tanya Kakashi memecah keheningan sehabis tertawa.

Pria berjenggot yang bernama Asuma itu memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya seraya mengangkat bahu. "_Yah_... kau tahu kan, mereka semua itu adalah anak-anak yang terpilih. Hanya diberi tahu satu kali saja, pasti sudah mengerti. Terutama dengan si nona _chairpeson_. Wanita elegan yang lihai bermain _violin_. Tapi sayangnya, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk kelasku. Kata teman-temannya, dia mengikuti acara keluarga penting entah di mana. Kau tahu ayahnya kan, si _Inoichi _itu. Benar-benar orang yang masih menjunjung tinggi adat dan budaya."

Kakashi mendengar dengan baik jawaban dari partner kerjanya di kampus berlogo musik itu. Ia tentu saja mengenal dengan baik Yamanaka Inoichi, salah satu anggota _school council _yang sangat sibuk dengan urusan di perusahaan otomotifnya. Anaknya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino adalah _chairperson _kelas A yang begitu banyak dikagumi oleh para siswa lelaki di Konoha Music University tapi ia tampak tak pernah memikirkan masalah pribadinya itu. Sampai sekarang, _katanya_, ia masih _single_ dan belum pernah sama sekali berkencan atau sebagainya. Wanita cantik nan elegan seperti ini sangat langka, kata Kakashi dalam hatinya.

"Mungkinkah perjodohan? _Omiai kekkon _sudah sering terjadi di kota ini, bahkan tak jarang ada anak gadis yang masih berusia lima belas tahun dijodohkan dengan anak kerabat orang tuanya, jika perlu." ujar Kakashi dengan mata mengantuk.

"Bicara soal perjodohan, tak pernahkah terbersit di hatimu untuk sedikit memikirkan masa depanmu, _ne _Kakashi?" tanya Asuma dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Ah, ya. Masa depanku ya?" Kakashi memegang dagunya dan menerawang jauh. "Kupikir hal itu masih terlalu cepat untukku. _Yahh..._ aku masih punya banyak _fans_, jadi... sayang sekali jika mereka tiba-tiba mengetahui kalau sosok idaman mereka ini ternyata sudah dimiliki oleh wanita lain."

"Dasar kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong, tak kusangka muridmu itu terpilih sebagai asisten Maestro Jiraiya di kelas yang dibentuknya kan? Apa namanya? _S-OKE_?"

"Hnn. Begitulah." jawab Kakashi dengan nada pasrah.

"Ingin sekali melihat seperti apa kelas baru itu. Yang kulihat dari daftar murid-muridnya, mereka semua termasuk dalam kategori _underrank_. Dan anehnya lagi, Jiraiya-sama memasukkan seorang pianis dalam kelas orkestranya. _Hahh_, bisa memalukan kalau begitu."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Asuma." jawab Kakashi berusaha menentang ucapan Asuma. Senyum tipis dengan mata yang tertutup terlihat di wajah seorang Kakashi. "Mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak yang kreatif, berbeda dengan kita yang sudah tua dan hanya bisa memprediksi. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kita percayai dari seorang Maestro Jiraiya, _ne?_"

Asuma menaikkan ujung bibirnya. "Ya.... "

Hening kembali menyelimuti di antara Kakashi dan Asuma. Namun, seketika percakapan itu terhenti oleh kedatangan seorang kakek tua berambut jarang yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh penghuni KMU.

"Kakashi, kau akhirnya datang juga." ujar kakek tua yang bernama Sarutobi itu. Kakashi pun menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat. "Asuma, kau duduklah di depan. Orang-orang dari _council_ itu sudah menunggu presentasimu."

"Baik, _Otou-sama_." jawab pria berjenggot itu seraya membungkukkan badannya dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Sarutobi-sama." panggil Kakashi pelan. Orang yang dimaksud berbalik menatap Kakashi. "Apa Maestro Jiraiya hadir di _meeting _dengan _school council _kali ini?"

"Mana mungkin si bodoh itu mau duduk diam di kursi hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Dia itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, Kakashi. Aku sudah tahu benar perilakunya sejak dia masih jadi mahasiswa tahun pertama. Paling-palingan dia pergi bersenang-senang di kedai minuman atau berubah menjadi pria genit lagi." jawab Sarutobi-sama dengan raut wajah yang tidak suka alias sedikit marah. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi..." direktur kampus Konoha Music University itu melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kakashi. "Apakah si Uchiha itu masih bersikeras akan berpindah divisi di tahun ini, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menatap lama ke arah layar presentasi yang telah berganti warna. Sebenarnya, Kakashi sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Terkadang dia berkata demikian. Tapi, sampai saat ini dia belum memperlihatkan aksinya."

"Aksi?" tanya Sarutobi-sama dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Aksi apa itu, Kakashi?"

"_Yah..._ dengan mengirimkan surat pemindahan divisi ke Anda, tentunya. Lagipula, dia sedang _sibuk_ dengan sesuatu hal. Jadi, saya biarkan saja dia untuk mengembangkan sayapnya." jawab Kakashi seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantelnya. "Dia sedang _senang_ dengan sesuatu, saya rasa. Dan kalau sudah seperti itu, sangat susah baginya untuk diinterupsi. Dia orang yang fokus dan _loyal_."

"_Loyal_? Apakah itu berkaitan dengan rencana kecilmu bersama Tazuna-sensei tentang murid kesayangannya?" tanya Sarutobi-sama dalam keingintahuan.

Kakashi sedikit berpikir dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ya. Saya rasa demikian."

Sarutobi-sama tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Kakashi, memintanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan luas nan gelap. Lampu-lampu di ruangan itu baru saja dimatikan agar lampu dari _LCD_-nya bisa dengan baik menyoroti gambar dalam presentasi itu. Kakashi mengambil kursi agak jauh dari tempat Sarutobi-sama terduduk. Kakashi memang tidak suka dengan acara presentasi macam begitu. Dia pasti hanya tertidur di kursinya namun terkadang juga ada seseorang yang selalu membuatnya terbangun. Dan itu pasti salah satu orang dari _council_.

Lama sekali hingga rapat itu baru selesai. Kakashi yang melihat sambil terkantuk-kantuk cuma menguap lebar. Tak ada satu pun hal yang dapat membuatnya berminat untuk memberi tanggapan atau sekadar bicara selama rapat itu berlangsung. Terlebih lagi jika yang bicara adalah _Ketua Danzou_. Kakashi sudah tidak berminat lagi melihat isi presentasinya bila orang tua agresor itu telah naik ke atas mimbar dan bicara. Boleh dikata, Kakashi tidak menyukai sikap Ketua Danzou yang terlalu otoriter. Bahkan, sudah sejak lama Kakashi tahu kalau Ketua Danzou sangat menginginkan kursi milik Sarutobi-sama sebagai Direktur Utama dari yayasan di Konoha Music University. Bahkan, pernah terdengar desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau Ketua Danzou menggunakan cara _kotor _untuk menjatuhkan beliau dari kursinya. Tapi, layaknya seperti orang yang tak punya wewenang bicara apapun, Kakashi tetap memperlihatkan wajah hormatnyapada Ketua Danzou bila mereka bertemu.

Orang tua yang bernama Mitokado Homura menaikkan tangannya dan meminta Kakashi untuk menjelaskan perkembangannya mengajar selama ini. Mau tak mau, Kakashi pun berdiri dari kursinya seraya memberi hormat sebelum duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Yahh... semua itu bukan saya yang menilai, Mitokado-sama. Tapi, tentunya dari para siswa yang saya ajar selama ini." jawab Kakashi enteng dan biasa.

"Begitukah? Saya dengar, Kakashi-san memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu Uchiha yang itu untuk dijadikan murid. Apa selama ini Kakashi-san tidak merasa terbebani, mengingat pengaruh keluarga Uchiha yang besar itu."

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya seraya menatap ke atas langit-langit ruangan rapat yang gelap itu.

"Kalau dia gagal, artinya saya juga gagal. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Seorang murid akan besar karena pengaruh guru dan terutama _orang tua _mereka. Lagipula... saya tidak pernah melihat dirinya sebagai seseorang yang harus saya perlakukan secara istimewa meskipun _Uchiha Fugaku-san_ adalah sosok yang sangat saya hormati."

Kakek tua itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kakashi yang sangat tegang karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu akhirnya bisa tenang juga. Ia menghela napas panjang. Bagian inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Kakashi.

Selang beberapa lama, rapat itu akhirnya selesai. Para orang tua yang duduk di jejeran kursi paling depan tampak sedang membereskan berkas-berkas penting mereka atau ada juga yang hanya mengobrol. Dengan sedikit peregangan tubuh, Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya. Ia melihat Asuma tampak sibuk dengan semua _file­ _akan kelas A yang diasuhnya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan membosankan itu.

"Hei Kakashi!"

Seorang wanita berambut jabrik yang diikat ekor kuda ke atas dengan rambut yang sedikit jatuh menutupi kedua telinganya tampak menepuk keras bahu Kakashi dari belakang. Kontan, Kakashi lalu membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok wanita itu.

"Ho, nona Mitarashi. Kuat seperti biasanya ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, wanita bernama Mitarashi Anko itu meninju lengan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengeluh dalam hati. "Sudah kubilang, panggil Anko saja, Kakashi..."

"Iya, iya, Anko." ujar Kakashi seraya mengelus-elus lengannya yang ditinju.

Sebuah cengiran lebar keluar dari wajah Anko. "_Meeting_ yang membosankan ya. _Fuahhhh..._ bagaimana rasanya ditanyai oleh Mitokado-sama?"

"Emmm, sedikit tegang. _Yah..._ siapapun pasti akan tegang kan." jawab Kakashi sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Wanita itu mengikuti langkah Kakashi.

"Ya, ya. Hei, masih sibuk mengajari '_sang adik_'?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Tapi sebentar lagi dia akan masuk ke dalam kelas orkestra milik Maestro Jiraiya. Kalau kau?"

"YAH... Masih mengajar di divisi _violin_ dan besok harus menilai ujian semester keenam muridku yang kuajar di tahun pertamanya hingga tahun keduanya yang katanya tertunda. Tapi... terkadang kita ingin melakukan sesuatu selain pekerjaan kita yang sekarang kan? Saat ini, aku sedang membuka program baru untuk siswa KMU yang berbakat. Kuharap dengan program ini, minat siswa-siwi KMU akan program studi belajar di luar negeri sedikit meningkat."

"Program studi luar negeri?" tanya Kakashi sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk seraya memencet tombol di elevator, "Ini." katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah brosur ke arah Kakashi. "Kalau '_sang adik_' berminat, ada kurang lebih sepuluh kampus yang memiliki akses penuh dengan seluruh panggung orkestra terkenal di dunia yang bersedia menerimanya. Terlebih lagi, '_sang adik_' adalah _the prodigy from Uchiha_, pastinya tidak akan susah baginya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Setelah lulus, ia bisa langsung bergabung di panggung orkestra dunia, bahkan lebih bagus lagi bermain di _Phylaharmonic Orchestra_. Bagus kan?"

"Sepertinya menarik." balas Kakashi singkat.

Anko hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kakashi―"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita tomboy bernama Anko itu. "Apa?"

"Muridmu itu― dia perlu dorongan untuk bisa menggapai mimpinya yang besar. Kita direkrut di sini tidak hanya mengajar daun-daun muda tetapi juga memberi mereka alasan untuk tetap menyukai musik dan terus bermain musik sepanjang hidup mereka. Meskipun tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita, kita harus mengerti akan keputusan mereka. Sama seperti _kita_ dulu kan?―

Kedua instruktur itu hanya bertahan dalam diam selama berada di dalam elevator. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Anko melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"―melihat dirimu yang cuek dan acuh-acuhan, sebenarnya kau ingin sekali melawan _takdir-_mu kan? Kau terus bermain piano hingga jemarimu membiru_ waktu_ itu... Tapi, baik Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama tetap membiarkanmu begitu. _Kita_ yang tak tahan melihatmu hanya bisa berharap dari jauh kau bisa diterima kembali oleh _ayahmu_―"

"Kita semua punya masalah, Anko." Kakashi memotong perkataan Anko. "Tak hanya aku tapi... kita semua, guru kita, murid kita dan― orang-orang di sekitar kita. Tapi... itu semua tergantung pada cara kita menyikapinya. Mengenai ayahku, itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang hanya ada kita dan daun-daun muda itu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Masih saja ucapan seperti orang tua. Terkadang aku kagum padamu dan terkadang pula aku benci padamu. Di satu sisi, kau adalah sosok guru pujaan para siswi kampus ini. Kau tahu tidak, reputasimu di kalangan siswi-siswi KMU sejajar dengan reputasi muridmu, lho!"

Kakashi yang merasa dipuji hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Wahh, itu artinya aku memang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan mutlak milik keluarga Uchiha ya?" ujar Kakashi dengan nada bercanda. Anko hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi... di sisi lain kau juga bisa bersikap layaknya seperti kakek dan nenekku." balas Anko dengan seringai kecil.

"Heiii... kau mengejekku ya, Anko?"

Anko hanya bisa tertawa dan tertawa hingga pintu elevator itu terbuka. Maka, baik Kakashi dan Anko keluar dan saling melambaikan tangan.

"Salamku buat '_si adik' _dan anjing-anjingmu itu, OKEY?" seru Anko sebelum meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melambaikan tangan. "Yo! _Kalau saja anjing-anjingku bisa bicara, tentunya_."

Mereka menjauh dan pergi ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Masih saja Kakashi berpikir tentang percakapannya di elevator tadi. Ia teringat akan ayahnya, kemudian Sasuke. Ia memang melihat Sasuke seperti dirinya dulu. Dirinya yang hanya bisa menerima perintah, perintah dan perintah. Saat jiwa bergejolak dan memutuskan untuk mencari jalan sendiri, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain terus saja bermain piano hingga kedua tangan ini terasa perih seakan tertimpa oleh bebatuan keras. _Sakit_ sekali tapi rasa sakit itu tidaklah sama dengan rasa sakit akan kekecewaan seorang ayah pada anaknya yang tidak mampu memenuhi keinginannya...

XXxx____xxXX

Suara sepatu yang terus saja diketuk-ketuk terdengar di ruangan khusus milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah lama ia menunggu dan terus menunggu akan kedatangan Sakura yang semestinya akan melanjutkan latihan mereka. Sambil melirik sedikit-sedikit ke arah jam tangannya, Naruto berdiri sambil menyandarkan badannya di jendela yang tertutup. Kemudian, ia juga melirik ke arah pintunya, berharap Sakura tiba-tiba masuk dan mengeluarkan suara riangnya. Tapi, yang terdengar kini kesunyian. Sunyi sekali. Benar-benar sunyi.

"HAHHH..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Ia benar-benar sangat stres. "Sakura-chan, kau di mana sih?!"

Naruto masih mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya dan sekarang sambil menggigit jempolnya. Tak lama dalam penantian, akhirnya Naruto mendengar suara pintu yang berdecit.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN........." serunya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu dan dengan kedua tangan yang tampak siap memeluk Sakura.

_KRIETT..._

Pintu itu terbuka pelan. Naruto, tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk kemudian memeluk sosok itu. Saat sadar kalau Sakura tidak punya otot dan terkesan lebih tinggi darinya, ia pun membuka matanya, memandang sosok yang _dipeluknya_.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, _usuratonkachi_..."

Suara seorang yang amat dibenci oleh Naruto terdengar dengan pasti di telinganya. Sadar bukan Sakura yang dipeluknya, ia lalu melompat jauh dan terlihat membersihkan pakaiannya dari aura-aura mengerikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_OMAEEEE...._" Naruto berteriak ke arah Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan telunjuknya ke arahnya._ "_KENAPA KAU KE SINI, _TEME?!_" seru Naruto kemudian.

"_Yah..._ Sakura sedang tidak bisa menghadiri latihanmu. Jadi, aku yang akan menggantikannya." jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Ke-KENAPA Sakura-chan tidak bisa hadir, hah?!" tanya Naruto masih menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Dia ada urusan keluarga yang penting dan tak bisa ditinggalkan. Bukannya sangat bagus jika _Ore-sama* _ini menjadi partner latihanmu, hah?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tenang, padahal ia memberi jawaban yang asal-asalan.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura-chan tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa memberi kabar sedikit pun padaku. Semestinya ia menelpon dulu sebelum pergi." terdengar raut kekecewaan dari ucapan Naruto. Seketika, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya lemas.

Sebuah helaan napas pendek membuat Sasuke mendapatkan alasan baru. Dengan tenang, ia menjawab kekecewaan Naruto pada Sakura yang _tega _meninggalkan_nya_.

"Memangnya kau itu apanya dia, hah? Dia punya kehidupan begitu pula kau. Terkadang ada hal-hal yang berada di luar dugaan dan hal-hal itulah yang sekarang terjadi padanya."

"Kau juga apanya dia? Seenaknya saja masuk ke ruanganku dan tiba-tiba bermaksud menggantikan posisi Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto dengan bibir manyun, benar-benar manyun.

Seringai kecil keluar di balik wajah _charming _Sasuke. "Hanya tetangga yang tidak suka keributan. Lagipula, bagus juga kalau ada sedikit _refreshing practice_ dengan seorang teman _lama_."

Naruto berdecak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk lagi ke arah Sasuke. "HEI, mentang-mentang aku pernah memintamu jadi partner tapi kau tolak, jangan langsung datang tiba-tiba dan menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaanmu, _BAKA_!"

Ujung bibir Sasuke sedikit naik. Seringainya benar-benar membuat Naruto sedikit kaku dan akhirnya menurunkan telunjuknya. Lama keheningan terjadi, Sasuke pun berjalan kecil menuju piano yang terletak di ruangan Naruto itu. _Scorebook _yang dipegangnya dihentakkan di atas meja piano, nampak raut kekesalan di wajah Sasuke.

"Dia sudah memberitahu akan semua kesalahanmu, bukan?" tanya Sasuke masih melipat tangan di dada. Naruto hanya mengangguk tapi berusaha mengelak. "Lalu, apa ada kemajuan, heh?"

Setelah emosi Naruto reda, ia kemudian berpikir seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Matanya seakan tak ingin bertemu langsung dengan mata _onyx _milik Sasuke sehingga ia hanya menatap ke arah langit-langit.

"Sepertinya begitu. TAPI..." tiba-tiba saja Naruto memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. . "Memangnya benar kalau kau yang menganalisis itu semua, eh?"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan mata yang disipitkan. Ia merasa diremehkan, bukan, direndahkan. Naruto tentu saja tidak tahu kalau selain pandai bermain piano, seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga hebat di alat musik _string_, seperti biola. Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam divisi piano karena merasa kurang akan permainan pianonya. Namun, kendati pun demikian, sebenarnya, alat musik pertama yang berani dipegang oleh Sasuke kecil adalah sebuah _viola _yang kemudian berkembang menjadi _violin_.

"_First winner of Classic Harmony Championship_." jawab Sasuke datar, membuat Naruto terbatuk.

"Apa?!" Naruto terlihat kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. "_First winner _apa tadi?"

"Sebelum menguasai piano, aku terlebih dahulu belajar memainkan _viola _dan _violin_. Lalu, di usia 15 tahun mendapatkan gelar_ First winner of Classic Harmony Championship_."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya seraya berdecak pinggang. "Heh, pasti hanya perlombaan lokal. Kalau aku sih juga pernah menjadi juara pertama _National Junior Competition _se-Konohagakure."

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat bangga akan dirinya. "Se-Konoha?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"TENTU SAJA!! _DAKARA..._ ORANG-ORANG MENYEBUTKU SEBAGAI '_WHIZZ KID'._"

Naruto masih saja menampilkan wajah bangganya tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tenang. Tak ada sedikit pun raut kekagetan di balik wajahnya. Karena merasa tak memperoleh _feedback_, Naruto pun memandang kesal ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit, _Sa-su-ke-kun_?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Ya. Tentu saja, di atas nirwana masih ada taman firdaus. Dan taman firdaus itu adalah satu hal yang sama sekali di luar imajinasi-mu, Uzumaki."

"Imajinasi? Imajinasi apa?!" seru Naruto yang kini telah kehilangan kesabaran.

"_First winner of Classic Harmony Championship_ pada kategori _violin _di negara Sunagakure. Melihat prestasi dunia-musik-klasik negara Suna yang jauh di atas Konoha, bukankah itu adalah taman firdaus yang sesungguhnya, _ne U-zu-ma-ki-san?_" balas Sasuke dengan nada lebih menyakitkan.

Naruto merasa tertohok. Benar-benar tertohok. Ia bak berubah menjadi patung es di daratan antartika yang dingin. Hening yang membekukan itu terasa seperti berada di antara hamparan padang es dan salju tebal. _Ziingg_. Siapapun tahu bahkan kalau perlu orang-orang se-Konoha juga tahu kalau negara Sunagakure adalah negara penghasil _composer _dan _conductor _hebat yang pastinya akan mendunia. Hal ini pun tak luput dari perhatian seorang Naruto yang masih berusia enam tahun. Melihat dari kejauhan almarhum sang ibu yang tengah bermain _violin_ dan berperan sebagai seorang _chairperson _di panggung orkestra Sunagakure. Dari situlah bakat bermain _violin _ia dapatkan.

"_Sonna...._" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Hahhh, sudahlah. Memikirkan itu pun tak ada gunanya. Tak ada cara lain selain melewati _melodiku_ kalau mau masuk ke panggung orkestra apalagi jika bermimpi menjadi seorang _chairpeson_." ujar Sasuke sedikit tenang, membuyarkan lamunan kosong Naruto. "_Tak ada cara lain selain melawan melodiku, Uzumaki_. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah dengan hujan petir yang akan kau dapatkan di tengah-tengah _Spring_." lanjut Sasuke dengan sorot mata tajam. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah.

Sasuke menggulung lengan sweater merah marunnya dan segera duduk di atas kursi kecil yang terletak tepat di depan tuts-tuts piano. "Ambil _violin_-mu dan kita mulai latihannya." ujar Sasuke yang membuka tiap lembaran _scorebook­-_nya.

"Hnnnnnn..." jawab Naruto setengah hati.

Sasuke meletakkan kesepuluh jemari uletnya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan menganggukan kepalanya seperti meminta Naruto untuk memulai _intro _dari _violin_-nya. Naruto pun mulai menggesekkan _bow violin_ klasiknya dan terdengar sebuah melodi _Spring _yang riang dan _full of joy_. Itulah gaya Naruto ketika memainkan _violin_-nya. Sama seperti Sakura yang penuh dengan emosi, Naruto terus memainkan nada-nadanya dengan raut wajah bahagia dan semangat. Tak lama, alunan piano milik Sasuke mengikuti melodi milik si biola. Dengan cekatan, tiap jemari Sasuke menekan kumpulan tuts-tuts yang menjadi dasar tarian melodi _Spring _karya Maestro Beethoven. _Spring _adalah melodi yang indah dan penuh kegembiraan. Telihat jelas dari balik permainan Naruto bahwa ia sedang berkhayal tengah berada di sebuah padang ilalang yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga musim semi dan serangga-serangga kecil. Kedua mata Naruto tertutup. Ia terus bermain, bermain dan bermain hingga nuansa musim semi yang diinginkan oleh Maestro Beethoven terbentuk dalam khayalnya.

"_Padang bunga..._"

"_Semangat jiwa muda..._"

"_Padang ilalang, kupu-kupu, belalang sembah, dan kabuto mushi..._"

"_Harapan untuk terus hidup..._"

Naruto membayangkan semua hal yang selalu diperbincangkannya bersama Sakura jika ingin menggapai titian nada sempurna dari_ Spring_. Sasuke merasa ada yang berubah dengan permainan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu. Seorang siswa menonjol karena memiliki gaya yang sangat berbeda dari sekumpulan siswa-siswi Konoha Music University pada umumnya. Pemain musik klasik pasti identik dengan gaya kasual dan elegannya namun Uzumaki Naruto berani menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha membuktikan kepada siapapun akan kemampuan dirinya. Tak hentinya terus saja memainkan biolanya tanpa menyerah. Setiap orang pasti memiliki karakternya masing-masing dan tak harus terkungkung oleh anggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya asalkan ia mampu terus bertahan dari susahnya rasa diterima itu...

_Spring _adalah spirit jiwa muda, begitu kata Naruto. Tak perlu arti khusus sebenarnya untuk menafsirkan arti dari _Spring _itu, tak terkecuali bagi seorang _rocker_. Meskipun _Spring _harus diakhiri dengan musim yang membuat tubuh kedinginan sekalipun.

"Fuhh..." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya karena merasa puas dengan permainannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _Ore-sama*_?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat berkeringat. Naruto pun menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang dilapisi dengan _wristband_ berwarna hitam. "Cukup banyak berubah."

"Berikan arti yang spesifik, _teme_." umpat Naruto dengan alis yang bertaut.

Sasuke memutar mata _onyx­_-nya, "Artinya silakan diterjemahkan sendiri, _dobe_."

Naruto hanya berdecak pinggang dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Kuanggap saja artinya SANGAT BAGUS!"

"Kupikir akan ada hujan petir di tengah-tengah melodi, ternyata kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi rerumputan hijau. Bagaimana gaya permainan _violin_-mu dapat berubah seperti itu, hah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, sedikit berpikir. "Mmm... tidak tahu. Tapi... setelah latihan lama dengan Sakura-chan, entah kenapa permainanku sedikit berubah dan malah mengikuti gaya permainannya. _HE HE... _Jangan-jangan, kau cemburu pada permainan pianonya Sakura-chan ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ia memijit tulang hidungnya yang terasa sangat lelah karena menggantung kedua mata _onyx­_-nya. "Cemburu pun tak ada gunanya. _Toh_, tak akan bisa berubah."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, menumpu kaki kirinya di atas kursi kayu kecil di dekatnya. _Bow violin_-nya ditunjuk ke arah wajah Sasuke dan bibirnya mencedut.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sekarang ini tapi ada tiga hal yang sangat kuketahui darimu. Pertama, aku tahu kalau kau itu _the prodigy _sejak tahun pertama kita di kampus ini. Kedua, aku juga tahu kalau kau adalah sosok _prince charming _bagi cewek-cewek kampus ini. Dan ketiga, aku juga tahu kalau kau pintar segalanya sampai-sampai tak mau membagi kepintaranmu itu pada siapapun―"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kedua mata biru Naruto yang berkilat-kilat. Ia membalas kernyitan Naruto dengan kernyitan yang sama. Melatih kembali teman seangkatan yang super berisik ini ternyata lumayan menyita waktu juga, sama saja seperti melatih Sakura yang aneh itu, hatinya membatin dalam kepasrahan.

"Tak ada yang memintamu untuk menilaiku. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai _prodigy _atau apalah, aku juga tak pernah meminta Tuhan untuk dilahirkan dalam keluarga Uchiha, lalu, tidak pernah berharap punya kepintaran, wajah _charming _atau apapun itu, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya." jawab Sasuke datar. Wajah Naruto dilingkupi aura kesal.

"Hei, semestinya kau bersyukur, teme. Memangnya tak pernahkah kau melihat orang yang dengan susah payah membangun jati dirinya hingga ia harus terjatuh berulang kali?" tanya Naruto menanggapi.

"Ya. Itu kau kan?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan _bow­-_nya. "Mungkin memang itu aku. Tapi, sesuai kata Shikamaru, meskipun sekarang aku hanyalah seekor itik buruk rupa tapi suatu saat pasti akan berubah menjadi angsa juga!"

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu." komen Sasuke memasang wajah letih. "Asalkan kau tahu saja ke mana para angsa itu pergi ketika musim dingin."

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali, _Ore-sama_*." balas Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lucu.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit melemas. Ia mengangkat lagi kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang penuh dengan poster-poster dan plakat-plakat aneh lainnya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Sakura... dia sebenarnya yang lebih pantas mendapat gelar-gelar itu." kata Sasuke memecahkan keheningan sesaat. Mata Naruto penuh tanya. "Piano hutan. Itu sebutanku akan permainan pianonya."

"Piano hutan? Seperti pernah dengar deh." Naruto memegangi dagunya, berusaha mengingat-ingat nama seseorang yang juga disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik piano hutan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Memangnya kau tidak pernah membaca buku sejarah musisi-musisi profesional se-Konoha apa? Kau ke manakan otakmu itu?" ujar Sasuke sedikit mengumpat. Orang yang diusik malah jadi emosi.

"AKU JUGA TAHU ITU! HANYA SAJA... Hanya saja... hanya saja..."

"Tahu kalau kau bodoh?"

Kedua alis Naruto terpaut. Tampak urat-urat wajahnya diperlihatkan. "BUKAN! Piano hutan itu milik seorang pianis wanita legendaris yang juga alumnus di kampus ini berpuluh tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Hah, akhirnya ingat juga. Tapi, wanita itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang entah karena apa. Yang kubaca dari laporan pengakuan teman-teman sekampusnya, sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, wanita itu sempat bertemu dengan seorang pria yang katanya adalah kekasihnya yang juga siswa di kampus ini. Hanya saja, mengetahui ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, maka, orang tuanya pun melarang hubungan itu, jadi―"

Sasuke tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto memotongnya. "PASTI KEKASIHNYA ITU MEMBAWA LARI SI WANITA! Yaaa... pasti itu. Hahh... benar-benar kisah klasik percintaan bak romeo dan juliet. Benar-benar menyedihkan." kata Naruto sok bergaya bak pujangga. "Jangan-jangan, Sakura-chan hilang entah ke mana juga karena dibawa lari oleh kekasihnya. Tidakkkkkk...... Sakura-chan... kenapa kau mendahuluiku?!"

Entah kenapa Naruto bergaya terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke hanya memukul wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mengingat Sakura yang tak pernah membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, kemudian suka mencuri _obento _orang lain, berlari-lari tak jelas, doyan makan, rapuh, suka traktiran, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain, Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Sakura punya _secret admirer_.

_Si bodoh itu? Kekasih? Hahh... _Sasuke membatin.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang kisah Romeo dan Juliet? Bukannya kedua orang itu mati hanya gara-gara cinta irasional? Zaman _Renaissance _sudah berakhir berabad yang lalu. Kini kita dihadapkan pada sebuah realita hidup yang lebih daripada hanya sebuah cinta konyol seperti itu!" seru Sasuke bersikap rasional.

"Pantas saja kau selalu kesepian. Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana susahnya menyukai seseorang. _Hehh_, untuk orang sepertimu sih, hal klasik nan irasional seperti itu tak bisa kau mengerti. Padahal, musik juga harus pernuh dengan cinta, kau tahu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke sedikit berpikir. Mungkin memang benar kalau selama ini dirinya yang kesepian itu terus saja terkungkung dalam gelap hanya karena ingin berpikir dengan logika. Ia teringat dengan satu _cinta _yang sudah ia dapatkan sejak ia lahir hingga sekarang. Tentu saja, cinta dari ibunya. Tapi, apakah cinta yang sebenarnya memang sudah diperoleh dan telah berhasil digenggamnya? Ia tak tahu. Tak pernah tahu. Hal klasik nan irasional seperti itu selamanya takkan bisa dipahaminya meskipun hingga hidup ribuan tahun pun. Lalu, ia teringat pada sosok wanita anggun pemilik mata lavender yang indah. _Hyuuga Hinata_. Awal terjadinya hubungan itu hanya dari sebuah pertemanan sejak kecil, lalu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang besar. Hinata, tentu saja sangat menyukai sosok Uchiha kecil ini hingga sekarang tapi orang yang dijadikan kekasih malah tak mengerti dengan hubungan yang dibentuk selama ini. Sebenarnya, _cinta itu apa_? Pertanyaan itulah yang menjadi dasar relung kepengecutannya terhadap hidup. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata waktu itu...

"_Ai_? Kalau cinta diibaratkan punya kekasih atau tidak. Dulu, aku punya tapi sekarang dia sudah membenciku, sangat membenciku. Kalau orang-orang bilang, cinta itu abadi dan takkan pernah hilang selamanya, lalu, kenapa dia malah membenciku. Jadi― di dunia ini _cinta _itu hanya sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai hal _fana _yang menyenangkan pada awalnya tapi tak tahu apa setelahnya. Yahh, seperti permen coklat tentunya. _Atau mungkin seperti pakaian_?"

Refleks, Naruto menarik kerah kemeja putih Sasuke yang terbalut oleh sweater. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah Sasuke saat itu. Naruto mengangkat tinjunya ke atas wajah Sasuke, dekat, sangat dekat. Namun, melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang biasa dan datar―tampak ingin dipukul―Naruto menghentikan geraknya. Ia mendengus.

....

_I'm there for you_

_Never giving up_

_You know that's true_

_You will there for me_

_And I'm there for you_

_..._

Naruto melepas tarikannya pada kerah kemeja Sasuke saat terdengar bunyi ponselnya. Sadar ia juga tak ingin membuat keributan, ia lalu merogoh ponsel dari balik saku jeans hitamnya. Lama ia bicara, seperti dengan orang penting, hingga ia pun memutus pembicaraannya dan menggapai tas biolanya yang terjatuh.

Dengan sigap, Naruto memasukkan _violin_-nya ke dalam tasnya. Tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya masih dengan wajah kesal. Ia berhenti sebentar di ujung pintu.

"Itulah alasan mengapa dia meninggalkanmu,_ teme_. Kau hanya melihatnya sebagai suatu barang yang tak memiliki jiwa dan tak pernah menghargai besar rasa sukanya pada dirimu yang menyedihkan itu."

Naruto keluar pergi dan menjauh dari pandangan Sasuke. Hening lama dan sepi sekali. Semuanya terdengar samar-samar. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melihat awan yang bergerak di atas langit, sedikit mengabur dan keabu-abuan. Mungkin saja akan turun hujan. Padahal pagi tadi terasa sangat hangat dan cerah tapi Tuhan malah mengubahnya sedemikian cepatnya. Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai suatu peristiwa alam, biasa dan sering terjadi. Tapi, tidaklah semua di dunia ini harus disikapi dengan logika? Apakah cinta perlu logika? Tentu saja, itulah jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi, bagi orang-orang di luar sana, kasih sayang adalah suatu manifestasi atas rasa ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga hingga akan selalu abadi. Sama seperti musik. Musik butuh penghayatan. Penghayatan diambil dari sisi emosi manusia dan emosi pasti tak jauh dari kasih sayang. Oleh karena itu―

_...._

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I come_

_..._

Sasuke merogoh ponselnya yang berbunyi. Dilihatnya sebuah nama yang tidak teralu asing baginya. Bahkan terlalu dikenalnya sampai-sampai ingin sekali menjauh dari _orang _itu.

"_Itachi..._"

XXxx____xxXX

KAMUS :

_Ore-sama_ : di sini, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Ore-sama hanya Sasuke saja. _Ore _artinya saya sedangkan –_sama _itu seakan-akan ingin memberitahu kepada seseorang bahwa Sasuke itu memiliki tingkat yang lebih tinggi daripada Naruto dan para murid di KMU.

_Dakara _: oleh karena itu

_Sonna _: tidak mungkin

Oh ya, chapter ini lumayan panjang juga ya? Sebenarnya di chapter ini, Emi berencana masukin Itachi tapi ntar aja deh soalnya nanti malah tambah panjang ceritanya. Emi sedikit lesu akhir-akhir ini. Tak tahu kenapa. Tapi, sedang berusaha bangkit lagi!

Pasti banyak author yang baca fic ini bingung gimana suara melodi dari Sonata for 2 Pianos, Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto 2, Spring, Beethoven Symphony Nr. 7, de el el. Oleh karena itu, Emi cuma mau nyarankan untuk nonton live actionnya Nodame Cantabile kalau para author penasaran dengan melodi-melodi itu. Plus, Emi paling suka Beethoven Symphony Nr. 7 dan Rhapsody in Blue! Tapi, tetep suka semuanya............

Maaf, tak bisa terlalu banyak berkata-kata (-.-)'. Hanya jawaban atas review author-author.

**Lady Bellatrix **: Ehehe... ketauan ya? Iya sih, sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari live actionnya Nodame Cantabile. Emi mengambil sosok Chiaki Shinichi (_uwoo... daku terpesona_) ke karakternya Sasuke, lalu Nodame sebagai Sakura. Ehehehe... menurut kamu bagus nggak? Thanks for the review.

**Lil-ecchan** : Maafkan atas kebodohan saia... ternyata fic kamu yang judulnya Ibara Hime itu udah selesai dalam satu chapter ya? Wahh... saya memang tak jeli. Saya pikir bakalan ada lanjutannya soalnya bagus kalau dikasih lanjutan. Tapi... bagus kok! Hehehh... Thanks for reviewing!

**Furukara Kyu** : Makasih atas dukungannya! Tetep baca dan baca dan baca dan baca terusssss ya, Kyu-san! Oh iya, Kyu-san punya YM nggak? Bakalan asyik tuh kalo punya YM. YM-nya Emi adalah bigfatliar_uchiha. MAKASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA!!!

**kawaii-haruna**: Semangatnya Naruto ntuh pasang surut sih, jadinya dia juga nggak percaya diri tapi pas udah ketemu ma piano hutannya Sakura, dia sedikit menemukan jati dirinya (halah...). Gaara itu bukan kakaknya Sakura yang pernah nolongin Sakura waktu kecil, Gaara itu... dia itu... adalah.... THANKS ATAS REVIEWNYA! Oh ya, Emi berencana nge-add YM –nya kawaii-haruna? Boleh nggak? Kalo YM-nya Emi itu bigfatliar_uchiha. Thanks atas waktunya memberi review!!

**Uchietam**: Hehe, makasih udah mau tetep nungguin kemunculan fic ini. Heee... saya sangat senang. Makasih udah ngereview! Review lagi ya!

**kakkoi-chan **: Huhuy, Gaara emang akhirnya muncul juga! Tapi, tahukan Anda siapakah Gaara dalam cerita ini. Ada hubungan apa dengan Sakura? Hehe, lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya –ditimpuk- ! thanks udah review!!!

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi author-author yang sudah mereview dan nggak sempat saya balas. Di chapter ini. Saya sangat bahagia saat melihat penulis-penulis yang nge-review cerita saya ini. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni 


	10. Lesson 10

_Feel you fear and sweating. __Tears are run but you can't run. _

_Satu lagi chapter panjang. Selamat menikmati!_

**LESSON ****10 : ONIISAMA...**

_Musim gugur pertama di kota yang setiap saat dilingkupi dengan awan putih dan langit biru itu membuat perasaan setiap orang yang melihatnya menjadi sedih. __Musim gugur adalah awal yang dingin, sedingin salju yang membeku. Para orang tua selalu menasehati anak-anak mereka untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal agar gelapnya malam di musim pre-winter itu tidak membekukan tubuh mereka. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria yang kini telah menjadi ayah. Ia, sebagai seorang suami dan seorang ayah yang baik terlihat sangat memperhatikan anak pertamanya itu. Di tengah-tengah dinginnya jalanan Golden Bay Street, pria itu berjalan seraya memegangi tangan kecil putranya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. __Mantel dan syal tebal mengelilingi tubuh kedua pria berbeda usia itu. Sang anak merasa sangat senang dengan perlindungan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya kini. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir kecilnya. Pipinya kemerahan, semerah daun ginkou yang berguguran tepat di atas kepalanya. Sang anak berhenti berjalan, membuat sang ayah terhenti juga._

"_Ada apa Furuki?"_

"_Daun ginkounya berjatuhan, yah! Warnanya sangat indah. Akan aku bawa pulang buat adik kecil. Adik kecil pasti senang!" jawab sang anak dengan riang._

_Ia tentu saja tak mengerti mengapa ibunya mampu memasukkan seorang manusia dalam perutnya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak pria-kecil-berusia-tujuh-tahun itu. Rasa keingintahuannya yang besar kelak akan menjadikannya sebagai putra prodigy dari keluarga pemusik Haruno. Ya. Haruno Furuki bersama dengan ayahnya, Haruno Hatori, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pendek mereka setelah berhasil mengumpulkan dedaunan ginkou yang berguguran di zebracross._

_Langkah demi langkah terjalin di petang itu. Keempat derap langkah akhirnya berakhir tepat di sebuah pagar besar berwarna coklat tua. Meskipun udara yang berhembus membuat si anak kedinginan, sang ayah berusaha mendekapnya agar tubuhnya bisa kembali hangat. Dingin. Tapi, sesegera mungkin rasa dingin itu berakhir ketika sebuah taman maze yang terletak dalam rumah mewah bergaya klasik itu seakan ingin membungkam tubuh mereka. Setelah memasuki area taman, si anak melepaskan dekapannya dari sang ayah dan berlari-lari hingga menuju sebuah rumah bercat putih dan cream. Si anak mendorong pintu itu dan berteriak-teriak tatkala beberapa maid yang telah siap di depan pintu menyapanya namun dihiraukan._

"_Ibu... Ibu... Apa adik kecil masih tidur?!"_

_Sang ayah mengawasi gerak-gerik anak lelakinya yang berputar-putar mencari ibunya. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya itu. Terlalu senang punya adik, sang ayah membatin dalam kepasrahan. Sang maid yang menyapa si tuan besar kemudian mengambil mantel sang tuan yang telah dilepaskannya. Sang ayah kemudian memegang pundak sang anak._

"_Furuki, lepaskan mantel dan sepatumu dulu baru ketemu sama ibu. Nanti kamar ibu dan adikmu bisa kotor. Kasihan kan dengan nona Isaribi kalau harus membersihkan lantai rumah ini terus-menerus?" ujar sang ayah menasehati dengan senyum hangat._

_Sang anak hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Rambut merah kecoklatannya terlihat bergoyang terkena suatu hembusan yang berasal dari ujung tangga lantai dua. Seketika, sang anak memutar kepalanya dan melihat ibunya yang terlihat kesusahan berjalan._

"_IBU........" teriak sang anak, menghiraukan nasehat ayahnya._

"_Jangan lari-lari Furuki-chan, nanti jatuh." _

_Sang ibu mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang agak gempal. Ia memegang abdomennya yang membuncit dan mengelus-elusnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang diikat menyamping ke bawah. Wajah sang ibu benar-benar lelah namun senyum malaikat yang pasti dimiliki oleh semua ibu di dunia ini selalu melekat di wajah sayunya._

"_Apa adik kecil masih tidur? Furuki mengumpulkan beberapa daun ginkou yang jatuh berguguran buat adik kecil. Dia pasti senang!"_

_Sang ibu memejamkan matanya tersenyum ke arah anak lelakinya yang riang itu. Lalu, sang ibu berganti mengelus-elus kepala sang anak dengan pelan. Sang anak sedikit tertawa dan tersenyum ceria. "Adik kecil masih tidur, Furuki-chan. Dua minggu lagi adik akan bangun. Furuki-chan pasti akan sangat senang melihat wajah adik kecil kalau bangun. Jadi, jangan dibangunkan sekarang ya."_

_Sang anak menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengerti dengan seluruh bahasa yang diberikan oleh sang ibu kepadanya. Sang ibu pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut, membuat sang anak semakin menyayangi sang ibu dan sang adik yang masih tertidur lelap..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Di usianya yang kini menginjak__ dua belas tahun, anak laki-laki normal seusianya itu pasti akan keluar dari rumah dan bermain sepak bola atau lempar bola kasti dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, yang dilakukannya kini hanya menatap langit biru musim semi dari balik jendela loteng rumah mewahnya yang tak bermandikan cahaya apapun, gelap dan suram, cocok dijadikan sebagai rumah hantu. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di sisi jendela seraya sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah scorebook lusuh yang telah berulang-ulang kali dibacanya. Beethoven Symphony Nr. 9. Itulah judul scorebook yang tengah dibacanya. Merasa bosan dengan semua not itu, ia lalu kembali menatap langit dan sedikit menurunkan arah tatapannya menuju sebuah pohon Sakura yang tengah berguguran. Terlihat sangat indah namun sangat disayangkan bila harus berguguran di mana-mana. Kelopak-kelopaknya beterbangan dibawa angin seakan-akan menari-nari di langit pucat itu. Kemudian, ia teringat dengan warna merah muda itu. Warna yang sama dengan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat ribut dan ceria. Ya. Itu adalah adiknya, Haruno Sakura._

"_NII-CHAANNNNNN......"_

_Khayalan pria muda berkelakuan bak orang dewasa itu terbuyarkan oleh suara berisik dari arah koridor loteng. Terdengar juga suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan kemudian dengan paksa. Sang adik ternyata tersangkut di pintu yang tampak terbuka-tidak terbuka itu. Ia meringis minta tolong pada sang kakak yang hanya menatapnya kosong dari arah dalam._

"_NICHANNN... TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTUNYA... Sakura tidak bisa masuk..."_

_Akhirnya, tak tahan melihat rengekan "palsu" adiknya, sang kakak pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu loteng gelap itu. __Langkahnya terdengar khas, mengingat lantai kayu loteng itu yang agak rapuh. Dengan sebuah hentakan keras, sang kakak menarik kasar pintu yang sudah rusak itu. Alhasil, engsel pintunya lepas._

"_AH! Pintunya RUSAK!" seru Sakura seraya masuk ke dalam loteng gelap itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat perbuatan sang kakak yang kelewatan. "Ck, ck, ck, itu hal yang berbahaya nii-chan. __Kalau ayah tahu nii-chan merusak pintu, ayah pasti marah besar!"_

_Sang kakak hanya berdecak pinggang, terlihat tak ingin terlalu banyak mengurusi hal macam itu. __Baginya, tak akan jadi masalah kalau sudah merusakkan pintu ruangan gelap dan "tak berpenghuni" itu. Kecuali jika merusak pintu ruang tamu, tentunya._

"_TAPI... ITU ARTINYA NII-CHAN ADALAH ORANG YANG KUAT! MMM... seperti orang-orang GEMUK yang suka mengangkat orang-orang di tv!"_

"_Itu bukan tontonan untuk anak-kecil-sok-tahu sepertimu, Sakura." komen sang kakak masih berdecak pinggang. __Sakura yang mendengar komentar kakaknya hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang benar-benar merah. Melihat ekspresi sang adik yang begitu lucu bak boneka kelinci, sang kakak pun mencubit pipi adiknya itu. Sakura pun hanya meringis._

"_Sakura lebih baik bermain boneka barbie dan mengadakan upacara minum teh dengan boneka kelinci di kamar. Tidak boleh ke tempat ini lagi. Mengerti?" kata sang kakak dengan senyum tipis._

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia malah mengikuti pose kakaknya yang juga berdecak pinggang. "Sakura menolak!" serunya dengan nada tegas, membuat sang kakak mempertautkan kedua alisnya._

_Lama keheningan terjadi antara kakak dan adik itu. Maka, sang kakak pun memutuskan untuk menggelitiki seluruh tubuh sang adik hingga sang adik mau juga keluar dari tempat gelap nan suram itu. Kedua bersaudara periang itu kini malah main kejar-kejaran di sekitar koridor lantai dua yang lebih terang dan membuat kegaduhan. Para maid yang tengah sibuk dengan kepentingannya hanya bisa memiring-miringkan tubuh mereka ketika kedua manusia ribut itu berlarian ke arah mana saja. Mereka terus berlari dan saling berkejar-kejaran hingga pelarian mereka berhenti di kamar sang adik yang berornamen pink, sang adik pun melompat ke arah spring bed queen size-nya. Sang kakak pun juga melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur sang adik yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai bentuk boneka kelinci itu._

"_Hh, hh, hh..." sang kakak berusaha mengambil napas seraya memejamkan matanya._

_Melihat sang kakak yang terlihat kelelahan, tampak gurat kekhawatiran dari wajah sang adik. __Sang adik pun meletakkan kepalanya tepat di atas kepala sang kakak yang terhenyak di atas spring bed-nya. Rambut pink bubblegum sang adik sedikit terjatuh dan menutupi wajah sang kakak. Sang kakak merasa tergelitik akan ujung-ujung rambut sang adiknya itu._

"_Geli, Sakura." ujar sang kakak seraya membuka kedua matanya yang terus terpejam._

_Sang adik mencubit hidung tirus sang kakak. Sang kakak pun hanya meringis. "Aaaa..."_

"_Itu balasan karena sudah mencubit pipi Sakura dan sudah menggelitik Sakura." balas Sakura dengan nada tegas, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggulnya._

_Sang kakak pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengacak-acak rambut merah kecoklatannya. Tatapannya berubah ketika melihat sang adik yang seperti itu. Tatapan ingin terus melindungi dan tidak ingin dilepaskan. Itulah naruni milik seorang kakak. Naruni seorang Haruno Furuki di usia menuju remajanya. Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat itu terlihat sangat hangat. Sang adik pun merasakan hal yang senada. _

"_Sakura tahu kenapa Sakura diberi nama oleh ayah dan ibu seperti nama bunga yang indah itu?" tanya Furuki memecah keheningan sesaat. Tatapannya melembut, seperti berusaha membaca pikiran Sakura._

_Sakura bergumam panjang dan akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. "ITU KARENA SAKURA SANGAT IMUT! Seperti nona kelinci...." jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh-kekeh dan memeluk boneka kelinci putih bergaun pink._

_Furuki berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh kecil Sakura. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura sehingga ujung hidung mereka saling bertemu. Mata emerald Sakura yang bulat dan besar itu menatap bingung ke arah mata coklat sang kakak yang terlihat sayu dan sedih._

"_Itu karena Sakura memiliki mata seindah permata zamrud milik dewi Aphrodite kemudian helaian rambut seindah bunga cherryblossom dan wajah imut seperti nona kelinci. Menurut Nii-san, Sakura lebih cantik dari 'Sakura'."_

_Mendengar perkataan yang terakhir, Sakura menjadi bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya. Sakura tak mengerti dengan hal itu. "Sakura lebih cantik dari 'Sakura'? Apa itu artinya kalau Sakura lebih jelek dari pohon Sakura?" tanya Sakura agak kesal, salah menafsirkan._

_Furuki menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sang adik dan memulai rencana kecilnya, mengacak-acak rambut pink sang adik sampai lusuh dan tak beraturan. Furuki baru ingat kalau gadis berusia lima tahun itu akan sulit memahami maksud dari kalimat bermajasnya. Namun, Furuki terus melakukan aktivitasnya mengacak rambut sang adik hingga Sakura mengelak dan mendorong sang kakak._

"_Sakura TIDAK JELEK!!!" seru Sakura tak mau disebut jelek. Padahal Furuki tak pernah mengucapkan kata jelek._

"_Ya, Sakura memang tidak jelek tapi sangat-sangat-sangat jelek." balas sang kakak berusaha menggoda Sakura.._

"_MUKYAAAAAAA... NII-CHAN JAHAT........."_

"_Jelek..." kata Furuki ingin membuat sang adik kesal._

"_TIDAK!!!"_

"_Sakura sangat jelek..."_

"_IIAAAA...."_

"_Jelek, jelek, jelek..."_

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak!!!" seru Sakura sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ternyata ia menitikkan air mata, sedih disebut jelek oleh kakaknya. Kegiatan bercanda itu memang akan menjadi serius saat kita mulai mengusik hati kecil seseorang._

_Furuki menghela napas pendek dan menarik kedua tangan adiknya yang__ berusaha menutupi air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi merahnya. Dengan pelan Furuki mendekap sang adik dan memeluknya dalam-dalam. Telapak tangannya mengelus rambut pink-nya dengan pelan._

"_Iya, iya, Sakura tidak jelek. Sakura adalah gadis imut seperti nona kelinci. Jangan menangis lagi. Kalau Sakura nangis, nona kelinci juga ikut sedih. Nanti, nona kelinci tidak mau bermain dengan Sakura lagi. Jadi― Sakura tersenyum lagi ya."_

_Sakura masih terisak dalam dekapan sang kakak dan kemudian, akhirnya isakan itu lama-kelamaan melemah dan tak terdengar lagi. Perlahan, Sakura melepas dekapannya dari sang kakak dan mulai tersenyum lagi. Sang kakak pun menghapus sisa air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya._

"_Masih ingat dengan melodi pertama yang Obaa-chan ajarkan padamu Christmas?" tanya Furuki sambil menerawang jauh. Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya dan berpikir._

"_Ngg... Symphony Nr. 7?" tanya Sakura pelan._

"_Mau bermain?"__ ajak Furuki ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya seraya menyerukan persetujuannya._

_Maka, dua bersaudara itu beranjak dari tempat tidur milik Sakura dan berjalan menuju piano hitam besar yang terletak tepat di depan jendela-jendela tinggi di kamar Sakura itu. Furuki mengambil kursi dengan ukuran yang lebih panjang dan meminta Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu ujung kursinya sedangkan Furuki duduk di ujung kursi satunya. _

"_Nii-san yang akan memainkan nada mayor dan Sakura yang memainkan nada minor. __Ok?" ujar Furuki. Sakura hanya mengiyakan._

"_HAI'!"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Di akhir musim gugur itu, sang kakak harus kembali ke asrama Kumogakure Private Music Academy dan hal itu membuat sang ibu tampak kewalahan menghadapi tingkah manja sang adik. Tak ada sandaran lagi bagi dirinya yang rapuh dan lemah itu. Tak ada sang kakak yang akan menemaninya. Tak ada partner bermain piano. Tak ada lagi kejar-kejaran maupun dongeng sebelum tidur..._

"_Sakura akan mendapatkan instruktur baru hari ini. Jadi, bersikap yang ramah ya." kata sang ibu pada sosok Sakura yang tampak tak bergairah._

"_Nii-chan jahat..." gumamnya kecil._

"_Kakakmu tidak jahat, Sakura-chan. Ia harus kembali bersekolah untuk menggapai impiannya. Kalau Furuki-chan sudah berhasil menggapai impiannya maka sudah tidak akan susah lagi bagi Furuki-chan dan Sakura-chan untuk bermain piano untuk seterusnya." jawab sang ibu dengan senyum lembut seraya membetulkan bandana kuning Sakura. "Tapi, di pertengahan musim salju nanti, kakak Sakura-chan akan kembali pulang. Jadi, tenang saja ya."_

_Sakura menundukkan wajahnya lemas. Sang ibu yang menatap sedih ke arah putri bungsunya itu kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura, berusaha membuat hati Sakura lebih tegar._

"_Seorang perempuan harus kuat dan tegar, Sakura-chan. Kalau Sakura-chan sedih, Furuki-chan juga pasti akan sedih dan tak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Ia pasti sedang gelisah sekarang. Sakura-chan tidak mau membuat Furuki-chan sedih kan?"_

_Sang ibu mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Sakura dengan lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata emerald ibunya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir kecil Sakura._

"_Sakura akan berusaha... Demo..."_

"_Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya sang ibu dalam kekhawatiran._

"_Apa ibu sakit? Kenapa setiap saat harus disuntik oleh orang-orang berbaju putih mengerikan itu? Ibu baik-baik saja kan?"_

_Gurat kesedihan melanda wajah sang ibu. Tak ada lagi wajah merona merah di balik semburat lembut milik sang ibu. Yang kini ada hanya senyum pahit. Pucat sekali, seperti manusia tanpa darah. Melihat sang anak yang juga khawatir akan dirinya yang lemah, sang ibu pun kembali memeluk erat Sakura, erat sekali, seperti tak ingin melepasnya._

"_Sakura-chan, ibu baik-baik saja kok. Orang-orang berbaju putih itu hanya memberikan makanan tambahan buat ibu supaya ibu tetap semangat, seperti Sakura-chan. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir ya."_

_Dengan mudahnya, sang ibu berhasil membohongi Sakura. Ia tahu penyakit cyrosis hepatis itu tak lama lagi akan menghancurkan seluruh organ tubuhnya yang lain. Sang ibu masih bisa bertahan dengan bantuan suplai darah guna melakukan pencucian darah dan obat-obatan lainnya. __Untuk apa menjelaskan hal rumit seperti itu pada anak berusia lima tahun? Tak ada artinya. Toh, tak ada pula yang peduli..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Seorang pria berkumis bertopi pemburu datang mengetuk ruang melodi Sakura yang sedang asyik memainkan salah satu karya Maestro Choppins. Alunan nada cepat dan riang. Kedua mata terpejam dan kepala yang digerak-gerakkan ke sana ke mari. Pria itu mendekati Sakura dan kemudian menghentakkan topi pemburunya di atas meja piano Sakura. Sakura pun terkaget dan menghentikan permainannya._

"_Apakah itu cara yang diajarkan oleh orang tuamu dalam memainkan piano?" tanya pria itu dengan seringai tipis, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri._

"_Bukan. Obaa-chan yang mengajari Sakura." jawab Sakura kecil._

"_Begitu ya?"_

_Seorang gadis berusia lima tahun akan __kehilangan jiwa kekanakannya bila sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam hatinya ditekan dan dilarang untuk dikeluarkan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ia ingin lari tapi tak bisa. Ayahnya adalah orang yang kolot. Entah kenapa semakin bertambah usianya, beliau semakin otoriter. Sebagai keluarga Haruno, mengetahui peraturan dengan baik adalah di atas segala-galanya, tak ada pengecualian. Begitulah motonya. Sakura merasa telah kehilangan sosok seorang ayahnya akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian sang ibu, entah kenapa sang ibu selalu saja dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dalam seminggu, sang ibu pasti akan mengunjungi rumah sakit lebih dari sekali. Tapi, bagi Sakura kecil, itu adalah hal biasa. __Namun, inilah titik balik dari awal hidupnya yang rumit itu..._

"_BERHENTI MENUNJUKKAN RAUT WAJAH SEPERTI ITU!"_

_Sakura menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Melodi itu rusak dan hilang. Sakura tidak suka dengan semua perkataan-perkataan saat ia bermain piano. Sudah tak ada lagi rasa cinta akan terus memainkan piano. Hanya ada rasa benci. Benci. Benci._

"_YAMETE!" serunya seraya berdiri dari kursi piano dan berlari jauh. __Sang instruktur kemudian mengejar Sakura dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Namun dengan sigap, Sakura lalu menggigit tangan instrukturnya. Sang instruktur mengerikan itu pun hanya meringis akan gigitan Sakura. Sakura kembali berlari dan keluar dari rumahnya dengan hanya membawa nona kelinci bersamanya._

"_KEMBALI KAU ANAK NAKAL! KAU PIKIR DENGAN MENAMPILKAN RAUT WAJAH SEPERTI ITU KAU SUDAH DIKATAKAN TELAH MENGUASAI PIANO, HAHH?! SEORANG PIANIS HARUS SELALU MELIHAT KE ARAH SCOREBOOK-NYA! AYAH DAN IBUMU AKAN MALU MEMILIKI ANAK BERWAJAH BODOH SEPERTIMU!!!"_

_Untuk apa memikirkan semua perkataan tak berujung itu? Sakura tak peduli. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini hanya berlari. Meskipun dikejar sekalipun, kecepatan larinya tak berkurang. Malah, sang instruktur psycho itu kewalahan menghadapi langkah cepat Sakura kecil itu. __Koridor demi koridor, taman demi taman dan pagar demi pagar dilewati oleh Sakura dengan sukses. Tak peduli dengan suara keras bak sirine ambulans di sekitar jalanan gelap itu. Tak peduli dengan para tunawisma ataupun gelandangan di tepi jalan gelap itu. Yang ada hanya perasaan untuk lari, menjauh dari dekapan sangkar monster itu..._

"_Onii-chan... doko nano?"_

_Hembusan semilir angin membawa suatu firasat buruk di hati seorang Furuki yang tengah memainkan Beethoven Symphony Nr. 9 di Planary Hall Kumogakure Private Music Academy. __Jemarinya tiba-tiba saja terhenti di tengah-tengah melodi. Semua siswa yang mendengarnya beserta dengan para guru hanya terdiam dan ribut kemudian, memandang sang pianis yang berhenti seketika. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat itu dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia menekan sembarang tuts-tuts pianonya sehingga bunyi sumbang aneh terdengar. Furuki berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di samping kursi pianonya. Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan siswa-siswi berjas biru tua yang menatapnya bingung. Bahkan, ia membiarkan para guru mencemoohnya karena lalai menyelesaikan permainannya._

"_Oi, Furuki..."_

_Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kucir kuda berdiri sambil melipat tangan di salah satu dinding koridor akademi itu. __Furuki menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria itu._

"_Seperti bukan kau saja. Kupikir kau adalah tipe anak baik yang tidak suka melanggar peraturan sekolah apalagi banyak para musisi profesional yang menontonmu tadi. __Wah, bisa gawat kan."_

_Furuki mengembalikan posisi badannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan di koridor yang remang itu. Di balik jendela-jendela tinggi itu hanya ada warna putih yang jatuh ke tanah. Salju yang dingin membungkam dirinya._

"_Buka urusanmu, Uchiha." jawab Furuki tak peduli dan berjalan lagi._

"_Firasat itu lagi? Seperti punya six sense saja." ujar pria berkucir itu dengan senyum menghina. "Haruno Furuki the Prodigy. Kalau aku... hanya Uchiha Itachi yang apa ya?"_

_Furuki tak menjawab apapun akan semua pernyataan dari teman sekamarnya itu. Uchiha Itachi adalah rival terbesanya. Meskipun sudah menjadi teman sekamar sejak setahun yang lalu, Furuki masih enggan bercerita banyak akan dirinya padanya, begitu pula dengan Itachi. Sinar lampu yang remang itu membuat siluet gelap dari punggung Furuki. Jas akademi biru tua yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat semakin gelap. Bayangan Itachi yang tertutupi oleh gelapnya malam juga membuat siluet mengerikan. Dengan langkah pasti, Furuki berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang gelap hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang darurat akademi._

"_Sakura..."_

_Ia membuka pintu darurat itu dan keluar dari sana seraya memandang sebentar ke arah langit gelap yang dihiasi dengan butiran es dingin. Semilir angin membawa sehelai kelopak bunga sakura yang telah rusak dan keing, mengenai ubun-ubunnya. Ia sadar dengan semua perasaan tak enak ini. Ada yang salah dengan adiknya._

_Ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya dari arah kejauhan. __Ia ketahuan akan kabur dari sekolah. Tanpa sadar, kaki Furuki membawanya berlari dari kejaran para petugas sekolah yang melihatnya kabur melalui pintu darurat. Ia tahu akan perbuatannya yang salah itu. Tapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di lubuk hatinya. Ia tidak tahu. Sejak dulu ia hanya diberkahi dengan sebuah firasat yang benar-benar kuat akan seseorang yang telah dekat dengannya terutama mengenai kondisi sang ibu yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Mungkin saja itu six sense, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Itachi tapi dia tak percaya. __Ia lebih mementingkan kemungkinan terburuk akan firasat malam yang dingin itu._

_Salju memang melumpuhkan semua aktivitas setiap orang. Berjalan di zebracross tidak enak lagi terlebih di taman bermain. Sakura yang kebingungan akan ke mana hanya memutar-mutar kepalanya memandangi semua kemungkinan bantuan dari orang-dewasa-baik-hati. Tapi, salju menutupi pandangannya. Semuanya tampak mengabur. Interval napasnya tak lagi teratur. Ia berjalan gontai ke sebuah jalan luas itu. Kaki kecilnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya yang lemas. Pelarian jauh itu memang terasa begitu berat bagi Sakura kecil. __Lemas dan ingin jatuh. Ketika jatuh pasti sakit. Kalau sakit pasti ada yang berdarah. Sorot lampu yang muncul dari balik kepulan kabut salju itu meyakinkan Sakura bahwa rasa sakit yang sekarang dirasakannya berasal dari arah situ. Ia terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju di jalanan gelap dan dingin. Akankah semua pelarian kecilnya berakhir di jalanan itu?_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Merah... sakit... apa itu?"_

_Semuanya tampak mengabur dan lama-kelamaan gelap. Sakura tak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Kini jalanan sepi itu terdengar samar-samar seperti menderu layaknya keributan di tengah pertunjukan sirkus. _

"_Sakura harus tegar karena seorang perempuan tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak tegar―"_

"―_karena Sakura memilik mata emerald seperi zambrud milik dewi Aphrodite."_

"_Beethoven Symphony Nr. 7?"_

_Hanya melodi itu saja yang terus menderu di telinga Sakura di am__bang batas kesadarannya itu. Entah sekarang ia ada di mana. Ia tak mengerti. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sepasang mata coklat menatapnya sedih. __Ia tahu ia tak bisa menjangkau melodi sang kakak saat ini bahkan mungkin untuk sampai kapanpun. Ataukah masih ada secuil harapan?_

"_Nii-chan?"_

"_Husst, Sakura tidur saja. __Salju di luar sangat dingin lho."_

"_Obaa-chan... Piano... 7... Sakura ingin bertemu Obaa-chan... __Sakura ingin latihan lagi... lebih... lebih..."_

"_Kenapa Sakura?"_

"_Supaya Sakura bisa selalu bersama Nii-cha―"_

_Furuki tahu akan firasat itu. Tak ada lagi yang mampu melindungi Sakura yang rapuh itu, baik ayah maupun ibunya. Semuanya memiliki urusan dan hal-hal lainnya. Ayah yang berubah menjadi otoriter dan lebih suka melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan ibu yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Maid? Tak ada yang peduli. Ayah dan Ibu mereka melarang kedua anaknya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga dari pihak sang Ibu, entah kenapa. __Hanya sang nenek yang memberanikan diri untuk datang diam-diam dan melihat cucunya yang masih kecil. __Lalu, permainan jemari itu dimulai dari hiburan jemari sang nenek di atas piano. Beethoven Symphony Nr. 7 adalah melodi pertama yang Sakura kuasai yang berasal dari sang nenek._

_Sang kakak menggendong tubuh mungil sang adik dari atas jalanan bersalju itu. __Tak tahu ke mana ia akan pergi. Orang-orang yang meributkan hal itu malah kebingungan tatkala gadis kecil yang ditabrak oleh mobil porsche tua itu sudah tak ada lagi. Furuki harus membawa Sakura ke tempat yang ia inginkan sebab dengan cara itulah sang adik bisa terbebas dari sangkar emas..._

"_Maaf ya Sakura..."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas kasur empuk milik senpai "terbaik" menurut versinya. Ia bermimpi akan masa lalunya, jauh sekali dari ambang memorinya yang masih tersimpang. Demam tinggi yang mengganggunya membuat Sakura menemukan kembali potongan memori yang pernah hilang. Baru saja, ia sampai pada klimaks mimpi itu sampai-sampai ia mengigau tak jelas. Seperti ingin lari dari sebuah _monster _jahat yang hendak memakannya. Ia terus lari, lari hingga di lorong gelap. Lorong gelap itu mengeluarkan senoktah cahaya di ujungnya. Sakura berlari menuju asal cahaya itu. Ia berpikir pasti ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya tapi...

"_Yamete!_" seru Sakura sambil membangkitkan badannya. Keringatnya mengalir. Sepertinya istirahat panjang itu mampu menghilangkan rasa dingin akan demam yang dideritanya. Sakura menyeka keringatnya perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Telapak tangannya memegang dahinya. _Sudah tak panas_, hatinya membatin. "_Onii-sama..._"

"_Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa ingat apa-apa, Obaa-sama?"_

"_Itu karena Sakura terkena syok." _

"_Apa itu syok?"_

"_Mmmmm, sulit menjelaskan pada anak kecil lucu sepertimu. Daripada bertanya hal-hal milik orang dewasa, lebih baik Sakura dan nenek bermain piano lagi ya!"_

"_HAI'!!!"_

_Pintu dengan sebuah lonceng kecil sebagai bel terbuka. Wangi musim semi yang hangat itu tercium oleh syaraf-syaraf hidung Sakura. Ia menoleh melihat sosok yang masuk ke dalam rumah berkayu itu. Seorang pria muda berkemeja putih membawa sekeranjang buah yang berwarna-warni._

"_ONII-SAMA.......... APA ITU?" teriak Sakura kecil kegirangan._

"_Menurut Sakura?"_

"_Mmmm, tunggu sebentar! Ada strawberry, apel, kemudian__... er― jeruk, dan... yang berwarna aneh itu apa namanya?"_

"_Dragon fruit. Ini kesukaan Chiyo-baachan. __Iya kan?"_

_Sang nenek keriput yang ditatap oleh pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "AHAHAHA... CUCUKU YANG SATU INI MEMANG BENAR-BENAR PINTAR!!"_

"_Hahh, meninggalkan pesan tentang sebuah teka-teki aneh tepat di kotak pos rumah yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh ayah atau ibu atau aku. __Ayah sedang tak ada di rumah dan ibu harus melakukan pengecekan darah di rumah sakit. Mengingat oleh-oleh yang Chiyo-baachan bawa dari liburan di Takigakure berupa buah dragonfruit yang konon katanya sangat mahal dan dapat membuat awet muda itu, tak salah lagi itu pasti jawaban akan teka-teki pot berduri merah milik sang dewa. Bukan begitu, Chiyo-baa-chan?" _

"_AHAHAHA... Kau pintar sekali, FURUKI...... __Pantas saja ayahmu yang bodoh itu ingin kau pindah ke Suna. Lalu... bagaimana kabar Kimiko?"_

"_Ibu? Penyakitnya masih bisa ditahan sampai sekarang tapi tidak tahu untuk yang selanjutnya. Daripada itu..." jawabnya tanpa raut wajah apapun._

"_Begitu ya? Lalu, apa dia masih terus memaksamu untuk mengatakan di mana 'dia'?" tanya Chiyo-baachan dengan ibu jari yang menunjuk ke arah Sakura._

"_Ya. Tentunya tidak ada satu pun ibu di dunia ini yang tidak peduli dengan anaknya kan. __Hanya saja— ibu sudah mengerti akan kemauan Sakura meskipun tetap bersikeras tak mau bertemu denganmu, Baa-chan."_

"_Yah, yah, yah, itu semua adalah kesalahanku. __Dia begitu juga karenaku. Kalau saja dia tidak tahu semuanya, mungkin saja dia tidak perlu sampai kabur dari acara pertunangannya. Toh, ujung-ujungnya di tertangkap juga."_

_Hening sesaat hingga Furuki kembali berbicara__. "Apa benar kalau ibu hanya anak adopsi?"_

_Chiyo-baa chan seakan terkejut dengan pertanyaan cucunya itu. __Matanya sedikit membulat dan akhirnya kembali tenang. Nenek keriput itu menghela napas panjang._

"_Ya. Karena itulah dia kabur. __Bodoh sekali aku ini. Seharusnya tidak kukatakan pada Karura. Dia itu bermulut besar."_

"_Karura-san tidak bermulut besar, Chiyo-baa chan. __Karura san dipaksa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya oleh ibu. Sebagai seorang adik yang baik, Karura san tentu saja tidak ingin membuat ibu menangis-nangis bersujud di kakinya supaya menjawab rahasia yang tak pernah ibu ketahui sejak lahir." jawab Furuki seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Lagipula— baa-chan terlalu memaksakan cinta ibu pada ayah. Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah, cinta itu habis dan musnah. Hanya ada aku dan—"_

_Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik-narik ujung mantel Furuki. __Sakura kecil hanya melongo mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa itu. Telunjuknya memegang ujung dagunya. Mata emeraldnya yang b__ulat menatap bingung._

"_Siapa itu Kimiko, Chiyo-baachan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah lugu._

_Kedua orang dewasa itu menatap sedih ke arah Sakura. Pemuda bernama Furuki itu kemudian sedikit membungkuk hingga wajahnya setara dengan wajah Sakura. Dengan pelan, ia mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Sakura seraya tersenyum pahit._

"_Kimiko-san adalah seorang wanita tercantik yang sangat pandai bermain piano, sama seperti Sakura. __Kelak, Sakura akan seperti beliau dan piano hutan itu akan menjadi milik Sakura."_

"_Piano hutan? Apa itu?"_

_Furuki memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya perlahan. "Saat dewasa nanti, Sakura akan mengetahuinya. __Yang penting―"_

_Pemuda bernama Furuki itu berdiri tegap seraya menatap ke arah piano hitam yang terkena sedikit cahaya matahari dari jendela yang terbuka. __Sakura pun memutar kepalanya, memandangi piano yang telah menemaninya sejak insiden waktu itu._

"―_Sakura masih memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk terus bermain piano dan berusaha meraih cita-cita Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, cita-cita Sakura itu apa?"_

"_Hmmmm..." Sakura memegang dagunya seraya menatao ke langit-langit. __"AH! Chiyo-BAA CHAN pernah bilang sama Sakura kalau baa-chan mau melihat Sakura bermain di panggung orkestra! IYA KAN, CHIYO-BAA CHAN?"_

_Furuki menatap bosan ke arah neneknya. Tatapannya seperti ingin mengatakan "selalu-saja-memaksakan-kehendak-pada-cucumu". Melihat Furuki yang seeprti itu, Chiyo-baachan hanya tertawa lepas._

"_HAHAHHAHA... HEI, setiap nenek menginginkan yang terbaik dari cucunya, iya kan, Sakura-CHAN?" ujarnya berusaha membela diri. Sakura pun mengiyakan._

"_Yah... apapun itu asalkan berasal dari hati Sakura sendiri, Nii-san akan mendukung. __Jangan terlalu membebani diri, oke?"_

"_HAI'...."_

_

* * *

  
_

_TRIING... TRIING..._

Sakura memegang dahinya sekali lagi, memastikan ia sudah baikan. Panas akibat demam itu telah hilang meskipun ia merasa agak lemas. Dengan pelan, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu apartemen Sasuke. Merasa tidak enak dengan orang yang terus menekan bel pintu, Sakura lalu memutar otak dan berusaha mencari kunci apartemen lcadangan yang mungkin saja ada di dalam apartemen Sasuke. Alhasil, Sakura pun menemukan sebuh kunci di bawah pot bunga dekat pintu. Sakura memutar kunci pintu itu dan kemudian menatap dua orang laki-laki berpakaian seragam biru tua tengah memandanginya.

"_Konnichiwa! _Apa Anda mengenal pemilik apartemen di sebelah Anda ini? Kami datang untuk memperbaiki air dan gas di dalam apartemennya tapi beberapa kali ditekan belnya, tak ada jawaban." kata pria gendut yang juga memakai seragam biru tua itu.

"Apartemen sebelah?"

Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melihat ke sana ke mari. Saat sadar hanya ada satu kamar di sebelah apartemen Sasuke, ia lalu berteriak. "_Gyabooo... _i-itu... apartemen, er—apartemen sa-sa-saya..."

"Oh benarkan? Bisa Anda membuka pintunya?" tanya pria kurus lainnya yang membawa kotak kecil yang kemungkinan berisi peralatan khususnya.

"_Demo..._"

Sakura ingat kalau ia belum membersihkan kamarnya sama sekali. Dan juga, ia teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke di malam sebelumnya.

_Besok, mereka akan memperbaiki gas dan air di apartemenmu. Tapi, kau harus membersihkan kamarmu yang berantakan itu. Kau mengerti?_

"_Mukyaaa... nani ga suru?"_ ujar Sakura dalam hatinya.

Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan kepalanya dibiarkan berputar-putar seperti orang yang kebingungan. Kedua petugas yang memandang Sakura juga kebingungan. Kedua alis mereka saling bertemu.

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria gendut, khawatir dengan keadaan aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. "Apa Anda bisa membukakan pintu apartemennya? Soalnya, kami ada pekerjaan lain setelah ini."

"_A-ano... ko-kore... eto...._" Sakura masih memutar-mutar kepalanya mencari alasan agar kedua petugas itu bisa pergi. Tapi, ia juga berharap supaya air dan gas di apartemennya bisa menyala kembali, hanya saja kedua petugas itu hanya akan memperbaiki air dan gas apartemennya bila ia membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan itu. "Ehh... kun-kuncinya tertinggal di... di..."

"Kuncinya ketinggalan ya? Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau nona meminta kunci cadangan apartemen Anda dari pemilik apartemen ini. Pasti ada kan?" ujar pria yang kurus itu dengan wajah sok pintar.

"Er......... ehe, se-sepertinya bi—" perkataan Sakura tatkala sang petugas lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke lantai bawah. Terpaksa, Sakura menghadap nenek pemilik apartemen dan meminta kunci cadangan kamarnya, meskipun dengan wajah setengah hati. Kedua petugas itu hanya tersenyum-senyum saat mereka berhasil membantu Sakura mendapatkan kuci apartemennya yang katanya _ketinggalan_.

Sakura memutar kunci itu dalam waktu yang agak lama. Wajahnya takut setengah mati. Ia tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh kedua pertugas itu kalai mereka melihat keadaan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Berantakan dan bau dengan sampah bertebaran di mana-mana. Saat pintunya terbuka, kedua petugas itu lalu masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri namun Sakura hanya memegangi jemarinya erat-erat dari luar apartemennya. Lama sekali terjadi keheningan dan tak ada suara, hingga suara teriakan dari arah dalam memekikkan seisi apartemen itu.

"_NAN DA KORE??? SAMUI..........."_

Kedua petugas itu lalu keluar dan berlari menuruni tangga. Ia tak mau lagi masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Teriakan-teriakan komentar dari para petugas itu membuat gempar seluruh bagian dari apartemen itu. Tapi, bagi nenek pemilik apartemen yang agak _deaf_, hal itu sudah bukan masalah.

"_Gyabooo... Uchiha-senpai pasti akan marah sekali sama Sakura... Mukyaaa...."_

Kegemparan yang dibawa oleh kedua petugas itu berlanjut hingga mereka keluar dari pekarangan gedung apartemen itu. Dengan cepat, mereka lari terbirit-birit dan hampir saja menabrak seorang pemuda yang akan memasuki pekarangan apartemen itu. Pemuda itu menatap heran. Entah apa yang membuat orang-orang berpakaian biru itu lari sambil menutup hidung mereka.

"_Ada apa sih?_" batin pemuda itu bertanya.

Tanpa memperhatikan terlalu lama ke arah keributan, pemuda itu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Tepat di depan loker, ia menemukan sebuah nomor yang diketahuinya adalah nomor kamar yang dihuni oleh _adiknya_. Seringai kecil tercedut di bibirnya. Ia lalu berjalan lagi dan kemudian menaiki tiap undakan anak tangga hingga langkahnya berhenti saat mata _onyx­_-nya menangkap pemandangan tak biasa. Ia melihat seorang gadis sengsara tengah berdiri lemas di depan pintu apartemen yang tampak terbuka.

"Ha-hai." sapa pemuda itu ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Sakura pun memutar kepalanya dan menatap pria itu. Melihat wjah sang pria yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang, ia kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Uchiha-senpai_?"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." ujar pria itu berusaha mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Sakura itu. "Kulihat tadi ada dua petugas yang lari terbirit-birit dari arah gedung ini. Kupikir jangan-jangan ada peristiwa kriminal atau apa." Pria itu berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura yang masih bertanya-tanya. Saat pria itu sedikit aga dekat dengan Sakura, ia terlihat seperti sedang mengendus-endus sesuatu. Ia menemukan bau busuk dari arah apartemen Sakura yang terbuka.

"Bau sekali... ini apartemen atau gudang sampah sih?" tanya pria itu berusaha masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Dengan sigap, Sakura lalu mendorong tubuh pria itu dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"A-no... bukan apa-apa kok. Iya, bukan apa-apa."

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau yakin?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi—" pria itu tampak meminta Sakura untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke arahnya. Sakura yang ternyata tidak menutup baik-baik pintu apartemennya merasa seperti ditarik oleh pria itu. Tubuh Sakura seperti bergerak maju ke depan dan dengan cepat pria itu membuka pintu apartemen Sakura. Sakura pun hanya terkaget saat tahu ia dipermainkan.

"Woww, ini apartemenmu ya? Hebat juga. Banyak sampah bertebaran di mana-mana. Mau kubantu?" tiba-tiba pria itu menawarkan bantuannya untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang super berantakan itu. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut dan merasa tidak yakin.

"_Demo..._ akan merepotkan. Lebih baik tidak usah."

"Tak apa. Kamar yang di sebelahmu itu adalah kamar adikku. Kalau dia sampai berteriak-teriak karena mencium bau apartemenmu ini, bisa berbahaya bagimu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak bertanya-tanya. "_Adik_?"

"Ah ya! Maaf, lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi tetanggamu itu. _Hajimemashite_..."

"_U-U-UCHIHA SENPAI NO ONIISAN_?!" tanya Sakura dalam kekagetan. Pria yang bernama Itachi itu malah kebingungan.

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Hah, tentu saja. Kalian kan bertetangga tapi heran juga dia bisa bersosialiasi sama orang lain. _Ma'_, bisa kita mulai acara bersih-bersihnya, nona—"

"Ah, Haruno Sakura! _Sakura to omoimasu_!" jawab Sakura tiba-tiba. Itachi yang merasa tidak asing mendengar nama belakang Sakura hanya menghiraukannya tapi yang jelas ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"_Sakura desu ne_? Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Sakura-chan saja? Bisa kan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar namanya diberi kata '_chan_' oleh kakak Sasuke itu. Padahal Naruto juga memakaikan kata '_chan_' di akhir nama kecil Sakura tapi Sakura tidak merasa memerah atau apa. Sakura lalu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tahu di mana menyimpan _vacuum cleaner_-nya?" tanya Itachi sambil menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Sakura kemudian menunjukkan suatu benda diantara tumpukan-tumpukan box makanan di sudut kamarnya. Itachi pun berusaha berjalan mengarungi lautan sampah itu. Entah kenapa ia malah dengan sukarela membantu gadis berambut pink yang baru saja dikenalnya secara tak sengaja. Sepertinya ia memang harus melakukan itu atau jangan-jangan ada _sesuatu _yang lain?

"Anoo... _arigatou gozaimasu!_" seru Sakura setelah selesai melakukan acara bersih-bersih dengan kakak Sasuke itu. "Sekarang, kamar Sakura sudah bersih lagi... _Mukyaa..._"

Itachi menyeka keringat yang berjatuhan di tengkuknya dengan handuk kecil yang diberikan Sakura. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya kala melihat kelakukan gadis bermabut pink itu. Ia teringat lagi dengan sebuah nama yang juga sama dengan nama belakang Sakura.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang nama keluargamu adalah Haruno kan?"

Sakura memutar kepalanya dan menatap Itachi. "Hai'. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mm, tidak. Seperti kenal saja."

"_Sou desuka_? Ah! Karena Itachi-nii sudah mau membantu Sakura, Sakura akan mentraktir Itachi-nii!"

"Tidak usah. Adikku yang bodoh itu pasti sudah pulang sekarang. Dan pasti dia akan menyuguhi kakaknya ini dengan sesuatu yang enak-enak. Bagaimana kalau Sakura juga ikut bergabung?"

Lama Sakura berpikir. Dia merasa sudah terlalu banyak menerima makanan gratis dari Sasuke. Ia tak ingin memberatkan senpai-nya itu tapi untuk tawaran yang satu ini, sepertinya bagus juga. "Ano... Sakura—"

"_SAKURA... KAU DI MANA_?" sebuah suara yang sudah dikenal baik oleh telinga Sakura menggaung di sekitar koridor apartemennya. seorang Sasuke sedang mencari-cari Sakura yang menghilang entah ke mana. Sakura pun membuka perlahan pintu apartemennya tapi sayangnya langsung ditarik dari luar oleh Sasuke.

"Ehe... _Uchiha-senpai_... _konban wa_..."

"Dasar KAU INI! KENAPA KAU BIARKAN PINTU APARTEMENKU TERBUKA BEGITU SAJA, HAHH?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BUKANNYA SUDAH KUBERITAHU UNTUK DIAM DI DALAM SANA?!"

Suara keras dari arah pintu itu membuat Itachi penasaran. Meskipun agak samar, ia juga tahu akan pemilik suara itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen Sakura dan melihat adiknya sedang berdecak pinggang.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dan menatap orang yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia melihat mata _onyx_ yang sama dengan matanya. Wajahnya perlahan kembali datar.

"_Itachi."_

―_TSUDZUKU_―

KAMUS :

_Onii-chan _: kakak laki-laki (panggilan sehari-hari)

_Obaa-chan :_nenek (panggilan sehari-hari)

_Nani ga suru _: apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Nanda kore _: apa itu?

_Samui _: bau

_Konnichiwa _: selamat siang

_Sakura to omoimasu _: call me Sakura

_Sou desuka _: benarkah?

_Konban wa _:selamat malam

Maaf, update cerita kini hanya seminggu sekali. Maklum, di kelas tiga ini Emi begitu sibuk. Terlalu banyak tugas-tugas dan bimbingan belajar yang harus dilalui. Mohon doanya ya!

Ehe, akhirnya Itachi nongol itu tapi Gaara belum nongol lagi. Tapi, di chapter ini ada gabungan antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang jadi agak membingungkan, mungkin...

Eto... ini jawaban atas review teman-teman author.

**hiryuka nishimori :** udah di terima belum Y!M-nya Emi? Emi udah ADD lho... makasih udah ngereview ya! Masalah bagian yang itu, maaf kalau harus seperti itu soalnya Emi sudah maksimal ngerjain fic ini mpe menangis darah (-lebay-). REVIEW LAGI!!!

**Lil-ecchan : **Mm, yang kuliah S2 itu bukan saya tapi kakak saya. KEEP REVIEW!

**Furukara Kyu : **Ehehe... cuma mau bilang tetep review ya! Selebihnya lewat ponsel aja. Fufufufu...

**kawaii-haruna **: Eh, tadi pagi, Emi liat kawaii-haruna lagi OL tapi kok nggak dibales-bales? Emi sukanya OL di ponsel, lewat e-buddy. Mau jawab pertanyaan haruna-san, 1) Anko manggil Sasuke 'sang adik' karena Sasuke itu adiknya Itachi yang juga pernah kuliah di KMU. 2) Hubungan Kakashi ma Anko adalah teman sekampus di KMU juga. Tapi, untuk yang seterusnya, hubungannya mungkin bakalan lebih.... 3)Dulu, Naruto pernah minta Sasuke buat jadi pianis di ujian semester enamnya tapi langsung ditolak ma Sasuke. Makanya Sasuke anggap Naruto sebagai teman lama. Makasih udah ngereview!!!!

**Uchietam : **Spring itu adalah karyanya Ludwig van Beethoven, musisi zaman klasik yang terkenal banget. Pernah nonton filnya Beethoven nggak? Itu tuh, yang anjing besar itu. (gak nyambung sih sebenarnya). Romeo dan Juliet adalah kisah antara gadis kaya dan pria miskin yang kalo nggak salah terakhirnya, baik si Romeo dan Julietnya mati. Yang bikin ceritanya itu Shakespear.

**kakkoi-chan : **makasih udah kasih semangat! Iya nih, Emi lagi butuh dorongan semangat untuk terus belajar... Kalo nonton live actionnya kan bisa didengar tuh melodinya, nah kalo di baca di manganya, kan cuma ada gambar, nggak ada suara. KEEP REVIEW...

_Great thanks _ditujukan bagi author-author yang sudah mereview dan nggak sempat saya balas. Di chapter ini. Saya sangat bahagia saat melihat penulis-penulis yang nge-review cerita saya ini. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _Review tambahan masih diharapkan tapi kalau tidak ada ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau dikasih review sih, _khe khe khe_...

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni


	11. Lesson 11

_

* * *

_

Ehem! Saya ingin meminta maaf atas ketidakpastian akan fic ini yang rupanya menghilang dalam waktu yang benar-benar lama. Saya juga merasa bersalah dengan para readers yang sudah setia menunggu munculnya chapter-chapter selanjutnya –terima kasih banyak!–

_Kemarin saya baru saja menyelesaikan UN 2009 tingkat SMU yang benar-benar mendebarkan. Dan, saya rindu sekali untuk kembali menulis fic ini. Saya sudah berusaha keras belajar agar bisa meraih sukses selama menghadapi UN! Mudah-mudahan ikhtiar saya berbuah manis. Amin._

_Yosh! Back to the Show! Selamat membaca!_

* * *

**LESSON 11 : ****TO LEARN SOMETHING FROM HER**

Angin musim gugur di malam itu terasa menusuk setiap persendian yang mungkin menempel di sela-sela tulangmu. Semilir angin _autumn _yang tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi musim salju begitu menyesakkan dada kala keheningan yang benar-benar tak menyenangkan itu terjadi pada diri kita. Ditambah lagi, suasana kota Konoha terlihat mendukung perasaan itu. Dentingan lonceng-lonceng kecil yang menghiasi sudut jendela rumah makan bergaya _France _itu sedikit memberikan kesan untuk tersenyum. Yah, tersenyum sejenak sambil melupakan kejadian aneh yang kiranya membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini merasa takenak hati.

Sakura baru saja turun dari kursi belakang mobil _sport _merah milik Sasuke yang dikemudikan oleh Itachi. Sepertinya Itachi memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setelah pertemuan takterduga beberapa saat yang lalu di apartemen Sakura. yang sangat dibanggakannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia masih berada dalam mobil.

Sebenarnya ia merasa takenak juga karena ia merasa bersalah tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, membiarkan pintu apartemennya terbuka begitu saja dan yang lebih penting ialah keluar dari kamarnya, padahal suhu tubuhnya belumlah terlalu normal. Selama di dalam mobil, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Biasanya ia begitu cerewet saat memandangi keindahan-keindahan yang ada di kota Konoha. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang senada, diam dan memandangi hal yang entah-apa-itu dari jendela mobil di kursi depan. Sakura sedikit mengamati gerakan-gerakan _senpai_-nya itu. Tak bergeming dan terus saja menatap ke arah jendela. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah...

"_Auu... Uchiha-senpai pasti kesal..._"

Sedangkan sang pengemudi terus mengemudikan mobil _otouto-_nya itu dengan senyum, lumayan dibandingkan Sasuke yang hanya menampilkan wajah datar saat melakukan aktivitasnya. Merasa taksuka dengan keheningan mematikan itu, Itachi pun sedikit menatap ke arah adiknya yang tampak _bad mood _dan ke arah kaca spion yang letaknya di atas kepalanya. Ia melihat Sakura yang juga hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi jendela.

Itachi memutar otak, berusaha menghangatkan suasana janggal itu dengan sedikit bercakap meskipun hanya dibalas dengan kata _hn _panjang dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura yang merasa takut dengan Sasuke pun hanya menjawab apa adanya. Merasa kesal diabaikan, Itachi menyalakan _tape _dan memutar-mutar pencari frekuensi gelombang radio. Ia berhenti memutar saat mendapati lagu aneh yang membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerjap.

"Itu lagu apa sih? Bikin sakit telinga saja."

"Kau taksuka lagu _rock,_ otouto?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit menyenandungkan lagu ribut itu. Sakura yang mendengarnya juga terkejut.

"Siapapun takkan suka dengan lagu macam begitu, _baka aniki_."

Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengerti dengan selera adiknya yang menurutnya terlalu _masochist_ dan _klasik_, tipikal cowok jarang bicara. "Hehh... iya, iya."

Setelah insiden lagu _rock metal _yang membuat keributan di dalam mobil Sasuke yang dikemudikan oleh Itachi, suasana yang hening itu kembali datang. Sakura masih menatap keadaan kota Konoha yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan. Meskipun langit terlihat gelap dan hitam serta takada bintang yang menghiasinya, kerlipan lampu-lampu kota yang menerangi sudut-sudut arteri utama kota berlambang api berkobar ini membuat Sakura hanya ber-_wahh _dalam diam.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada semua hal yang menurutnya belum pernah ia lalui selama menetap di kota Konoha. Ia merasa belum pernah memasuki area ini sebab yang ada hanya tempat-tempat mewah bergaya klasik yang menurutnya sangat mahal. Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya bertanya saat mobil _sport _merah itu baru saja melalui pusat keramaian bergaya _parlente_, dengan sebuah tugu besar serta patung rubah meloncat tepat di hadapannya.

"_A-ano..._"

"_Ano_...."

Itachi sedikit memutar kepalanya, melihat Sakura yang ingin sekali bertanya. "Yeah? Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Kita tidak salah jalan kan, Itachi-_nii_?"

"Hmm, kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Soalnya..."

Sasuke memutar kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus saja menatap ke arah jendela, ia menatap sebuah patung rubah yang ada di depannya. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak ke tempat itu. Terakhir kali ia ke tempat itu kala ulang tahun Hinata tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka masih menjalin hubungan yang serius dan masih teringat jelas raut wajah senang Hinata saat menerima sebuah kejutan _tak disengaja _yang datang dari Sasuke. Saat mengingat kejadian lucu itu, Sasuke secara taksengaja menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. Itachi agak mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat adiknya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, otouto? Hm, kau teringat dengan sesuatu kan? Atau kau memikirkan _sesuatu_?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda, membuat Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Malah, aku berusaha untuk menjawab atas _kedatanganmu _yang mengejutkan ini."

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya seorang kakak mengunjungi adiknya yang sudah lebih tiga tahun tak ditemuinya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek sebelum menjawab. "Bukan masalah itu. Kedatanganmu membuat orang yang duduk di belakang kita itu kebingungan." ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk Sakura yang termangu dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum aneh. "Dasar, baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang asing aneh langsung diminta untuk membersihkan apartemenmu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang ini adalah pencuri atau pembunuh bayaran yang salah masuk kamar, kau tetap _welcome _padanya?"

"Ah! I-itu―"

"Ya. Aku sendiri yang berniat membantunya. Dan, aku bukan pembunuh bayaran yang salah masuk kamar, _baka otouto_." jawab Itachi yang baru saja memutar setiran mobil Sasuke ke kanan, memasuki sebuah area parkir restoran mahal. "Lagipula, untuk ukuran seorang _senpai, _kau berada pada level bawah, bawah sekali." potong Itachi, berusaha membela Sakura. "Kau semestinya membantu Sakura-chan, _baka otouto_. Apalagi, Sakura-chan sangatlah _manis_."

Mendengar kata _manis, _Sakura malah _blushing_. Tak pernah sebelumnya ada seorang pria tampan memujinya begitu. Melihat karakter Sakura yang aneh dan suka berlarian seperti anak kecil seperti itu, mungkin di mata para lelaki, Sakura hanya anak kecil yang suka meminta permen. Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang takgatal, merasa sudah dipuji oleh orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

"Mahir sebagai _playboy _ya kau? Benar-benar, pantas saja, selama ini kau terus saja sendiri. Mengingat kau selalu memuji gadis-gadis yang kau temui dalam sehari." ejek Sasuke dengan nada monoton.

"Aku ini pria setia, kau tahu. Yah, bukan masalah sudah sendiri atau sudah dimiliki sebab yang _kuincar _selama ini juga tidak pernah membalas pujianku. Jadi, sama saja."

Entah muncul perasaan aneh pada diri Sasuke saat mendengar jawaban bernada enteng dari kakaknya yang terkenal akan kemahirannya dalam memainkan _stick viola _itu. Sudah sangat lama sekali kenangan untuk pertama kalinya piano Sasuke berduet dengan _viola _sang kakak. Sasuke masih berada di Otogakure saat itu, ia pun mengingat dengan baik bagaimana _Mestro Nagato _mengajarinya untuk menggunakan kesepuluh jemarinya yang ulet untuk menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Tidak hanya piano, _Maestro Nagato _bersama dengan dorongan dari Itachi, melatih kemampuan Sasuke dalam memainkan _violin_. Ia mampu menguasainya dengan sempurna, bahkan pernah memeroleh _rank _pertama dalam _Classic Harmony Championship _di negara Sunagakure. Ia benar-benar senang dengan kemenangannya itu. Dan ia masih mengingat benar suara tepukan tangan orang-orang yang menyaksikan penampilan gemilangnya...

"Uchiha-senpai? Uchiha-senpai?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya menatap Itachi yang sudah takada di kursi pengemudi. Sepertinya kakaknya itu membiarkannya hampa sesaat di kursinya. Sakura terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobil _sport _merah Sasuke, membuat sang pemilik mobil segera membuka pintunya.

"_Ano... _a-apa ada sesuatu yang Uchiha-senpai pikirkan sampai harus melamun begitu? A-apa Uchiha-senpai sedang mengalami kesusahan? A-a-apa Uchiha-senpai masih-masih-masih marah sama _Sa_―"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang ingin sekali meminta maaf, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk memukul pelan kepala Sakura yang dipenuhi dengan rambut lembut berwarna merah muda _bubblegum _itu.

"Lupakan saja. Yang jelas kau sudah baikan."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah sayu Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat lelah. Dengan senyum kecil, Sakura berusaha untuk kembali ceria lagi.

"Hei kalian! Jangan bermesra-mesraan terlalu lama di depan sana! Malu dilihat sama orang!" seru Itachi yang langsung dibalas dengan _death glare _oleh Sasuke. Itachi pun bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke berusaha membetulkan letak _sweater _coklat tuanya yang sedikit terbuka sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu masuk restoran ala _France _yang menjadi kesukaan kakaknya itu. Sakura bisa mendengar sumpahan dan makian dari Sasuke atas teriakan Itachi tadi padanya namun ia terus saja tersenyum, merasa sangat senang sudah bisa selangkah lebih maju untuk mengenal _senpai _misterius itu.

"Oi... kau jangan bengong di situ, _baka onna_." ujar Sasuke yang berjalan kembali ke tempat Sakura terdiam.

"Ah! Iya. Ehe, maaf." jawab Sakura dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang melamun hari ini." kata Sasuke kecil.

* * *

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu dari puluhan kursi berbentuk dan berwarna sama di restoran mewah itu. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat begitu banyak koleksi lukisan dan maha karya orang-orang terkenal terpampang di sudut-sudut restoran bertema zaman _Rennaissance_. Itachi memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela supaya Sakura bisa menatap sepuasnya keindahan jantung kota klasik di Konohagakure no Sato. Rupa-rupanya Sakura memang tidak terbiasa dengan segala kemahadahsyatan hal yang ada di tempat ia berada. Ia bahkan taktahu bagaimana menggunakan semua alat makan yang diletakkan di depannya oleh seorang pelayan pria berkumis tipis dengan pakaian ala _royal servants_.

"­_Eto, _kenapa banyak sekali alat-alat makan yang Sakura taktahu? Hmmm... yang ini untuk apa, Uchiha-senpai?" tanya Sakura dengan nada polos seperti gadis kecil yang baru mengetahui kegunaan sendok dan garpu seraya menunjuk sebuah sendok berujung besar namun bergagang kecil.

"Itu un―"

"Itu untuk sup, Sakura-chan." jawab Itachi, memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa sedikit diusik hanya memutar kepalanya, takmau menatap Itachi. Rupanya Itachi benar-beanr ingin membuatnya kesal untuk hari ini.

"Ooh." Sakura kemudian menunjuk salah satu pisau makan berukuran lebih kecil. "Kalau yang ini pasti untuk makan _steik _tapi yang kalau yang kecil untuk..."

"Itu untuk mengoleskan mentega di atas roti seperti _garlic bread _dan sebagainya." jawab Itachi dengan senyum, membuat Sasuke memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"Ooh. Tak kusangka begitu banyak sendok, garpu dan pisau makan yang ada di dunia ini!" seru Sakura dengan nada senang. "Biasanya, Sakura hanya memakai satu sendok atau sumpit."

Itachi merebahkan badannya di sandaran kursi empuknya seraya menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat seperti boneka anak-anak. _Gadis yang unik_, ujarnya dalam batin. "Kau tidak mungkin menggunakan sumpit untuk makan sup kan? Dan juga, kau tidak akan menggunakan sendok untuk memakan _steik_. Jadi, untuk itulah sendok-sendok ini diciptakan. Dan― hei, dari tadi kau diam terus. Kau kenapa, otouto?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Itachi yang tersenyum sinis padanya. _Dia ini, sebenarnya mau apa sih? _tanyanya kesal. Kemudian, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Aku― baik. Puas?"

"Kau seperti tidak yakin. Apa... ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengusik pikiranmu sampai-sampai tadi kau melamun dalam mobil?" tanya Itachi seraya melipat tangannya.

Saat Sasuke ingin kembali berbicara, saat itu juga beberapa pelayan datang ke meja mereka. Mereka meletakkan pesanan-pesanan _sepihak _Itachi yang tentu menggugah selera. Sakura menggenggam kedua tangannya erat dan menatap senang ke arah kudapan-kudapan lezat itu. Takpernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya ada _lobster _sebesar betis atlet angkat besi. Kemudian, datang lagi beberapa piring kecil berisi kerang bersaus dengan sayur brokoli di atasnya, mirip seperti masakan Sasuke, tapi terlihat lebih elegan. Setelah menu utama dihidangkan, sang pelayan menurunkan beberapa piring puding dan gelas es krim berbagai rasa. Meja makan ketiga musisi itu penuh seketika.

"UAAA... OISHII..." seru Sakura seraya memeluk garpu kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Nah! Karena hari ini adalah hari yang patut untuk dirayakan. Ehem! Jadi, _tuan rumah_ yang harus membayar semuanya. Betul kan, _o-tou-to_?"

"AP-APA?! Kau-Kau-Ka―"

"Yosh! ITADAKIMASU! Sakura-chan boleh mencoba semuanya. Tidak usah malu-malu." ujar Itachi dengan senyum tak berdosa. Sasuke seketika hanya bisa menjadi patung es yang kaku. Ia takbisa menerima semua perlakuan dari kakaknya yang secara tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan dengan seenaknya memintanya membayar semua makanan yang semestinya tidak ia bayar.

"_Demo_..." Sakura sedikit menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam kaku.

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya mencomot salah satu capit _lobster _besar yang ada di hadapannya. "Tak usah khawatirkan dia. Kau makan saja, ok?"

"Um, ok. YOSH! ITADAKIMASU!"

Sasuke menggumamkan hal-hal yang takjelas. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu membayar semua makanan mahal itu, bahkan tanpa persetujuannya. Itachi sudah seenaknya meminta dirinya dan Sakura untuk mendatangi suatu tempat yang ternyata adalah restoran mahal di jantung kota klasik di Konoha. _Dasar baka ANIKI!!_

* * *

Alunan _piannissimo _bersama _Un poco sostenuto - Allegro - meno Allegro_ Brahms's Symphony No. 1 in C major terdengar begitu merdu dan mampu memberikan kehangatan saat dinginnya malam kala itu sanggup meleburkan jiwa yang gelap. Keindahan harmonisasi dan alunan kompleks memasuki setiap aliran darah dan ikut berdetak pelan bersama jantungmu. Suara percikan air bak melodi _harpa _yang dimainkan oleh dewi-dewi Athena, meminta dewa perang, Ares untuk menyudahi pertengkaran sengitnya bersama dengan saudara tirinya, Hercules. Kembali pada kenyataan, angin masih saja membawa kabar burung yang tiada henti berisi harapan-harapan untuk mengembalikan _sense of music _dari pria berambut _raven _ini. Tapi, itu hanya surat dengan harapan kosong dan pria ini takpercaya dengan semua itu. Ia masih kehilangan hatinya...

Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuh mungil gadis periang ini. Ia benar-benar lupa untuk membawa _syal _kesayangannya bersama dirinya, hanya ada pakaian hangat yang melilit hingga ujung lehernya. Sakura mengusap-usap telapak tangannya dan meniupnya dengan hembusan nafas hangat dari paru-parunya. Ia menatap sebentar ke arah air mancur besar yang ada di samping restoran itu sambil sesekali mengusap dirinya yang kedinginan.

Setelah membayar semua _pesanan _Itachi dengan kartu kreditnya yang untungnya saja masih terisi penuh, Sasuke harus mengurus hal lainnya yang lebih membosankan. Itachi baru saja berbicara dengan pemilik restoran yang ternyata adalah teman semasa kuliahnya di Kusagakure dan Sasuke harus menerima telepon dari salah satu reporter majalah _10 People of Today_ -sepertinya ia harus menjawab dengan sabar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pencari berita yang suka menggembor-gemborkan gosip asal itu-. Saat Itachi kembali ke meja mereka yang sudah sangat bersih, ia takmendapati Sakura di manapun. Dan, ia malah menemukan gadis yang suka tersenyum ini tengah berdiri diam di salah satu ujung air mancur dengan patung _leprechaun _yang memainkan suling ajaibnya.

Itachi mengambil _syal _miliknya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, ia melilitkannya di leher Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Itachi yang tersenyum kecil. Kedua pipinya yang semerah buah badam terlihat bersemu cerah.

"Kalau tahu di luar dingin, kenapa malah ke sini?"

"Mm, di sini pemandangannya lebih indah." jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebar. "Uchiha-senpai di mana, Itachi-nii?"

"Sedang bicara dengan '_orang penting yang_ _menyebalkan'_, katanya. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia juga keluar kok." Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura seraya membetulkan letak _syal _yang dililitkannya di leher Sakura. "Kalau kedinginan nanti bisa masuk angin. Oh ya, Sakura-chan, apa Sakura-chan selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan _Uchiha-senpai_? Bukankah itu terlalu― formal?"

Sakura meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di dagunya, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kenapa ya? Soalnya Sakura menganggap Uchiha-senpai adalah orang yang hebat! Makanya, Sakura harus memanggil demikian."

"Oh. Namaku juga Uchiha Itachi, kenapa tidak sekalian saja Sakura-chan panggil aku dengan Uchiha-nii atau Uchiha-niichan dan sebagainya. Atau, Sakura-chan pikir aku tidak sehebat adikku yang satu itu ya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mendesak, membuat kedua pipi Sakura memerah.

"A-Ano... Ti-Tidak kok! Kalau Sakura memanggil Itachi-nii dengan Uchiha-nii, nanti Sakura bisa bingung. Soalnya, baik Itachi-nii maupun Uchiha-senpai jauh lebih-lebih-lebih―"

"_Tua_?" sambung Itachi dengan nada lemas. "Hm, kurasa memang lebih baik begitu, daripada Uchiha-nii, Itachi-nii terdengar lebih _akrab_. Lalu― Sakura-chan siswi divisi piano ya?"

Sakura mengangguk ditambah dengan senyum khasnya, "Yap!"

"Pernah mengikuti _concour _sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi seraya melipat kedua tangannya, menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Sakura. Percikan air dari arah air mancur sedikit membuat Sakura berjalan menjauh dan mendekati Itachi. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

Sakura menggenggam erat _syal _milik Itachi yang terlilit di tengkuknya, kedua mata hijau _emerald­_-nya menatap ujung sepatu boots merahnya yang takber-hak itu. Terlihat jelas Sakura berusaha mengingat atau mungkin ingin melupakan alasan ia menjadi seorang pianis. "Sakura... tidak akan pernah mengikuti _concour_. Tidak akan."

Hembusan angin dingin di malam itu sedikit menerbangkan ujung mantel panjang Itachi. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat seorang pianis yang tidak mau atau bahkan tidak pernah mengikuti _concour_. Padahal dengan _concour, _kesempatan untuk menjadi pianis kelas dunia dapat terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Itachi perlu menanyakan lebih jauh akan jawaban pasti dari Sakura.

"Dari ratusan musisi yang aku tanyai selama ini, kurasa hanya Sakura-chan seorang yang menjawab tidak akan mau mengikuti _concour_. Bukankah tujuan hidup seorang musisi hanya satu?_ Memainkan instrumennya hingga mati_―" kata Itachi sedikit merendahkan suaranya di akhir ucapannya, "―selain itu, apalagi yang menjadi impian musisi?"

Sakura menaikkan pundaknya sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang mata _onyx _Itachi. "Sakura ingin menjadi seorang guru TK. Dengan piano, Sakura akan membuat anak-anak tersenyum dan tertawa sebab musik adalah hal yang bisa menghibur hati. Itulah impian Sakura sejak kecil. _Demo_―" Sakura terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu restoran yang terbuka. "―Ah! Uchiha-senpai!" seru Sakura seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari restoran sembari menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Itachi menatap Sakura yang tersenyum riang sambil masih melambaikan tangannya ke arah adiknya. Ia meneliti raut wajah Sakura kala itu dan mempelajarinya, dengan cepat dibuatnya suatu kesimpulan mengenai karakter diri Sakura yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. _Benar-benar gadis yang unik_.

Berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musik, Itachi teringat dengan tujuannya yang sebenarnya berkunjung ke Konoha. "Erm― maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan _otouto_-ku itu. Sebaiknya Sakura-chan masuk ke dalam restoran saja, mengingat udara di sini begitu dingin."

"Mm, baiklah. Karena sepertinya sangat penting, Sakura akan di sini saja." jawab Sakura masih dengan senyum tipis, meskipun ia sedikit merasa lelah dan ingin sekali tidur. "_Kira-kira bicara tentang apa ya_?"

Itachi menjawil lengan _sweater _coklat tua Sasuke dan memintanya untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Sasuke menatap bingung saat kakak satu-satunya itu secara tiba-tiba seperti memaksanya untuk pergi ke tempat yang takbanyak orang. Itachi mengeluarkan sinyal pada Sasuke untuk berhenti di sebuah tempat remang yang terletak di belakang restoran.

Lampu jalan berornamen klasik menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di pelataran lapangan belakang restoran itu. Serangga yang sangat peka terhadap rangsangan cahaya terbang mengelilingi lampu itu, membuat suara hening mematikan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memecah kesunyian itu dengan lebih duluan bertanya. Ia menatap punggung Itachi yang tengah menatap ke arah langit gelap di depannya.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja menemukan satu hal unik hari ini. Ternyata kedatanganku ke Konoha tidak terlalu buruk, maksudku, selain melihatmu yang susah payah membayar seluruh makanan tadi."

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sedikit kesal. "Kupikir kau malah senang membuatku _susah payah membayar semua makanan tadi_."

Itachi terkekeh dan masih memandangi langit hitam dengan awan malam tipis yang bergerak pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan kembali berbicara. "Sudah malam, aku tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini, lagipula si bodoh itu masih tahap penyembuhan karena demam."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tentang si bodoh yang lain dan takbukan adalah Sakura, Itachi membalikkan badannya, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dia sakit?"

"Yah, sebelum kau datang. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah baikan. Dan― jangan bertele-tele Itachi. Aku tahu kedatanganmu ke sini bukanlah semata-mata karena ingin menemui _adikmu _ini. Pasti ada hal penting selain itu, iya kan?" tanya Sasuke, memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya ke arah Itachi.

Nada _forte _terasa begitu ekuivalen dengan tekanan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke pada Itachi. Semilir angin musim gugur mengibas anak-anak rambut Itachi yang jatuh di matanya, begitu pula dengan rambut runcing Sasuke itu. Menyerah pada _high pressure _yang terasa nyata, Itachi pun berusaha rileks dan mengungkapkan sesuatu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Gara-gara bertemu dengan _kouhai-_mu itu, aku jadi benar-benar lupa dengan tujuanku. Baiklah, baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Itachi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel panjangnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Bayangan hitam yang timbul karena cahaya remang itu terlihat bak monster mengerikan yang suka memangsa anak-anak. Mata _onyx _Itachi kini berhadapan dengan mata yang sama milik adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini tentang Tou-san. Tahun ini, Tou-san akan membuat konser besar di Oto. Tou-san sendiri yang akan menjadi _conductor-_nya dan beliau berharap kau ada di sana. Kuharap kekerasan hatimu terhadap Tou-san sedikit melunak."

Sasuke agak mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana ia memutuskan sendiri untuk pindah ke Konoha dan bersekolah di Konoha Music University setelah lulus dari bangku SMU. Bahkan, Hinata yang juga satu SMU dengannya di Oto mengikuti impiannya tuk menjadi penyanyi _soprano. _Sasuke begitu kaget saat mendengar keinginan terdalam Hinata yang selalu diceritakannya pada dirinya. Sasuke mengenal Hinata sebagai gadis pemalu yang hanya membuka semua rahasianya pada dirinya yang juga merupakan sahabat kecil Hinata. Ia pun memutuskan bersekolah di kampus yang sama dengan Sasuke padahal yang diketahuinya, orangtua Hinata menginginkan Hinata untuk menjadi seorang wanita karier dalam _home factory _yang dibina oleh HyuugaCorp.

Entah kenapa memoar lama itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Sasuke pergi ke Konoha tanpa izin orangtuanya dan selama ini ia mampu bertahan di Konoha Music University dari biaya beasiswa penuh selama ia bersekolah di sana. Ayahnya sesekali mengirimkan uang tapi tidak berkala. Sasuke kesal bukan karena masalah biaya sekolah atau biaya hidup sendiri yang takditanggung oleh ayahnya, tapi ia lebih kesal pada kekolotan ayahnya yang takmau mendengar keinginannya sendiri dan keinginan _Maestro Nagato._

"Konser tahun ini adalah konser terakhir Tou-san sebagai seorang _conductor_. Apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Tou-san atau―_ Kaa-san_?" tanya Itachi, mata _onyx_-nya berusaha meyelami dasar relung hati Sasuke. "Aku tahu kalau Tou-san terkenal dengan sikap otoriternya tapi beliau tetaplah ayah kita, otouto. Lagipula, tahun ajaran kali ini adalah tahun terakhirmu. Itu artinya taklama lagi kau harus _keluar_, maksudku yah... belajar dan bekerja di luar negeri. Mengingat potensi keluarga kita yang besar, pastinya akan banyak sekali musisi di luar sana yang ingin mengambilmu."

Sasuke membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Itachi. Terlihat bayangan resah di balik pembawaan Itachi yang kini berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Mata _onyx _Sasuke menatap hampa dan kosong seperti _black hole _yang siap menghisap berbagai hal yang datang kepadanya.

"Kalau hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu padaku, kenapa tak lewat telpon, surat atau e-mail saja? Toh mungkin jawabanku akan sama saja. Tidak."

Itachi mengela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Apakah kau benar-benar benci dengan Tousan, _ne otouto_?"

"Mungkin." jawab Sasuke dengan nada biasa. "Kalau aku ke sana, Tou-san pasti akan menyuruhku untuk menetap di Oto atau setidaknya melepaskan statusku sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir di KMU. Jadi, tak ada gunanya aku ke sana."

"Hh, mengirim surat, e-mail atau meneleponmu, kurasa memang tak ada gunanya. Sebab―" Itachi sedikit memajukan langkahnya ke arah Sasuke. Jarak mereka taklebih dari tigapuluh centi saja. Sasuke tidak merasa takut dengan tekanan balik yang diberikan oleh Itachi. "―kau hanya mau mendengarkan orang lain saat berada tepat di hadapannya. Sifatmu itu sepertinya tak pernah berubah ya, _otouto_."

Sasuke bergumam pelan, masih menatap kakaknya yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Itachi merasa lelah dengan sikap adiknya yang keras kepala itu. Itachi mengacak-acak bagian atas rambutnya yang berkucir kecil itu, membuatnya terlihat berantakan.

"Kau betul-betul membuatku bingung akan sikapmu, _Sasuke_. Kau mungkin hanya bisa memperkirakan tanpa melihat lebih dalam akan akibat besar atas sikap kerasmu selama ini. Kau pikir hanya Tou-san yang merasakan kekerasan hatimu itu? Apakah kau tidak melihat _Kaa-san_? Kaa-san terus saja menangisi kepergianmu secara tiba-tiba itu ke Konoha. Kaa-san tak menyangka kau bisa berubah sedemikian drastis hanya karena ingin mengejar impianmu menjadi musisi profesional yang mandiri. Aku tahu kau ingin kebebasan, _otouto_, tapi tidak semua kebebasan tidak memerlukan pengorbanan. Dan pengorbanan yang kau buat ialah tentang _Kaa-san_." ujar Itachi dengan nada sedikit keras.

Kebekuan malam yang terasa begitu mengikis lapisan _epidermis _kulit menjadi suatu alarm yang mengindikasikan munculnya keheningan malam yang benar-benar dingin. Angin semilir yang berhembus di daratan Konoha semakin mendingin kala detak jam terus saja berjalan. Diam dan sepi. Sunyi sekali dari segala _euphoria _yang biasanya akan memenuhi segala sudut di pagi dan siang hari. Malam memang waktu yang sunyi, waktu yang tepat untuk mendinginkan kepala yang panas itu.

Namun, Sasuke tetap takbergeming dari keputusannya. Ia tahu dengan jawabannya itu meskipun sekali lagi, mungkin saja atau pasti, ia akan menyakiti hati sang ibunda yang masih terdiam dalam kenangannya jauh di negeri seberang. Sasuke menutup sebentar kelopak matanya, membiarkan pikirannya rileks sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Aku akan kembali saat aku berhasil menemukan kepingan _hati _yang hilang itu."

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, menatap terkejut ke arah sang adik kala mengucapkan pengakuan itu. Ia merasa tidak ada keraguan dalam perngakuannya itu, mungkin saja Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengucapkannya.

"Kau masih kehilangan _sense of music_-mu?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kalau tidak semestinya aku melukai hati Kaa-san untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi―"

Sasuke sedikit melangkah ke arah Itachi. Mata _onyx_-nya terlihat sedih dan menatap pilu. Kegelapan malam yang sepi itu menjadi aura misteri kala menatap mata milik Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini, mungkin masih kosong dan seperti kertas putih sehingga kau bisa memberikan warna apapun yang kau suka pada hatinya. Dan ia akan menerimanya, menerimanya tanpa tahu apakah itu akan mengembalikan nokhtah merah di hatinya.

"―rasa bersalah karena _kejadian sepukuh tahun yang lalu_ masih membekas di sini." lanjut Sasuke seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya. Terlihat aura sendu dari dirinya yang hening itu. "_Maestro Nagato _memberiku satu kesempatan untuk menemukan kembali kepingan nada yang hilang itu. Aku belajar mengenal _the soul of music _dari beliau, bukan dari siapapun, bahkan Tou-san. Kurasa karena _concour _saat kelulusan, kenangan buruk itu kembali lagi dan, hh..." Sasuke menghela nafas pendek dan memegang separuh bagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas. "Selalu ada yang hilang dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kepingan _puzzle_-nya."

Kedua alis Itachi sedikit bertemu. Ia taktahu ternyata Sasuke masih saja memendam rasa bersalah atas_ kejadian lama_ yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya. Secara tekhnis memang bukan kesalahannya tapi ia hanya pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun kala itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri jika ia berada di situasi mengerikan saat itu. Ia hanya bisa mengingat bagian kecil yang masih _blur _dan karena itulah ia yakin bahwa dirinya-lah yang menjadi penyebab atas kematian orang yang sangat disayanginya setelah ayah dan ibunya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, _Sasuke_. Saat itu, kau masih sepuluh tahun dan dalam kondisi yang tak pasti seperti itu, setiap orang akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Para tetua keluarga pun tak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Lalu, kenapa kau masih menganggap bahwa dirimulah yang menjadi penyebab atas kematian _Hiroshi-jiisan_? Semua itu disebabkan karena kesalahan _pilot _dalam mendaratkan pesawatnya, Sasuke, bukan salahmu. Kau tahu itu?!" seru Itachi dengan nada yang lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia takmenyangka Sasuke masih mengantui dirinya sendiri dengan kenangan buruk antara ia, kakek dan neneknya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Gara-gara itu kau sampai kabur dari rumah? Apakah karena sesuatu yang kau takpernah lakukan kau sampai kehilangan _sense of music-_mu? Apakah karena itu, HAH?!"

"_URUSEI_! Kau tak ada saat kejadian itu, Itachi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG BERHARGA DI DEPANMU!"

Sasuke berusaha melawan segala arus dan tekanan yang diberikan Itachi olehnya. Bodoh sekali, bodoh sekali. Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Kenapa ia harus mengingat kejadian yang masih berwarna hitam dan putih itu? Padahal ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak dan berusaha untuk menjadi musisi yang lebih baik. Padahal ia _telah _berusaha keras agar _sense of music_-nya kembali. Tapi, masih saja selalu datang.

"Aku butuh ingatan itu kembali! Aku harus tahu alasan kenapa selama sepuluh tahun ini aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah! AKU PERLU INGATAN ITU, ITACHI! Itulah alasan mengapa aku kabur dari rumah. Ya, kabur dari rasa bersalahku dan mencarinya di suatu tempat yang jauh dari rumah. Jauh dari segala tekanan itu." seru Sasuke. Ia menatap sengit ke arah Itachi. Raut wajah emosi terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Itachi melihat guratan amarah yang terpatri jelas di wajah adiknya saat ini. Ia benar-benar takmenyangka Sasuke yang terkenal selalu menutupi emosinya saat menghadapi berbagai hal kini berubah.

"Argh!"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap dinding bata di hadapannya. Ia memukul keras-keras batuan bata itu, berkali-kali dan diakhiri dengan pukulan keras oleh dahinya. Itachi membiarkan sang adik yang terlihat resah itu memukuli dirinya dan memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Hh, rupanya _shock bad event _benar-benar mampu membuat _amnesia _ya." ujar Itachi seraya menyisir anak-anak rambut yang jatuh di matanya dengan buku-buku jemarinya. "Kuberi saran, _otouto_."

Sasuke memutar sedikit matanya dan berusaha melihat sosok gelap Itachi dengan ekor matanya.

"Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan. Sampai hatimu siap, kembalilah ke rumah, _otouto_. _Well, _setidaknya aku senang bisa melihatmu yang terlihat dewasa itu tapi―" Itachi kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang langit yang semakin gelap itu. "―masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari di sini, Sasuke. Dan kurasa, kau bisa memulainya dari _gadis _itu." Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa lebih ringan saat mendengarkan perkataan Itachi. Apakah itu artinya Itachi setuju dengan jawabannya untuk tidak kembali ke Oto dalam waktu dekat ini? Ia tidak tahu pasti tapi mungkin saja yang dikatakan Itachi ada benarnya. Belajar dari _kouhai _aneh yang sangat menikmati permainan pianonya meskipun kadang terjadi kesalahan adalah langkah yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan agar kepingan memori yang masih _blur _itu dapat kembali.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Malam memang benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk mendinginkan kepala yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai kenangan buruk.

...

_You're aching, you're breaking_

_And I can see the pain in your eyes_

_Since everybody's changing_

_And I don't know why._

...

Sebuah lagu terdengar di malam sunyi itu. Itachi merogoh-rogoh ponselnya dan menatap nama yang muncul di layarnya. Ia memaki kecil dan wajahnya berubah seperti seorang pegawai kantoran yang mengalami potongan gaji. Ia menekan keras-keras tombol menerima dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya membuatnya sedikit kesal atau _ketakutan_.

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang berjalan berputar-putar di tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan melihat sang kakak seperti memaki dalam hati. _Tidak berubah ya_, Sasuke membatin.

"―yeah! Kalau begitu suruh anak buahmu untuk menjemputku di _Le France _sekarang juga!" seru Itachi sambil menutup ponselnya keras-keras. "_Sial_."

Itachi mendengus. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menyisir anak-anak rambutnya yang berjatuhan dengan jemarinya. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Maaf. Tadi ada telepon dari manager bosku, hahh..."

Melihat wajah Itachi yang takmeyakinkan itu, Sasuke memutar kembali badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bata yang tadi diremuknya. Matanya melihat ke sisi sepatu Itachi yang semakin bergerak lebih maju.

"Kau kabur dari tugasmu kan, Itachi?"

Itachi memegang belakang tengkuknya seraya menggumamkan hal yang tak jelas. "Erm― kurasa begitu. Tapi, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah dirimu, Sasuke. Dengar. Bukan berarti dengan mengatakan kau masih harus belajar di sini, kau kuizinkan untuk tidak menemui Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua tetap orangtua kita. Kalau memang kau belum siap, akan kukatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Tou-san. Kuharap beliau mau mengerti. Setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah darimu, kau tidak tahu betapa telah melunaknya hati Tou-san, Sasuke. Meskipun yah, sedikit masih otoriter."

"Bagus ternyata kau mengerti." jawab Sasuke sembari meluruskan tubuhnya.

Itachi menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, "Aku mengerti karena aku kakakmu, Sasuke. Mungkin aku memang tidak ada bersamamu saat kejadian itu makanya tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan _Hiroshi-jiisan _di depanku. Tapi, kita tidak hidup dari masa lalu, Sasuke. Kita hidup untuk masa depan meskipun kau selalu ingin mengejar kenangan pahit akan dirimu di masa lalu."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Hari ini kau cerewet sekali, Itachi."

Itachi sedikit terkekeh. "Yah, untuk adikku yang malang ini kurasa aku harus sedikit cerewet. Oh ya, katakan salamku untuk Kakashi dan bilang padanya maaf aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu segelas _tequilla _lagi―"

"Hn."

"―dan, katakan padanya, kau masih hutang padaku sebesar 2000 yen karena kekalahanmu menebak warna _one piece _yang dipakai oleh Nyonya Tsunade dalam pakaian besarnya itu―"

"Hn."

"―lalu, katakan padanya bahwa pertandingan _baseball _waktu itu belum usai, kita harus melanjutkannya di lain waktu―

Mendengar perkataan Itachi yang terlalu banyak itu, Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal. Kakaknya yang ini benar-benar terlalu cerewet.

"―katakan padanya..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh hal-hal _katakan padanya _atau _bilang padanya_. Kau sungguh banyak bicara, Itachi." seru Sasuke menatap kesal. Itachi yang mendengarnya kemudian berhenti bicara dan malah terkekeh sendiri.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku, _otouto_. Ya sudah, kurasa hanya itu."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "Sudah terlalu larut. Aku tidak mau membiarkan _Sakura _terus menunggu dalam diam. Kau akan dijemput, kan."

"Yeah, yeah, baiklah Tuan Muda Uchiha." balas Itachi dengan nada menggoda lagi. "Sepertinya kau tidak mau membiarkan _tuan putrimu _sakit lagi, iya kan? Wow, kau baik sekali, otouto."

"Berisik. Diam kau." Sasuke menunjukkan _death glare-_nya pada Itachi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pelataran lapangan belakang restoran yang hening itu.

Sesaat sebelum bayangan hitam Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, Itachi meneriakkan sesuatu ke arah Sasuke. "JAGA SAKURA-CHAN DENGAN BAIK YA, OTOUTO! DIA ITU GADIS YANG UNIK DAN... _manis_."

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Itachi yang ada di belakangnya. Itachi menatap punggung adiknya dan bayangan hitam yang menghiasi dirinya yang terlihat semakin mengabur dengan gelapnya malam. Itachi tertawa kecil, tersenyum mendengar betapa ia ingin sekali menghilangkan kenangan buruk milik adiknya itu. Ia taktahu tapi satu hal pasti―

"_Ganbatte ne, otouto_."

* * *

Dedaunan coklat yang berjatuhan di sekitar area taman _Le France _sedikit menempel di rambut merah muda Sakura. Ia tidak tahu sudah beberapa lama ia terlelap di kursi taman. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa seperti memeluk bantal hangat diantara kedua lengannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan lilitannya pada bantal lucu itu. Apakah ia bermimpi? Sakura tidak tahu tapi ia tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di punggungnya dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada kaki Sakura. Rupanya, ia menemukan Sakura terlelap dalam hening di kursi kayu taman _Le France _yang dipenuhi pohon _beech _yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Mata Sasuke mendapati _syal _merah yang dipakai Itachi berada di leher Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura yang terlihat lelah itu dan hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membawanya dari kursi dingin itu ke dalam mobil _sport _merahnya.

Sakura masih tertidur dengan lelap di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendarai oleh pemiliknya itu. sesekali, Sasuke melirik ke arah kaca spion dan menatap wajah Sakura yang menggeliat dalam pose tidurnya. Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Sasuke menyelimutkan mantel panjang hitam miliknya yang diletakkannya di bagasi pada tubuh kecil Sakura. Sakura pastilah merasa begitu kedinginan tapi anehnya ia bisa tertidur di suatu tempat yang lebih dingin.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya selama kurang lebih empat tahun itu. Ia sedikit menatap letak kamarnya yang gelap dan beralih ke jendela sebelahnya yang merupakan kamar Sakura. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan sesegera mungkin membuka pintu kursi belakang.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat menatap wajah lelap Sakura saat itu. Aura matanya terasa hampa dan kosong. Tapi, ia kembali mengingat perkataan Itachi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"―_kau bisa memulainya dari gadis itu_."

"Memulai?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang menggeliat dari tidurnya dan terdengar seperti mengigau. "_Sushi, takoyaki, ramen..._"

Rupanya, Sakura bermimpi memakan makanan lagi. Sasuke menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya dan berusaha menarik lengan kecil Sakura. Ia berbalik dan meletakkan Sakura kembali di punggunggnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia berusaha mengangkat berat tubuh _kouhai-_nya yang _innocent _itu.

Pelan dan pelan. Langkah kaki Sasuke akhirnya berakhir tepat di apartemennya. Melihat sepertinya Sakura lupa membawa kunci apartemennya yang hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam, Sasuke mau takmau kembali menidurkan Sakura di _spring bed_-nya. Dalam sehari, ia harus mengurusi gadis pemain piano ini. Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya setelah berusaha merogoh kuncinya dari balik saku celananya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai lampu kamarnya dan membuang tubuh Sakura di atas kasur empuknya itu.

Sakura sedikit menggeliat lagi dan merasa telah berada di tempat yang lebih empuk, sesegera mungkin Sakura berusaha mencari-cari guling dan memeluknya. "_Mukyaa..._" igaunya dalam tidur.

"_Dasar anak kecil_." Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke menghenyakkan dirinya di sisi kasur yang selalu dipakainya untuk tidur itu. Ia duduk sebentar seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Matanya menangkap jam weker berbentuk tanda musik untuk kunci G di atas meja kecil samping _spring bed _hangatnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat empatpuluh. Sudah terlalu larut untuk belajar, pikirnya.

"_Uchiha-senpai..._"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Sakura yang tubuhnya tergulung seperti kucing itu. Ia bisa mendengar sesuatu dari balik igauannya.

"_Uchiha-senpai_..."

Sekali lagi, ia bisa mendengar Sakura tampak memanggil namanya dalam tidurnya. Sasuke sedikit mendekat ke arah wajah Sakura. Ia menatap pipi Sakura yang berubah sangat merah. Ia kemudian memegangi dahi Sakura, menganggap panas tubuh Sakura naik lagi.

"_Hh, dia baik-baik saja_."

"_Uchiha-senpai. Issho ni... oretachi no yume o..._"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, berusaha mendengarkan lebih jauh akan kata-kata Sakura dalam tidutnya. Ada beberapa bait kalimat lagi yang muncul setelah igauan kecil Sakura akan namanya.

"―_piano to_..._Mmm._"

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal. Igauannya berhenti sampai di situ dan Sasuke juga merasa terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Cukup sudah hal-hal berat yang dilaluinya kali ini. Mulai dari latihan bersama Naruto, percakapan dengan Itachi dan terakhir...

"_Sleep, Sakura_." ujarnya seraya mengelus pelan kepala Sakura yang membuat Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah itu benar-benar menjadi awal dari segalanya. Ya, tentu saja tak terkecuali bagi pria berambut _blonde _dengan gaya ala _rocker _ini. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan mengubah penampilannya meskipun akan terkesan aneh di depan para juri nanti. Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lebih pagi dari ayahnya. Ayahnya sempat menawarkannya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum melaksanakan misi terbesar dalam hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa divisi _violin _di KMU. Tapi, karena terlalu khawatir dan resah, ia hanya bisa memasukkan sebuah _nattou _dan seteguk susu di pagi itu. Biasanya, Naruto perlu energi ekstra untuk melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswa yang selalu ceria, tapi kali ini, karena terlalu gugup dan gugup, ia melupakan masalah perutnya.

Naruto mendatangi apartemen Sakura tepat pukul enam lewat tigapuluh. Ia terus saja menekan bel apartmen Sakura tapi tak ada jawaban. Semestinya mereka sudah harus ada di _ballroom _orkestra pukul tujuh dan sepertinya Naruto lupa mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke kemarin. Akhirnya, ia mengambil inisiatif.

Naruto merobek secarik kertas dari _notes _yang untungnya saja dibawanya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan meletakkannya tepat di kotak kecil di samping pintu apartemen Sakura. Sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Sakura, Naruto menyerukan berbagai hal agar ia tetap semangat. Ayahnya juga taklupa terus memberikannya kata-kata penyemangat sejak malam lalu.

"Yosh! _Chairperson S no Kurasu_! _Chairperson S no Kurasu_! _Chairperson S no Kurasu_! _CHAIRPERSON S NO KURASU_!!"

* * *

Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat itu. Memang takperlu waktu yang lama bagi seorang Sasuke untuk tidur karena dia sudah terbiasa begadang karena belajar hingga larut malam. Ia berusaha menegakkan badannya yang terkulai di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Kemeja putihnya terlihat begitu lusuh dan kancingnya nyaris terbuka semua, memperlihatkan dada Sasuke yang bidang.

Dengan cepat, kakinya melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan ia mulai melakukan rutinitas paginya. Setelah mengambil pakaian dari lemari di kamar yang masih ditempati oleh Sakura, ia beranjak ke dapur dan mulai memasak sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan mungkin untuk Sakura. Hari ini, ia ingat harus menggantikan posisi Sakura sebagai _helper _bagi Naruto bila ia memang takmampu.

Sakura masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di kasur dengan _bedcover _hangat yang meliliti tubuhnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya sembari mengenakan mantel coklat panjangnya. Rupanya hari di luar sana memang terasa cerah tapi udara pasti lebih dingin dari hari kemarin, mengingat udara di malam sebelumnya sudah memberikan tanda-tanda yang amat jelas.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke memegang-megang pipi Sakura yang kemerahan, berusaha untuk membangunkannya tapi Sakura tetap tidak bergeming. Ia malah melihat Sakura semakin menggeliat. Dicoba beberapa kalipun, Sakura tetap saja tidak bangun. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menggantikan posisinya sebagai pianis di ujian akahir semester lalu Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah. Baiklah." ujar Sasuke kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"_Spring..._"

Sakura bermimpi berada di padang ilalang. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Tapi, kali ini terlihat berbeda. Lebih berbeda sebab kini ia bisa melihat sang belalang sembah dan _kabuto mushi _telah bersahabat kembali. Sang kupu-kupu tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terpisah oleh jeratan jaring serangga bersatu kembali. Mereka dipersatukan oleh melodi _Spring _yang klasik itu...

―_TSUDZUKU_―

* * *

Sepertinya chapter ini masih sama seperti yang dulu. Panjang banget. Wordnya aja mpe enam ribuan. Tapi, saya berusaha agar chapter ini berisi hal-hal yang menjadi kunci akan cerita di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hm, hm.

Eto... ini jawaban atas review teman-teman author.

**Furukara Kyu :** Maapkan saya atas keterlambatan yang benar-benar terlambat dalam meng-update chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, karena chapter 11 udah diupdate, jadi rasa penasaran itu sudah tergantikan kan? -ditakol-. Yosh! Selamat membaca.

**Kakkoi-chan** : Kalo cinta segiempat itu kayaknya bakalan rumit banget ya? Hm, hm, hm... Ehe, terima kasih sudat mereview. Saya tunggu reiew selanjutnya.

**Lil-ecchan** : Jadi, udah ketahuan kan saya kelas berapa. Khe khe... -digiles becak- Makasih sudah mereview.

**Hiryuka Nishimori** : Kouhai-chan! -seneng, riang, gembira, UN udah lewat tapi masih berharap buat hasil yang terbaik-. Furuki pasti ganteng dong -ciehh, sok banget-. Nih, udah saya updet, jangan lupa mereview ya. -maksa nih, maksa nih-

**MzProngs** : Neechan! kok review cuma chapter satu doang? –digebukin gajah- Hmm, ehe, saya juga nggak pernah ngereview L'apt sejak memasuki bulan april deh kayaknya. Hehe... Baca dan review chapter-chapter lainnya ya, ya, ya?

**Shirayuki Haruna** : Gaara bukan kakaknya Sakura tapi Furuki. Hmm, iya juga sih, si Itachi bisa sebaik itu. Tapi, dia memang baik sih apalagi kalo liat cewek manis kayak Sakura -dibakar ama Susan'o-

**Uchibi nara** : Ok, makasih atas reviewnya. Baca lagi dan review lagi ya!

**Min-Sunye** : Makasih, ehe -blushing-. Trims sudah mereview. Bener banget! Fic ini memang inspirated from Nodame Cantabile. Baca terus ya dan direview!

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni


	12. Lesson 12

_

* * *

_

Satu lagi chapter yang panjang. Happy reading and review! ^_^

* * *

**LESSON 12 : EVERYTHING FOR MY DREAM...**

Suara sepatu yang terus saja diketuk-ketuk terdengar mengisi koridor lantai tiga yang sepi itu. Takbiasanya Naruto merasa segelisah seperti ini sebelumnya. Naruto terkenal dengan karakternya yang selalu menyembunyikan segala perasaan gugup, resah, _nerveous_, dan sebagainya dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tapi kali ini, ia bak cumi-cumi yang terjerat kail nelayan. Untuk beberapa lama, otaknya seperti takberkerja. Suara degup jantungnya memenuhi tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak takkaruan. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah kertas kecil yang diremasnya kuat-kuat; memandang sebuah nomor yang tertulis baik di dalamnya.

"_San-ban_?"

Senyum ceria yang selalu tergambar di raut wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto hilang seketika. Wajahnya pucat, seputih patung gips _Maestro Schubert _yang menghiasi halaman depan kampus Konoha Music University. Naruto memeluk lututnya seraya menggumamkan hal-hal yang takjelas. Ia hanya bisa terduduk diam di salah satu kursi kayu tepat di samping pintu _ballroom _orkestra. Keheningan yang melingkupi dirinya seperti ingin memakan jiwanya, merasuki tiap sumsum tulangnya hingga ia akhirnya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Tenang... _fuahh... fuahh..._"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, melihat koridor yang tampak takberujung dengan tatapan lelah. Semalam, ia hanya mampu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya selama tiga sampai empat jam saja. Ia merasa berbeda saat ini, terlalu berbeda. Ia memang sudah sering menghadapi berbagai pertunjukan musik bertema _rock classic _di beberapa tempat dan sudah terbiasa dalam menghadapi kegugupan dirinya di depan penonton. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini terlalu _mengerikan _hingga ia taksanggup lagi berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"_Kau bisa, kau bisa, kau bisa..._"

Dengan _sugesti _yang terus saja diucapkannya, Naruto berharap kerja kerasnya selama ini dapat memberikan hasil yang baik. Ia berusaha mengejar mimpinya tuk menjadi seorang _chairperson _kelas orkestra tahun ini meskipun ia sadar dengan kemampuannya yang jauh di bawah _Nona Yamanaka _di kelas A-_Orchestra_. Sebenarnya ia takpunya alasan hebat untuk menjawab pertanyaan _kenapa kau ingin menjadi chairperson_? Kalau disuruh menjawab, ia pasti hanya berkata '_aku ingin mengejar impian kecilku!_'.

"_Hahh_..."

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela nafas. Terkadang ia merasa iri dengan orang-orang hebat di luar sana, terutama terhadap _Sasuke_. Kemampuan _Ore-sama _yang satu ini jauh di atas dirinya. Jauh melebihi apapun juga dalam hal pautan nada dan melodi. Tapi, ia lupa dengan nasihat almarhum ibunya pada dirinya saat ia masih kecil. Almarhum ibunya selalu mengatakan pada diri Naruto untuk selalu bangga pada dirimu apa adanya dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri meskipun saat sekarang ini Naruto tampak menyangsikannya.

"_Di dalam diri yang lemah terdapat satu kekuatan yang melebihi apapun juga, bahkan melebihi kemampuan para jenius di luar sana, dan kekuatan itu ada di sebuah organ yang taktampak. Organ taktampak itu adalah hati. Ongaku sama seperti tubuh kita. Tanpa hati, ongaku hanya nada tanpa rasa. Ia hanya berdetak dalam diam dan terlihat hidup padahal ia hanya sebongkah nada mati yang disusun agar selalu hidup. Sama seperti zombie kan?"_

Naruto tertawa miris. _Ah! _Untung saja ia masih sedikit mengingat perkataan almarhum ibunya yang sedikit dibumbui lelucon itu.

Mata biru langit yang jernih itu menyusup ke sela-sela memoar lama. Naruto berhenti meneteskan air matanya sejak kematian sang ibunda yang tragis itu. Ia ingin mengubur dalam-dalam semua tangis dan sifat cengengnya agar ia mampu menjadi seorang _violinist _yang mengerti akan _soul of music_.

Ia tertawa. Ia tersenyum. Ia berteman dengan siapapun. Ia mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya. Ia melindungi hal yang berharga bagi dirinya. _Dan _ia berjuang demi impiannya. Untuk semua itu, ia akan melakukan apa saja. Apa saja untuk hal yang dianggapnya benar.

Seperti yang pernah Shikamaru katakan pada dirinya, _tak selamanya seekor itik menjadi itik buruk rupa. Toh, mereka akan menjadi angsa_. Ia masih menjadi _itik buruk rupa_ dan terus menunggu waktu untuk bertransformasi menjadi _angsa putih _yang gagah itu. Tapi, ia takmenunggu dalam diam tentunya. Latihan keras bersama Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit memberikannya gambaran akan arti dari harmonisasi alunan nada. Dan itu cukup berpengaruh akan perkembangan _transformasinya_.

Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia ingin menunjukkan semua kemampuannya pada almarhum ibunya yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Ia ingin melihat wajah senyum sang ibundanya sekali lagi.

_Lagi..._

_KRIETT_

Mata biru itu tersadar saat sebuah suara seperti pintu terbuka terdengar di telinga Naruto. Rupanya Naruto terlalu lama melamun. Ia lalu merogoh ponselnya dan memandangi angka-angka yang berubah setiap menitnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Naruto berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya dengan sedikit menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menghirup udara lebih banyak. Ia membetulkan letak tas _violin_-nya yang hampir melorot dari bahunya. Suara pintu yang seperti dibuka tadi membuatnya menoleh, menatap sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang ditemani dengan seorang pemuda berperawakan biasa keluar dengan wajah lesu.

Naruto merasa takmengenal sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat berjalan gontai dan nyaris menangis. Pemuda yang berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu berusaha menguatkan hati sang gadis. Ia menepuk pundak sang gadis dan membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuat gadis itu sedikit tersenyum.

Pikiran Naruto semakin lama semakin dipenuhi dengan kekalutan dan kecemasan. Bagaimana jika nasibnya sama dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana jika ia tidak lulus dan mengecewakan ayah dan _ibunya_? Bagaimana ia mampu mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang _chairperson _di tahun ini? Bagaimana ia menghadapi semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya itu? _Bagaimana―_

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

Naruto yang terus saja memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan perasaan takut akhirnya menghentikan tingkah konyolnya itu. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, melirik sesosok manusia yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata Naruto bisa menangkap sosok dengan kemeja putih berbalut mantel coklat panjang yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, terlihat menatap dirinya dengan wajah bosan. Sedikit kaget, Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan berusaha memperbaiki penglihatannya itu.

"_Sasuke_?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau terlihat sungguh menyedihkan."

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya meskipun matanya terus saja menatap sosok Sasuke yang baru saja duduk tenang di samping dirinya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang jernih itu, memandang sosok seorang _Ore-sama _yang terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya. Sasuke membuka mantel panjangnya dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya menatap sedikit kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Lihat apa?"

Naruto tersadar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melirik Sasuke dengan wajah lesunya. "Akhirnya kau juga yang datang. Kupikir kau marah padaku gara-gara _percakapan _yang kemarin. Ternyata―"

"Jangan memperkeruh susana, _dobe_." potong Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Raut wajahnya sedikit kembali normal meskipun masih terlihat keputusasaan pada dirinya. "Kau dapat nomor berapa?"

Naruto menyodorkan selembar potongan kertas yang sudah teremas hancur ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah nomor yang berbentuk huruf _E _terbalik. "_Tiga_?" tanyanya, Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lesu.

"Yang pertama sudah keluar tadi. Sepertinya tidak lulus. _Hahh..._"

Masih dengan wajah lesu takbersemangat, Naruto melungkupkan kepalanya dalam lengannya. Ia kembali menggumamkan hal-hal takjelas dan ingin sekali mengakhiri kondisi yang serba takmenentu ini. Sasuke takmengerti kenapa Naruto sampai merasa terlalu gelisah menghadapi ujian akhir semester lalunya yang sebenarnya _mampu _ia hadapi. Taktahan melihat kelusuhan dalam diri Naruto, Sasuke kembali bercerita.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang bernada hampa itu, Naruto menaikkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di dinding. Ia menatap langit-langit koridor sepi itu sebentar, telinganya menangkap suara _violin _klasik yang samar-samar terdengar dari arah ruangan _ballroom _orkestra. Alunan melodi _Violin Concerto in D, Mvmt. 3 _karya _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart _mengalun pelan, sedikit mengobati kekakuan pada syaraf-syarafnya.

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Naruto. Ia pun menjawab, "_Yeah_."

"Dengan wajah seperti itu, harmonisasi _Spring _takkan muncul, kau tahu." ujar Sasuke masih bernada hampa. Wajahnya takmenunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, _dobe_. Bukannya kau ahli dalam _rising spirit_?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, memandang mata _onyx _Sasuke yang kelam itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan almarhum ibunya yang terngiang beberapa saat yang lalu. Refleks, Naruto bertanya hal yang di luar dugaan.

"Kau― Kau masih punya _hati _kan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kebingungan. "Semua orang yang ada di kampus sini pasti punya _hati _kan?"

"Bu―bukan _hati _yang itu, _teme_. Tapi―"

"Kalau kau menanyakan _hati _yang satunya lagi, kurasa jawabanku adalah _tidak tahu_. Aku tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu karena aku takbisa menjawabnya." sela Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan. "_Hhh, _sampai sekarang aku masih mencari_nya_. _The soul of music_..."

Naruto kembali menekuni lamunannya. Melodi milik _Mestro _dunia, _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart _yang samar-samar terdengar itu membuatnya terdiam dalam sepi. Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang agak mengejutkan, Naruto bertanya dalam hati. Kedua alisnya sedikit bertemu, wajahnya tampak _sedih _dan lusuh.

"Ibuku pernah bilang kalau setiap musisi harus punya _hati_. Tanpa _hati, _semuanya masih akan telihat hidup tapi terasa _mati_. Lalu, _soul _yang diharapkan muncul hanya akan berbentuk kepingan nada yang saling terpecah belah, tak bersatu dan terkadang hilang tanpa bekas―"

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tidak biasa itu. Anggapan bahwa Naruto hanyalah _violinist _yang takmemahami arti dari tiap not dalam _scorebook _sedikit hilang dalam dirinya. Mata _onyx _itu masih menatap tiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, membaca dan mendengar setiap hal yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"―_lalu_, _ongaku _itu mirip seperti tubuh kita, lengkap dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Kalau ada bagian yang rusak atau hilang maka rusaklah semuanya apalagi jika yang rusak atau yang hilang adalah _hati_, tubuhmu akan mirip seperti _zombie_. Ha ha." ungkap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil. Mata biru jernihnya kemudian beralih ke arah mata _onyx _Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan masih ada urusan keluarga ya?"

Mendengar kata _Sakura, _Sasuke kembali pada ingatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Sakura masih terlarut dalam tidur lelapnya. Sasuke merasa sudah takada gunanya mengatakan kebohongan yang sama pada Naruto karena itu hanya akan menambah sindrom-kelesuan-sesaat-Naruto semakin bertambah.

"Dia ketiduran." jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto agak terkejut.

"Ke―Ketiduran? Pantas saja, tadi aku ke apartemennya tapi beberapa kali kupencet belnya, ia sama sekali tak keluar. Ia mungkin kelelahan karena urusan keluarga itu kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke berdehem kecil sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Dia ketiduran di apartemen_ku_. Dan dia tidak punya urusan keluarga kemarin. Dia― _sakit_."

"Eh?"

Angin dingin seakan berhembus di kepala Naruto saat ia berusaha mencerna baik-baik tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke padanya. Mungkin saja ia salah dengar tapi rasa-rasanya Sasuke mengatakan kata _apartemenku _dan _sakit_. "Apa tadi kau bilang? Bisa diulang?"

Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti akan terkejut sekali saat mendengar pengakuannya itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, "Dia ketiduran di apartemenku. Dan dia tidak punya urusan keluarga kemarin. Dia sakit." ulang Sasuke dengan nada penekanan. "Kau sudah mengerti?"

Hening sesaat. _Ziing... _Angin dingin yang berhembus tadi semakin terasa tatkala Naruto benar-benar memahami tiap perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah merah dan mata birunya yang tadinya terlihat resah memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

"AP-_APPHA?!! _KAU APAKAN SAKURA-CHAN, _TEME??"_

_Buakk!_

Sasuke sepertinya harus melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kepala Naruto yang dipenuhi dengan rambut _blonde _itu. Ia tidak suka mendengar seseorang berteriak histeris ke arahnya dengan suara besar dan tatapan sengit. Naruto yang mendapat bogem mentah dari Sasuke hanya bisa meringis meskipun ia sedikit memaki ke arahnya.

"_Untunglah. Si bodoh ini sudah kembali normal_." Sasuke membatin.

Masih memegangi ubun-ubun kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit itu, Naruto menunjukkan wajah emosinya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau kenapa sih?! Sakit tauk!"

"Itu juga salahmu, _baka_! Kenapa berteriak-teriak sehisteris itu di koridor sepi seperti ini? Suaramu bisa menggaung! Dasar." Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya di sisi dinding bercat _cream _itu. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat ke atas, mulai menatap langit-langit koridor. "Aku berbohong."

Naruto menoleh, tetap mengelus-elus kepalanya yang lumayan tidak sakit lagi. "Kenapa kau membohongiku dengan mengatakan Sakura-chan ada urusan keluarga, hah? _Ore-sama_?"

"Kalau kubilang dia sakit, kau pasti akan membuat keributan di kampus. Setelah itu, kau pasti akan lari ke apartemennya dan membuat keributan lagi." jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. "Lagipula, dia hanya demam."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. Bibirnya dimanyunkan seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Rupanya siasat membuat Naruto kesal adalah hal terbaik saat ia sedang lemas karena putus asa.

"Dia juga temanku, kau tahu. Sakura-chan adalah teman yang mau melihat diriku apa adanya, berbeda dengan dirimu yang sok itu. _Hahh_... lalu, kenapa dia malah ada di apartemenmu, hmm? Aku jadi curiga _padamu_." Mata Naruto terlihat disipitkan, wajahnya berusaha membaca raut muka Sasuke yang tenang dan hampa seperti biasa itu. Sasuke lalu mendorong wajah Naruto dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _dobe_. Tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh di depan apartemennya. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya istirahat di apartemenku, mengingat apartemennya yang sangat berantakan itu." jawab Sasuke cepat. "Dan aku tidak suka melihatmu memasang wajah aneh itu. Meskipun saling bertetangga, aku tetap menganggap dia sebagai adik kelas, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu kau _curigai_."

Tatapan Naruto kembali normal namun masih sedikit curiga, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kalau _Ore-sama _sudah mengatakan hal yang demikian, apa boleh buat. Tapi―" Naruto menatap ke arah arlojinya sekali lagi. "―dia benar-benar sudah baikan, kan?"

"Hn."

"_HAHH... Yokatta_!" seru Naruto seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke atas. "Kalau kau berbohong padaku lagi dan mengatakan Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, maaf saja, aku akan membalas semua bogem mentahmu, _teme._"

"Hn, _whatever_." balas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang takkalah sengitnya.

Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya._ "_Dalam beberapa menit, peserta kedua akan segera keluar. Tak kusangka, akhirnya datang juga hari yang kutunggu-tunggu ini."

"Kalau kau memang benar menunggu-nunggu hari yang seperti ini, kenapa tidak sejak dari dulu kau meluluskan dirimu itu, hah?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan pundaknya dan mengeluarkan kekehannya. "Dulu, belum terpikirkan olehku untuk menjadi seorang _violinist _di depan panggung orkestra. Aku masih senang dengan _band-_ku. Proyek kami sangat banyak dan cukup menyita waktu. Jadi... aku _enjoy _dengan kebebasan itu."

"Hanya saja, aku kembali berpikir dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ternyata impianku belum berhenti di situ. Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum lulus dari KMU. Hampir saja aku lupa dengan janjiku pada almarhum ibuku saat aku masih ingusan. Dan ternyata―"

Naruto memutar kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar perkataannya. "―aku ingin menjadi _chairperson _di panggung orkestra. Kau tahu, saat kau punya impian kecil dan tiba-tiba saja kau lupa dengan impian itu, akan ada masa kau akan kembali mencari ingatan itu. Meskipun saat sekarang ini kau sudah puas dengan dirimu tapi kau belum menemukan impian sejatimu yang terkubur dalam memori lama, maka hidupmu selamanya akan menjadi hampa. Jadi, aku akan berusaha mengejar mimpi kecil yang terlupakan ini walaupun banyak rintangan yang menghadang. Kau setuju dengan itu kan, _Ore-sama_?" ungkap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu benar. Mungkin saja Sasuke lupa dengan impian kecilnya sehingga hidupnya dalam bermusik seakan hampa. Tapi, untuk menemukan impian kecil itu, ia harus kembali mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang masih terpecah-pecah. Beberapa kali diingat pun, ia takdapat menemukan kepingan puzzle yang menjadi jawaban atas kegelisahannya selama ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan tuk menemukan kepingan memori itu? _Bagaimana― _

"Kalau kau?"

"Hn? Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa impianmu? AH! Aku tahu. Untuk ukuran orang sepertimu sih, pasti impian kecilmu tak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya, _ingin menjadi koduktor profesional dan bermain di Phylaharmonic Orchestra _atau _ingin menjadi juara dunia yang tak terkalahkan dalam hal piano _atau juga―"

"Aku ingin diakui oleh _Maestro_-ku." potong Sasuke, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. "Aku― aku ingin menemukan ingatanku yang hilang. Dengan begitu, _sense of music_-ku akan kembali." lanjutnya dengan nada lebih tenang. "Impianku hanya itu. Tak ada yang begitu spesial."

"Heh, dasar orang jenius. Semua perkataannya terlalu susah untuk dimengerti."

"Kaunya saja yang bodoh." ejek Sasuke. Wajah Naruto sedikit panas.

"APA?! Aku tidak bodoh, kau tahu! Memang benar kan? Bahasa orang sepertimu akan sulit untuk dipahami!" kilah Naruto takmau kalah.

"Berisik. Kau ribut sekali."

Hening lagi dan Naruto sedikit tenang. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Mata biru jernihnya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah sosok pemuda jangkung dan gadis berpakaian serba merah keluar dengan ekspresi yang datar. Taklama, gadis itu lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Naruto pun harus sampai menutup telinganya.

"_Anko-sensei jahat sekali. Seperti biasa, dia tetap mengerikan..._" Naruto membatin dalam ketakutan.

"Hei, sekarang giliranmu kan?" tanya Sasuke seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia meregangkan kedua lengannya seraya membuka kancing pergelangan tangan di lengan kemejanya dan menggulungnya hingga ke siku.

"Hmm, _yeah_." Naruto memperbaiki letak tas biolanya yang nyaris jatuh itu. Matanya terus saja menatap punggung kedua orang yang tampak muram tadi. Sudah dua peserta tapi hasilnya sama semua. _Tidak lulus_. Ia terus mengarahkan pandangannya hingga kedua orang itu menghilang dari pengelihatannya. "_Kau bisa, kau bisa, KAU BISA_!"

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek saat dilihatnya mata Naruto yang takmau berpindah dari sosok gagal itu. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Naruto dan menyadarkannya. "Kau bisa lebih baik dari mereka. Kau takkan menyerah hanya karena ini kan, _Naruto_?"

Senyum kecil sedikit mengembang di wajah kusut Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tampaknya sedikit membesarkan hatinya, muncul suatu harapan besar tumbuh dalam dirinya. Senyum kecil itu semakin lama semakin melebar. Semangat yang luntur itu pun kembali membara. Sasuke benar, pikirnya. Ia takkan berakhir hanya karena ini. Ia harus berjuang demi impian kecilnya dan janji pada _ibunya..._

"_YOSH! GANBA NE!!_" seru Naruto seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke langit. Ia lalu menoleh, menatap seringai kecil di wajah Sasuke. "_Let's start the show_."

"Hn."

Melodi itu kembali menuai alunan indah. _Spring _dalam musim gugur. Sungguh suatu keajaiban. Tapi, hanya para serangga yang mampu melakukan itu. Serangga dengan kecekatannya, membawa not-not lepas kembali ke dalam _scorebook_. Ada satu hal yang membuat para serangga itu mampu bertahan dari dinginnya musim gugur yang mencekam itu. Hanya ada satu hal...

_Spirit of young heart_

* * *

Matahari telah begitu tinggi namun udara masih terasa _chilly_. Gadis berambut pirang panjang ini masih tergulung dalam selimut tebal kasurnya yang berornamen _European _itu. Entah kenapa ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya berlatih terus menerus hingga benar-benar lupa waktu istirahat. Sungguh menjadi seorang _chairperson _kelas A-_Orchestra_ begitu menyita waktu bebasnya.

...

_All your worries leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_..._

Ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan bergetar dari arah meja kecil di samping kasur tebalnya. Cahaya mentari yang sedikit menyusup dari balik gorden keemasan kamarnya membuatnya sedikit sebal. Ia merenggut dan membiarkan ponselnya terus saja menyanyi.

Kesal. Ia lalu berdiri dan meraih ponsel yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Ponsel lamanya ia biarkan terbenam dalam tumpukan baju di lemarinya sejak acara keluarga yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu. Saat dibuka, wajah suntuknya berubah kaget. Rambutnya yang mencuat ke mana-mana terlihat takkaruan. Iris biru nila yang menghiasi bola matanya membulat.

"_Usso_!" umpatnya. "_Oh My God. _Aku lupa!! _ARGHHH..._" serunya seraya meloncat dari kasurnya dan sesegera mungkin meraih kamar mandi yang letaknya takjauh dari bagian utama kamar mewahnya itu.

Dilihat-lihat, rupaya Nona Yamanaka ini benar-benar lupa dengan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri bersama dengan anggota kelas A-_Orchestra_ lainnya. Malam sebelumnya, ia sudah menginformasikan ke seluruh anggotanya untuk datang pagi-pagi sekali di kelas latihan mereka. Tapi nampaknya, yang meributkan jangan datang terlambat itulah yang datang paling terakhir.

_Hei Ms. Chairperson. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Tapi, jangan lupakan latihan kelas kita._

_Best Regard,_

_Sai_

Untungnya saja, ada yang mengingatkan. Kalau tidak, Ino mungkin akan dikatai sebagai orang yang takprofesional, mengingat _imej_-nya yang terkenal sebagai nona tepat waktu, nona paling _stylish_, nona paling anggun, dan nona dengan banyak penggemar sudah lekat pada dirinya sejak tahun pertamanya.

Ino meletakkan odol banyak-banyak di sikatnya dan mulai menyikat giginya yang putih itu. Busa putih terlihat memenuhi mulutnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan sebuah nama yang mengirimkannya pesan singkat itu. Rasa-rasanya, tidak ada yang bernama Sai di kelasnya ataukah jangan-jangan penggemar barunya? Yah, Ino takmau ambil pusing sebab orang entah-siapa-itu sudah berbaik hati mengingatkannya.

"_Sai? Sai siapa ya_?"

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan rutinitas panggilan alam di pagi –yang sebenarnya sudah siang–, Ino cepat-cepat berlari ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Semua pakaian hangat yang digantung rapi di lemarinya sedikit membuatnya kebingungan. Ino terkenal dengan mode pakaiannya yang benar-benar _stylish_ dan itu cukup memberikannya keoercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Hanya saja, dia terus saja mengacak-acak seluruh pakaiannya itu. Memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuk hari ini adalah hal tersulit baginya. Bagaimana tidak. Ia punya segudang pakaian dengan _merk limited edition_, mulai dari _Prada, Gucci, Calvin Klein, _dan _merk _pakaian mahal lainnya. Dan semuanya membuatnya bingung untuk memilih.

Ino mendengar ponselnya bernyanyi-nyanyi lagi. Dengan sigap, ia meraihnya dan meletakkannya diantara tulang pipi bawah dan bahunya, sedangkan kedua tangannya masih mengaduk-aduk semua pakaian yang menurutnya cocok.

"_Kau akan datang kan?_"

"Iya, aku datang kok. Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa. Soalnya aku pulang jam dua pagi semalam. Setelah dari latihan keras, aku langsung menuju ke pesta peresmian pameran lukisan milik anak sahabat ayahku." jawab Ino. Matanya dengan cekatan mulai menarik salah satu _blouse, jeans _hitam ,dan _muffler _putih dari lemari kacanya itu.

"_Dasar kau ini. Yang lain sudah datang lho. Memangnya kau sudah di mana sekarang?"_

"Masih di rumah. Oh ya, tolong katakan yang lain untuk latihan sendiri dulu tanpa aku, ya? Dalam setengah jam aku sudah ada di sana."

"_Yah, baiklah._"

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah putih bersih milik Ino. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang bagus dan cocok, ia lalu melemparnya ke arah kasurnya yang sangat berantakan itu. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian mengambil ponsel diantara dagu dan bahunya.

"Oh ya, Minami. Sebelum kau tutup, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"_Apa_?"

Sebuah nama yang takfamilier di telinga Ino kembali teringat di kepalanya. Setelah menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di sisi kasurnya, ia kembali bicara. "Kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Sai?"

"_Sai?_"

"Iya. Tadi dia mengirimkanku pesan untuk mengingatkan akan latihan kita. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada orang yang bernama Sai di kelas A. Kau kenal dia?"

Diam sesaat. Orang yang berbicara di arah seberang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino secara langsung. Ino pun penasaran dan mengulang pertanyaannya. "Hei, Minami. Kenapa diam sih?"

"_Hmm, masa' kau lupa sih?! Dia itu kan murid yang ditransfer oleh Tsunade-Shishou ke kelas kita beberapa hari yang lalu._"

"HAH? Kau yakin? Yang mana? Kok aku tidak tahu. Perasaan aku selalu ada di setiap kelas kita latihan deh." ujar Ino seraya membuka gorden keemasan kamarnya. Ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya di depan jendela besar itu. Cahaya mentari sedikit menyinari tubuh mulusnya.

"_Mungkin kau sedang ke toilet atau apa karena kita pun kaget dia tiba-tiba ada di kursi cello ruangan latihan kita tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Memangnya benar dia yang mengingatkanmu? Wahh... jangan-jangan muncul satu penggemar lagi nih, Ino_." kata Minami dengan nada menggoda.

Ino tampak mengabaikan godaan dari Minami ke arahnya itu. Ia malah berpikir dan mengingat-ingat semua wajah di kursi _cello _yang latihan di kelas A semalam. "_Cello? _Hmm..."

"_Hei, kau cepatlah ganti baju dan segera ke sini. Semuanya bisa kabur kalau kau telat. Ok?"_

"Hmm... ya." jawab Ino. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya dengan susah payah. "_Cello_?"

Takmau terlalu lama berkutat dengan sosok Sai yang menurutnya misterius itu, Ino segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan mulai merias dirinya. Ino sebenarnya tipe gadis yang sedikit tomboy dan tidak terlalu menyukai riasan yang tebal. Namun, karena ia adalah seorang _chairperson_, sedikit menambahkan rias walaupun tipis akan menunjang _performance-_nya.

Tas _violin­-_nya yang ia letakkan tepat di atas meja kecil dengan vas bunga _Petunia _diraihnya dengan sigap. Setelah sedikit melirik ke arah cermin untuk memastikan dirinya sudah terlihat lebih baik, ia lalu melesat turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang keluarga di bagian gedung inti rumah nya yang terlihat dari luar sangat tradisional padahal dari dalam sangat _Western_. Ia mendapati sang ayah yang baru saja menyeruput kopi hangatnya dan membuka koran paginya di salah satu kursi empuk berwarna merah marun itu.

Ino sedikit tersenyum jahil saat ia melihat ayahnya terlihat begitu serius mengamati indeks perekonomian yang mulai naik dari halaman _Economy Today_. Sifat isengnya muncul lagi. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, menuju ke arah belakang kursi ayahnya dan sesegera mungkin mendaratkan telapak tangannya di depan mata ayahnya.

"Hayo... Tebak siapa ini?"

"_Cinderella?_"

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, "Bukan."

"_Mermaid girl_?"

"Bukan, ayah. Ayo, tebak lagi."

"Hmm, kalau bukan _Cinderella _ataupun _Mermaid girl_. Pasti―" ayah Ino meletakkan lembar korannya di pangkuannya dan segera melepas tangan Ino dari matanya. "―putri ayah yang paling cantik di seluruh dunia."

Ino tersenyum cerah. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang selalu ia biarkan terurai sedikit jatuh dan menggelitiki dahi ayahnya yang agak lebar itu. Ayahnya pun meminta Ino untuk duduk di sofa dan ikut menghabiskan _sandwich_ yang tersajikan di meja. Ino pun menurut dan saat melihat salah satu pelayan rumahnya baru saja kembali dari arah ruang depan, Ino memanggilnya dan meminta dibawakan segelas jus jeruk.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, _my lovely daughter_." ujar Yamanakan Inoichi, ayah Ino dengan senyum yang takkalah jahilnya. Ia kembali menekuni halaman korannya. "Ada sesuatu penting hari ini?"

"_Yeah_." jawab Ino seraya memasukkan sepotong _sandwich _ke dalam mulutnya. "Latihan penting untuk festival kampus. Kemarin, tiba-tiba saja, Asume-sensei mengabarkan pada kelas A-_Orchestra_ supaya menghentikan latihan penting untuk konser bulan Oktober dan malam Natal nanti dan beralih untuk lebih fokus dalam _KMU Music Festival_ yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan."

Ayahnya mengangguk mengerti. Kacamata bacanya terlihat sedikit turun dan ia mengangkatnya dengan telunjuknya, masih berkutat dengan angka-angka kenaikan kurva penjualan saham di bursa efek Konoha.

Ino mengambil gelas jus jeruknya dari tangan pelayannya yang selalu tersenyum ramah. "_Trims_."

"_Doumo_."

"Oh ya, Ibu mana, Yah?" tanya Ino. "Kok belum turun."

"Ibumu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Katanya harus mengecek surat laporan keuangan perusahaannya dari _Ame_. Sekalian ke salon, katanya. _Hahh... _Ayah tak habis pikir, Ibumu itu bisa tahan duduk berlama-lama di kursi salon. Dan rupanya menurun ke anaknya." Ayah Ino sedikit mengeluarkan seringai kecilnya. Tapi, Ino membalas sama sinisnya.

"Tapi, Ayah suka kan?"

"Haha. Sepertinya begitu. Ya sudah, cepat sana pergi. Nanti temanmu yang lain menunggu terlalu lama."

"Hmm." Setelah meneguk sedikit jus jeruknya dan menghabiskannya perlahan, Ino lalu berdiri dari sofanya dan membetulkan letak tas _violin _yang tergantung di bahu kanannya. Taklupa ia lalu mencium dahi ayahnya yang benar-benar licin itu.

"OK! Aku pergi dulu ya, Yah. _Wish me luck_!"

"_Always, my dear_."

Dengan langkah cepat, Ino berlari kecil menuju pelataran garasi rumah kayunya yang terletak sedikit jauh dari gedung inti rumahnya yang bertingkat tiga, sebenarnya hanya dibatasi sebuah taman _chaniwa _yang menyejukkan. Ino tersenyum cerah seraya menyapa semua pelayan rumahnya yang berpakaian kimono sederhana. Mereka pun menjawab dengan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Sesampainya di garasi mobil, ia lalu menarik kunci mobilnya dan memencet tombol alarmnya. _BMW Silver_-nya terlihat sangat mulus dan bercahaya. Ia memutar kunci mobilnya dan segera melesat menjauhi kompleks perumahan mewah di _White Tulip Avenue_ itu. Dedaunan coklat yang berguguran itu memberikan kesan klasik bagi Ino. Selama perjalanan, ia terus saja mengingat tiap nada dan not yang terpatri pada _scorebook _yang dipilih kelas A-_Orchestra _dan berhasil terekam di kepalanya.

_Allegro ma non troppo, un poco maestoso_ _from Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125_ terdengar mengalun pelan dalam kepala Ino. Takhanya memiliki pendengaran yang bagus, memorinya yang cepat dalam menghapal tiap not balok pada _scorebook _merupakan kunci kesuksesannya selama ini. Ia memang tipe gadis ambisius dan akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya, apapun demi mimpinya...

* * *

Sasuke merasakan begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto saat ini. Rupanya ia telah begitu keras melatih dirinya hingga mampu menjadi salah satu dari empat peserta yang lulus ujian _violinist _tingkat tiga, padahal ada sekitar belasan siswa KMU yang mengikutinya. Dan itu semua taklepas dari latihan singkatnya bersama Sakura dan dari dirinya.

Selama di dalam _ballroom, _Anko-sensei terus saja tersenyum sinis. Seringai ngeri yang setiap saat selalu muncul di bibirnya kala menjadi penguji agak membuat Naruto menelan ludah berkali-kali. Tapi, dari belakang, Sasuke selalu mengingatkannya untuk tenang. Melodi awal yang dibawakan oleh piano Sasuke mampu dikembalikannya dengan baik. Dan ia mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri sesuai apa yang dikatakannya pada Naruto sebelum memainkan melodi _Spring_.

"_Kali ini tidak usah terpaut dengan tekhnik dan detail. Dengarkan saja intro yang kubawakan. Selebihnya, lakukan dengan sesuka hatimu_."

Naruto pun menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia mengekspresikan segala _the joy of shining youthful_-nya melalui alunan _Allegro_ _from Beethoven's Sonata for Piano and Violin in F major, Op. 24 "Spring"_. Ia telah dibebaskan dengan segala peraturan dan tekhnik itu oleh _Ore-sama_ dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa nyaman membawakan _violin_-nya di depan para juri.

Perasaan senang dan lega begitu mengisi tubuh Naruto saat ia telah berhasil melewatkan satu momen yang sangat mendebarkan. Lepas sudah satu hal yang mengikat dirinya untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi _chairperson_. Dan itu artinya, taklama lagi ia akan duduk di kursi depan orkestra dan menerima instruksi langsung dari seorang _Maestro_.

"HAHH... Rasanya bisa menghirup udara banyak-banyak dengan bebas..." seru Naruto yang baru saja menuruni undakan anak tangga menuju lantai dua di gedung pusat KMU. Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada _Ore-sama _ini, hm?"

Naruto berhenti sebentar dan berbalik, "Iya, iya. _Arigatou ne, Sasuke_. Dan, sampaikan rasa terima kasih juga untuk Sakura. Kalau bertemu, akan kutraktir lagi dia."

"Hn."

Sasuke sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Kedua musisi tahun terakhir itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu, sudah tak lama lagi. TAK LAMA LAGI. Kursi _chairperson _itu akan menunggu untuk diduduki olehku. _Hahh... _senang sekali..." seru Naruto, pikirannya terbang entah ke mana.

Entah ada perasaan ganjil muncul di sela-sela tulang rusuk Sasuke. Mungkinkah benar saat kau berhasil menolong seorang teman dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, perasaan senang akan muncul di hatimu? Mungkin saja benar.

Sasuke bisa mendengar samar-samar Naruto terus saja berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya saat menjadi seorang _chairperson_. Kalimat-kalimat seperti _aku akan memberikan bonus potongan harga untuk semua menu di restoran untuk semua teman di kelas S _atau _aku akan membuat spanduk dengan tulisan besar-besar kalau aku adalah seorang chairperson_, terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Namun, ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan dua huruf saja yaitu _hn_.

Tepat di ujung tangga lantai bawah, Sasuke sedikit menangkap potongan melodi _Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125_ karya _Ludwig van Beethoven _dari arah sebuah ruangan yang diketahuinya adalah kelas latihan milik kelas A-_Orchestra_. Ia terdiam sebentar dan berusaha meresap alunan harmonisasi yang benar-benar sempurna itu. Matanya sedikit tertutup saat alunan _violin _dan _cello _membawa melodi yang begitu teratur.

Naruto merasa diacuhkan. Semua perkataannya seakan tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke. Saat berbalik kesal, ia lalu melongo, memandang Sasuke yang terhenyak dalam lamunannya. Sebuah tepukan keras membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Naruto, bibirnya sedikit dimajukan.

Sasuke berbalik menatap kesal. "Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya ketus seraya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"OI!" panggil Naruto, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lagi. "Aku tahu kau pasti ingin sekali berada di depan podium konduktor kelas A-_Orchestra_. Kenapa tidak mencoba mendengar latihan mereka? Lagipula, kau juga sudah ditunjuk sama _Tanuki-jiijii _untuk menjadi asistennya di kelas S-_Orchestra_. Siapa tahu bisa memberikan sedikit gambaran, eh."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang termangu sedikit. Dengan pelan, ia menepuk satu pundak Sasuke. "Apapun untuk mimpimu, lakukan saja yang terbaik. _Ma'_, kurasa aku harus memberitahukan kelulusanku yang menggembirakan ini pada _Tou-san_!" serunya. "_Ganbatte ne_, _Ore-sama_."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit benar. _Apapun untuk mimpimu, lakukan saja yang terbaik_, ulangnya dalam hati. Sebuah seringai tipis menggantikan wajah datar Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat, ia menatap punggung Naruto dari kejauhan. Mata _onyx-_nya terlihat takhampa lagi.

* * *

Ino baru saja memperbaiki _peg violin-_nya dan mencari-cari nada yang sesuai. Matanya terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi dengan _scorebook _yang ada di hadapannya. Kelas A-_Orchestra _sudah biasa berlatih sendiri tanpa ada seorang guru yang melatih. Sama seperti hari ini.

Anggota kelas A-_Orchestra _lainnya juga begitu serius dengan ansambel mereka masing-masing. _Viola, violin, horn, flute, clarinet, oboe, cello, kontrabas, trumper, piccolo, bason, cornet, trombone _dan _timpani _mengisi panggung kayu yang luas itu. Taklupa pula dengan kursi-kursi berwarna merah yang berdiri saling berkesinambungan tepat di depan panggung, layaknya ruangan bioskop.

Dengan sebuah hentakan pelan, Ino meminta kepada semua anggotanya untuk bersiap dengan ansambel mereka. Sang _chairperson _mulai menggesekkan _stick violin-_nya dengan pelan, memulai _interlude _akan _Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125_. Rambut pirang panjangnya seakan mengikuti tiap gerakan tubuhnya saat memainkan _violin­-_nya itu.

Harmonisasi alunan nada yang indah dan sempurna terasa memenuhi ruangan _private _milik kelas A-_Orchestra _itu. Suara-suara ansambel yang saling menyatu itu seakan mampu mengobati luka hati yang begitu dalam.

Sasuke baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi penonton di ruangan itu. Cahaya terang yang hanya menyinari bagian panggung membuat dirinya seakan hilang termakan gelap. Ia begitu menikmati alunan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh siswa-siswi kelas orkestra paling terkenal di seantero sekolah musik di Konohagakure no Sato.

Dengan pelan, lantunan melodi itu akhirnya berhenti. Ino lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menepukkan telapak tangannya, mengucapkan kata _bravo_. Semua yang mendengar pun hanya tersenyum puas dan mulai bercerita lagi, menganggap diberikan waktu istirahat oleh sang _chairperson_.

Merasa sedikit haus, Ino lalu turun dari panggung orkestra dan menuju salah satu kursi di mana ia meletakkan botol air minumnya di sana. Matanya seperti menangkap pemandangan yang takbiasa.

"_Sasuke-kun_?" tanyanya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya. "_SASUKE?!_"

"Hn."

"Suatu kejutan! Aku tidak tahu kau ada di situ. Sudah berapa lama kau melihat kami?" lanjut Ino, berjalan mendekati kursi Sasuke yang letaknya agak jauh.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, kurasa." jawabnya yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Ino.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap selalu baik. Berita yang waktu itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut, kau tahu. Tapi, itu bukan pertanyaan utama sekarang." ujar Ino sembari meneguk banyak-banyak air dalam botol. "_Well_, minggu depan akan ada festival musik. Asuma-sensei benar-benar menge_push _kami. Kau tahu kan dia itu tipe guru yang ambisius."

"Sama seperti dirimu kan?"

Ino tertawa lebar dan kembali berbicara. "_Yeah_. Ambisi itu perlu. Tanpa ambisi, kau tak mungkin berusaha keras untuk mengejar mimpimu. Oh ya, bagaimana menurutmu melodi yang kelas kami bawa, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit menoleh, menatap semua anggota kelas A yang terlihat bercanda tawa. Ada juga yang masih berkutat dengan ansambelnya dan _scorebook_. "Sangat teratur."

"_YOKATTA!_" seru Ino dengan perasaan lega. "Kalau yang mengatakannya adalah _Sasuke-kun_, aku percaya. Padahal tadi aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang."

Ino beralih menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih memandang ke arah panggung. Setelah dilihatnya baik-baik, rupanya Sasuke memusatkan pandangannya ke arah podium _conductor _yang menjadi inti dari panggung orkestra.

"Masih bermimpi berdiri di _sana_?" tanya Ino, membuyarkan pandangan Sasuke. "Sangat keren ya. Berdiri di depan para pemain ansambel dan menjadi pusat dari mata penonton. Hmm, Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Kudengar dari Hinata―"

Mendengar kata _Hinata_, muncul perasaan aneh pada diri Sasuke. Sepertinya ia benar-benar melupakan masalah Hinata beberapa hari ini, terutama semenjak disibukkan dengan latihan privatnya bersama Sakura dan Naruto.

"Dia menceritakannya padamu ya?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Ino memutar bola matanya dan menatap ke arah langit-langit yang gelap.

"Ya. Apa karena _gadis _itu―"

"Tidak. Kurasa kalau aku masih melanjutkan hubungan itu, dia akan terus tersakiti oleh sikapku. Lagipula, saat ini aku benar-benar tak tahu untuk memulai hubungan lain yang lebih serius. Jadi, bukan karena siapapun." potong Sasuke. Ino hanya mengangguk paham.

"O-oke. Maaf. Tapi, kau tahu, jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia masih _berharap _banyak darimu. Menurutku, kau harus bicara padanya dan membuat semuanya lebih jelas."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Mungkin karena ia begitu sibuk dan terus saja berkutat dengan kepingan memori bodoh yang menghantuinya, ia jadi kaku menghadapi orang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam pendek mendekati Ino dan Sasuke. Senyum polos yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Sai? Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang akhirnya telah mengenal sosok orang yang telah berbaik hati mengingatkannya akan latihan penting pagi tadi.

"Yang lain sudah siap. Kita latihan lagi. Ayo." ajaknya, masih menyunggingkan senyum anehnya. Ia seperti menunduk pelan ke arah Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Ok. Mm, maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku harus latihan lagi. Kau bisa menikmati penampilan kami kalau kau mau."

"Hn."

Kedua musisi berdawai itu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Taklama, suara alunan _Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125 _terdengar pelan dan merdu, mengalun di setiap syaraf Sasuke. Dia jadi sedikit tenang meskipun di depannya nanti, ia akan dihadapkan dengan hal yang lebih rumit lagi.

Melihat podium _conductor _yang kosong itu, ingatan untuk berpindah divisi yang sempat hilang kembali membayangi dirinya. Sekarang, sudah takada lagi hal berat yang mengikat dirinya kecuali menjadi asisten _Maestro Jiraiya _di kelas S-_Orchestra_. Keinginan terdalam itu semakin menguat kala perasaan tuk meraih impian kecil menggelayuti dirinya. _Apapun demi impianmu_...

Uchiha Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berpindah divisi tahun ini...

―_TSUDZUKU_―

* * *

Wow, Sasuke akan berganti divisi. Gimana dengan tanggapan Sakura ama Naruto ya? Hm, hm...

Eto... ini jawaban atas review teman-teman author.

**Uchibi_nara** : makasih sudah membaca! Dibaca lagi ya yang selanjutnya dan review lagi.

**Hiryuka Nishimori** : back to school nih. Hm, hm, belajar yang rajin ya_. Well_, Itachi always loves his baby brother. Tapi, dasar si Saskay. Emang di mana-mana nggak pernah sopan ama kakaknya. OK! Baca dan review ya!

**HakAr4 s1N** : Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca 11 chapter sekaligus. Hehe, iya nih, emang panjang banget. Soal fic kamu, nanti deh aku baca dan review. Ok! Baca lagi dan review ya.

**Aika Uchiha** : Eits, masih tetep eksis dong. Memang untuk beberapa lama saya tidak bisa menulis, mengingat saya harus menjalani banyak ujian juga di tahun ini. Maklum anak kelas tiga... Review!

**Furukara Kyu** : Kyu-san! Ganbatte buat Olimpiade-nya ya! Semangat! Semangat! ^_^. Hmm, kelihatannya sih si Saskay ada hati sama Saku. Kita lihat yang selanjutnya ya. Ok! Read and Review ya!

**Kakkoi-chan** : Ehe, iya nih. Masih panjang seperti biasa. Yang ini juga masih panjang. Hhehe -digiles becak-. Keep reading and review.

~Arigato Gozaimashita~

Emi Yoshikuni


End file.
